Novios Basura
by Auralizeth
Summary: Todo el mundo ha tenido un novio basura, pero Bella más de uno. Cuando piensa que jamás encontrará a Mr.Perfecto llega Edward ¿Si la trata como una princesa, por qué no se le dispara el corazón? Está embarazada evocando fantasmas pero ¿Quién es el padre?
1. 3 Centímetros

**Hola,**

**Bueno, esta es una nueva historia que probaré. En realidad es una especie de comedia, desde un punto de vista diferente de nuestra querida Bella y nuestro querido Edward. Quizás les moleste el cambio de historia a las fans del romance, pero hago ésta pregunta: ¿Has tenido muchos desamores?, bueno, esta historia va para todas aquellas que han besado demasiadas ranas. Espero les guste y se diviertan.**

* * *

><p><strong>3 Centímetros<strong>

—¡No, Bella, no! —reprende la comadrona—. ¡No empujes todavía! Es demasiado pronto.

Pero ¿qué narices sabrá ella? No parece tener más de diecinueve años. Seguro que lo más cerca que ha estado de un recién nacido es… Vale, de acuerdo, es comadrona. Se dedica a esto, a traer al mundo a recién nacidos. Pero quedarse ahí tan pancha dando consejos «útiles» no cuenta. Lo que cuenta es _parirlos_. Y en el caso de que no lo hayáis adivinado, es exactamente en medio de lo que estoy metida en este preciso lugar e instante.

Cuando digo «en medio de», me parece que confundo mis deseos con la realidad porque la adolescente que tengo entre mis piernas me comenta que, técnicamente, sólo he dilatado tres centímetros y esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Todo el mundo ha oído las típicas historias del parto de fulanita que duró doscientas cincuenta horas. Siempre pensé que no eran más que eso: historias. El equivalente en versión parto a comparar heridas y enfermedades. Como por ejemplo: «¿Que tienes los ojos irritados? Anda que yo; tengo los ojos tan mal que ni siquiera Stevie Wonder los querría». Pero ahora mismo empiezo a sospechar que en realidad historias así se suavizan para el gran público. Tengo la horrible sensación de que la verdad es muchísimo peor.

Es la una de la madrugada. Llevo ya tres horas en esta sala de partos. La comadrona adolescente me dice que esto todavía va para rato. ¿Cuánto exactamente? Pero no me dice cuánto _exactamente_. Ni siquiera _más_ _o_ _menos_ —como qué diría por ejemplo—. Así que ya llevo tres horas y sigue la cuenta atrás.

—Intenta relajarte, Isabella —me dice la matrona adolescente con voz tranquilizadora—. Estás un poco tensa.

A lo que le respondo: «Nnnnrrngg». Claro que estoy tensa. Esto ya duele una barbaridad y apenas acaba de empezar. Ahora seguro que me sugiere que encendamos algunos de esos estúpidos palitos de incienso que a Alice le parecieron ideales para la ocasión.

—Ya sé, ¿por qué no encendemos un poco de incienso? —pregunta Alice.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —le suelto apretando los dientes.

Me sonríe lo mejor que puede. Alice no tiene ni puñetera idea de lo que es un parto y por lo tanto aún le queda por descubrir la verdadera definición del dolor.

—Aguanta, Bella —me anima—. Lo estás haciendo fenomenal.

—¡Arrgghhh! —grito.

Alice me mira y luego a la comadrona adolescente con una mirada llena de pánico.

—¿No se le puede dar más metadona? —implora.

—No son las malditas contracciones, Alice, es mi mano. Suéltamela, por el amor de Dios.

Intento retirar mi mano de la suya, pero no se mueve. Lleva dos horas apretándomela con cariño —con el mismo cariño que un torno de banco quebrando huesos, vamos—. Hasta ahora, la transferencia del dolor ha resultado una magnifica distracción, pero a medida que aumenta su angustia, me estruja la mano con más fuerza.

—Se llama «petidina» —corrige la comadrona adolescente—, y no, ya le hemos dado la dosis máxima.

—Oye, he cambiado de idea respecto a la epidural —le digo—. Ahora quiero que me la pongan. Seguro. No voy a aguantar otros siete centímetros más de esto. Es insoportable.

La comadrona adolescente frunce el ceño.

«Me temo que ya no va a poder ser», dice. «El anestesista tiene esperando a siete mujeres y todas ellas la reservaron al ingresar.» Hace una pausa para dirigirme una mirada que significa: "No me vengas ahora con que no te lo había advertido." «Si lo recuerdas, _se_ _te_ _propuso_.» Mira hacia la mesa, junto a la pared, que cruje bajo el peso de las velas, palos de inciensos y cedes de cantos de ballenas que descargó Alice cuando llegamos. «Dijiste, y creo que éstas fueran tus palabras exactas: "Oh no, no vamos a querer ninguna intervención, gracias. Tendremos un parto natural."»

Maldita comadrona listilla, con memoria fotográfica y que no ha tenido una contracción en su vida. Tal vez fueran ésas las palabras exactas, pero no las dije yo. Las dijo Alice. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué tiene que hablar en plural mi supuestamente mejor amiga? Como si _estuviéramos_ haciendo lo mismo aquí. Yo no veo que ella sufra lacerantes contracciones sólo para dilatar su cerviz apenas otro milímetro. Ahora mismo podría meterle esos palos de incienso por el trasero, seguidos por un par de gruesas velas perfumadas a la vainilla (encendidas). Entonces, mientras oiga sus gritos de agonía, sabré que verdaderamente _estamos_ en esto juntas.

Para empezar, es culpa de Alice que me encuentre aquí esta noche. Fue ella quien tuvo la brillante idea de ir a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en el centro de jardinería. «Sé que estás muy nerviosa pensando en el parto, Bella », me dijo, «necesitas distraerte». ¡Ja já! Cinco minutos de zumbidos, explosiones y silbidos atronadores bastaron para provocar el parto. Sólo dos semanitas antes de tiempo.

Y sin mi _verdadera_ pareja de parto, es decir el padre del bebé.

¿He dicho bebé? Perdón, quiero decir sandía de tamaño gigante. O mejor dicho, caja de sandías gigantes. Porque no puede ser que dar a luz a una diminuta criaturita duela tanto.

Pero quizás Alice me haya hecho un enorme favor. Si esta _cosa_ hubiese tenido otras dos semanas más para seguir creciendo dentro de mí, ¿cuánto más me habría dolido? Y al menos está aquí, aunque sea con una bolsa llena de chorradas hippies y otra de comida. (No preguntéis). Aun así podría estar a miles de kilómetros de aquí, en Tokio, donde ha pasado lo más gordo de mi embarazo. Ha estado aprendiendo japonés. Sabe decir perfectamente: «¿Cuánto cuesta este bolso de D&G?» y «¿lo tienen en marrón?», así como algunas otras frases fundamentales.

Volvió a casa hace tres semanas y hemos pasado todo ese tiempo imaginándonos lo maravilloso que sería este momento. Tengo la horrible sensación de que tal vez hayamos evaluado mal la situación. La bolsa de la comida, para empezar. Al igual que la parafernalia hippy, es cosa de Alice. Barritas de cereales, chocolate, patatas fritas y una selección de frutas para «mantener tu nivel de energía» y «no aburrirnos». Creedme, aburrimiento no es precisamente lo que siento ahora mismo. Luego está la tercera bolsa, la que lleva los productos de aseo, maquillaje y potingues, así como dos juegos completos de ropa. Cómo no, idea de Alice. ¿A dónde pensaba que íbamos? ¿A pasar dos semanas en el Caribe? Frente a doscientas cincuenta y ocho horas (vale, tres de momento) en el infierno.

Pero no debo culpar a Alice. La única tonta aquí soy yo. Después de nueve meses (menos dos semanas) preparándome para esto, debía de haberlo sabido.

Cierro los ojos y aprieto los puños cuando me aplasta otra ola de dolor arrolladora. «Rayos…», cómo duele. No me puedo creer que sólo haya dilatado tres centímetros.

—¿Se va a poner esto mucho peor? —gimoteo cuando el dolor lacerante se atenúa por fin.

Silencio. La comadrona adolescente nos ha dejado un momento y lo único que se le ocurre a Alice es darme un abrazo de impotencia.

—Podría ser peor —dice—. Podrías estar enfrentándote a esto tú sola.

—Estoy sola.

—Yo estoy aquí —responde, dolida.

—Ya lo sé, pero _él_ no está, ¿no?

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —dice con voz tranquilizadora.

Intenta cogerme la mano de nuevo, pero consigo zafarme.

—Míralo por la parte positiva. Si yo no me hubiese quedado en tu casa cuando volví, no lo tendrías todo tan bien organizado. Recuerda que fue idea mía preparar la bolsa anoche. Y lo hicimos muy bien además, ¿verdad?

Y para demostrarme lo lista que es, mete la mano en la bolsa de la comida, saca un par de barras de cereales Alpen y me ofrece una. Niego con la cabeza. ¿Quién puede pensar en comer en un momento como éste? Ya me siento lo bastante hinchada así. He engordado veintidós kilos… A ver, ¿cuántos de ellos son del bebé? Desde luego los niños no pesan tanto.

¿O sí?

—Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, es increíble, ¿verdad? —me dice.

Otra vez hablando en plural, pero lo paso por alto.

—¿Qué es lo que es increíble? —pregunto.

—Pues que yo soy la que se casa y tú la que tiene un hijo. Siempre pensé que Jasper y yo seríamos los primeros en ser padres.

Jasper es el tío que se la llevó a Japón. Viajó hasta allí para ganar su primer millón. Ella viajó hasta allí para gastarlo. No, no, no fue así en absoluto. Es amor verdadero… Pero derrocha la pasta como si fuera Paris Hilton.

—Lo siento —digo, en tono algo más sarcástico de lo que pretendía—. Debiste de avisarme de que era una carrera. Me habría quedado atrás encantada.

Se ríe, pero no sé si se ha molestado. Hemos sido amigas desde siempre y siempre ha hecho todo antes que yo. Aprendió a nadar antes que yo. Se depiló las cejas antes que yo. Y tuvo siete u ocho grandes historias de amor verdadero, del tipo «hasta que la muerte nos separe» antes de que yo tuviera mi primera relación seria.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo, desearía no haberla seguida por _ese_ camino en particular. Si me hubiese reprimido un poco con los chicos —digamos hasta cumplir los cincuenta—, no estaría aquí ahora, a punto de sufrir otra maldita contracción.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, ¿Qué les parecio?<strong>

**A todas las que me siguen con _Uncover_, lamento mucho la demora en subir, pero es que he tenido que darme un pequeño respiro con la historia, a partir del último capítulo voy yo sola, así que tengo miles de ideas en mi cabeza...tantas que necesito ponerles orden. Les aclaro que el proximo capitulo ya esta hecho, es solo que el tiempo no me ha dado tregua y bien, he decidido incursionarme con esta historia en el género de la comedia, a ver que tan bien me va.**

**Recibo quejas, sugerencias..lo que sea. Espero sus Reviews.**

**¡Gracias a todas por leerme!**


	2. El número 1

**Hola,**

**Se que en este capitulo quizas algunas tendran dudas, pero siganme la corriente. Decidí cambiar el nombre del primero, solo por familiarizar más la historia.  
><strong>

**Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>El número 1<strong>

Mike. El número uno, al menos cronológicamente. Mi primera relación seria y mi primer gran amor. Claro que había salido con chicos antes, pero nunca duraron mucho. Jamás había tenido una relación del tipo «¡Increíble, llevamos juntos ya un año/mes/ semana!».

Pero esta vez era amor con mayúsculas. Era el chico con quien sin duda celebraría un aniversario (de cualquier duración, no importa), el chico con quien me iría de vacaciones, el chico con quien decididamente lo haría. Era el destino. A ver, ¿cuál era la probabilidad exacta de que los dos únicos vírgenes de diecisiete años de todo Londres se gustaran y se lo montaran juntos? Estaba escrito, era evidente. Bueno, eso fue lo que me dije en aquel momento.

Me resistí un tiempo, pero no mucho. Consideraba que la virginidad, al contrario de mi cartel dedicado y de una edición limitada de los NSYNC, no era algo digno de guardar para la posteridad.

Nuestra primera vez fue una experiencia hermosa y profundamente espiritual, envueltos en la fragancia de miles de velas sobre un lecho formado por un millón de pétalos de rosa…

No, no, no. Empezaré de nuevo. Nuestra primera vez fue una mierda, en dos palabras.

Era 1997. Él seguía viviendo con sus padres. Habían salido y nos pusimos a ello con cierta premura —o más bien pánico, a decir verdad—, porque no sabíamos cuánto tiempo teníamos antes de que volviesen a casa. Fue una tontería preocuparnos. Lo que había estado preservando durante diecisiete años y once meses desapareció en treinta segundos. En el segundo treinta y uno, Simon se giró y dio un puñetazo en el aire de una manera muy poco discreta.

¿Yo? Me quedé pasmada.

Pasmada como diciendo: «¿Eso fue todo?»

La mayoría de mis amigas, incluida Alice, llevaban haciéndolo varios años ya. «Es increíble», me había comentado al poco tiempo de haberlo hecho por primera vez. «Es como un martillazo en el estómago y de pronto sientes como un cosquilleo electrizante que te sube por la espalda hasta el cerebro». Pensé que la primera vez había de ser diferente para cada persona. Al menos, eso esperaba. Si había martillazos y sensaciones extrañas recorriéndote la espalda, yo también quería apuntarme.

Decidí callarme y fingí disfrutar de los placeres del sexo tanto como él para no parecer un bicho raro. Lo cual es, supongo, lo que haces cuando eres joven y bastante estúpida. Y si eres tan joven y tan estúpida como lo era yo en aquellos tiempos, pues se te escapan todas las señales de alarma, ¿no?

Alice y yo abandonamos el colegio al acabar la educación secundaria obligatoria y decidimos tomarnos lo que suele llamarse un año sabático. Ya sé que para la mayoría de los chavales eso significa embarcarse en un viaje por Sudamérica que les cambiará la vida, antes de ponerse a estudiar cosas sesudas en la universidad. Para Alice y para mí, se trataba de un verdadero año sabático, en el sentido bíblico, vamos un año para no dar un palo al agua.

En fin, no hice caso a las advertencias y me tiré de cabeza al mar de la ociosidad. Y allí conocí a Simon.

En aquellos tiempos, cuando conocía a un chico y me gustaba, tenía que ser mío. Entonces, después de perseguirle —a veces durante meses— y conseguir al final que me invitara a salir, se acababa todo. Ya no me atraía. Por lo visto, lo que me excitaba era el juego de la seducción.

Mike era diferente. Tenía el pelo negro y unos penetrantes ojos azules. Tenía esa pinta de semental italiano, pero sin el lado aceitoso. Era guapo, sí, pero era más que eso. Lo supe en cuanto logré que me invitara a tomar una copa mediante una brillante, sutil y psicológicamente ingeniosa técnica para ligar: le pedí que me invitara a una copa. Siguieron rápidamente otras citas y ya me había enganchado.

Debajo de toda esa virilidad, era muy dulce. De hecho, si yo no le hubiese pedido que me invitara a una copa, probablemente no habríamos salido juntos porque era muy cortado con las chicas. Y eso lo hacía todavía más entrañable. Era cariñoso y generoso, siempre me hacía pequeños regalos. Pequeñas cositas porque no era rico, que se diga, pero, oye, ¿puede una chica cansarse de tener peluches? _Muchos_ peluches. Cuando rompimos, muchas fábricas de peluches acabaron quebrando en China.

Cuando llevábamos ya un mes saliendo, se superó a sí mismo. Para mis dieciocho años me regaló el equivalente en peluche al diamante de Liz Taylor: un enorme osito rosa. Solía descansar al final de mi cama, haciendo que toda la habitación brillara como una puesta de sol de tarjeta postal. Era muy grande, muy rosa y muy, muy…

Dios santo, ese osito me daba náuseas. Yo no era del tipo de chica a la que le fueran los peluches rosas, pero decirle la verdad habría hecho añicos la ilusión que tenía de creer que lo era, así que me callé. E intenté no mirar con demasiada melancolía el último modelo ultrafino de Nokia que codiciaba cada vez que pasábamos delante de una tienda Carphone Warehouse.

Peluches aparte, Mike cumplía todos los requisitos. Era guapísimo, cariñoso, divertido y —esto le daba doble puntuación y una estrella de oro— _tenía_ _coche_. Para una adolescente acostumbrada a congelarse haciendo cola para coger el autobús nocturno o suplicar a su padre para que le pagara un taxi, un novio-con-coche suponía una enorme ventaja. El ruidoso tintineo del juego de llaves de un coche puede transformar al tío más tonto y bizco en Johnny Depp.

El coche de Mike era un montón de chatarra cuando se lo regaló su jefe. No fue un acto de generosidad. Un cliente lo había abandonado en el garaje donde trabajaba y su jefe era demasiado tacaño como para llevarlo al desguace. Simon se puso a trabajar en él como si fuera Dick Van Dyke. De acuerdo, no volaba como el coche de _Chitty_ _Chitty_ _Bang_ _Bang,_ pero la metamorfosis fue casi comparable.

Las primeras semanas de nuestra relación, casi _viví_ en el coche de Mike. Al no tener trabajo —y por lo tanto no tener un duro—, me convertí en la única indigente de Londres con chófer. Me llevaba a todas partes: de compras, al dentista, a cafés y discotecas…

Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo se puede vivir de juerga sin pensar siquiera un poco en el futuro? A mí me parecía genial, pero mi padre dijo que se tenía que acabar. En nuestra casa sólo había lugar para una persona pobre, sin estudios y sin carrera profesional, y ésa era él.

Mientras me ponía nerviosa, preguntándome si mis tres asignaturas de secundaria serían suficientes para estudiar Medicina, Alice, mi amiga sin trabajo que no daba ni palo al agua, tomó una decisión. Decidió apuntarse a una escuela de estética. Aquello me dejó alucinada porque siempre había sido algo hippy —comía fruta de cultivo ecológico y llevaba esas pulseras de colorines hechas con hilos trenzados—. Por lo que a Alice respectaba, lo natural siempre era lo mejor, así que una escuela de estética parecía algo vanidoso viniendo de ella.

En retrospectiva, no debió de sorprenderme. No llevaba la dieta vegetariana a rajatabla, veinticuatro horas al día y siete días a la semana. Los domingos por la mañana se daba un respiro cuando su madre nos preparaba bocadillos de beicon para aliviar nuestra resaca. Y cuando decía que ojalá palestinos e israelíes dejaran de enfrentarse, sólo era porque deseaba ir a un campamento de verano judío con nuestra amiga Angela sin temer que las bombardearan. No es que no tuviese principios, sólo que tenía dieciocho años.

—No tiene nada de malo que una mujer vaya de vez en cuando a un salón de belleza para ponerse guapa, Bella —me comentó cuando salió el tema por primera vez—. La belleza no es más que un aspecto de la liberación de la mujer.

¡Claro, qué tonta soy!

—Tomaremos el relevo de todas aquellas valientes mujeres que arriesgaron su vida en la lucha por la igualdad de sexos —explicó.

—¿Como quién? —pregunté.

—Eso no importa. El que no recordemos sus nombres no significa que no sean algunas de las personas más importantes de la Historia. Mira el tipo que inventó la rueda. ¿Quién recuerda su nombre?

Animada por sus palabras, reflexioné largo y tendido sobre todas las alternativas que se me ofrecían y llegué a la conclusión de que no tenía ninguna. Eso lo decidió todo: la acompañaría para aprender a depilar cejas y —al igual que el inventor de la rueda— contribuiría a hacer un mundo mejor.

El año sabático había concluido.

El día que empecé en la Escuela de Estética Holstein, en pleno corazón del emocionante y moderno barrio londinense de West End, fue el día más feliz de mi padre porque también ganó quinientas libras en una apuesta de veinte a uno en las carreras de Doncaster. Decidió que desde luego las cosas iban mejor. No sabía ni la mitad.

Mientras Alice y yo nos estábamos matriculando en la academia de estética, Mike también daba un giro a su vida. Abandonó su idea de convertirse en el mejor mecánico del mundo y se buscó un empleo en un hotel de cinco estrellas que, como no tengo la menor gana de que los matones de su servicio jurídico me demanden, llamaré «el Hotel». Ya sabéis a cuál me refiero. Tiene un enorme toldo encima de la entrada y una rotonda de gravilla. De acuerdo, sólo la gente superforrada puede alojarse allí, pero no somos ningunas resentidas. Nos consolamos sabiendo que al menos teníamos la posibilidad de conocer muy de cerca la rotonda de gravilla. Aquello en sí era impresionante. Muy pedregoso.

Mike era botones. Las propinas eran increíbles y compensaban con creces el hecho de que no estuviera aprendiendo ningún oficio y de que se hubiera ido al garete toda posibilidad de desarrollar una carrera profesional en algo que contuviese las palabras «Mundial» y «Mejor». Pero ¿qué más da si ganas más de sesenta libras al día sólo con las propinas? Ésa era su postura y yo le apoyaba plenamente.

Aprendió muy rápido. Y no sólo a llevar un desayuno inglés completo desde la cocina hasta la séptima planta antes de que se enfriara la tostada. Los árabes y los yanquis eran, por lo visto, los que dejaban las propinas más generosas y Mike tenía un olfato de sabueso para localizarlos. Hacía la pelota a quien tomaba los pedidos en su turno de trabajo y se aseguraba de que le daban las buenas habitaciones y evitaba a los ratas. Decía que los alemanes eran los más agarrados, lo cual es otra cosa más que podemos echarles en cara, supongo.

Entre tanto, Alice seguía en su proceso de liberación femenina. La academia de estética no era más que la primera fase. La segunda consistía en buscar un sitio donde vivir, lo cual, considerando que ni de broma podía pagarse algo para ella sola, significaba compartir. Apenas hubo pronunciado las palabras «Bella, creo que deberíamos buscarnos un piso», un apartamento nos cayó del cielo. Nuestra amiga Angela vivía en él con su novio, pero decidieron irse a vivir al sur (del río, se entiende, aunque Tulse Hill bien podría haber sido Sudamérica considerando lo poco que la vimos después de que se marchara).

—¿Y cómo rayos vamos a pagarlo?

—Te preocupas demasiado, Bella. Ya nos las apañaremos de alguna manera.

Eso era típico de Alice. Funcionaba a base del principio «ya nos las apañaremos como sea» y, como fuera, las cosas siempre, salían. La mayoría de las veces, sospecho, porque se trataba del principio «ya nos las apañaremos» y no «me las apañaré». Nunca se metía en nada sola y siempre liaba a alguien —por ejemplo a mí— para que la acompañara en sus aventuras.

Mi padre, Charlie, que todavía seguía con la euforia de sus ganancias, cedió ante mi chantaje emocional y contribuyó a la fianza. (Resultaba increíble que a los dieciocho años de edad yo siguiera empleando la frase «yo no pedí venir al mundo» y más increíble todavía que funcionara). El apartamento ya era nuestro. Era precioso. Dos dormitorios amplios y luminosos y un enorme jardín orientado al sur. De acuerdo, estábamos en la primera planta y no teníamos acceso al jardín, pero teníamos una vista magnífica desde la ventana de la cocina.

Como había vivido con Charlie cada minuto de mis dieciocho años, ocho meses y dos semanas de existencia en el planeta Tierra, el día que al final me fui de casa el hombre estaba realmente muy emocionado, aunque sobre todo era porque acababa de ganar veinte mil libras en una quiniela de fútbol.

Mi perfecto novio perfecto (seguía ignorando lo que eran martillazos en el estómago y electrizantes cosquilleos por la espalda) se ofreció a dedicar parte de sus propinas en el alquiler de una furgoneta para la mudanza, lo cual fue todo un detalle. Teníamos tan pocas cosas que no me parecía que necesitáramos realmente una furgoneta. Después me acordé del gigantesco osito de peluche rosa y acepté. Llenó casi la totalidad de la parte trasera; el resto de mis enseres y los de Alice cupieron en el hueco entre sus patas.

—Vaya mierda que escuchas —dijo Mike, riéndose, mientras soltaba en el suelo del salón de mi nuevo hogar la caja con mis cedes de Boyzone y los Backstreet Boys—. Bueno, ya está todo. Tengo que ir a dejar la furgoneta. Pero antes de marcharme, tengo una cosita para ti —me dijo, con un súbito ataque de timidez.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté, emocionada. Y nerviosa. (Vamos a ver, se trataba de Mike, no hay que olvidarlo. Podía tratarse de otro peluche).

Buscó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacó un enorme fajo de billetes —trescientas libras en billetes de veinte enrollados— y me los puso en la mano.

—¡Mike! —exclamé—. No puedo aceptarlo. No voy a vivir a tu costa.

Mike siempre había pagado casi todo, pero sólo porque yo no podía. Las cosas iban a cambiar. Ahora yo era una mujer independiente e iba a mantenerme yo sólita.

—Claro que no me vas a gorronear —respondió Mike—. Sólo es para alguna emergencia. Mira, ya sé que la vida no ha sido… eh… fácil para ti —empezó a farfullar—. Criándote sin una madre y todo eso… Pero yo… sólo quiero que tú, ya sabes… Yo, pues… Estoy aquí y todo eso.

Vale, en cuanto a discursos se refiere, no era exactamente Russell Crowe dirigiéndose a sus tropas al principio de _Gladiator_. Sin embargo, eran las palabras más dulces que había oído jamás. Sabía que era alto y fuerte, y ahora me estaba mostrando que se preocupaba por mí. Se preocupaba de verdad. Lo noté en sus dedos cuando cerró mi mano sobre el dinero. Suena cursi pero es cierto: en ese momento casi me desvanecí.

Y eso mismo hizo él: desvanecerse. Me dio un beso y se largó para devolver la furgoneta.

A los treinta segundos más o menos estaba de vuelta.

—Te has olvidado de algo —dijo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—El señor Rosa.

Dio un paso de lado para descubrir el peluche a su lado en el rellano.

—Genial —sonreí. «Mierda», pensé.

Había tenido la esperanza silenciosa de que el señor Rosa —bautizado así por Mike en homenaje al sórdido personaje de _Reservoir_ _Dogs_— de que se hubiese quedado olvidado en la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Pero después, por supuesto, me tiré de los pelos por ser tan mala gente. ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así después de que me hubiese demostrado ser el hombre más bueno y sensible quizás de toda la Historia?

Hablaba en serio cuando dije lo de mantenerme yo solita. De ninguna manera pensaba depender de Simon y de sus limosnas. Era una mujer independiente. Lo mismo que Alice. Estábamos juntas en esto. Juntas pero no revueltas.

Alice había empezado a salir con Jasper por aquel entonces. Trabajaba en la City. En algo de seguros. No tenía muy claro a qué se dedicaba exactamente, ni tampoco Alice, pero ganaba más dinero en un minuto que Simon en todo un día de propinas. Así que Alice bien podría haber vivido como una reina durante sus estudios, dejando que su novio pagara todas las facturas, pero se mantuvo en sus trece.

—Sí, tenemos que encontrar un curro —asintió, cuando se lo planteé.

Lo encontramos en Fasta Pasta, un restaurante italiano en High Street, donde nos contrataron como camareras a media jornada. El sueldo no era para tirar cohetes, pero estábamos decididas a salir adelante sin la ayuda de nadie, aunque teníamos la gran suerte de tener ambas unos novios que estaban forrados.

Pero lo importante es intentarlo, ¿no es cierto? Trabajamos muy duro en ese restaurante y no fue culpa nuestra que el dinero apenas alcanzara para pagar el alquiler. Al menos teníamos un gran corazón —y ¿no lo agradecerán los cirujanos si alguna vez tienen que abrirnos el pecho para operarnos?

Así que ahí me veis: trabajando como una bestia sirviendo pasta, yendo a la academia de estética que, contra todo pronóstico, era algo que empezaba a disfrutar y viendo a Simon en los escasos minutos libres que ambos teníamos. La vida era guay.

Pero no lo era.

Sólo que yo todavía no lo sabía.

Mi padre celebró como un poseso el día que saqué sobresaliente en mis exámenes del primer trimestre, sobre todo porque volvió a casa con cuatro mil quinientas libras tras haber apostado por cuatro caballos ganadores en las carreras de Kempton.

¿Les he contado ya que Mike es un tío muy alto? Un metro noventa, para ser exactos. No tiene mayor importancia, salvo que gracias a su enorme estatura consiguió un trabajo fijo como portero de discoteca. Los sábados por la noche que libraba en el Hotel, trabajaba de _gorila_ en un garito en Stockwell llamado El Garaje. Al estar Simon en la puerta, Alice y yo solíamos entrar gratis. A pesar de la pésima fama del local debido a sus navajeos continuos, no estaba tan mal. La música sonaba muy alta y la gente era guay.

De hecho, dadas las fuertes medidas de seguridad en la puerta, no entendía cómo era posible que colgados con navajas siempre lograran colarse dentro. Mike me explicó una vez que los porteros hacían la vista gorda: «Deja pasar a los colgados con navajas y los verdaderos colgados con pistolas se mantendrán al margen». Yo no estaba tan segura. A mí me parecía que los porteros estaban tan pendientes de decidir qué chicas de la cola iban lo bastante desnudas como para dejarlas pasar que no se fijaban en los perturbados armados que se abrían paso a la fuerza. Aunque debo reconocer que en todo el tiempo que pasé allí, nunca vi una sola pistola, así que tal vez su ingenioso plan funcionaba.

Como yo tenía mi propia casa y él seguía viviendo con sus padres, Mike solía quedarse a dormir a menudo. Eso significaba que nos acostabamos mucho. Y claro, la práctica hace al maestro, ¿verdad?

Pues en nuestro caso, no. Practicábamos mucho, desde luego, pero en el balance entre cantidad y calidad, ganó la cantidad con creces. Dos veces al día, seis días a la semana, para ser exactos. Pero mientras yo todavía me quedaba satisfecha a medias, Mike se lo pasaba bomba y empecé a preocuparme muy en serio. ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo?

No tenía ninguna experiencia anterior en la que apoyarme, pero algo me decía que algo fallaba en nuestro modo de hacerlo. Un beso, manitas, ñaca ñaca, visto y no visto, muchas gracias y sonrisita de placer. Para Mike, claro, no para mí. ¿De verdad que eso era todo?

Intenté hablar de ello con Alice. Saqué el tema, no sin vacilar, una noche que estábamos viendo _Ally_ _McBeal_.

—¿Crees que nos cansaremos algún día de hacerlo? —pregunté, intentando poner el énfasis donde daba lugar.

—No, por Dios. ¿Por qué íbamos a cansarnos?

Me encogí de hombros de un modo que no pretendía expresar absolutamente nada.

—Bueno, tal vez —añadió tras pensárselo un poco más—. Ya sabes, cuando seamos viejas, con cuarenta años o así. Quizá para entonces se nos haga un poco, pues… aburrido.

Entonces cambié de tema. Alice acababa de reforzar lo que yo ya sabía: todo el mundo lo hacía continuamente y se lo pasaba de miedo. Yo era un bicho raro.

Incluso mi padre lo hacía a gusto… Puaj, ¡qué asco!

No es que yo quisiera fijarme en ello, pero resultaba imposible obviarlo. A lo largo de los años, mi padre había tenido un montón de novias. ¿Y por qué no? Me alegraba por él, de verdad.

Cuando mi madre, Reneé murió, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a relacionarse con los demás. Su muerte nos destrozó a los dos, pero en momentos diferentes. Yo sólo tenía cuatro años cuando se convirtió en un ángel. (Eso fue lo me que contaron entonces y eso es lo que es, ¿vale?). El verdadero dolor —que me arrolló como un tren— llegó años más tarde. Recuerdo que estaba en casa de Alice observándola junto a su madre, comportándose sencillamente como madre e hija: hablaban, se reían y discutían. Al contemplarlas, sentí una enorme tristeza oprimiéndome el pecho. Sólo podía pensar en lo que yo jamás tendría.

Después de aquello, durante una época, lo único que veía, adonde quisiera que fuera, era a madres e hijas juntas —como si nunca fueran a ninguna parte la una sin la otra— y me sumí en una depresión, una mezcla de resentimiento hacia ellas y tristeza por mí misma. Y, dado que era la típica adolescente, egocéntrica y con las hormonas revueltas, no me paré a pensar ni por un segundo en lo difícil que había sido todo para mi padre desde la muerte de mi madre.

Y fue muy duro para él. Tuvo que obligarse a superar su dolor y volver al trabajo porque tenía que sacar adelante a una hija de cuatro años. No debió de ser nada fácil. Y cuando por fin empezaba a levantar cabeza, allá voy yo y me convierto en un monstruo adolescente.

Con el tiempo el acné se me quitó y lo que tenía en la cabeza también. Nunca se superan ese tipo de sentimientos, pero aprendes a vivir con ellos. Y, después de haberle hecho la vida imposible a mi padre, decidí no tenerle envidia por divertirse, tanto si era con chicas o con el juego.

—Un año entero, Bella —arrulló Mike—. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí mientras me acariciaba la mano al otro lado de la mesa. No, no me lo podía creer. Nunca le había oído arrullar antes. Y tampoco podía creerme que lleváramos saliendo ya un año.

Celebramos nuestro aniversario como auténticos adolescentes: viendo una peli y luego yendo a cenar algo. Fuimos a ver _Spiceworld;_ la elegí yo y Mike no se quejó ni una sola vez. ¿Qué tiene eso de especial? Mientras estaba sentada en aquel restaurante italiano más tarde, estaba totalmente embobada. Se trataba de uno de esos lugares donde te sirven todo con una espesa salsa y hay que tumbar el descomunal molinillo de pimiento. No me importó lo más mínimo que la salsa de mi ternera estuviera un poco pegajosa. Bien podría haber sido pegamento y me habría importado un bledo porque tenía a Mike a mi lado.

Vale, el sexo no incendiaba el mundo, ni siquiera lo hacía arder sin llamas, pero el sexo no lo era todo. Tal vez me estaba haciendo mayor y sentaba por fin la cabeza. O tal vez Mike era sencillamente muy, muy especial. Sentada frente a él, con una copa y media de vino Frascati barato encima, decidí que Mike era sin duda increíblemente especial.

—Creo que soy superafortunado —dijo.

«Yo también», pensé.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Por ti —farfulló.

Mike no solía ponerse sentimental y en las contadas ocasiones que lo hacía, farfullaba.

—¿Y por qué por mí? —insistí, deseando desesperadamente que me dijera algo muy bonito sobre mí.

—Ya sabes —continuó, farfullando cada vez más.

—No, no lo sé —respondí.

—Ya sabes… Es como… Ya lo sabes…

Negué con la cabeza.

—Es como… Te qui…

—¿Parmigiano, signorina?

Levanté los ojos hacia el camarero que sujetaba el rallador de queso sobre mi plato. El momento mágico se había ido al garete. Pero no importaba. Todo estaba bien. Porque Mike había mascullado «te quiero» clarísimamente y era evidente que habría completado la frase con la palabra «quiero».

A mí, Isabella Swan.

Y mientras el camarero esparcía queso apestoso sobre mi pegamento —mi comida, quiero decir—, dirigí a Mike la sonrisa más dulce de la que era capaz, porque yo también le quería.

Una hora más tarde, me hallaba en su coche, borracha de amor y de vino Frascati barato. Simon se volvió hacia los asientos de atrás y yo también. Lo que vi hizo que me sobresaltara: algo enorme con forma de cuerpo, cubierto por una manta.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —pregunté, asustada.

—Es para ti —respondió, con una sonrisa tímida—. Tu regalo de aniversario.

Alargó la mano y arrancó la manta que cubría posiblemente el mayor y más azul osito de peluche del mundo.

Dios mío. Otro no.

—Ah… —fue todo lo que pude decir.

—La señorita Azul —anunció—. Al señor Rosa se le veía muy solo, así que pensé que tal vez aceptara convertirse en la señora Rosa o algo parecido.

Y por un momento fugaz y demencial, pensé que se trataba de una propuesta de matrimonio.

—La compré en Argos, así que supongo que eso hace de ella una novia de catálogo —bromeó, riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Fue inteligente por su parte porque, además de tener su gracia, se aseguraba de que no le malinterpretara y pensara que me estaba proponiendo matrimonio o alguna tontería de ésas.

El día que me llegó la información que me hundiría en la miseria con ganas de suicidarme, a mi padre le importó un pimiento porque acababa de ganar doscientas siete mil seiscientos treinta y una libras en una apuesta múltiple de siete carreras.

Ocurrió el sábado por la mañana después de nuestra cena de aniversario. Mike se había quedado a dormir, pero se había levantado a las seis para ir a trabajar al Hotel y me dejó sola con el señor Rosa y su novia. Tras marcharse, me di media vuelta y me quedé dormida. Pero a la media hora, me despertó una llamada de teléfono. Era mi padre para contarme lo que había ganado. Sabía que era temprano, pero no podía aguantar más. Por supuesto me alegré muchísimo por él. Había llegado con una libra y se había marchado al cabo de siete carreras con doscientas siete mil seiscientas treinta y una.

¡Doscientas siete mil seiscientas treinta y una libras!

¡Libres de impuestos!

La leche.

Mi padre era policía de pueblo, pero su segundo trabajo era el juego. Jugar nunca representaba ningún problema. Ganaba un poco y perdía un poco, siempre conseguía mantenerse a flote. Pero luego se puso a ganar un poco más, y un poco más. Empezó con las quinientas libras que ganó el día que empecé en la academia de estética y acabó con más de doscientas mil libras. Era el mayor golpe de suerte de toda su vida.

—¡Vamos a festejarlo! —dijo, emocionado—. Voy a dar una fiesta esta noche en el Lancaster. A las ocho.

—Vaya, en principio me toca trabajar… —contesté. Pero a la mierda. ¿Cuántas veces gana tu padre doscientas mil libras?—. A las ocho, cuenta conmigo —asentí.

En cuanto colgué el teléfono, desperté a Alice. No se puso muy contenta. Había estado en el Garaje la noche anterior y no había vuelto hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. Pero era tan maja que se esforzó por mostrarse tan entusiasmada como yo mientras la obligaba a vestirse y la llevaba a rastras al bar de enfrente.

Era nuestra costumbre de los sábados por la mañana: desayunar en el bar. Por regla general, debido a nuestra habitual falta de dinero, nos limitábamos a las alubias con salsa de tomate y una tostada. Sin embargo, aquel sábado, invitaba yo. ¡Ahora tenía un padre rico! Y pedí el desayuno completo: dos enormes platos llenos de beicon, salchichas, tomate, champiñón, huevo frito, patatas paja y pan frito. Una nutritiva y equilibrada mezcla de grasas normales, saturadas y sanísimos pegotes de los restos de grasa de la sartén de la víspera.

¿Cómo se me ocurría comprarle a una vegetariana un enorme plato de grasa de cerdo? Bueno, pues para aquel entonces hacía meses que había salido del armario de los carnívoros. Al mes de mudarse a nuestro apartamento, hicimos nuestra primera gran compra en serio en el supermercado Asda y me fue imposible arrancarla de la carnicería. Las salsas a base de tomate y las berenjenas están muy bien pero ya no tenía a mano una madre que se las preparara; por lo tanto, optó por las salchichas listas para asar o las hamburguesas. Una chica tiene que comer, ¿no?

Pero ese sábado, permaneció sentada en el bar jugueteando con la comida con desgana. Lo achaqué al cansancio y seguí parloteando, dale que te pego, haciendo alarde de mis conocimientos acerca de las probabilidades de ganar en las apuestas, antes de llevar la conversación con toda naturalidad hacia la cuestión del amor verdadero.

—Nunca me imaginé que conocería a un tío con el que me sentiría tan feliz —dije, con voz soñadora—. Pero feliz de verdad, ¿sabes?. Es maravilloso, ¿no te parece?

—Por favor —refunfuñó Alice.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho? —pregunté, extrañada y también, es cierto, un poco dolida.

—Nada… Anoche fue una noche muy movida. Tengo la cabeza como un bombo. No estoy de humor.

—¿Te pasa algo? —pregunté, sintiéndome muy incómoda. Alice no solía ser irascible—. ¿Tiene que ver con la academia?

Sé que lo de la escuela de estética había sido idea suya y que casi tuvo que llevarme allí a rastras el primer día de clase, pero últimamente iba perdiendo el interés. Creo que iba cayendo en la cuenta de que una vida entera dedicada a exfoliar y depilar a la gente no iba a contribuir a convertir el planeta en un mundo mejor, aunque lo dejara muy suavecito y con menos vello, eso sí.

Pero contestó:

—No, no tiene que ver con la academia.

—¿Con el dinero? —pregunté—. Seguro que mi padre me da algo ahora. No me importa compartirlo. Puedes devolvérmelo cuando seas rica. Ya sabes, después de que te hayas ido a África para hacer a esas pobres mujeres somalíes la liberadora cera de cuerpo entero, que les cambiará la vida y que todas han estado esperando.

Normalmente tomarle un poco el pelo solía cambiarle el humor a Alice. Sin embargo, esa mañana, no.

En cambio, me dirigió una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Mira, Bella, no sé cómo decirte esto pero… Tienes que hablar con Mike.

—¿De qué?

No contestó. Sólo apartó el plato, me cogió la mano y me la apretó con fuerza. (Eso siempre se le ha dado muy bien).

—¿Qué pasa? —susurré, ahora realmente asustada.

—Me siento muy mal con todo esto, Bella… Pero si tu descubrieras que Jasper había estado… no sé… metido en algo, me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

Asentí, con mal cuerpo, ahora temiéndome lo peor.

Escuché a Alice mientras me soltaba la verdad. Tardó un rato porque Mike no sólo había estado metido en algo. Había estado metido en muchas cosas —y esencialmente en todo lo que llevara falda—. Y lo peor es que todo el mundo lo sabía. Todo el mundo menos yo, claro, y hasta anoche menos Alice. Lo descubrió por casualidad en —¿dónde iba a ser?— el baño de las chicas.

Había ido al servicio y había terminado cuando —¡mierda!— se dio cuenta de que no había papel higiénico. ¿A que es cabreante cuando eso ocurre? En fin, se lo estuvo pensando un buen rato: ¿esperaba a secarse al aire o utilizaba el interior de la manga de su camisa? Las situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, ¿no? Las cosas se complicaron aún más cuando apareció una tercera opción: en el suelo yacía un pequeño trozo de papel higiénico pisoteado. Aunque posiblemente estuviera hasta arriba de gérmenes, no dejaba de ser papel higiénico.

Mientras se lo pensaba, dos chicas entraron en el aseo y Alice escuchó como quien no quiere la cosa el cotilleo de las chicas delante del espejo. Una le contaba a la otra sobre un tío que se había tirado en el despacho del piso de arriba del local hacía una semana. «Se podía haber metido en un buen lío por abandonar la puerta, pero ¡no pudo resistir a mis encantos!», había presumido la chica. Le contó a su amiga que estaba hecha polvo porque el tío no estaba ahí esa noche y eso que le había prometido repetir la jugada. Comprendí que la razón por la que no estaba trabajando era porque había estado celebrando su aniversario conmigo y la jodida señorita Azul.

«Mike y Miquela, ¿eh?», había concluido la chica antes de salir del aseo. «¡Debe de ser el destino!»

Sólo había un Mike en la puerta.

Alice se quedó de piedra. Sin pensarlo, se subió las bragas —triunfando la opción de secarse solo y al aire— y se puso a trabajar como la encantadora viejecita de _Se_ _ha_ _escrito_ _un_ _crimen_. Sabía que los porteros harían piña y no le dirían nada, así que los dejó de lado y se dirigió a otra fuente. Conocía al chivato ideal: Spinner.

Estoy segura de que no es el nombre que le pusieron sus padres. Era el DJ residente del Garaje y estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría allí. Y sería incapaz de resistirse a Alice porque a) estaba loco por tirársela, y b) cuando estaba en su mesa de mezclas, se ponía hasta arriba y no podía dejar de hablar. Lo pilló en un descanso, le invitó a una cerveza y le dejó soltar el rollo.

Le contó que los porteros habían empezado un concurso genial: a ver quién se tiraba al mayor número de tías. Lo anularon al cabo de dos semanas porque Mike llevaba ya demasiada ventaja. Después, cuando Spinner acabó de exponerle un resumen con pelos y señales de las hazañas en el Garaje de mi bien amado, le dijo que Mike le había prometido que le conseguiría un turno en el Hotel. «Dice que ese sitio es como un paraíso para follar, tía», dijo con una mirada lasciva. «Para mí que es todo mentira, pero… Oye, espera un momento, ¿tú no eres superamiga de su novia?».

«Pues sí», admitió Alice.

«¡Joder, tía!». Cayó en la cuenta demasiado tarde. El código de silencio se había roto.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo Alice cuando terminó de contármelo.

No podía hablar. Me quedé mirando la comida, que ya se había quedado completamente helada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Alice.

Mike lo negó todo al principio. Vino a casa esa tarde después del trabajo. Me puse a interrogarle como un agente de los servicios secretos de uno de esos países, de los que Alice siempre me decía que no comprara naranjas o lo que fuera, y al final, se derrumbó.

Fue una desilusión comprobar con qué facilidad se había venido abajo, a decir verdad. Un metro noventa con la constitución de un jugador de rugby y todo un calzonazos, encogiéndose en el sofá y buscando un cojín donde esconderse. No podía creer el poder que tenía sobre él… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, gritaba muy fuerte. Y también le golpeaba —repetidas veces y con bastante fuerza en el mismo punto de su brazo—. No me sorprendería que todavía a día de hoy tuviese un moratón allí mismo.

Cuando me tranquilicé lo suficiente como para dejarle meter baza, confesó de un tirón. Como si fuera un alivio quitarse ese peso de encima.

Había perdido la cuenta de las tías que se había tirado en el Hotel. La primera vez que ocurrió, fue con una francesa. Habitación 214. Mike se la había pillado porque sabía que un cliente habitual de Tejas, que daba grandes propinas, se había registrado en el hotel la víspera. Mike dijo que se había quedado pasmado cuando entró en la habitación y no encontró a ningún tejano sino a una mujer en la cama. Pero era un profesional y disimuló su decepción. Levantó la tapa de plata para descubrir el completo desayuno inglés y alegó que en ese preciso instante ella levantó la sábana para descubrir sus completos encantos franceses.

—No miento, te lo juro por lo que más quieras, ocurrió así —me suplicó que le creyera.

También pretendía que me creyera que la mujer entonces se levantó de la cama, atravesó la habitación y prácticamente le violó.

¿Por qué tipo de idiota me tomaba? Me puse como una fiera —evidentemente—, pero mientras le golpeaba en el brazo, me pregunté por qué estaba tan furiosa. ¿Porque tal vez no me estaba diciendo la verdad sobre cómo había pasado o porque había ocurrido en primer lugar? Y si de verdad había ocurrido de esa manera, ¿por qué sencillamente no se había negado?

Mike me explicó que ninguno de los demás mozos de habitaciones se había creído que aquello hubiera pasado pero, que aun así, a la mañana siguiente hubo una verdadera pelea por saber quién se llevaba la 214. Antoine, su mejor amigo, ganó la partida y consiguió una mamada por propina. La reputación de Simon estaba a salvo.

—A ver, corría el gran peligro de pasar por un capullo mentiroso.

Así fue como lo planteó.

Después de la francesita, parece ser que se abrió la veda. Hubo libanesas, brasileñas, italianas, alemanas…

Para terminar, me confesó que incluso le había tirado los tejos Lauren, la norteamericana que vivía en el apartamento frente al mío. Me juró que se había negado porque no le parecía ético «hacerlo en el rellano de su chica».

Alucinante, ¿verdad?

¡Y yo que pensaba que Lauren lesbiana! Es impresionante cómo pueden trastornar a una chica los tíos con pinta de niñatos guapos, pensé.

Pero enseguida me puse a reflexionar que tal vez fuera todo culpa mía. Quizá se vio obligado a salir a tirarse a cuantas más mujeres mejor y en todos los lugares posibles porque yo resultaba muy aburrida en la cama.

Mira tú. Me estaba culpando a mí misma.

Al final me hundí en el sofá y me quedé totalmente abotargada por la conmoción.

Había estado manteniendo innumerables relaciones sexuales que no significaban nada con cantidad de mujeres diferentes en un montón de lugares imprevisibles y eso, curiosamente, era su justificación: que habría sido muchísimo peor si me hubiese estado engañando con una sola chica porque habría significado que la chica le gustaba. Pero no, eran tantísimas que había perdido la cuenta. Y eso hacía que no importara nada.

Porque yo seguía siendo la Única.

¿Sabéis una cosa? Casi me convenció con eso.

—No significaron nada, Bella —dijo, al notar cómo iba flaqueando—. Por favor, tienes que creer lo que te dije en el restaurante anoche, cuando te dije que… te quiero.

—Pero no me dijiste eso. Sólo dijiste: «Te qui…». ¿Qué es lo que «qui», Mike? Porque a mí no me quieres.

—Sí que te quiero. Te quiero de verdad, Bella. —Me dirigió una mirada desesperada, ansioso por que le creyera—. Ninguna de ellas ha significado nada para mí —suplicó—. Sólo era sexo… Fue sólo algo que pasó.

Yo le amaba. Quería perdonarle. Pero cuando dijo lo de «sólo algo que pasó», me sacó de quicio. Lo siento mucho, pero nada ocurre así sin más. Las cosas pasan porque o hacemos que ocurran o dejamos que ocurran. Siempre, siempre podemos negarnos.

En ese instante, supe que ya no sería más mi novio. El amor era para los _pringaos_.

Entonces ¿por qué se me vino el mundo encima?

Por cierto, decidí no acudir a la fiesta de mi padre en el Lancaster aquella noche. Con el día que llevaba, creo que tenía una justificación bastante aceptable. Sin embargo, os aseguro que esa decisión me atormentó horrores después.

Si bien Mike y yo, al igual que los menos conocidos Boyzone, nos habíamos separado, la vida tenía que seguir. Y al menos, estaba la academia de estética.

Me encantaba ir a la escuela de belleza; fue algo que me produjo una enorme sorpresa cuando me di cuenta. En el colegio, sólo quería divertirme lo más que podía antes de dejarlo. Y sinceramente pensaba que eso mismo era lo que todos los demás hacían, hasta que todos los demás se fueron a estudiar Derecho o Física Nuclear o a comerse el mundo o lo que fuera.

Yo sólo me había apuntado a la academia de estética para hacerle compañía a Alice y para matar el tiempo, así que nadie se quedó más sorprendida que yo cuando descubrí que me gustaba de verdad.

La Escuela de Estética Holstein se encontraba en Wigmore Street, a unos minutos del Paraíso en la Tierra (también conocido como Selfridges1). Era una academia privada, lo que implicaba que había que pagar. Por suerte, las cuotas coincidieron con el inicio de los golpes de fortuna de mi padre. Extendió los cheques sin que le diera un infarto, razonando que, puesto que había sido él quien había insistido en que yo hiciera algo con mi vida, no podía quejarse ahora, cuando le pedía que lo pagara él.

Alice y yo estábamos convencidas de que éramos las únicas chicas «normales» en el curso. Todas las demás —no había un solo tío— entraban en una de las dos categorías siguientes: los putones verbeneros y las princesitas del barrio judío. Las chicas judías iban porque a sus mamas les parecía muy divertido que sus princesitas tuviesen su propio salón de belleza. Los putones verbeneros iban simplemente porque les encantaba que les pintaran las uñas y con todos los adelantos en la tecnología de las extensiones, habría sido una locura perdérselo.

Algunas habían nacido para ser terapeutas de belleza. Pero había una que destacaba por encima de todas… ¡Yo! Se me daba muy bien. Pensé que tenía que haber una primera vez para todo. Y me encantaba.

Ya sé lo que estáis pensando: «¡Ja!, sólo era un diploma de esteticista; no una licenciatura en Filología o un doctorado en Asignaturas Sumamente Complicadas en Cambridge». Pues dejadme que os haga una pregunta:

_¿Qué_ _utiliza_ _el_ _sistema_ _de_ _ácido_ _láctico_ _del_ _cuerpo_ _en_ _ausencia_ _de_ _oxigeno?_

_¿Qué_ _tipo_ _de_ _tejidos_ _componen_ _la_ _epífisis?_

_¿Cuál_ _es_ _la_ _función_ _de_ _la_ _aorta?_

Si habéis contestado «glicógeno», «médula ósea roja» y «para transportar la sangre oxigenada desde el corazón», podéis daros una estrella de oro. Debéis de ser médico. O terapeuta de belleza tal vez.

A mí, el cuerpo humano siempre me había dado un poco de repelús y no comprendía a los que no sentían lo mismo. Hasta el día de hoy, a decir verdad, sigo sin entender cómo un cirujano es capaz de abrir a alguien en canal sin echar la papilla («bisturí»… «fórceps»… «cubo de vomitar»). Sin embargo, una vez que empecé a estudiarlo, me fascinó.

Al tiempo que yo me iba convirtiendo en una empollona, Alice abandonaba los estudios. Mi creciente fascinación por el cuerpo avanzaba a la par con su creciente pérdida de interés. Se desentendió de las clases y descubrió una nueva afición en el trabajo de investigación. Al haber desenmascarado a Mike el sexoadicto, decidió investigar a algunas de las rubias con pinta de putón verbenero que ella consideraba «que tenían un poco pinta de marrulleras» (palabras textuales).

—¿Ves a aquella chica? —me susurró un día mientras comíamos unos bocadillos en la cafetería de la academia—. Lleva uñas postizas y se ha operado las mamas y los pómulos.

—¿Cuál de ellas? —pregunté, forzando la vista.

—La que se está comiendo la ensalada Waldorf, con el pelo rosa. Eso tampoco es suyo.

—¡Excelente trabajo, inspector! ¿Cómo has conseguido averiguar todo eso?

—¡Cállate! Sólo era un comentario. —Se tomó un sorbo de su coca-cola _light_ con arrogancia y luego añadió—: Además creo que me voy a ir a Japón.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que allí se encuentran todas las operadas realmente cutres? —pregunté, todavía metiéndome con ella.

—Ja ja, muy graciosa. No, me voy porque me lo ha pedido Jasper.

—¡A Japón! —me atraganté, tomándola en serio de golpe—. Pero eso está… al otro lado del mundo —le dije, haciendo alarde de mis grandes conocimientos en geografía—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Sólo seis meses.

—¡Seis meses! —exclamé.

Alice intentaba que no pareciera gran cosa, pero yo sabía que era para siempre.

Mientras caía en un estado catatónico, me contó cómo Jasper había impresionado a sus jefes haciendo lo que fuera que hacía de tal manera que querían que fuera a sus oficinas de Tokio para enseñar a los japoneses cómo hacer lo que fuese que hacía —porque evidentemente tenían tan poca idea al respecto como Alice y yo—.

Y quería llevarse a Alice con él.

—¿Y qué pasa con la escuela de estética? —pregunté, a sabiendas de que era una pregunta estúpida—. No puedes abandonar ahora.

—Venga ya, Bella, odio todo ese rollo de si entra por el ventrículo izquierdo y sale por el ventrículo derecho.

—¡Eso es, Alice! —chillé—. Entra por el ventrículo derecho y sale por el ventrículo izquierdo. Sabía que podrías recordarlo.

—Esa no es la cuestión. Sabes que odio esa escuela.

—Dijiste que te gustaban los tratamientos faciales.

—Ya, pero en aquella época hacía cosas asquerosas.

No entendí de qué me estaba hablando. No fue hasta mucho más tarde cuando caí en la cuenta y no he podido borrar esa imagen de mi mente desde entonces. No es de extrañar que tenga una piel tan perfecta. Y yo que pensaba que se debía a Clarins.

Estaba hundida. Ya me había sentido abandonada cuando Geri abandonó a sus colegas de las Spice Girls, pero esto era un millón de veces peor.

—No te vayas, por favor —supliqué—. ¿Quién me va a ayudar a pagar el alquiler?

Ésa era una táctica que no servía para nada. Encontrar a una nueva compañera de piso no sería tan difícil y además podía permitirme el lujo de mostrarme melindrosa porque mi padre me había dado cinco mil libras de sus ganancias.

—Te las arreglarás muy bien —respondió—. Además pronto acabarás el curso y entonces empezarás a forrarte.

—Exactamente. Pronto las dos acabaremos el curso. Abandonar a medio camino es como si no hubiese valido para nada.

—Mira, Bella, en la vida no se puede perder el tiempo sin hacer nada. Hay que pillar los trenes cuando pasan.

Eso sonaba igual que las palabras de Jasper dirigidas a mí, pero ¿yo qué iba a saber?

—¿Cómo vas a predicar contra el capitalismo global en japonés? —arremetí—. ¿Qué pasó con esa lucha contra los opresores?

—La única persona que le dice a todo el mundo lo que tiene que hacer aquí eres tú. Ahora cállate y déjame hacer las cuentas. Jasper está ganando ahora mogollón de pasta y quiere saber cuánto necesito para comprarme unas nuevas maletas. Dice que en primera clase no puedes llevar equipaje desgastado. Creo que me compraré un juego de maletas de LV.

Louis Vuitton, ¡vaya! Al final entendí su argumento y era indiscutible. Tuve que reconocer mi derrota.

Me quedé hecha unos zorros. Allí estaba ella, a punto de embarcar en una peligrosa aventura en tierra extraña (vale, un par de meses en una ciudad ostentosa llevando la vida de una expatriada forrada, pero sabéis a lo que me refiero) mientras yo lloraba la pérdida de una compañera de piso. Era patético, pero sentía lástima por mí misma…

Sin mejor amiga, sin novio…

De repente eché de menos a Mike.

¿Cómo podía hacerme esto Alice? Hacer que echara de menos a un cabrón como Simon.

—Te marchas en serio, ¿verdad?

Asintió.

—Es la oportunidad de su vida para Jasper… Y para mí también.

—Pero jamás aprobaré los exámenes sin una compinche con quien repasar.

—Claro que sí. Eres la chica más lista que hay y con diferencia.

Lo cual es exactamente lo que se espera que digan las mejores amigas.

Mike no había desaparecido por completo de mi vida. No le había vuelto a ver desde el día que rompí con él, pero me llamaba de vez en cuando para ver cómo estaba. No le conté que me pasaba el día en casa llorando y regodeándome en la autocompasión con la canción de _Titanic_ de Celine Dion, porque no era verdad. Bueno, quizás alguna que otra vez, pero luego me puse la pilas y empecé a sentir un cierto rencor sano y natural —como corresponde— y eso me ayudó muchísimo.

Pues sí, odiaba a Mike. Pero el odio pasa, ¿no es cierto? No es que yo fuese una chica superficial o nada parecido, pero estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amiga y pensé que necesitaría a todos los colegas que pudiera encontrar.

Así que, al poco tiempo de que Alice me anunciara su viaje a Japón, le dejé patidifuso al mostrarme amable con él cuando me llamó. Una vez que comprendió que mi simpatía era de verdad y no una muestra de mi habitual sarcasmo, me preguntó:

—Bueno, ¿te apetece tomar algo un día?

—Sí, desde luego —chillé, toda contenta.

—Estupendo —dijo, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa—. ¿La semana que viene?

—¿Qué te parece mañana? —respondí, tal vez demasiado precipitadamente.

Alice apareció cuando estaba colgando. Alzó una ceja.

—Por favor, no me digas que has quedado con él.

—¿Y a ti qué? —respondí con brusquedad—. ¿No tienes que hacer el equipaje, _Madama_ _Butterfly_?

La última vez que había visto a Mike, le había sonsacado una confesión a puñetazos, y ahí estábamos los dos, tomándonos una copa como si tal cosa. Alice estaba totalmente en contra de que quedáramos. Me dijo que sentarme en un pub con Mike y hablar de todo menos de lo cabronazo que había sido «fortalecía nuestros papeles de víctima y verdugo» y «le otorgaba el visto bueno tácito a su comportamiento» y «patatín y patatán…».

«¿Qué rayos sabía ella?», pensé mientras me pimplaba mi tercer cubata de vodka y Red Bull y sentía que me ponía algo más que achispada. ¿Por qué no podíamos ser amigos Simon y yo? Seguía siendo un tío majo. ¿Qué más daba que se hubiese tirado a un montón de mujeres que no eran yo?

Ya le había castigado al dejarle. Además, no era él quien me traicionaba al largarse al otro lado del mundo, ¿a que no?

Durante esas copas, todo nuestro mal rollo acabó porque me lo estaba pasando bien. Y porque me estaba poniendo pedo.

—Ya no trabajo más en el Hotel —anunció de repente.

Ya, demasiado remordiendo por haberse tirado a tantas mujeres a mis espaldas, me figuré.

—Los cabrones cambiaron el sistema de propinas. Nos obligaron a echarlas en un bote y estaban sujetas a impuestos. Así que dije «¡a la mierda!».

Vaya.

—Ahora me he centrado en las artes marciales —prosiguió—. Tengo que hacerlo. El Garaje ha cambiado una barbaridad. Ahora se llena de bandas. Y casi todos los fines de semana tenemos peleas entre bandas rivales. Tenemos que seguir la corriente y esperar a que no pase nada chungo.

—Dios mío, Mike, eso es tremendo.

—Ya.

Pero su sonrisa decía que disfrutaba con cada minuto.

—¿No te da miedo que te maten o te hagan algo?

Sentí verdadero temor por él. Me imaginé el teléfono sonando en plena noche. Con una llamada del tipo: «Ven rápido, a tu ex le han apuñalado y emplea su último aliento en preguntar por ti». Me imaginé arrodillada a su lado en la acera…

_Su_ _cuerpo_ _tumbado_ _en_ _un_ _gran_ _charco_ _de_ _sangre;_ _sin_ _la_ _menor_ _ambulancia_ _a_ _la_ _vista_ _porque_ _las_ _bandas_ _han_ _transformado_ _el_ _barrio_ _en_ _una_ _zona_ _prohibida._

_«¿Es_ _que_ _no_ _hay_ _nadie_ _con_ _unos_ _conocimientos_ _médicos_ _mínimos?»,_ _grita_ _desesperado_ _algún_ _mirón._

_Bueno,_ _yo_ _sé_ _que_ _siempre_ _hay_ _que_ _tirar_ _de_ _la_ _cera_ _en_ _dirección_ _contraria_ _al_ _crecimiento_ _del_ _vello._ _Pero_ _mientras_ _observo_ _la_ _sangre_ _brotar_ _a_ _borbotones_ _por_ _la_ _herida_ _en_ _su_ _pecho,_ _soy_ _presa_ _del_ _pánico_ _porque_ _sé_ _que_ _esa_ _información_ _no_ _le_ _salvará._ _¡Entonces_ _todo_ _vuelve_ _a_ _mi_ _mente!_ _Entra_ _por_ _el_ _ventrículo_ _izquierdo_ _y_ _sale_ _por_ _el_ _derecho._ _Hundo_ _la_ _mano_ _en_ _la_ _brecha_ _de_ _su_ _pecho_ _y_ _con_ _mis_ _dedos_ _con_ _manicura_ _francesa_ _sujeto_ _la_ _maltrecha_ _aorta_ _mientras_ _bombea_ _sangre_ _oxigenada_ _desde_ _el_ _corazón_…

—No, no me preocupa —dijo, interrumpiendo mi fantasía—. Tengo el tae kwon do, el wing chun y el jiu jitsu brasileño para salir adelante. Además soy cinturón negro en miradas asesinas. Mira, fíjate en ésta.

Puso una cara de «no me toques los cojones» y solté una carcajada. No porque diera miedo —era imposible ser tan armario como él y no dar miedo con esa cara—, sino porque me acordé de con qué facilidad se había arrugado en mi sofá después de que le propinase un par de golpes en el brazo.

—No es lo bastante aterradora para ti, ¿eh? —dijo—. Vale, prueba ésta.

Me agarró y me hizo una llave de brazo que me tiró al suelo en un solo movimiento. Pero se detuvo, menos mal, porque la gente empezaba a mirarnos con caras raras. Era uno de esos «pubs gastronómicos» de diseño que se habían puesto de moda y que parecían brotar por todas partes en aquella época. No era un lugar como los que solíamos frecuentar en absoluto.

—¿Ves esto? —preguntó moviendo el dedo índice de la mano que tenía libre delante de mis narices a la vez que ponía voz amenazante, tipo Bruce Lee—. Con este dedo puedo matar a un hombre.

Volví a reírme, pero esta vez fue una risa nerviosa. Mi cuerpo se hallaba muy cerca del suyo y por una fracción de segundo hubo «Un Momento». Uno de esos momentos cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron y nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente y me sentí gratamente vulnerable y…

Por suerte reaccioné antes de que hiciéramos alguna tontería. Un disparate romántico y ridículo.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo? —preguntó Mike, mientras regresaba a nuestra mesa con más copas.

Le conté lo de las ganancias de mi padre y el dinero que me había dado.

—Estoy ahorrando para una señal. Bueno para un piso cuando me ponga a trabajar —expliqué.

—Muy sensato por tu parte.

¿Me estaba llamando sosa?

—Aunque tal vez gaste un poco y me compre un coche —me apresuré a añadir.

Hasta ese momento no se me había pasado por la cabeza comprarme un coche, pero ahora me parecía una gran idea.

—Te puedo echar una mano, si quieres. Te puedo acompañar a los concesionarios, para que no te timen.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me van a timar? —repliqué, indignada—. Ya, se me olvidaba, las mujeres no sabemos comprar coches, ¿verdad? Estamos demasiado preocupadas en comprobar que el color quede bien con nuestros zapatos como para mirar el motor.

—No quise decir eso. Sólo que yo antes era mecánico, ¿no?

—No hace falta, gracias, Mike. Me las arreglaré.

Ahora yo era una mujer soltera. Sin Mike ni Alice para llevarme de la mano. Tendría que aprender a valerme por mí misma.

—Bueno… ¿Sales con alguien? —preguntó como si tal cosa.

—Pues sí, a decir verdad —respondí.

—Ah, ¿y quién es?

_Sí,_ _Bella,_ _¿quién_ _es?_

—…Se llama… eh… Ben.

Lo cierto es que había un tal Ben. Lo había conocido en la biblioteca cerca de casa. Sí, sí, en la biblioteca. Un lugar tenebroso del que había oído hablar pero que nunca me había atrevido a pisar. Me lo había imaginado atestado de hombres barbudos y empollones, encorvados sobre auténticos tochos de consulta mientras luchaban por descubrir el sentido de la vida. Pero uno de nuestros profesores nos había encargado completar un trabajo de revisión y el último disco de Oasis de mi vecino de arriba me estaba llevando al borde de la locura (ponía la música como si su apartamento fuese el estadio de Wembley). Así fue como acabé en la biblioteca.

Ben tenía cierto aspecto de empollón, pero no llevaba barba y no estaba sudando la gota gorda sobre un enorme manual con palabras en latín en la cubierta. A decir verdad, estaba hojeando un periódico. Había una silla libre a su lado y, como no intimidaba demasiado, me senté allí. Al cabo de un rato, me preguntó la hora y terminamos charlando. Después, cuando se disponía a marcharse, me pidió mi número de teléfono. Eso había sido hacía una semana y todavía no me había llamado. No es que me importase mucho. Parecía bastante majo, pero, creedme, no estaba desesperada por tener otro novio. Aunque me estaba viniendo de perlas esa noche.

—¿Vais en serio? —preguntó Mike.

—Todo va fenomenal hasta el momento. ¿Y tú? —pregunté, cambiando de tercio rápidamente—. ¿Sales con alguien?

—¿Conoces a Melanie Robinson?

Asentí. Todo el mundo conocía a Melanie Robinson. Era más o menos la segunda mayor zorra de todo el norte de Londres.

—Pues ella no —continuó—. Su hermana.

Su hermana era la mayor.

—¿Joanne Robinson?… —exclamé—. Qué bien.

—¿A qué viene ese «qué bien»?

—Sólo… qué bien. Bueno, sales con una chica que te va a poner los cuernos casi tanto como tú a ella. Dios los cría y el diablo los junta.

—¿A ti qué te pasa? —preguntó, sinceramente perplejo—. Ya no somos novios. Los dos seguimos a nuestra bola. Siento mucho… todo lo que pasó, pero ¿no podemos olvidarlo? Ya sabes, ser amigos.

Entonces supe exactamente cuál era el problema. Había dado en el clavo: ya no éramos novios. Sólo me había llevado tres copas y media recordar toda la rabia y dolor que había sentido el día que rompimos. Alice tenía razón: había sido un disparate quedar con él.

—Lo siento, Mike —dije—, pero creo que no va a ser fácil que seamos amigos. No se puede decir que acabaramos de buen rollo, ¿no?

—Supongo que no —dijo, bajando la vista al suelo. Parecía hecho polvo. Yo lo estaba.

Permanecimos callados un buen rato, mientras nos tomábamos las copas. Luego, miré el reloj.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya —dije.

—Te llevaré a casa.

—No hace falta. Me vendrá bien tomar el aire.

En ese momento habría preferido montarme en un autobús nocturno lleno de locos borrachos antes que subirme al coche con ese tío bueno —cabrón, quiero decir.

—_¿Sasuga_ _ibuningu_ _mote_ Mike? —preguntó Alice cuando regresé a casa.

—¿Mande?

—He dicho: ¿_sasuga_ _ibuningu_ _mote_ Mike?

No me molesté en preguntar «¿qué?» otra vez. Sencillamente me la quedé mirando.

—Es japonés. Significa: «¿has pasado una agradable velada con Mike?»… Creo. Mi guía de conversación es un poco liosa.

—Estuvo muy bien, gracias —respondí, intentando parecer un poco borde—. Y tú, ¿qué has hecho? —pregunté, aunque la respuesta saltaba a la vista.

Sus cosas estaban desparramadas por todas partes. Todavía faltaban diez días para que se fuera, pero al día siguiente de anunciarme que se marchaba, abandonó la academia y dedicaba el tiempo desde entonces a ir de compras, hacer el equipaje y reenviar todo lo que llevase su nombre a Tokio. El pasillo estaba lleno de cajas y el apartamento empezaba a verse vacío. Considerando que se había mudado con casi nada, parecía haber acumulado una barbaridad de cosas en el tiempo que llevábamos allí.

—¿_Ketsubou_ _kouhii_? —preguntó, mientras precintaba otra caja más con destino a casa de sus padres.

—En cristiano, por favor, Yoko.

—Significa: «¿te apetece un café?»

—Venga.

La seguí hasta la cocina y la observé mientras ponía agua a calentar. Luego decidí hacer un nuevo intento de chantaje emocional.

—Todavía no me puedo creer que te marches —dije—. Si allí no conoces a nadie. ¿No te sentirás un poco sola?

—Qué va. Te tendré a ti al otro lado del teléfono, ¿no? Además todo el mundo va a Japón hoy en día. Brad y Angelina, Michael y Catherine… Es la nueva América. Todo el mundo quiere probar suerte.

—Yo me conformo con la vieja América, gracias. Al menos allí hablan nuestro idioma. Más o menos.

—Escúchame. Japón no es el tercer mundo. Tokio es una de las ciudades más dinámicas del mundo.

—Ya lo sé, Alice, claro que estarías loca si no fueras. Es sólo que… te voy a echar mucho de menos.

—Por Dios, ¿y crees que yo no voy a echarte de menos también?

Se echó a mis brazos y nos abrazamos con fuerza.

—¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?… ¿En este apartamento?… En el que me obligaste a mudarme, por cierto —dije, al cabo de un momento.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero es un apartamento precioso. ¿Y qué otra opción tienes? ¿Volver a casa y estar discutiendo continuamente con tu padre?

Me estremecí.

—Por cierto, llamó esta noche —añadió—. Le dije que me marcho a Japón y que estuviera pendiente de ti cuando me haya ido. Sólo resopló y dijo: «Conoce mi número de teléfono». Será mejor que le llames. Creo que se siente un poco descuidado.

Volví a estremecerme, esta vez por un sentimiento de culpa. Estas últimas semanas había estado absorta en mis asuntos. Debería ir a verle, pensé, mostrarme cariñosa con él y decirle que le quiero. Aunque me reventaba tener que admitirlo, sin Mike ni Alice en mi vida, iba a necesitarle más que nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>1 <em>Selfridges<em>_:_ grandes almacenes de vanguardia.**

**Y bien, ¿Qué opinan? Recibo sus Reviews.  
><strong>


	3. 4 Centímetros

**Hola,**

**Aquí esta el otro capitulo. Gracias a todas las que me leen.**

* * *

><p><strong>4 Centímetros<strong>

—Vas fenomenal, Bella —me dice la comadrona adolescente, con la voz amortiguada por mis muslos.

No me puedo creer que esté pensando esto pero ojalá me hubiese depilado las ingles. Soy una esteticista profesional, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué tipo de ejemplo estoy dando?

—¿Te ayuda algo el analgésico? —pregunta.

—Algo —respondo, cortándome para no añadir: «lo mismo que una tirita en una enorme herida abierta de hacha». Al fin y al cabo sólo está haciendo su trabajo.

De pronto la cabeza de la matrona adolescente emerge —ahora puedo verla por encima de mi barrigón—, porque la puerta acaba de abrirse de par en par bruscamente. Alice se precipita en la habitación sin resuello.

—Oye, te he estado buscando —exclama con alegría a la comadrona adolescente—. ¿Qué tal va?

—Alice, ¡la puerta! —grito, intentando bajar mi camisón como puedo para tapar mi… pudor. Es una lucha porque todo movimiento resulta muy dificultoso cuando se tiene una barriga del tamaño del Millennium Dome1.

—Pensaba que a las parturientas les importaba un bledo ese tipo de cosas —comenta Alice, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Nos dedica una gran sonrisa. De alguna manera se la ve más… relajada..

La comadrona adolescente garabatea algo en mi gráfica y levanta los ojos hacia Alice.

—Bella va fenomenal. Parece que sobrelleva el dolor mucho mejor ahora.

Ahora toca el tono paternalista. Para asestarle una buena lección, considero la posibilidad de soltar un largo gemido, por gusto. Pero no lo hago. Necesito preservar toda mi energía, al fin y al cabo. Esto, desde luego, se está convirtiendo en una noche muy larga.

—Casi estás ya de cuatro centímetros, por cierto —me informa la comadrona adolescente con una sonrisa—. Eso es un progreso enorme.

¿Eso es un progreso? ¿Casi un centímetro en una hora? Ahora sí que me entran ganas de llorar de verdad.

La comadrona adolescente se dispone a marcharse.

—Volveré en un ratito a ver cómo vas.

—Espera —balbuceo—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto va a durar esto todavía?

A lo mejor sueno como una mujer desesperada, pero es que lo estoy. El dolor ha hora me mata.

—Tal y como te comenté antes, no hay forma de saberlo —me responde la comadrona adolescente, consiguiendo aparentar de alguna manera que sabe de lo que habla y a la vez que no tiene la más remota idea.

A continuación me dirige una mirada compasiva.

—Tal vez tengamos que considerar romper la bolsa de aguas en un momento dado. Puede que acelere un poco las cosas. Pero de momento dejaremos que la Naturaleza siga su curso. Procura relajarte.

Y acto seguido sale de la habitación tan campante.

¡Que la estúpida Naturaleza siga su propio y estúpido curso! A ver, después de cientos de años de avances médicos, ¿por qué demonios vamos a confiar en la Naturaleza? A nadie se le ocurre decir «vaya este hombre está sufriendo un paro cardiaco, pero dejemos que la Naturaleza siga su curso», ¿a que no?

—¿Le has llamado? —le pregunto a Alice, ansiosa.

—Sí, y nada. O lo tiene apagado. Siempre salta el buzón.

—¿Cuántos mensajes le has dejado?

—Pues, creo que éste fue el nove…

Se calla en la mitad de la palabra porque una nueva contracción me machaca. Ahora son cada cinco minutos. Me levanto de la cama y me pongo a caminar. He llegado a la conclusión de que estoy algo mejor de pie que tumbada. Me agarro al final de la cama, intentando transferir el dolor a la estructura metálica. Pero ni os molestéis en intentarlo en casa, amigas. No funciona.

Mi cuerpo se desploma a medida que el dolor lacerante disminuye. Vuelvo a sentarme en el borde de la cama junto a Alice. Se sobrecoge sin querer y se abraza con fuerza.

—Acabo de caer en la cuenta —proclama—. ¡Vas a tener un bebé!

—Enhorabuena, Alice —respondo—. Ya puedes participar en _Mastermind_ predilecto: los pájaros y las abejas.

—No hace falta que te pongas sarcástica conmigo. Tú ya me entiendes. Un bebé, Bella.

Cierra los ojos y se abraza todavía más fuerte. Su suspiro y su sonrisa me inundan.

Y sé de dónde vienen.

Ya está.

Probablemente sea el momento que llevo esperando toda la vida.

—Ojalá mi madre… Ya sabes, ojalá…

No puedo acabar la frase, pero no necesito hacerlo. Alice me abraza con fuerza.

—Para —dice, saltándosele las lágrimas—. No pienses que no está aquí contigo porque lo está. Siempre ha estado ahí y está aquí ahora. Incluso yo puedo sentirla. ¿Tú no?

Alice dice una cantidad enorme de sandeces, porque lo único que siento es el inicio de una nueva contracción. Me deslizo de la cama, agarro la gélida estructura metálica y aprieto con fuerza. Dios, no han pasado cinco minutos, ¿no?

Por la cara que pone Alice, por fin siente mi dolor.

—Pobrecita —dice—. ¿Puedo hacer algo?

—¡Sí! —grito con los dientes apretados—. Apaga la maldita música de ballenas y abre las ventanas. Ese incienso me da ganas de vomitar.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, ¿Qué les parecio?<br>**

**1 _Millennium Dome:_ enorme pabellón de Londres con forma de cúpula para conciertos o eventos deportivos.**

**2 _Mastermind:_ célebre concurso de televisión británico.**


	4. No del todo el número 2

**Hola,**

**Se que muchas a estas alturas pensaran ¿Pero de que va toda esta historia? ¿Donde esta Edward? Bueno, pues a las fanáticas del romance Edward/Bella -como yo- les pido que me sigan la corriente. Todo es parte de la historia, que como dije, es un punto de vista diferente a todas las historias romanticas que hemos leido de estos dos personajes, y para serles sincera, tambien he intentado hacer una historia muy realista. Ya que ¿A que no es mentira algunas de las cosas que he escrito? Acepto que soy muy fan del romanticismo y soy catolica, y algunas cosas puede que no sean asi, pero me meto en la cabeza de una Bella totalmente diferente y con un punto muerto en la vida. Asi que, teneis paciencia, os aseguro que toda esta palabreria con los novios es necesaria para la historia.**

**Disfruten de la historia, de la actitud de Bella y sus ocurrencias. Y finalmente, diganmen si alguna vez les ha pasado algunas de las aventuras de Bella, han pensado las mismas cosas de ellas o mejor...**

**¿Alguna vez han tenido un novio basura?**

* * *

><p><strong>No del todo el número 2<strong>

Un par de días después de tomarme esa copa con Mike, seguí el consejo de Alice y acabé en el rellano de la bonita casa de mi padre en Kentish Town. No pretendía pasar de él. Con los exámenes que se avecinaban, estaba estudiando a lo bestia. Además estaba de trabajo hasta arriba en Fasta Pasta, lo cual me dejaba muy poco tiempo libre.

De acuerdo, lo reconozco, es una pésima excusa. Charlie tenía todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse dolido porque no había acudido a su fiesta. Además podía haberle compensado mimándole un poco. Que no lo hubiera hecho era culpa de Mike. Mi padre pensaba que Mike era el no va más (en muchos aspectos eran como dos gotas de agua). «Es un tío cojonudo, Bella», me había dicho cuando le conoció. «Hazme caso y no le dejes escapar». Bueno, resultó que Mike no era tal joyita —ni siquiera bisutería barata de teletienda—, pero no tenía agallas para decírselo porque sabía que le dolería casi tanto como a mí.

Pero ahora iba a hacer las paces con Charlie. Mientras oía el pestillo descorrerse, me cambié al _chip _de hija supercariñosa.

—Hola —arrulló la rubia despampanante que abrió la puerta—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Ni en un millón de años, pensé, mientras la escudriñaba.

—¿Está mi padre?

Apretó el enorme albornoz blanco y mullido. ¿Qué hacía paseándose vestida así en casa de mi padre a las tres de la tarde de un sábado? Es más, ¿qué hacía en casa de mi padre en primer lugar?

—Debes de ser Bella —dijo, muy emocionada—. Pasa, cielo. Tu padre está saliendo de la ducha. —Me hizo pasar, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y gritó escaleras arriba—. ¡Chase! Baja, rápido. ¿Adivina quién ha venido?

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Me había quedado sin habla, lo cual no era un problema porque la mujer no esperaba que hablase. Se lanzó en una verborrea sin editar de lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

—Debí haberme dado cuenta de que eras tú en cuanto abrí la puerta. Tu padre tiene fotos tuyas por todas partes. Está muy orgulloso de ti, ¿sabes? Una chica tan lista. A mí me encanta ir a los institutos de belleza. Los tratamientos faciales, los masajes, las manicuras… Soy un poco adicta a los tratamientos. ¿Cuándo podrás darme un masaje indio de cabeza? Me chiflan. Y tu amiga, se va a Japón, ¿verdad? Menuda experiencia para ella. Me encanta viajar. Charlie…

La seguí hasta la sala de estar. Mientras seguía parloteando, me quedé observando una foto de los tres —mi madre, mi padre y yo— que descansaba encima del televisor, refugiándome en aquella imagen de los tres sentados tomando helados en la playa de Southend. Necesitaba un refugio porque empezaba a sentirme una extraña en la casa de mi propio padre —que había sido mi casa hasta no hacía tanto tiempo—. Las cosas de esa tipa estaban por todas partes: bolsas de chicas, revistas, una copa de vino con una marca de barra de labios.

Sentí náuseas.

Y confusión. ¿Por qué demonios sentía náuseas?

Estaba acostumbrada a que mi padre tuviese sus líos. Aunque nunca había alardeado de sus novias, tampoco había fingido que no existiesen. Hablaba de ellas, generalmente para que pudiéramos reírnos de cómo tenía que volver a aprender las reglas del coqueteo y de lo mucho que éstas habían cambiado desde que tenía mi edad. Nunca me molesté siquiera en conocer a ninguna de ellas porque tenía una nueva novia cada mes. Era un hombre atractivo y, por lo visto, no tenía que esforzarse mucho. (¿Lo veis? Igual que Mike). Sólo se lo estaba pasando bien, y si era feliz, pues yo también.

Entonces ¿por qué me molestaba ésta? No lo sabía… Pero ahí pasaba algo. Algo diferente. Podía olerlo y no se trataba solamente de la vela de aromaterapia en la mesa de centro.

La rubia despampanante seguía como una cotorra cuando apareció mi padre. Llevaba un albornoz idéntico al de ella y el pelo mojado de la ducha.

—Hola, forastera —dijo, mientras se agachaba para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Forcé una sonrisa, mientras intentaba no preguntarme por qué necesitaba ducharse a las tres de la tarde.

—Hola, papá… Bonitos albornoces —respondí—. «El y Ella», ¿eh?

Se rió.

—Fue idea de Mitzy. Por lo que veo, os habéis presentado.

Se sentó en el sofá y abrazó a la rubia despampanante… Mitzy, _joder_.

—¿Es el diminutivo de qué? —pregunté.

—Mitten1 —contestó con una risotada—. Suzie Mitten. Y estoy encantada de conocerte.

Nos quedamos sentadas un momento, mirándonos de forma extraña, mientras me invadían pensamientos perversos acerca de su estúpido nombre.

—¿A qué debemos este honor? —dijo mi padre al fin. Se volvió hacia Mitzy y añadió—: Bella ha estado demasiado ocupada dándose la gran vida como para venir a visitar a su anciano padre. —Esbozaba una sonrisa mientras hablaba, pero me di cuenta de que era tan falsa como la mía.

—Bueno, ha estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, ¿verdad? Y no te olvides de la academia —le recordó Mitzy—. Tienes exámenes pronto, ¿verdad, cielo?

¿Había algo sobre mí que ella ignorara? ¿Y qué pretendía, intentando suavizar las cosas entre mi padre y yo? No podía entrar así como así en nuestras vidas con su ridículo nombre y sus ridículas velas y hacer las paces.

—Más vale que apruebe esos malditos exámenes —refunfuñó mi padre—. Esa academia me está costando un ojo de la cara.

—Los aprobaré, no te preocupes —respondí también con el mismo tono gruñón.

Mientras nos mirábamos sin pestañear, Mitzy rompió el silencio.

—Pondré agua a calentar. Así tendréis la oportunidad de poneros al día.

—¿Y qué, alguna novedad? —preguntó mi padre en cuanto Mitzy abandonó la habitación.

Me encogí de hombros como una quinceañera malhumorada.

—Nada de particular —mascullé entre dientes—. Ya sabes, lo normal.

—No, no lo sé, Bella. No te veo nunca. A ver, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de pasarte diez minutos por mi fiesta para darme la enhorabuena.

Ya estaba, lo había soltado. Salió a la luz lo que evidentemente le había estado molestando durante semanas.

—Lo siento mucho —dije, más suave—. Pero había tenido un día muy malo y…

—¿Tú sabes cuánto duele que mi hija, ¡la única familia que tengo!, no estuviera allí para celebrarlo conmigo? Oh, pero eso sí, bien que te gusta coger mi dinero, ¿eh? ¿Sabe Mike lo egoísta que eres?

—Mike y yo hemos cortado —interrumpí bruscamente—. Por eso no fui a tu fiesta, ¿vale?

Me miró, anonadado.

—¿Que habéis cortado? —farfulló, boquiabierto—. ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Muchas gracias, papá. Me alegra saber que estás de mi parte.

—Estoy de tu parte. ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Bueno, das por hecho que fui yo. ¿No podría ser él quien hiciese algo mal?

—¿Como qué? Es un tío genial. Besa el suelo que pisas.

Resoplé. No pude evitarlo.

—Mira, no voy a hablar de eso ahora… No mientras tengamos compañía —dije.

Ahora el que se suavizó fue él.

—La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de que os conocierais las dos. Es fantástica, ¿no te parece?

Pues la verdad es que no. Al margen de todo lo demás, ¿cuántos años tenía? Yo le daba diez años menos que los cuarenta y ocho de mi padre. Como mínimo.

—Es un poco joven para ti, ¿no crees? —dije con un retintín odioso, pero ya no me importaba nada—. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—No seas tan grosera, Bella. ¿Qué te parecería a ti que la gente te preguntara tu edad?

—¡Aún no he cumplido veinte años! ¿Por qué rayos debería molestarme que alguien me preguntase…?

—Oye, ¿cómo te atreves a hablar de ese modo en esta casa? —me reprendió bruscamente.

—¡Joder! —Se oyó un grito desde la cocina y acto seguido—: Lo siento. No me hagáis caso, he derramado la leche.

Mi padre me miró. Yo estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Nada —respondí, también a la defensiva.

—¿Va todo bien? —maulló la (malhablada) gatita Minina mientras regresaba con una bandeja llena de elegantes tazas y platillos (¿dónde estaban las tazas normales y corrientes que solíamos usar? Mi padre trabajaba en la policía y por tanto sentía una aversión innata por la vajilla fina) así como un enorme plato con galletas de chocolate (¿galletas? Mi padre jamás compraba galletas. Desde luego alguien había estado marcando muy bien su territorio).

—Toma, Bella —dijo, mientras servía el té—. Con leche y una de azúcar, ¿verdad?

Rayos, sí que había hecho bien los deberes. Era evidente que mi padre le había dado un informe completo de mi historial, igual que lo hace la CIA cuando informan a sus agentes sobre un objetivo: «Nombre: Isabella Swan. Profesión: estudiante de estética. Aptitudes particulares: masaje, técnica sueca. Comparte piso con una amiga. Propensa a repentinos cambios de humor. Té: con leche y una de azúcar».

—Gracias —respondí, cogiendo el platillo y desparramando la mitad del té.

—¿Ya os habéis puesto al día entonces, Chase? —preguntó Mitzy.

—¿Chase? —repetí. Eso era lo que me había estado molestando desde que había llegado.

—A Mitzy no le gusta nada «Charlie». Ya es oficial: a partir de ahora soy Chase —me explicó mientras sonreída a su novia como un adolescente enamorado—. Por cierto, cariño, mi hija quiere saber cuántos años tienes.

La mujer estalló en una gran carcajada.

—¡Demasiado vieja! —respondió, sin pensarlo en serio en absoluto—. Si quieres saberlo, tengo cuarenta y siete años. Cumplo cuarenta y ocho el mes que viene, para ser exactos.

Tal vez no fuese la primera sorpresa de la tarde, pero este golpe casi me tumba. Tuve que reconocérselo: estaba estupenda. Volví a examinarla de hito en hito con una mirada profesional, buscando alguna cicatriz detrás de las orejas. No se percató de mi escrutinio. Estaba demasiado absorta contemplando a mi padre… con persistencia. Él también la miraba… con deseo.

Sentí náuseas. Decididamente tenía que impedir que siguieran haciéndose los tortolitos. Sorbí el té ruidosamente, sólo para recordarles que no estaban en la fila de los mancos de un cine. Funcionó y les sacó de ese enternecedor ensimismamiento.

—La verdad, Bella, me alegro mucho de que estés aquí —dijo mi padre—. Tenemos que contarte algo. El cumpleaños de Mitzy es el mes que viene… —empezó, consiguiendo mostrarse torpe, nervioso y emocionado a la vez—. Vamos a dar una pequeña fiesta… No va a ser sólo una fiesta de cumpleaños… También va a ser una fiesta de compromiso.

Ahora se daban la mano con fuerza, mostrando la alegría que a duras penas conseguían contener. Les miré con la boca abierta en forma de «O» mayúscula.

—Esperamos que te alegres de ello tanto como nosotros —dijo Mitzy con entusiasmo.

«Jamás», pensé, «ni en un millón de años».

Ya nunca volveremos a ser compañeras de piso. Nunca volveremos a tomarnos un buen desayuno frito y aceitoso en la cafetería de enfrente. Nunca volveremos a discutir sobre los folículos capilares infectados ni sobre si entra por la izquierda y sale por la derecha. Ni volveremos a poner verde a todas esas niñatas judías mientras deseamos en el fondo ser una de ellas.

Se acabó.

Me estaba repitiendo todas estas cosas mientras Alice y Jasper facturaban en el aeropuerto de Heathrow (no tardaron mucho; viajaban en primera clase, claro.)

Vale, sólo se marchaba para seis meses, pero yo sabía que nunca volvería a ser igual. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensabais que iba a viajar al otro lado del mundo, llevar una vida de expatriada consentida con su amor verdadero y regresar después conmigo para volver al punto donde lo habíamos dejado? Ni de guasa.

Pero me alegraba por ella. Sólo una idiota no podía ver lo feliz y emocionada que estaba. Y sólo una verdadera estúpida no se habría alegrado por ella. Y por muy mal que me hubiese portado en casa de mi padre, yo no era una estúpida.

Las lágrimas que vertí mientras nos abrazábamos en la zona de embarque eran lágrimas de felicidad. De acuerdo, también había un poco de autocompasión por mi parte.

—Si te estrellas y te mueres por el camino, me aseguraré de que tu recuerdo perdure —dije mientras la achuchaba.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? —preguntó, sinceramente interesada por saberlo.

No tenía ni idea; no había llegado tan lejos. Sólo había pretendido gastarle una broma sobre la posibilidad de que se estrellara y muriera de camino hacia allá. No es que quisiera que tuviera dudas de última hora o algo infantil por el estilo, sólo que no quería que se marchase.

—Plantaré un árbol en el jardín —dije con solemnidad.

—No tenemos jardín.

—Tendré uno cuando sea una consentida princesa judía.

A Jasper, que por cierto era judío, no le hizo gracia.

—Vamos, Alice, o perderemos el vuelo. Adiós, Bella. Ven a visitarnos, ¿eh? Sabes dónde está Río, ¿verdad?

—Cállate, Jasper —respondí—. Llámame en cuanto hayas llegado… pero calcula bien la diferencia horaria y espera a que esté despierta.

Alice se despegó de mí y se alejó con Jasper hacia la puerta de embarque.

Pero en el último momento —justo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde—, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia mí. Me dio un vuelco al corazón. ¡Sííí! ¡Había cambiado de idea! ¡Se quedaba!

—Quería decirte algo antes de irme —jadeó.

Vaya.

—Sé que no hemos hablado mucho de ello… Es un tema delicado y todo ese rollo… Pero creo que deberías dar una oportunidad a Mitzy.

—¿Por qué? —contesté, poniéndome tensa sólo con oír su nombre.

—Por el bien de tu padre. Debe de ser difícil ver que va en serio con alguien, pero… No lo apartes de ella. Quién sabe, quizá sea una buena mujer.

Ya, pensé.

—Lo intentaré —dije.

Eché una mirada hacia Jasper que esperaba en la puerta de embarque dando golpecitos a su reloj. Estrujé a Alice con un último abrazo que casi la ahoga y se largó.

Después, nos quedamos llorando, saludándonos con la mano y saltando para no perdernos de vista mientras pasaba por el arco detector de metales y el control del equipaje de mano hasta que desapareció en la sala de embarque. Se acabó. Alice se había ido.

Aún seguía llorando mientras seguía las señales hasta llegar al aparcamiento. Intenté animarme recordando que había un premio de consolación. Tenía mi coche.

Lo había comprado unos días antes. Ochocientas cincuenta libras en The Wheel Thing, un pequeño concesionario de segunda mano bastante cutre en Archway. Era un Hyundai Elantra, de color azul clarito, aunque no importaba el color. De acuerdo, no era un Mercedes, pero me encantaba y nos llevó al aeropuerto perfectamente para gran asombro de Jasper, que prefería coger el traslado gratuito en limusina que iba incluido en el Billyete de primera clase. Sin embargo yo insistí en llevar a Alice en su último viaje en suelo británico.

Mientras salía de la Terminal Tres, metí la mano en el bolsillo para sacar las llaves del coche… y entonces me percaté de que las otras llaves que deberían estar allí no lo estaban. Las llaves de nuestro piso. De mi piso de ahora en adelante. Retrocedí mentalmente un par de horas atrás hasta el momento en que salía de casa y recordé cómo luché por cargar con gran dificultad la última maleta LV de Alice del tamaño de un ataúd en el maletero mientras veía cómo mi amiga salía tan fresca con un precioso bolso de mano LV. «¿Has cerrado con dos vueltas?», le había preguntado. ¿Por qué? Nunca cerrábamos con dos vueltas. Pero ahora iba a vivir sola y era hora de preocuparme más por la seguridad. La mandé de nuevo a casa con mis llaves…

Y claro, la muy despistada las seguía teniendo en su poder. Pero no podía culparla. Sólo había obedecido mis órdenes.

Permanecí de pie delante de la puerta de la Terminal mientras pensaba qué hacer. Mi padre tal vez fuera capaz de abrir la puerta de una patada, pero no habíamos vuelto a hablar desde aquel día. No podía pedírselo. Era demasiado pronto para humillarme. Decidí que lo mejor era volver a casa y agobiarme una vez allí.

Un avión a reacción rugió por encima de mi cabeza, y quizá porque fuera el de Alice y tal vez estuviera mirando por la ventanilla con unos superpotentes prismáticos que, quién sabe, acabara de comprarse en las tiendas de _duty free, _articulé para que pudiera leer en mis labios:

—Tienes mis llaves, cabeza de chorlito.

Aunque, la verdad, en el caso de que las cosas se hubiesen producido así, ¿qué pretendía yo que hiciese? ¿Que bajara la ventanilla y me lanzara las llaves?

Llegué hasta el coche, subí y giré la llave de contacto.

Nada.

Giré la llave otra vez.

Otra vez nada.

Repetí el gesto diez o veinte veces y descubrí que si se gira la llave de contacto con mucha fuerza no hace que el coche arranque, sino que dobla la llave.

Entonces me golpeé la cabeza contra el volante. Repetidas veces. Lo que tampoco hizo arrancar el coche.

Mi coche recién comprado, «con menos de sesenta y cinco mil kilómetros en el cuentakilómetros, bonita» y «con un único dueño que lo ha cuidado muy bien» había muerto.

No tenía forma de volver a casa. Y en el caso de lograr llegar hasta allí, no tenía manera humana de entrar.

Estaba atascada.

Y furiosa. Sobre todo conmigo misma. ¿Había comprobado el coche como es debido antes de comprarlo? Qué va. Tenía un aspecto impoluto y lustroso en la sala de exposición, el motor había arrancado a la primera y el tubo de escape no había soltado ninguna humareda negra, así que saqué el talonario. Mientras me marchaba al volante del coche, me felicitaba por haber conseguido una rebaja, de cincuenta libras.

«¡Hay que ser imbécil!», me reproché. Luego decidí calmarme y ponerme a pensar. Pero no se me ocurrió ninguna idea que no implicara arrastrarme ante mi padre.

Así que seguí pensando mientras contemplaba cómo las sombras se alargaban en el atardecer.

«Sí conoces a alguien que te puede ayudar», me susurró una vocecita en mi cabeza.

La mandé callar y observé cómo el aparcamiento se ponía cada vez más oscuro y empezaban a aparecer los fantasmas. Unos fantasmas invisibles y de verdad, que no se parecen nada a aquéllos a los que solía jugar de niña, con una sábana en la cabeza y gritando «uh…».

«Hay alguien que puede ayudarte con el coche y también a entrar en el piso», chinchaba la vocecita en mi cabeza. Esta vez escuché. Algo de razón tenía. Conocía a alguien que poseía a la vez conocimientos mecánicos y un juego de llaves de mi apartamento, porque no me las había devuelto cuando le puse de patitas en la calle. No me quedaba otra. Respiré muy hondo, me tragué el orgullo y saqué mi teléfono móvil.

—Es el alternador, ¿verdad? —pregunté al trasero de Mike. No es lo que pensáis. No podía decírselo a la cara, porque la tenía escondida debajo del capó de mi coche.

—¿Qué? —gritó.

—El al-ter-na-dor. Siempre falla el alternador, ¿verdad?

—No, el alternador está bien. Es más, está perfecto. El mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo…

—Qué bien —respondí aliviada.

Salió de debajo del capó y añadió:

—Es el resto del coche está dañado.

—Ah… ¿Puedes hacer algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Un fallo eléctrico generalizado. La junta de la culata está a punto de reventar y la tapa de los cilindros está hecha un desastre. Los frenos están muertos…

Mis ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

—…y el eje delantero está totalmente torcido. ¿No notabas nada raro en el volante?

—Pensé que era mi forma de conducir. Por favor, Mike, seguro que puedes hacer algo. Lo he comprado hace tan sólo cuatro días.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo, mirando el reloj—. Hora de defunción: las siete y cuarenta y cinco. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Y otra medalla para Mike: no se rió ni me espetó «ya te lo había dicho» una sola vez. Aunque sí observó la carrocería y me dijo «bonito color… a juego con tus zapatos» con un leve aspaviento hacia mis deportivas azul clarito. Pero no podía quejarme porque me lo había buscado.

Tampoco cabía la menor queja porque cuando le llamé, tardó media hora exacta en llegar a Heathrow, demostrándome que era un amigo de verdad.

Mientras volvíamos a Londres, pensé que estaría loca si desperdiciaba aquello. Era evidente que él quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos y lo único que podía impedirlo era mi resentimiento contra él. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para quitármelo de encima.

Se detuvo frente a mi portal y me devolvió el juego de llaves.

—Gracias —dije—. En serio, gracias por todo lo de hoy. Habría estado totalmente perdida sin ti.

Me sonrió.

—Olvídalo. Sabes que siempre te echaré una mano cuando haga falta.

Le miré y me sentí totalmente en deuda con él y, por alguna razón extraña, de pronto me puse a imaginar cómo serían nuestros hijos si alguna vez llegábamos a tenerlos. Sabía que lo menos que podía hacer, puesto que habido acudido en mi ayuda, era invitarle a un café o a un refresco.

—Bueno… oye… te apetece pasar… a tomar un caf…

Me detuve, no porque oyera la voz fantasmal de Alice gritándome al oído, sino porque sonó mi teléfono. Le di a «responder» y esperé un momento. Entonces cubrí el aparato con la mano y susurré:

—Perdona, Mike, es mi novio.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se animan a responder mi pregunta? Diganmen, ¿Alguna vez han tenido un novio basura como Bella?<strong>

**Recibo sus reviews. Muchas gracias a todas las que me leen.**

**1 _Mitten_ significa «manopla» y a menudo se asocia con gatitos, por una célebre canción infantil donde tres gatitos _(kittens)_ perdían sus manoplas _(mittens)._ También es habitual poner ese nombre a los gatos, como «Minina o Minino» en castellano. (N. de la T)**


	5. Todavía de 4 centímetros

**Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todas las que me leen y dejan sus reviews. Porfavor, dejenme un modo para que pueda responderlos. Nos leemos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Todavía de 4 centímetros.<strong>

Esto de dar a luz es genial. Una auténtica bendición. De verdad, me lo estoy pasando como nunca. Veréis, el dolor ha desaparecido. ¡No siento nada! Nada de cintura para abajo, al menos. Hace media hora un caballero encantador con un pelo despeinado en plan muy juvenil y una aguja mágica me envió al cielo y llevo allí desde entonces. Exactamente esto es lo que debería significar estar de parto. Nada de dolor, todo a ganar.

¿Y el incienso hippy y el canto de las ballenas? Ya, ya. Contádselo a las mujeres con vello en las axilas porque he visto la luz gracias a un hombre maravilloso con el pelo despeinado y a sus drogas. Al ser un hombre alucinante, increíble y obviamente excepcional en su trabajo, consiguió atender a toda velocidad a las siete mujeres que sí habían reservado la epidural y tuvo tiempo de buscarme un hueco antes de que acabara su turno.

—Alice, ¿me oyes? —le doy un golpe con el codo—. He dicho que es alucinante.

Se incorpora en la silla y se obliga a abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué es alucinante? —balbucea.

—¡Esto! El no sentir ya nada de nada.

—Ya, genial, ya no siento nada —murmura.

—Tú no, tonta. Yo.

Observo cómo se le caen los párpados y la dejo dormir. Bueno, son las tres de la madrugada. Es lo que todo el mundo debería hacer a estas alturas de la noche. Llevo meses durmiendo fatal, así que estoy acostumbrada. He oído decir que es la manera en que la Naturaleza nos prepara para la maternidad. Vaya Naturaleza más idiota. Alice —que todavía no se ha visto obligada a madurar tras nueve meses de embarazo— sigue siendo una adolescente en lo que a dormir se refiere; casi nunca se levanta antes de las diez entre semana y de las doce los fines de semana.

Estoy agotada, pero, como es evidente, no puedo sucumbir. He de vigilar la máquina que está enganchada a mi tripa. Hay una pequeña pantalla y cada pocos minutos la línea ondulada se vuelve majareta. Es la única señal de que estoy teniendo una contracción.

La comadrona adolescente aparece como si nada.

—A ver cómo vamos progresando —dice.

Agacha la cabeza y la pierdo de vista detrás del Millenium Dome. Madre mía, ¿qué estará haciendo allí abajo? Podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa, ¿no? Es que no la veo y no siento nada. Pero vuelve a emerger lo bastante pronto con una enorme sonrisa. ¡Seguro que estoy ya a punto de caramelo!

—Enhorabuena —me dice, triunfal—. Otro centímetro más. Ya estás de cuatro.

—¿Cuatro? —le grito casi—. ¡Pero si estaba de cuatro hace una hora!

Echa una ojeada a mi gráfica.

—Ah, sí, es cierto. Lo siento. Te he confundido con la señora de al lado. Acaba de llegar hace diez minutos. Me da a mí que no tardará en dar a luz…

Me alegro tantísimo por ella.

—De hecho, será mejor que vaya a ver cómo va. Enseguida vuelvo.

Y, ¡hala!, se va.

Me quedo con los ánimos totalmente por los suelos. Mi cuerpo no sólo ha dejado de sentir nada, también ha dejado de hacer nada. Voy a estar aquí días y días. Semanas y semanas que se irán convirtiendo en meses, sin la menor noticia de un bebé. Miro de reojo la bolsa de comida de Alice, que de repente no parece tan mala idea. Tal vez unas uvas pasas o un plátano me levanten el ánimo…

Pero no puedo mover las piernas. Qué anestesista tan imbécil con su pelito despeinado y su estúpida aguja mágica. Supuestamente debía de ser una epidural móvil, del tipo que te deja caminar y bajar a las tiendas, pero me siento tan móvil como el teléfono que descansa inerte en el bolso de Alice. El teléfono que se pone ahora a sonar.

—Alice, tu teléfono. ¡Alice, despierta! —grito.

Se sobresalta.

—¿Qué…? Ah sí… el teléfono… Espera, espera. —Busca en el bolso a tientas, desparramando la mayor parte del contenido antes de dar con el teléfono justo en el momento en que deja de sonar—. Tranquila —dice—. No es una llamada, es un mensaje de texto.

¡Por fin! Una señal del mundo exterior.

—¿De quién es? ¿Es para mí? ¿Es él? —balbuceo, desesperada.

Alice se frota los ojos, aprieta las teclas y frunce el ceño ante la diminuta pantalla.

—Date prisa —le apremio.

—Dame un respiro, Bella. Son las tres de la madrugada, porfavor. —Pero luego sonríe—. Ay, qué bonito. Dice: «Atrapd n aerpuert Avión en rtras. Yegare n cuant pued. Mntnm…» —Se detiene y me mira—. Creo que quiere decir «mantenme» —puntualiza.

—Sí, sí, ya lo había entendido —pongo los ojos en blanco—. Venga, termina de leer.

—No hay mucho más. Sólo: «Mntnm infrmad».

¿Quién me manda a mí estar paralizada de cintura para abajo? Si pudiera darme una patada, lo haría. Qué tonta fui al pensar que de alguna manera él habría encontrado la forma para teletransportarse aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y que tendría a mi lado a mi verdadera pareja de parto y que todo sería maravilloso.

Pero, claro, eso no va a ocurrir. Está clarísimo que voy a pasar por todo esto sin él.

—Oh, Bella, no te pongas triste —dice Alice, de pronto muy despierta y consciente de que estoy a punto de romper a llorar—. Aún me tienes a mí.

Me siento tan mal que dejo que me vuelva a dar uno de esos apretones de mano que rompen los huesos.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Te agradezco mucho que estés aquí. No me hagas caso. Es que me compadezco de mí misma.

—Pues no lo hagas. No tienes nada que lamentar. Recuerda lo que dijiste. Estás teniendo un bebé para ti. No lo estás haciendo para nadie más y no necesitas a ningún hombre. Tú lo dijiste. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí —asiento después de un instante.

Y lo pienso de verdad. Un hombre —marido, novio o lo que sea— nunca formó parte del plan. Lo único que yo quería era un hijo y ahora, por fin, lo estoy teniendo (bueno, a este ritmo será dentro de una semana aproximadamente). Lo demás no importa.

Pienso en mi padre. Él lo consiguió, ¿no? Todos esos años atrás, me crió solo y no he salido tan mal, bueno no demasiado neurótica. Y él era un hombre, por Dios. Si él pudo hacerlo…

La muerte de mi madre dejó un enorme vacío en mi vida. Un hueco del tamaño… bueno, no tenía idea pero, cada año que pasaba, esa sensación de que me faltaba algo se hacía más y más grande y sólo fue hace poco cuando comprendí exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. ¿O tal vez lo supe toda mi vida? En fin, hace nueve meses (menos dos semanas), llevé el plan a la práctica y ahora está ocurriendo. Quizá no tuviese una madre (o una matrona. ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?), pero voy a tener un bebé.

Y, por lo tanto, no necesito a un hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Recibo sus reviews.<strong>

**Nos leemos.**


	6. El número 2

**Hola,**

**Aquí les dejo un capitulo largo. Espero lo disruten.**

**¿A que no le pasan cosas estrafalarias a Bella?**

* * *

><p><strong>El número 2<strong>

—Hace mucho que no te veo por la biblioteca —dijo Ben al otro lado del teléfono.

—Ya, he estado muy ocupada —contesté—. Ocupadísima.

—Bueno, verás, me preguntaba si te apetecería salir a cenar conmigo un día, si es que te has liberado un poco.

—Me encantaría —respondí efusivamente mientras miraba a Mike de soslayo. Estaba frotando una mancha en el parabrisas, fingiendo que mi conversación no le interesaba lo más mínimo. O quizá de verdad no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

—Estupendo… ¿Haces algo este miércoles?

—No, el miércoles me va bien.

—Guay… ¿Conoces el Govinda? Está en una bocacalle que da a Soho Square.

Claro que lo conocía. Era imposible no verlo con todos esos chiflados de los Krishna y sus togas naranjas que montaban el número en la acera de enfrente.

—… Es un vegetariano. ¿Te va bien?

—Más que bien —mentí—. Me encantan los restaurantes vegetarianos.

Dios mío, ¿era vegetariano? ¿Uno de verdad o uno de mentira como Alice? De pronto me invadió un sentimiento aterrador… Me gusta tantísimo la carne.

Mike me observaba de reojo, así que me obligué a sonreír y añadí:

—Además, ¿quién come carne hoy en día?

Intenté ocultar el envoltorio de Peperami* que sobresalía de mi bolso. No es que Ben pudiera verlo, por supuesto, pero Mike sí.

—Estupendo. A las ocho. Nos vemos allí.

—En el Govinda, muy bien. Nos vemos allí —asentí eufórica.

—Así que tu novio es un amante de las lentejas, ¿eh? —comentó Mike con una sonrisa de suficiencia, en cuanto colgué el teléfono.

Había estado escucJessdo. Le observé en busca de algunas sutiles señales de celos, pero estaba mostrando su típica pose «a mí nada me afecta».

—Ah. Todo ese rollo vegetariano. Es una broma entre nosotros —dije con tono misterioso—. En fin, muchas gracias de nuevo por haber venido a buscarme. Me has salvado la vida.

—Cuando quieras. Ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

No le invité a tomar un café al final. Ya no parecía apropiado.

Mientras bajaba del coche, Mike me dijo:

—Llámame algún día.

Después me lanzó a la cara el envoltorio del Peperami y añadió:

—Y no ensucies mi coche, ¿vale?

En cuanto entré en el restaurante Ben me saludó con la mano y me dedicó una de sus preciosas sonrisas mientras me sentaba.

—¿Habías venido aquí antes? —preguntó.

—Un par de veces —mentí, aguantando la respiración.

Estaba superemocionada con la idea de volver a verle, pero el pestazo a col que llenaba el aire me daba náuseas.

—Me encanta la col al curry —dijo.

Y no era el único. Debían de tener una cuba llena en la cocina a juzgar por el olor. Me tendió el menú y preguntó:

—¿Qué sueles tomar?

—El…

El menú estaba escrito en un idioma desconocido para mí. No reconocí ninguno de los platos y no aparecía ninguna explicación útil en cursiva para impostoras como yo.

—Eh… la col al curry siempre es una delicia —dije, al fin.

¿Perdón? Odio la col, al curry o de cualquier manera. Sencillamente ¿por qué no reconocía mi engaño y le decía que prefería mil veces un filete con patatas fritas? Porque esas cosas no se hacen, ¿verdad? Porque a los diecinueve años quieres aparentar ser culta, con mucho mundo y segura en cualquier situación. Vale, más bien porque te gusta alguien y quieres gustarle también, así que finges que te gustan exactamente las mismas cosas que a él.

«¿Que te gusta bañarte desnudo en el Mar del Norte? Anda, ¡a mí también! ¡Voy allí siempre en enero!»

«¿Que te gusta hacer malabarismo con cuchillos? ¿Con los ojos cerrados? ¡No hay otra manera de hacerlo!»

Ese tipo de cosas. Por eso acabé atragantándome casi con la col al curry. Me obligué a tragar hasta el último y repugnante pedazo porque sí, lo reconozco, me gustaba ese chico.

—Anda, te has cortado el pelo desde la última vez que te vi en la biblioteca —parloteé entre bocado (asqueroso) y bocado (vomitivo).

—Ah sí, esto —contestó, tocándose la cabeza de manera afectada—. Pensaba dejarlo crecer, pero empezaba a parecerme a Leo Sayer. Es que tengo el pelo rizado, ¿sabes? En fin, pensé que si salía con ese aspecto, ésta sería nuestra primera y última cita, así que le pedí a mi colega que me lo afeitara del todo.

Sonreí. Había dejado caer que cabía la posibilidad de que él y yo tuviéramos alguna relación. Comida asquerosa aparte, las cosas pintaban bien.

Pasamos el resto de la velada conociéndonos. La verdad es que le hice tantas preguntas que debió de parecerle un interrogatorio.

A lo largo de la entrevista —de la cita quiero decir—, descubrí que Ben y yo no podíamos ser más diferentes, aunque hubiese venido desde Marte. Para comenzar, había cursado sus estudios en una escuela privada en Dorset (no como yo que había ido a la escuela pública de mi barrio) y ahora iba a la Universidad aquí en Londres.

En realidad, el motivo por el que me pasé la cena machacándole a preguntas fue precisamente por toda esa educación que había recibido —y seguía recibiendo—. No quería darle la menor oportunidad a que me preguntase nada y que descubriera las lamentables notas que había sacado al final de la educación secundaria obligatoria.

No creo haber conocido a nadie antes que hubiese estado en un internado y me temo que pensaba que todos encajarían en el estereotipo. Ya sabéis, niñatos de papá que votaban al Partido Conservador, practicaban la caza del zorro y a los que no les importaba ser fustigados con una vara cada dos por tres. Ben no podía estar más alejado de eso aunque hubiese llegado realmente desde Marte. Era la persona más sensible que había conocido jamás, un ardiente defensor de los derechos humanos al que le preocupaban la pobreza en el mundo y la paz mundial. El único asunto mundial que había preocupado a todos los tíos con los que había salido hasta entonces era el que se celebraba cada cuatro años, y que Inglaterra iba a ganar con toda seguridad por primera vez desde 1966.

Lo curioso es que cuanto más diferente resultaba, más me gustaba. Era inteligente y profundo y sí, sensible. En mi corta experiencia, existía un único tipo de hombre: Mike, básicamente. Ben era tan diferente a Mike.

¡Menudo cambio!

Y mientras me obligaba a tragar la última migaja de col y hacía gran alarde de relamerme los labios de placer, decidí que, desde luego, tenía que quedar con él más veces.

Nos quedamos de pie delante del restaurante, dispuestos a seguir cada uno por su lado. Yo iba a coger el metro y Ben el autobús.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche —me dijo.

Y me pregunté si eso era cierto. ¿Qué es lo que veía en mí? De la misma manera que él no era mi tipo, costaba creer que yo fuese el suyo.

—Yo también —respondí—. Mucho. Me encantaría probar aquel otro restaurante del que me hablaste —añadí, para recordarle de manera sutil lo que había dicho anteriormente, algo que, en mi opinión, era un acuerdo contractual y vinculante para volver a verme.

—Te llamaré en un par de días, a ver cómo me las arreglo —dijo y yo me sentí radiante de felicidad—. Bueno… pues… buenas noches… ¿no?

—Sí… Buenas noches.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante torpemente, dirigiendo sus labios a mis mejillas, pero me giré levemente de modo que su boca se encontró con la mía y permaneció allí un instante; lo suficiente como para poder considerarlo un beso de verdad. Fue un momento delicioso.

—Verás, sólo hay una cosa —dije, antes de que se dispusiera a irse. Tenía que dejar esto claro desde un principio. No quería cometer el mismo error fatal como con Mike.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó.

—Sólo para que lo sepas: odio los peluches.

Al día siguiente me llegó el extracto de cuenta. Arrojaba un saldo de cuarenta y seis mil trescientas veintiuna libras. Para una estudiante de diecinueve años y camarera a tiempo parcial estaba muy bien. Pero, por otro lado, no lo estaba en absoluto. Mi padre me había dado cincuenta mil libras de sus ganancias. No me podía creer que en las pocas semanas transcurridas desde entonces, me hubiera gastado casi tres mil.

¿En qué me las había gastado? No tenía ningún nuevo y fastuoso armario de ropa de diseño ni me había pasado las noches tomando copas en Crystal2 ni esnifando cocaína en discotecas de moda. Todas esas cosas que se supone que hace la gente guay en su tiempo libre. El dinero se había esfumado en vivir en Londres, supongo. El alquiler, las facturas, el metro y un coche que ahora yacía cadáver en un desguace.

Miré el extracto con los ojos como platos, advirtiendo que en tan sólo unas semanas me había gastado casi el diez por ciento de mi herencia porque, asumámoslo: eso es lo que era. Mi padre ya no me dejaría nada más al morir. Con el tren de vida que le gustaba llevar y su nueva fulana, que le ayudaría a dilapidar el dinero que tanto le había costado ganar, había tomado la vía rápida hacia ninguna parte.

Y seguramente se gastaría hasta el último penique en su fiesta de compromiso. Si había algo capaz de hacerme olvidar con toda seguridad mis inesperadas y menguantes ganancias, era la idea de aquella fiesta, horriblemente inminente.

Aunque no resultó tan inminente como yo pensaba. La retrasaron, y todo por mí. La fecha prevista inicialmente —el cumpleaños de Mitzy— coincidía con mi primer examen.

—Lo siento mucho, papá —le anuncié por teléfono—, pero voy a estar hasta el cuello estudiando. Pero vosotros seguid adelante sin mí.

—¿Sin ti? Ni hablar, cariño. Eres la invitada de honor. ¿Y el siguiente miércoles?

—Otro examen —mentí. Ahora había encontrado un filón para escaquearme.

—Está bien, ¿cuándo acaban tus exámenes?

—A finales de junio. —Quería añadir «de 2020», pero pensé que no colaría.

—Pues haremos la fiesta entonces. Y podremos brindar también por tu graduación ya puestos.

¡Mierda, mierda y mierda!

Cada vez que pensaba en mi padre y Mitzy sentía rabia. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque Mitzy estaba ocupando el lugar de mi madre en la vida de mi padre? Había tardado quince años en tener una relación seria con otra mujer, así que difícilmente podía acusarle de apresurarse indecentemente. ¿Acaso mi rabia se reducía simplemente a sentir unos patéticos celos? No quería creerlo, por supuesto, así que se lo achaqué a ella. Simplemente no me fiaba de ella.

Y además tenía un nombre ridículo.

Vale, no estaba tan ciega como para no reconocer que algunas cualidades sí tenía. Estaba estupenda para la edad que tenía, derrochaba vitalidad y era muy sociable y cariñosa… Entonces ¿por qué carajo me caía tan mal? Quizá fuera solamente porque se llamaba «Mitzy». Vamos a ver, es un nombre de lo más ridículo.

Habían alquilado la sala de la planta de arriba del Duke of Lancaster, el local cutre de mi padre. No estaba impresionada para nada.

Mi padre no era el tipo de hombre que hacía las cosas a medias. Si le pedías un helado, te compraba la furgoneta3 entera. El día en que cumplí doce años, me llevó a Eurodisney. Cuando hice los trece —oficialmente una adolescente—, me compró mi primer teléfono móvil. Cuando cumplí los diecisiete, para ir a juego con mi carné de conducir provisional4, me regaló mi primer Porsche… Eso no, pero entendéis la idea. Nunca tuvo mucho dinero, pero lo estiraba al máximo para asegurarse de que no me faltase de nada. Yo sé lo que hacía. No podía remediar el hecho de que me faltase una madre, pero sí podía garantizarme que no me faltase nada más. Y su generosidad no se detuvo cuando me fui de casa. Acordaos de las cuotas de la academia. Y las cincuenta mil libras de sus ganancias.

No, mi padre era el hombre más generoso del mundo, por lo que el hecho de que ofreciese una fiesta barata en el Lancaster confirmaba mis peores presagios. Clarísimamente, era evidente, no cabía la menor sombra de duda: la rubia despampanante se había fundido todo su dinero en cuestión de semanas. Estaba flipada, sinceramente, de que, después de haberle chupado hasta la última gota de sangre, esta sanguijuela siguiera adelante con la farsa del compromiso. Porque eso es lo que era. Clarísimamente, era evidente, no cabía la menor sombra de duda.

Mientras permanecía de pie en la destartalada sala de la planta de arriba del vetusto Lancaster y esperaba a que llegaran los invitados, decidí dejar las cosas claras con él. Muy oportuna, ¿a que sí? Pero eso es lo malo de los juicios apresurados. Cuando se alcanza un veredicto precipitado, no se pierde ni un segundo en pronunciarlo.

Esperé a que Mitzy saliera de la habitación para ir a retocarse el maquillaje y le pillé por banda.

—Papá, ¿qué has hecho con todo tu dinero? —siseé entre dientes.

Se rió en mi cara.

—Has elegido el mejor momento, hija. Tranquila. Esto es una fiesta. ¿Te has pedido una copa ya?

No quería reconocer nada. ¿Acaso le había lavado el cerebro además de desplumarle?

—No me cambies de tema —dije—. Esto no se parece mucho al Ritz que digamos. Si todavía tienes pasta, ¿por qué das la fiesta aquí?

—Este es el bar de tu padre, Bella —dijo una voz rubia a mis espaldas. Está claro que no se atrevía a dejarnos a solas ni un minuto y había vuelto de los servicios en un santiamén—. Y es aquí donde nos conocimos. Nos pareció el sitio indicado para celebrar una noche tan especial, ¿verdad, Chase?

Me quedé mirando a mi padre, ignorando deliberadamente la visión rubia que ahora se hallaba junto a él. Y creedme, no fue nada fácil. Llevaba un modelito plateado que centelleaba cada vez que se meneaba y que debía de haber costado al menos mil libras de la fortuna de mi padre. Pero tenía que admitirlo, estaba fantástica. Si Liz Hurley se hubiese presentado a un mismo estreno con —horror de los horrores— ese mismo vestido, se habría visto relegada a la página diez porque las fotos de Mitzy habrían acaparado las nueve primeras páginas.

—Bella, escucha —dijo despacio—. Tu padre y yo estamos enamorados. No necesitamos gastar mucho dinero en una fiesta por todo lo alto para demostrarlo. Además queremos ahorrar nuestro dinero para más adelante.

«¿A qué venía eso de hablar en plural?», pensé. «Quieres decir que tú quieres ahorrar su dinero para más adelante, víbora codiciosa a lo Ivana Trump.» ¿Qué había dicho durante el divorcio del siglo? «No te cojas sólo un cabreo. ¡Cógelo todo!». Saltaba a la vista que Mitzy le había hecho caso y la única diferencia era que no iba a esperar al divorcio: quería pillarlo todo ya.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer con ello más adelante? —pregunté.

—Bueno, para empezar vamos a divertirnos un poco. Ninguno de los dos nos hemos divertido mucho en los últimos tiempos, ¿verdad, Chase?

Mi padre no respondió. Sólo la abrazó y me fulminó con la mirada. Yo quería decirle que los viejos no tienen que divertirse. Deben envejecer apaciblemente y con elegancia, manteniendo vivo el recuerdo de la madre de su hija y dedicando todo su tiempo a dicha hija sin madre. Le devolví la mirada airada hasta que no aguantó más y se dirigió hacia la barra.

Tal vez yo no había tenido la última palabra, pero al menos había tenido la última mirada. Sentí un leve y victorioso cosquilleo hasta que me di cuenta de que me había quedado a solas con Mitzy.

—Bella, lo siento mucho, de veras —dijo, con la sombra de ojos brillante parpadeando bajo las luces de la discoteca—. Tengo la sensación de que no hemos empezado con buen pie. Teníamos que haber mantenido antes una conversación seria tú y yo. Nunca intentaré ser tu madre, ¿sabes?

¡Dios te oiga!

—No metas a mi madre en esto —respondí un poco borde.

Ahora se mostraba nerviosa.

—Mira… Lo siento… Lo estoy haciendo todo mal, ¿verdad? —dijo—. Entiendo que te sientas un poco… confusa de momento. Pero ahora que ya has acabado todos tus exámenes… tenemos que quedar y hablar como es debido… Pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Nunca sería demasiado pronto, decidí. De todos modos no era momento para hablar porque la gente empezaba a llegar. Billyy y Sue fueron los primeros. Billy era el mejor amigo de mi padre. Los dos tenían una personalidad arrolladora y era llegar ellos y animarse una fiesta. Su llegada ahogó la tensión bajo un vaivén de carcajadas, besos y abrazos masculinos. Permanecí de pie, muda, como una pieza de recambio, y me sentí culpable por haber llegado con mi cara de «¿cómo que se ha muerto Diana?». Decidí seguir el ejemplo de Sue y sonreí.

—¡Qué guapa has venido! —gritó de alegría mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

Sue llevaba un vestido que parecía un valiente pero malogrado intento de eclipsar el de Mitzy. Por contraste, me había vestido tal y como me sentía: a saber, de negro como para un entierro. Estoy segura de que estaba cualquier cosa menos «guapa».

—Gracias —balbuceé, al recordar de pronto que al menos mi bolso no era negro. Lo apreté contra mi cuerpo como si se tratase de una luminosa baliza de color; la prueba de que estaba de un humor tan festivo como ellos. El bolso era de ante marrón. Marrón oscuro. No creo que nadie se fijara siquiera en él.

—¿Has venido sola, Bella? —preguntó Sue—. ¿Y tu novio?

—Está trabajando esta noche —respondí con sinceridad.

—¿Qué? ¿No puede cogerse un día libre para celebrar el compromiso del padre de su novia? Vaya novio tan poco formal, ¿eh? —bromeó Billy.

—No está trabajando exactamente. Está estudiando para un examen, a decir verdad —repuse, tal vez demasiado a la defensiva.

—¿Estás de broma? —exclamó Sue—. No te creo. ¿Mike pegado a un libro? ¿Qué está estudiando? ¿Sus turnos de trabajo?

—Ya no sale con Mike —intervino mi padre.

Billy y Sue me miraron con compasión. Mi padre no era el único a quien le encantaba Mike.

—Se llama Ben —dije en tono desafiante.

—Ben —repitió Sue, casi con tristeza —. Qué nombre más bonito.

—Venga, no estamos aquí para interrogar a Bella sobre su vida sentimental —se rió Mitzy—. Vamos, Chase, ¿por qué no traes una copa a todo el mundo?

_Chase_ obedeció al punto y condujo a sus invitados a la barra. Después el DJ me ahorró la vergüenza al poner el primer disco. «Anoche un DJ me salvó la vida», creo que fue, aunque puede que no sea más que mi memoria jugándome una mala pasada.

La fiesta había empezado.

Intenté divertirme. De verdad que lo intenté, pero no podía sacudirme de encima a mis demonios. Ya se había hecho oficial. Nunca volveríamos a ser sólo mi padre y yo. Curiosamente había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida preguntándome cómo sería tener una madre, pero nunca me había imaginado que llegaría a unirse a alguien en serio. Mi padre había pasado los últimos quince años intentando superar lo de mi madre y, por lo visto, al final lo había conseguido.

Pero yo no quería que lo superase.

No recuerdo gran cosa de mi madre. La imagen que tengo en la cabeza es una amalgama de cosas. Un diminuto puñado de recuerdos reales mezclados con unas pocas fotografías que teníamos y las cosas que mi padre me había contado de ella. Había rellenado los enormes huecos con una fantasiosa combinación de June Whitefield y la madre de Britney Spears.

Nunca me dijeron lo muy enferma que estaba, por supuesto. Yo sólo tenía tres años cuando se lo diagnosticaron. Y cuando murió, me contaron que me miraba desde el cielo. Y el cielo era un lugar maravilloso, lleno de ángeles, que no era tan malo y que algún día yo también volaría hasta el cielo para reunirme con ella en su nube, donde nos abrazaríamos sentadas allí para toda la eternidad, lo que compensaría con creces el tiempo irrisorio que habíamos podido compartir en la tierra…

¿Por qué los adultos cuentan a los niños semejantes estupideces? Porque es lo único que pueden hacer. Porque la única y espantosa certeza de la vida es que la muerte nos aguarda a todos y no tan pacientemente en el caso de mi madre. Y cuando llega, es definitiva. No hay vida después de la muerte, ni ángeles, ni se flota sobre las nubes: no hay nada de nada. Así que uno lo adorna un poco, y otro poco más, y antes de que nos demos cuenta hemos retratado la muerte como algo mullido y mágico y en absoluto como algo sombrío, aterrador y tan triste que el corazón roto tarda años en cicatrizar y cuando al fin lo consigue, parece más bien un amasijo lleno de costras.

A lo largo de los años, mi padre se dejó la piel para darme el cariño de un padre y una madre. Literalmente yo lo era todo para él. Una niña consentida, se podría decir. Pero ¿quién iba a decirle a él que se estaba equivocando al darme todo lo que yo quería para que no me percatara de que me faltaba lo único que de verdad necesitaba?

En retrospectiva, yo era la personificación de la niña mimada. Y así me estaba comportando en aquella fiesta, aunque no me diera cuenta de ello entonces.

Mi padre había conseguido prorrogar la hora de cierre hasta la una de la madrugada, pero yo no pude aguantar hasta el final. Me marché poco antes de la medianoche. Le dije que me lo había pasado fenomenal. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien, en serio —replicó—. Tal vez tengamos que hablar… De todo esto. Ha sido un poco repentino, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes, papá —respondí mientras le abrazaba.

Por lo visto, en cuanto nos echamos un novio y empezamos a decirle cuánto le queremos, dejamos de decírselo a las demás personas que nos importan. No recordaba la última vez que se lo había dicho a mi padre, y en ese momento tuve muchas ganas de hacerlo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de decírselo, Mitzy me lo arrebató y se lo llevó a la pista de baile. Creo que la canción era _«You_ _make_ _me_ _sick»_5 de Pink, pero también podría ser mi memoria jugándome otra mala pasada.

Después de la fiesta, me sentí tan mal por haberme comportado así que tuve la certeza de que había suspendido los exámenes, como una especie de castigo divino. No tenía de qué preocuparme. Saqué matrícula y todo; la mejor nota de todo el año. Estaba ansiosa por llamar a Alice y contárselo.

—Me alegro muchísimo, Bella —dijo, medio dormida—. Pero ¿sabes que son las cuatro de la mañana aquí?

Sí, desde luego, se alegraba muchísimo por mí.

Ben también se alegraba por mí. Mis exámenes se habían interpuesto entre nosotros y nos habían impedido conocernos mejor. Lo comprendía, por supuesto, puesto que él también estaba en medio de unos estudios muy importantes. Nos conformamos con un par de copas robadas a mis intensas y frenéticas horas de estudio. Durante semanas me convertí en una ermitaña social, pero encerrarme e hincar los codos era lo que tocaba. ¿Acaso estaba intentando demostrar algo a mi novio universitario y cerebrín? En absoluto. Me había enamorado de mi curso mucho antes de que él apareciera en mi vida. Pero impresionarle, sí que le impresionó.

—Soy una tonta. No puedo dejar de pensar que si hubiese trabajado así de duro en el instituto, ahora mismo podría estar estudiando cualquier carrera —le dije durante una de nuestras copas exprés. Enseguida me sonrojé. Él estaba sacándose una licenciatura en Ciencias de la Antigüedad (en serio) en el University College de Londres. Sinceramente, ¿le iba a dejar pasmado mi diploma de esteticista? Pero no tenía por qué preocuparme. Yo le importaba a Ben, ¿os acordáis?

—No malgastes nunca tu oxígeno en lamentar algo pasado, Bella —dijo—. Estás cambiando tu vida ahora mismo. Eso es lo único que importa. Eres una chica increíble, ¿lo sabías?

Aquello habría resultado condescendiente viniendo de cualquier otra persona que estudiara Ciencias de la Antigüedad (no paraba de repetirme a mí misma que debería averiguar de qué se trataba), pero viniendo de él me hacía sentir la leche de verdad. Me juré a mí misma que si alguna vez tenía hijos, les inculcaría la importancia de trabajar como una bestia parda en el colegio. Mi padre había sido un inútil. Su único consejo siempre era: «Sé feliz». Tonterías. ¿Qué sabía él? Miradle, arrejuntándose con la primera versión guapa de Myra Hindley6 que se le cruzó por el camino.

Me alegraba de que se hubieran acabado las clases. No me sentaba nada bien la vida de ermitaña. Pero había conseguido mi título —¡y con matrícula!— y ahora podía encontrar un empleo. Y podía pasar más tiempo con Ben.

Llegué a la conclusión de que me gustaba mucho. Era bueno, generoso y, sin lugar a dudas, el tío más listo que había conocido jamás.

Ahora bien, ser listo está muy bien, pero no es necesariamente afrodisíaco, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que Bamber Gascoigne7 es el copón de listo y sin embargo no te lo tirarías, ¿a que no? Es que están los «listos» y los «sexis y listos». Ben era de estos últimos.

—¿Por qué no te pasas por mi casa el sábado? —preguntó—. Prepararé algo de cena y podremos celebrar los resultados de tus exámenes.

Allí estaba. La tan esperada invitación a su casa.

Una noche maravillosa para conocernos un poco más, seguida por un polvo apasionado y ardiente. Digamos simplemente que me sentía optimista.

Vaya optimismo más estúpido y mentecato.

La película que me había hecho: unas velas, música suave, una cena deliciosa (vegetariana), que Ben habría estado cocinando todo el día, un par de copas de vino, y a continuación la vibrante unión de nuestros cuerpos en una escena de amor tal que, en comparación, la de _Titanic_ resultaría tan tórrida y apasionada como una toallita húmeda.

La realidad: pues… nada que ver. En absoluto.

No había estado nunca antes en un piso de estudiantes y, mientras iba en el metro, me lo imaginaba hecho una leonera. A ver, vivía con otros tres tíos, era inevitable, ¿no?

Pues estaba equivocada. El piso estaba tan… ordenado. El único desorden provenía de los instrumentos de música que allí se amontonaban. En el salón había varias guitarras, unos teclados y una batería. Y en el salón también estaban los tres compañeros de piso de Ben.

Ahora bien, yo sabía lo que hacíamos Ben y yo allí —ver fantasías arriba mencionadas—, pero ¿qué pintaban en casa tres tíos tan sanotes y no del todo feos un sábado por la noche? ¿Y por qué Ben no los había echado a la calle para tener un poco de intimidad? ¿Dónde estaba la velada romántica para la que me había arreglado tanto? ¿O más bien para la que me había preparado para desnudarme? Tendríais que haber visto la ropa interior que llevaba debajo de mis vaqueros. Pero era temprano y tal vez saldrían de un momento a otro y nos dejarían a solas.

—Bueno, ¿de quién es todo ese equipo? —le pregunté mientras me servía una cerveza en la diminuta (pero asombrosamente impoluta para un grupo de estudiantes) cocina.

—Es del grupo —respondió, despreocupado.

—¿Qué grupo? —pregunté. ¿Complementaba la beca trabajando a tiempo parcial cargando y montando los equipos de un grupo?

—El mío —explicó, como si tal cosa.

—¿Tocas en un grupo? —chillé, bastante aturdida.

La verdad es que no le pegaba nada. ¿Qué tenía de rockero? No fumaba, apenas bebía, y supongo que si alguien le hubiera pedido un poco de coca, se habría acercado a la tienda de la esquina a por un par de latas. No era un macarra como Liam de Oasis ni ponía los pelos de punta como Marilyn Manson, ni siquiera era un craso exhibicionista como Robbie Williams. No, lo siento, era demasiado… _buenazo_.

—¿Y quién más hay en el grupo? —pregunté, una vez superada la sorpresa.

—Estos de ahí —dijo y señaló a sus tres amigos que se encontraban en el salón—. Guy toca el bajo, Jonny es el guitarrista principal y Will toca la batería. Yo toco el teclado y un poco la guitarra… Y canto.

¿Cantaba? ¿Era el líder? Sin exagerar, me costó un huevo que no se me cayera la boca al suelo.

—¿Y cómo os llamáis? —pregunté.

—Todavía no lo sabemos. Como ya te dije, estamos empezando.

Miré a Ben —al afable y educado Ben— y luego, por el marco de la puerta, a sus compañeros de grupo igual de formalitos. ¿Cómo iban a llamarse? ¿Los Hombres Sobradamente Majos? ¿Las Bestias Loquitas de Atar (Pero prometemos no hacer ruido)? Andaba totalmente perdida.

Pero quizá fuera a sorprenderme. Tal vez, en cuanto sus compañeros de piso/grupo se fueran al _pub_ a pasar la noche, se enfundaría los pantalones de cuero y me mostraría su oscuro, irresistible y atractivo lado rockero. Estaba pensando eso —vale, deseando—, cuando uno de sus compañeros de piso apareció en el umbral de la cocina.

—Este es Jonny —dijo Ben.

—Hola, Bella, encantado de conocerte —respondió Jonny, muy amable—. Sólo quería avisaros de que está a punto de empezar.

¿Qué estaba a punto de empezar?, me pregunté.

—Hay una cosa en la BBC2 —dijo Ben, leyendo mis pensamientos—. Parece interesante… Si te va el rollo de la Antigüedad.

Estuve a punto de soltar algo como que Beethoven no era lo mío, pero mi instinto me dijo que era mejor estar calladita y sólo farfullé un «Mmm».

Ben nos tendió a Jonny y a mí una cerveza, cogió para sí una manzana del frutero y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar. Cuatro muchachos sanos y fuertes se disponían a ponerse cómodos delante de un documental sobre la Antigüedad. Un sábado por la noche.

Así que yo también me puse cómoda junto a ellos. Y mientras observaba los títulos de crédito que desfilaban sobre un fondo formado por el tipo de ruina que nunca me molestaría en visitar en cualquiera de mis viajes a Grecia, Jonny indagó:

—¿Te interesan los griegos antiguos, Bella, o sólo le estás siguiendo la corriente a Ben?

Lo único que conocía yo de los griegos antiguos era que Andreas regentaba el puesto de patatas fritas al final de mi calle, iba a cumplir ochenta y siete años la semana siguiente y su hija estaba pensando en organizarle una fiesta. De nuevo mi instinto me dijo que mantuviese la boca cerrada.

—Mmmm —dije.

Tomó eso por un sí.

—Eran una gente increíble, ¿verdad? —prosiguió—. Inventaron la democracia, pusieron los cimientos del pensamiento moderno y además descubrieron que la bañera rebosa si la llenas demasiado.

Ben, Will y Guy se rieron, así que yo también. Pero despacio, para no llamar la atención. Porque, vamos a ver, ¿qué diantres resultaba tan gracioso?

—Aunque no lo creas, no solemos pasar así los fines de semana —dijo Ben, tal vez notando mi perplejidad—. Pero no es habitual que haya algo en la tele que sea útil para el curso. No se puede dejar de ver.

Mientras los chicos se concentraban en el documental, yo me fijé en el vídeo debajo del televisor. Tantos estudios universitarios para eso. ¿Por qué los memos simplemente no lo grababan?

Tomé otro sorbo de mi cerveza e hice un enorme esfuerzo para mostrarme más interesada que decepcionada: acababa de caer en la cuenta de lo sumamente improbable que resultaba ya cualquier tipo de contacto físico entre Ben y yo. Pero tal vez la pasión no era lo de Ben. Oh, yo sabía que podía mostrarse apasionado. Sobre la globalización y la crisis del SIDA en África y la esclavitud infantil en la India… Pero ¿y respecto a Isabella Swan? Empezaba a dudarlo.

Entonces empecé a oír los rugidos de mi estómago. Ben me había invitado a cenar, pero no había el menor rastro de cena en la cocina. Ni siquiera de menús de comida a domicilio. Estaba hambrienta. No había comido en todo el día para que mi vientre luciera bonito y plano en el momento en que desvelara mi nueva tanga. Y no me importaba la comida vegetariana. Había hecho los deberes y había descubierto que, mientras se evitara la col, podía encontrarse en los restaurantes vegetarianos muchos platos ricos y que llenaban —zamparse la cesta de pan entera también ayudaba—. Ben había acabado la manzana y tiraba el corazón en un cubo de basura (así que los no rockeros no utilizan papeleras). Me preguntaba descorazonada si ya estaba saciado.

Tan entretenida estaba considerando estas cuestiones, como lo haría cualquier chica normal en mi situación, cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba perdiendo la conversación que estaban manteniendo sobre el programa.

—¿Y Los Espartanos? —dijo Jonny.

—¿Quieres que todo el mundo piense que somos una panda de empollones de la Antigüedad? —contestó Guy.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Eran una panda de empollones de la Antigüedad.

—Es un nombre genial —continuó Jonny—. Cierra los ojos e imagínatelo. «¡Un fuerte aplauso en el festival de Glastonbury… para Los Espartanos!»

Ah, estaban buscando nombres para su grupo. Confieso que me quedé aliviada. Tal vez no se parecieran mucho a los Guns "n" Roses, pero era lo más cercano a una conversación normal en toda la noche.

—Fijaos en éste —elevó la voz Will —. Los Mendas.

Jonny y Guy soltaron una carcajada y me sentí lo bastante segura para unirme a ellos.

—Lo siento, Will —dijo Ben—. Vaya mierda de nombre.

—Vale. ¿Qué os parece Patrulla de Nieve?

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Guy.

—No sé —respondió Will, encogiéndose de hombros—. Mola cómo suena.

Entonces empezó el desmadre total.

—Los _Gags_.

—Magenta.

—Ocre.

—Ocre amarillo.

—Incubación… pero con K.

—Los Kray8… pero con C.

—Portón Down9.

—Los Segundamano.

—Los Kiwis.

—Los Rodajas de Melocotón.

—Los Granny Smiths.

Y para concluir:

—¿Qué os parece Manzana? —lanzó Ben.

Lo que fue acogido con miradas inexpresivas. Por supuesto. Vamos a ver, sinceramente. «Manzana».

—Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte —se rió Jonny—. Así que nos vamos.

—Os dejaremos un poco de intimidad —sonrió Guy.

Los tres chicos se levantaron, cogieron sus chaquetas y se marcharón. Mientras los tres pares de pies bajaban la escálela ruidosamente, la velada recuperaba de pronto todo su potencial.

—¿Está bueno? —preguntó Ben, nervioso, mientras tomaba mi primer bocado.

Si yo fuese Gordon Ramsay10, quizá habría respondido: «No, no está bueno, pedazo de gilipollas. Es un desastre. Incomestible. Ni siquiera se lo daría al capullo de Ainsley Harriot11». Pero como entonces todavía no se había inventado a Gordon Ramsay y, además, yo no era más que Bella Swan, me tuve que conformar con ello.

—Riquísimo.

—Qué bien. Tenía un poco de miedo de haberme pasado al caramelizar las chalotas, pero al final Jess quedado bien —dijo Ben.

Tanto empollarme cosas sobre el vegetarianismo para nada. No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba. Sólo sabía que las chalotas no habían quedado bien. Lo mismo, por lo que yo veía, que el resto de lo que había en mi plato.

Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía saber yo?, pensé después. Tal vez esto era lo que se llamaba un «gusto adquirido». Por lo tanto, decidí disimular mi desagrado y tragármelo todo lo más rápido posible. Sería como quitar una escayola muy deprisa: una pesadilla mientras durara, pero una bendición una vez finiquitado todo.

—Madre mía, cómo te gusta la comida, ¿eh? —dijo Ben mientras hincaba el diente con alegría.

—Mmmm —respondí, con la boca llena de algo indescriptiblemente viscoso que parecía resistirse a ser tragado.

—Tendré que cocinar para ti más a menudo.

—Ummmnnn —contesté, rezando para que no lo interpretara como un «sí».

Cuando por fin acabé mi plato, me recosté y solté un suave suspiro de alivio. Mi calvario había terminado. Dejé que el vino se me subiera a la cabeza y, por primera vez aquella noche, me relajé. Sólo eran las diez de la noche. Con un poco de suerte, los compañeros de piso de Ben se quedarían en el _pub_ hasta la hora del cierre, lo cual nos dejaba tiempo más que suficiente para conocernos mejor.

Mientras Ben se llevaba los platos a la cocina, me fui con mi copa de vino al sofá y me puse cómoda, mientras me acomodaba mi nueva tanga, que empezaba a molestarme bastante. Cuando volvió al salón, vino comiendo otra manzana.

—Te gustan las manzanas, ¿eh? —dije con una sonrisa.

—Mucho —respondió con otra sonrisa —. Y también me gustas tú.

Se sentó a mi lado y puso la mano en mi muslo.

—Esta noche ha sido muy frustrante —dijo con voz suave.

—Lo sé —asentí, intentando no suspirar mientras anticipaba lo que por fin estaba a punto de llegar.

—Tenía ganas de que los chicos se fueran, la verdad.

Podía sentir cómo la temperatura iba subiendo. Me sentí como Ali MacGraw en _Love_ _Story_ con Ben como mi Ryan O'Neal. Y era lo único que podía hacer para no llamarle Preppy.12 Le miré y —como suele hacerse cuando se desea a alguien— intenté imaginarme qué aspecto tendrían nuestros hijos.

—Los chicos son estupendos, pero me estaban tomando el pelo esta noche —continuó a modo de disculpa—. Todo ese rollo sobre el nombre del grupo, cuando lo que de verdad importa es la música.

—No te preocupes. Ya no están aquí —susurré.

—Lo sé, menos mal, porque quiero probar algo contigo.

¿¡Cómo! ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Ya sé que todo el mundo lo hace de diferentes maneras, pero ¿qué tenía de tan especial la técnica de Ben para que se sintiera obligado a avisarme? Yo no era la chica más experimentada del mundo y no quería parecer una auténtica lerda, así que contesté:

—Claro, adelante.

Después me preparé. Me miró a los ojos, yo le miré a los suyos y esperé que, fuese lo que fuese lo que tenía previsto, no doliera.

—Estás aquí esta noche —dijo despacio— y te he escrito una canción.

—Oh, qué bonito.

Suspiré y sentí un enorme alivio. No lo había visto venir. ¡Me había escrito una canción! Era la primera vez. Mike jamás me había escrito ni siquiera un _post-it_.

—A ver, cántamela —respondí.

—No, ésa es la frase que quería probar contigo —dijo—. «Estás aquí esta noche y te he escrito una canción».

—¿Querías probar una frase?

—Sí.

—¿Y eso era todo?

Se descompuso.

—¿No te ha gustado?

—No… quiero decir que sí, me gusta. Me encanta.

Creo que entonces me sentí también un poco tonta.

—Está bien. No tienes por qué ser amable. Me parece que todavía no le he pillado el punto. Tengo estos acordes.

Se aproximó detrás del sofá y sacó una guitarra. La rasgueó, se detuvo para afinarla y volvió a rasguearla otro poco y luego preguntó:

—¿Qué te parece?

—Muy… bonito —dije con sumo cuidado: ¿Por qué me lo preguntaba a mí? ¿Quién era yo? ¿Una productora de Sony Music?

—Son unos acordes mágicos. Los llevo en la cabeza desde hace días. Pero no consigo dar con una letra que le pegue. He probado un montón de variaciones, pero ninguna parece encajar.

Y entonces arrancó. Cantó con una voz suave e increíblemente conmovedora. Sorbí otro poco de vino, me recosté y le dejé continuar.

—«Te he escrito esta canción… Todo lo que haces… Cualquier cosa que hagas… Cualquier pequeña cosa que hagas es mágica…» Mierda, no, suena demasiado a Sting. Empezaré otra vez. «Te he escrito una canción…»

Y continuó dale que te pego.

Y otro poco más.

Y más.

No quise interrumpir así que me dediqué a beber sorbitos de vino hasta que mi copa se quedó totalmente vacía y entonces, pues, es posible que me quedara dormida.

—Despierta, Bella, vamos, arriba —dijo una voz que se entrometía en mi sueño.

Me obligué a abrir los ojos y mientras el mundo se tornaba más claro, descubrí a Ben que me observaba tímidamente.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté, aturdida.

—Las doce y pico.

—Oh, ¿has terminado tu canción? —pregunté, recordando de pronto dónde lo habíamos dejado.

Sonrió.

—No seas tonta. Pero creo que ya tengo la primera frase. Lo siento. Debes de creer que soy un tío muy egocéntrico.

Bueno, sí que se me pasó por la cabeza. ¡Menuda cita! Remata el documental más aburrido del mundo y la cena más incomestible del mundo haciéndome escuchar cómo ensaya su canción.

—No debí hacer eso. Es imperdonable por mi parte —prosiguió, evidentemente leyendo un poco mis pensamientos—. Yo también tenía muchas ganas de pasar un rato contigo esta noche. Creo que me he tomado una copa de más. Me dejé llevar.

—Sólo te has tomado una copa.

Este comentario le puso aún más incómodo, pero me sentía dolida. Literalmente. Todavía llevaba puesto esa tanga que parecía un hilo de cortar queso, ¿os acordáis?

—Si querías trabajar, habérmelo dicho y me habría marchado cuando se fueron tus amigos.

—Por favor, estás muy equivocada —me suplicó—. Es que me pongo así cuando se me ocurre una idea para una canción. No puedo dejarlo y sudo la gota gorda hasta que la termino y… —fue callándose, pero su gesto desconsolado revelaba su sinceridad—. ¿Por qué no fijamos una nueva cita ahora mismo y te prometo que te compensaré?

—No estoy segura… —respondí, mientras sentía cómo me iba derritiendo poco a poco, pero todavía seguía desconcertada por su falta de interés por mí. Me parecía que estaba fingiendo las ganas de volver a verme. Tenía mi orgullo. Si alguien iba a dejarlo primero, ésa iba a ser yo.

Me levanté del sofá y recogí mi abrigo.

—Por favor, Bella —dijo, viniendo detrás de mí con los brazos tendidos.

Dejé que me abrazara y, la verdad, a pesar de que estaba dolida, me sentó de maravilla y cedí.

—Está bien —asentí—. Lo volveremos a intentar.

—Bien —respondió, besándome suavemente—. Y te prometo que no habrá ninguna letra de canción a la vista. Vamos, te llevo a casa.

—De acuerdo —dije, con una leve sonrisa—. Te agradezco que me lleves. —Al menos me ahorraría el taxi—. Pero ¿no dijiste que habías tomado una copa de más?

—No digas bobadas. Sólo me tomé una copa.

Tengo que admitirlo, me sentí muy desconcertada durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa. No entendía nada. Las veces que habíamos quedado hasta entonces, parecía que yo le gustaba mucho. Pero esa noche, me trató como si fuera su hermana. O su Bernie Taupin13. O yo qué sé.

Cuando me llamó por teléfono unos días más tarde, sugirió vagamente que quedáramos y yo respondí vagamente que tal vez. Para ser sincera, tenía la impresión de que habíamos terminado y estaba hecha polvo. Había tanto en Ben que me gustaba pero algo me decía que lo nuestro jamás funcionaría.

Al viernes siguiente, tuve la oportunidad perfecta para quitarme el mal rollo de encima. Unas compañeras de la academia Holstein salían a celebrar que habían aprobado el curso. Jessica se había encargado de organizarlo. Vivía en Camden y explicó que se llevaba bien con los jefes de un bar de copas de la zona y que conseguiría que nos dejaran entrar gratis. Sonaba bien. Aunque un viernes por la noche el ambiente podía tornarse un poco salvaje, me gustaba el barrio de Camden y sólo estaba a un par de paradas de autobús de mi casa.

Éramos veinticinco chicas apuntadas al curso. Pero supongo que la mayoría lo celebraba en sus respectivos dominios en Essex o Hampstead, porque tan sólo aparecimos seis. Quedamos con Jessica en la boca del metro e hicimos a pie el corto recorrido hasta la discoteca.

Allí nos topamos con una cola que daba la vuelta al edificio y llegaba casi hasta la mismísima boca de metro.

—Creía que podías colarnos, Jess —se quejó una de las chicas mientras los cielos se abrían y una lluvia torrencial se abatía sobre unas jovencitas ligeras de ropa.

—Ya, pero aún así tenemos que hacer cola primero —le respondió Jessica.

Empecé a preguntarme quién era su contacto en el local. ¿La mujer de la limpieza quizá?

Después de llevar una hora avanzando terriblemente despacio bajo la lluvia, llegamos ante la cuerda de terciopelo rojo y el fornido muro formado por los porteros que se elevaba detrás. Jessica se acercó a uno de ellos y le parpadeó con sus emborronadas y empapadas pestañas.

—Soy Jessica —dijo—. Una amiga de Greg.

—¿Quién? —gruñó el portero.

—Greg. El encargado del bar.

—No me suena de nada, bonita.

—Además el local está lleno —continuó otro portero bastante más borde—. No podemos dejar pasar a nadie más. La normativa contra incendios.

—Habla con Greg —chilló Jessica con indignación—. Llámale por la radio ésa que tienes ahí.

—Aquí no hay ningún Greg y tú no vas a entrar.

Jessica siguió discutiendo, pero yo ya estaba mentalizada en dar la noche por perdida. Me estaba congelando, tenía el pelo hecho un desastre y un auténtico río fluía por mis sandalias de plataforma. Me disponía a preguntar quién se apuntaba a celebrar el final del curso con un _kebab_ del puesto de comida griega para llevar cuando oí su voz:

—¡Bella!

Levanté los ojos y descubrí a Mike con su cazadora de aviador negra con la palabra «seguridad» bordada a la espalda de modo tranquilizador.

—Se te ve muy… mojada —se rió.

—¿Trabajas aquí ahora? —pregunté.

—Sí. Tuve que dejar Stockwell al final. Se estaba convirtiendo en O.K. Corral. En fin, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?

—¿Le conoces, Bella? —se entrometió Jessica, viendo de pronto una luz al final de un túnel muy mojado.

Asentí.

—¿Conoces a Greg? —preguntó a Mike.

—No me suena de nada. ¿Qué pasa, chicas? ¿Queréis entrar o qué?

—No, hemos venido a empaparnos y a admirar a los porteros —respondí, castañeteando los dientes—. Claro que queremos entrar.

Sin ni siquiera consultar a sus compañeros, Mike desabrochó la cuerda de terciopelo y dejó pasar a seis muchachas muy empapadas y muy agradecidas. Ya era un héroe, pero cuando añadió «decidle a la chica de la taquilla que Mike ha dicho que no tenéis que pagar» se convirtió en Superman.

Me quedé un poco atrás.

—Gracias, Mike. Me has salvado la vida. Otra vez.

—No pasa nada —se encogió de hombros—. Aunque podrías devolverme el favor.

—Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata?

—Tengo que rellenar unos impresos y… Bueno, tú ya me conoces con el papeleo.

Conocía bien a Mike y el papeleo. No es que fuera analfabeto, pero ante cualquier cosa que llevase una cuadrícula se echaba a temblar. Recuerdo una vez que intentaba rellenar una primitiva hay que marcar seis pequeñas cruces, ¿verdad? Imposible para él.

—¿Qué pasa con Joanne? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a ella?

—¿Conoces a Joanne?

—Sabes que sí. Fuimos al colegio juntas.

—Bien, pues entonces sabrás que el papeleo tampoco es lo suyo. Ni siquiera puede rellenar una quiniela.

«¡Ja!», pensé, muy orgullosa. Puede que la zorra de Joanne sea una fiera en la cama, pero no podía rivalizar conmigo en cuanto a rellenar impresos.

Eso es lo maravilloso de ser joven.

Una ve cumplidos en las cosas más disparatadas.

Una vez que entramos, las chicas se abalanzaron sobre mí. Salía humo de sus cuerpos y no sólo por el vapor de la lluvia. Se habían vuelto locas con Mike.

—Dios mío, está buenísimo —babeó Jessica—. ¿Puedes presentármelo?

La miré y también a la ínfima cantidad de ropa que llevaba puesta —poco más que su ropa interior, para ser sincera—, y pensé que podría ligárselo sin mi ayuda. Entonces le dije:

—Es inútil. Ya tiene novia.

—¿Y qué? —respondió—. Eso no me ha detenido nunca.

Todas rieron. Todas menos yo.

¿Qué les pasaba a algunas tías? Yo jamás habría ido tras el novio de otra chica y esa conversación me estaba cabreando por momentos.

—Bueno, él no la engañaría, lo sé de buena tinta. No es ese tipo de hombre —dije, seguramente con cierta suficiencia y superioridad moral y también muy deshonesta.

—No existen los hombres «no son de ese tipo» —me informó Jessica—. Todos son de ese tipo. Son hombres, ¿no? Eres tan ingenua, Bella.

Todas volvieron a reírse y, esta vez, yo también. Bueno, no quería parecer incapaz de aceptar una broma. No soy ese tipo de chica.

A la mañana siguiente, me quedé remoloneando en la cama por necesidad. Al menos hasta que sonó el teléfono. Miré el despertador: las siete y diez, ¡rayos!

—Buenos días —gorjeó una animada voz.

Tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que era Ben.

—Ouah… —dije, lo que sonó a «hola» en mi cabeza.

Se rió.

—Una noche movida, ¿eh? Está bien para algunas. Yo no terminé mi tesina hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

—Ajá… —continué, que era lo mejor que podía decir y lo que parecía más adecuado a la vez.

—Oye, tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte. Y te prometo que nada de grupos musicales esta vez. ¿Haces algo esta noche? Podría ir a tu casa. Llevaré un poco de vino. Y si quieres, cocinaré para ti otra vez.

Eso me espabiló por completo.

—No, no puedes. Quiero decir, no podría permitir que te tomaras tantas molestias —balbuceé, desesperada—. ¿Por qué no salimos?

—Vale, quedamos pues —dijo, muy contento—. Pasaré a buscarte a las siete.

Después de colgar, dejé que mi cabeza volviera a caer sobre la almohada, preguntándome si había hecho lo correcto. Me había pillado por sorpresa, al llamarme al alba y amenazarme con cocinar y el miedo me había llevado a aceptar la invitación. Pero mientras cerraba los ojos, pensé que no era tan mala idea. Ambos necesitábamos una segunda oportunidad para ver si esta relación tenía algún futuro antes de limitarnos a ser «sólo buenos amigos». Mientras me quedaba dormida otra vez, me sentí llena de optimismo. Seguro que tenía una sonrisa en los labios…

Estaba a punto de aceptar la corona de Miss Mundo cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Esta vez era Mike.

—Me alegro de haberte visto anoche, Bella. Qué raro que aparecieras por ahí. Pero ¡guay! Oye, no te vi marchar. Seguro que me pillaste en un descanso… Espera, no te habré despertado, ¿verdad?

—Uff… —respondí, que en mi cabeza sonó a «no, para nada. Llevo horas levantada».

—¡Dios! Esa amiga tuya es un poco traviesilla, ¿eh?

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

Tenía la cabeza todavía llena del precioso trono en el que me disponía a sentarme y me costaba seguirle.

—Cómo se llama… El mini corpiño rosa con plataformas transparentes…

De pronto ya me había puesto las pilas.

—Jessica.

—Eso es, Jessica. Esperó a que acabara mi turno. La acompañé a su casa. Puedes venir cuando quieras con amigas como ésa. Muy maja. En fin, ya estoy en casa. Tengo que echar una cabezadita, estoy hecho polvo. ¿Cuándo paso por tu casa?

Miss Mundo se había volatilizado por completo y, en su lugar, había irrumpido una visión de Jessica y Mike dándole dale que te pego como dos conejitos alimentados con ostras. Lo que hacía a espaldas de Joanne no era asunto mío… Pero, francamente… ¿Cómo podía?

—¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó—. ¿Te he preguntado cuándo me paso por tu casa. Los impresos, ¿lo recuerdas? Ibas a ayudarme a rellenarlos.

Pensé en mandarlo a tomar viento, pero, bueno, se lo debía, ¿no?

—Vale —suspiré—. Pásate mañana por la mañana. A las diez y media. Ni un minuto antes.

Eran las ocho menos cinco cuando colgué y ya estaba totalmente despierta. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a estos tíos? Ya era bastante que te liaran, pero ¿tenían además que despertarte al alba para hacerlo? El sol apenas despuntaba, pero ya se había ido al garete mi plan de levantarme tarde y no estaba de buen humor. No debía de importarme lo que hacía Mike, pero, por lo visto, sí me molestaba. No hacía tanto tiempo que yo estaba en el pellejo de la zorra de Joanne Robinson. Bueno, no literalmente, claro. Llevaba unos tacones de quince centímetros mientras yo usaba unas sensatas zapatillas deportivas como todas las chicas que no son unas zorras. Pero, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, allí me veis, tumbada en la cama sintiendo lástima por ella. ¡Increíble!

La compasión no duró mucho, sin embargo. La interrumpió el teléfono. ¿Qué iba a ser?

Esta vez era mi padre.

—Sólo quería recordarte lo del almuerzo de hoy. Sáltate el desayuno porque Mitzy se encarga de cocinar.

¡Ayyyy! Mi mal humor acababa de empeorar.

Mi padre tenía razón. Cuando llegué delante de la verja del jardín, me llegó un aroma anunciándome que íbamos a disfrutar de una completa comida dominguera, un día entero antes de tiempo. Mientras tocaba el timbre, olfateé el ambiente. Estaba hambrienta. Hora de hacer las paces con Mitzy pues.

—Sírvete una copa, Bella —dijo mi padre después de dejarme pasar—. Estoy ayudando a Mitzy en la cocina.

Llevaba un paño en el hombro. Nunca había visto uno de ésos por casa antes.

Me serví una copa de vino y me senté, tras decidir que no iba a ayudar. Mis malos sentimientos volvían. El ambiente doméstico me producía unos efectos muy extraños. Mi padre no era ningún vago, pero toda esta actividad hogareña resultaba fuera de lugar. Lo más cerca que mi padre y yo habíamos estado de un mantel cuando me criaba era el envoltorio del pescado frito con patatas que comprábamos.

Oí cómo Mitzy alzaba la voz en la cocina.

—Pensé que tú estabas pendiente de la hora.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —preguntó mi padre.

—Porque oí muy bien cómo decías «yo me encargo de los _Yorkshire_ _puddings_14 por eso.

—Sólo quise decir que los metía en el horno, nada más.

—¿Y qué te pensabas? ¿Que el horno sabe apagarse solo?

No podía discernir si estaba realmente molesta o le tomaba el pelo. Me gustaba la idea de que tuvieran una buena bronca y que ella saliera de casa hecha una furia para no volver nunca más…

—… ¡Míralos! —gritó—. Están hechos una pena. Puedes tirarlos a la basura.

Escuché y, tras un silencio, mi padre apareció con un plato repleto de _Yorkshire_ _puddings_ perfectos.

—Fíjate tú —dijo, riéndose—, Han subido un milímetro de más y se han tostado una pizquita de más y va ella y dice que están hechos una pena. Quién me mandaría a mí enamorarme de una perfeccionista, ¿eh?

_¿Quién_ _te_ _manda_ _enamorarte_ _de_ _nadie,_ _padre?_

Mitzy le siguió con el asado de ternera y, en cuestión de minutos, la mesa estaba crujiendo bajo el peso de tantos platos. ¿Quién se había creído que era? ¿La hermana glamurosa de Delia Smith15? Tenía la sensación de estar viendo toda una serie de cosas «que había preparado con antelación».

Cuando empezamos a comer, Mitzy parecía algo nerviosa.

—¿Está bien la salsa, Bella?… ¿Las patatas no están demasiado crujientes?… ¿Te has puesto chirivías?

No tenía motivos para preocuparse. Era una cocinera increíble e hinqué el diente a su comida como si fuera mi primer alimento tras una larga condena en la cárcel. O tras una cita con Ben.

_Mmmm,_ carne.

Pero ¿tenía que caerme bien sólo porque supiera cocinar? Estaba confundida. Mientras la estaba felicitando por sus guisantes con menta, me preguntaba por qué se había pintado las pestañas para comer, si su falda no era un par de centímetros demasiado corta y por qué llevaba el pelo de un color rubio platino a lo Jessica Simpson y no azul a lo Marge Simpson. Era como cuando la cuarentona de Carol Vorderman salió en toda la prensa por mostrarse demasiado sexy en alguna entrega de premios y todo el mundo chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación porque debía de envejecer tranquilamente y parecerlo. Aquello me había sacado de quicio, pero ahí estaba yo juzgando a Mitzy de la misma manera.

¿Acaso me habría caído mejor si hubiese sido una mujer desaliñada y anticuada? Lo dudo.

Me arrellané con el estómago lleno de una exquisita comida y la cabeza repleta de maldad, totalmente ajena a mi propia hipocresía.

—Mitzy va a vender su casa, Bella —anunció mi padre, mientras rellenaba mi copa con la última gota de vino—. Se muda aquí.

Le miré fijamente, sin poder moverme y sólo en parte porque había comido demasiado. Pero ¿qué esperaba? Estaban comprometidos. Claro que iban a vivir juntos.

—Bella, quiero que te alegres mucho por tu padre —dijo Mitzy, pasando de mostrarse pizpireta a ponerse seria y sincera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llenos de rímel—. Pero, más que eso, quiero que sepas que nunca me interpondré entre vosotros dos. Quiero que sigáis estando tan unidos el uno al otro como siempre.

En ese momento, me sentí a miles de kilómetros de Charlie, pero me callé. Ni de coña iba a decir nada que la hiciese sentirse más cómoda. Mi padre me estaba leyendo el pensamiento, al parecer, porque intentó hablar en mi nombre.

—No pasa nada, ¿verdad, chiquilla? —dijo, con una pizca de desesperación en la voz—. Creo que nos vendrá bien a los dos tener a Mitzy cerca… ¿No te parece, Bella?

Estaba ansioso por que yo dijera algo, preferentemente algo agradable, pero sencillamente no se me ocurría ninguna palabra, ni buena ni mala.

—Siempre he lamentado no tener hijos —continuó Mitzy, para colmar el silencio—. Siempre me gustó la idea de tener una gran familia, pero Harry no quería tener hijos. Dijo que era demasiado viejo. Pero no tan viejo como para largarse con su maldita secretaria, ¿a que no?

Había recolectado bastantes datos de mi padre para completar el puzzle de lo que le había pasado a Mitzy. Harry era diez años mayor que ella y la había dejado por una chica de veintitrés años. ¿Sentía pena por Mitzy? Claro que no. Apenas la conocía y no conocía a Harry en absoluto, pero estaba totalmente convencida de que sabía lo que había ocurrido exactamente. No es que se hubiese dejado engatusar por una modelo más joven y sexy. No, la había dejado porque había calado a Mitzy. Y ojalá mi padre lo hiciese también, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Este es mi sueño hecho realidad, ¿sabes, Bella? —prosiguió, mientras cogía la mano de mi padre por encima de la mesa—. Nunca pensé que conocería a otro hombre… Podría ser tan maravilloso. Sólo llevará algo de tiempo, nada más. Cuando ya estemos casados, podremos…

—¿Qué? —me atraganté.

¿Había oído la palabra «casados»? Sí, de acuerdo, estaban comprometidos y los compromisos suelen llevar al matrimonio. Pero yo albergaba la esperanza de que éste fuese diferente y que estuvieran comprometidos para los restos.

—Bueno, después de la boda, tal vez podamos irnos todos juntos de vacaciones a alguna parte. Para conocernos mejor. Como una familia. ¿Qué opinas? —me preguntó con una sonrisa que ahora le hacía parecer desesperada a ella.

¿Que qué opinaba yo? El pánico iba apoderándose de mí. ¿Qué me parecía a mí, maldita sea?

—Me parece… que voy a vomitar —respondí.

—Vaya, ¿es algo que has comido? ¿La carne? Estaba demasiado poco hecha en el centro, ¿verdad? Lo sabía…

—No es la comida —dije mientras me ponía de pie—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

—Espera —gritó mi padre mientras abandonaba la habitación—. Tómate el café. Tenemos que aclarar todo esto.

—No hay nada que aclarar, papá. Sólo que no me encuentro bien. No te preocupes. Te llamaré.

Mientras me marchaba, pensé que no existía lugar en el mundo que me alejara lo bastante de aquellos dos tortolitos.

Abandoné la casa de mi padre y seguí caminando. Normalmente me habría dirigido a la parada del autobús, pero decidí que una caminata de tres kilómetros, cuesta arriba, hasta mi apartamento me vendría de perlas para digerir los últimos acontecimientos. Desde luego era lo que necesitaba para digerir la comida. Estaba absolutamente llenísima. Madre mía, cómo cocinaba esa mujer. Pero ¿por qué me cabreaba tanto pensar en ella? Ya se me había pasado lo de pensar que sólo andaba detrás de su dinero. Hasta donde podía ver, había salido bien parada de su divorcio. Además ¿por qué iba una cazafortunas a perder el tiempo con mi padre cuando había muchísimos millonarios de verdad disponibles para ser desplumados?

Por lo tanto, no era por el dinero. Tampoco era por sus dobladillos o el color de su pelo. Ya no podía engañarme más a mí misma. Sabía lo que estaba pasando. El hombre que me había criado solo desde los cuatro años me estaba siendo arrebatado. Se reducía al final a un único y feo sentimiento: celos.

Cuando regresé a mi apartamento, me topé con Lauren, la norteamericana que vive al otro lado de mi rellano. Estaba rodeada de un montón de bolsas de la compra y luchaba con un juego de llaves.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunté mientras sacaba de mi bolso la llave de mi propia casa.

—Sí, gracias. —Luego levantó la vista y me miró—. Joder, qué mala cara traes.

Lauren siempre era muy directa. Supongo que sería por ser norteamericana, porque ¿a que todos allí son muy directos? O como decimos los británicos, ¿groseros?

—Acabo de volver andando de Kentish Town —expliqué—. Todo cuesta arriba, estoy agotada.

—En serio, tienes una cara horrible. —Directa y muy perspicaz—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, cosas de familia. No te interesa saberlo. —Sentí cómo me temblaba el labio inferior.

—A ver, inténtalo —dijo, abriendo al fin la puerta y manteniéndola abierta.

Lauren era vecina mía desde que Alice y yo nos mudamos. Parecía una tía maja, pero no la conocía más allá de las breves conversaciones de escalera. Sin embargo me gustaba su aspecto. Llevaba los pantalones muy anchos y sueltos, las camisetas y el pelo muy cortos y molaba el sonido que hacía su _piercing_ en la lengua al golpear con los dientes.

Y lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante.

—¿Te apetece una birra?…

_Clic,_ _clic,_ _clic_.

Asentí y luego observé cómo arrastraba las bolsas de la compra en la cocina.

Sabía que había estudiado Bellas Artes y ahora se dedicaba a diseñar cosas, pero no tenía ni idea de qué. Eché un vistazo por el salón en busca de alguna pista. No había ninguna. Desde luego le gustaba mantener su casa en plan minimalista.

Reapareció con dos botellines helados y me tendió uno.

—Siéntate —me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me señalaba el sofá—, y cuéntame, ¿qué ocurre?

Así que se lo conté.

—No me parece algo tan malo —opinó cuando terminé—. Se está esforzando contigo y tu viejo está feliz. Si mi madre hubiera conocido a otro, tal vez no habría pagado su amargura conmigo. En el cole tenía un apodo: «la Ojos Morados». Me «chocaba» con más puertas que Ray Charles… Tu padre y esa Mitzy… sólo es cuestión de que te hagas a la idea, nada más. Créeme, los celos no durarán para siempre.

Ya estaba. Me había pillado. Recompensé su perspicacia diciéndole bruscamente:

—Al menos tú tuviste una madre cuando eras pequeña.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Nada particular. Murió, nada más.

Se produjo un largo y tenso silencio y luego dijo:

—Lo siento… Lo siento mucho.

Me sentí fatal. Ella no lo sabía. Casi nunca hablaba de mi madre con nadie. No quería ser otra tía coñazo más contando una historia triste a alguien a quien le importara una mierda. A no ser que hubiesen conocido a mi madre, ¿qué sentido tenía?

—Joder, lo siento de veras, Bella —repitió—. Soy una bocazas.

—No, soy yo la que lo siente —balbuceé—. No podías saberlo.

Bebimos nuestras cervezas en medio de un extraño silencio y sentí una necesidad apremiante de romperlo.

—¿Y por qué no estaba tu padre en casa? —pregunté—. ¿Os abandonó cuando eras pequeña o algo así?

—Ojalá —respondió con una risita—. No, nunca conocí a mi padre. Mi madre jamás quiso decirme quién era. Tal vez porque ella misma tampoco lo sabía.

—Eso es tremendo.

—Eso era lo de menos…

Ya estaba. Eso abrió la caja de los truenos y Lauren se desahogó contando su vida. Era increíble. Increíblemente horrible, quiero decir. Era como oír a varios protagonistas del _reality_ de Jerry Springer todos en uno. Mientras escuchaba boquiabierta, imaginaba los rótulos que aparecerían bajo su imagen.

Lauren: mi madre era una indigente alcohólica y violenta.

Lauren: sufrí abusos de tíos carnales que no eran tíos carnales de verdad.

Lauren: embarazada a los 14 años de un tío carnal que sí era un tío carnal de verdad.

Ya sé lo que estaba haciendo Lauren: me estaba soltando el rollo ése de que siempre hay alguien que está peor que tú. Pero si yo os cuento que me duele la cabeza y me contáis que os cortasteis el dedo en la batidora, lo metisteis en hielo, fuisteis corriendo al hospital y allí os lo reimplantaron en una operación que duró diez horas, será sin duda una historia tremenda, pero cuando hayáis acabado, me seguirá doliendo la cabeza, ¿verdad?

—Pero mírame ahora —concluyó—. Tengo veintinueve años y estoy bien. Claro que tengo cicatrices, pero todo el mundo las tiene. Deberíamos sentirnos orgullosas de ellas, no avergonzadas. Y si le das el tiempo suficiente, dejarán de doler. Ni siquiera escocerán.

Tiempo. Tenía razón y yo lo sabía. Esa tarde me sentía tan deprimida como no lo había estado nunca, pero sabía que con el tiempo me sentiría mejor.

Y hablando de tiempo, miré el reloj y me sobresalté porque no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba allí tanto rato. ¿A que el tiempo vuela cuando intercambias penas con alguien? Ben iba a pasar a buscarme en media hora y tenía que cambiarme.

—Gracias por la cerveza, Lauren. Me ha venido muy bien charlar contigo. Ahora tengo que irme —dije, mientras me ponía de pie.

—¿Una cita interesante?

—Bueno, una cita. Ya veremos luego si se pone interesante.

Había algo que le quería preguntar antes de irme. Me había estado carcomiendo un poco desde que lo mencionara Mike meses atrás.

—Lauren, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? ¿Qué te pareció Mike?

—¿Tu ex? Sin querer ofenderte, pero es un capullo de primera. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No, por nada… Es sólo que… No tiene importancia.

—Dímelo. Ahora me tienes intrigada.

Me miraba con gesto burlón y me ruboricé.

—Tenía la impresión de que… te gustaba —dije atropelladamente.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una gran carcajada.

—Estará todo lo bueno que tú quieras, pero es demasiada testosterona para mí. ¿Es que no lo sabes?

—¿Saber el qué?

—Que me van las chicas.

Por supuesto, siempre lo había sabido.

—Bueno, ¿qué te apetece ir a ver? —preguntó Ben mientras esperábamos en la cola del cine—. Ponen _Novia_ _a_ _la_ _fuga,_ pero estoy seguro de que no tienes la menor gana de ir a ver esa cursilada.

—No digas tonterías —me reí. Claro que no quería. Ya la había visto dos veces con mis amigas de la academia—. ¿Qué te parece _Toy_ _Story_ 2? —sugerí.

Se rió.

—Lo sé, es ridículo, ¿verdad? Hollywood se ha vuelto loco haciendo secuelas. Son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de poder añadir un número al final del título.

—Vale, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué te parece _Toy_ _Story_ 2?

—Podríamos ver _Cómo_ _ser_ _John_ _Malkovich_ —dijo, todavía sin hacerme caso—. Dicen que está muy bien, con mucho bla bla bla.

Dejé de escucharle. No, no quería ver _Cómo_ _ser_ _John_ _Malkovich_. No es que yo fuese una chica superficial o inmadura, ni nada por el estilo, pero quería ver algo que tuviese explosiones atronadoras y fogosas escenas de amor, y a ser posible con actores famosos. ¿Quién diantres era ese John Malkovich y por qué querría nadie ser como él?

—Oye, ¿y _Dos_ _vidas_ _en_ _un_ _instante_? Dicen que está genial —dije con entusiasmo, y enseguida supe que había hecho la mejor elección de la noche. Por supuesto era una comedia romántica y sin duda no era el tipo de película que él elegiría normalmente, pero de la manera en que me abracé a él, apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo y le dije jadeando «¿qué dices?», sólo podía estar de acuerdo conmigo en que era una excelente elección.

—Pero _Cómo_ _ser_ _John_ _Malkovich_ ha tenido muy buenas críticas y…

—Por favor… —insistí, pegándome a él todavía más.

—Está bien —accedió, sólo un poquito a regañadientes—. He visto a Paltrow en _Seven_. Muy buena película. Si te va ese rollo.

Genial. Nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en una película. Eso era un buen comienzo. Quizá lo que nos separaba no iba a suponer el final de nuestra relación después de todo. Vale, si nos referimos al punto en el que estábamos, tal vez me precipitaba al hablar de una «relación», pero el siguiente paso era inminente. Estaba segura de ello y me había vestido en consecuencia. Otra vez. Debajo de mis pantalones anchos lucían las braguitas más sexis que había visto jamás. Las había comprado esa misma mañana y estaba convencida de que se convertirían en mis braguitas de la suerte.

—Estuvo genial —exclamó Ben con entusiasmo al salir del cine.

—¿Ah sí? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tenía un acento impresionante, ¿no te ha parecido?

—Pues sí, supongo que sí —asentí refunfuñando sólo en parte.

A decir verdad, el acento inglés de Gwyneth Paltrow me había parecido la leche, pero se estaba mostrando tan efusivo con ella que había que cortarle el rollo. A ver, a ninguna mujer le gusta verse superada por otra mujer, aunque sea una actriz famosa a la que su novio seguro que no va a conocer jamás.

—Creo que está bastante infravalorada. Tiene un estilazo. Y además está muy buena. —Me dio golpecitos con el codo para meterse conmigo al percibir mi malestar.

—A mí no me lo parece. La verdad, me resulta un poco acartonada —dije lo más despreocupada que pude—. Ya te dije que quería ver _Como_ _ser_ _John_ _Malkovich_.

Fue una suerte que empezara a llover en ese instante porque se estaba carcajeando tanto de mi que me entraron ganas de darle una patada En vez de ello, corrimos a resguardarnos Encontramos un _pub_ no muy lejos del cine. Me senté en una mesa en un rincón del local mientras Ben luchaba para llamar la atención del camarero. Era demasiado bueno para este tipo de cosas. Un verdadero aspirante a estrella de rock se habría puesto de pie en la barra arrojando ceniceros al personal hasta conseguir sus copas.

—¿Qué estás tomando? —le pregunté cuando al final depositó mi cerveza delante de mí y bebió un sorbo de una copa que parecía contener algo parecido a sidra sin burbujas.

—Zumo de manzana —respondió.

Mmm, pensé. Apuesto a que también es la bebida habitual de Keith Richards. Pero no dije nada porque se acercaba mucho a mí en la banqueta y tenía un brillo en los ojos que me sugería que la noche todavía no había hecho más que empezar.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, embobados. No sé lo que pensaba, pero yo sentí que cualquier cosa era posible y que todo iba a ser genial. Para ser sincera, me había mostrado un pelín injusta en mi valoración de la buena Gwinny. La verdad era que habíamos visto nuestra primera película juntos y ambos lo habíamos pasado bien. Quería explorar otros campos de intereses mutuos y lo mismo debió de pensar él porque me preguntó:

—Bueno, ¿y qué música te gusta?

Me entró pánico. ¿Qué se le dice a un tío que se toma la música tan en serio? Sin duda no se le dice que por regla general los álbumes me resultan un coñazo y prefiero con creces las recopilaciones. «¿Mi grupo favorito, Ben? Pues verás, es sin duda _Now_ _That's_ _What_ _I_ _Call_ _Music_16».

Al final me escabullí y respondí:

—Pues un poco de todo. —No era una total mentira dado que la mayoría de mis cedes recopilatorios traían en efecto un poco de todo—. ¿Y tú?

—Pues un poco de todo…

¿Él también? Me pregunté si tenía los discos _Now_ del número quince al veintinueve.

—… Tom Waits, Neil Young, Nirvana. Pero todo empieza con los Beatles, ¿verdad?

«¿Ah sí?», pensé.

—Mmm —contesté. Luego recordé algo que había oído en un documental que había visto por encima y añadí—: ¿No te parece extraño que el hombre que compuso una genialidad como _Hey_ _Jude_ también compusiera _Mull_ _of_ _Kintyre_?

Me recosté, muy satisfecha de mí misma por haber expresado un pensamiento tan inteligente y original.

—Eso es lo que cree todo el mundo —dijo, borrando al instante la sonrisa autosuficiente de mi rostro—. Personalmente, a mí _Mull_ _of_ _Kintyre_ no me parece tan mal. Desde el punto de vista estructural, tiene una gran solidez y el puente invierte la melodía principal con gran inteligencia…

No podía discutir con eso.

(Evidentemente).

Ni por un segundo dudó en ofrecerme un completo repaso a la historia de los Beatles y un análisis pormenorizado de la relación entre McCartney y John Lennon. Muy pero que muy pormenorizada.

Está bien, no le estaba prestando mucha atención durante esa parte de la conversación, pero me lo pasé realmente bien esa noche. Tal vez fuéramos dos polos opuestos en algunas cuestiones, pero eso no nos impidió reírnos un montón el resto del tiempo.

—¿Te apetece otra copa? —preguntó, apurando de un trago su zumo de manzana como toda estrella de rock que se precie.

—¿Te apetece un café? —contraataqué—. En mi casa.

A la mañana siguiente, lo último que esperaba sentirme era enamorada, pero ahí me tenéis.

Sí, estaba enamorada, hasta las cejas.

Ben era maravilloso.

La vida era maravillosa.

Lo único que yo quería era pasarme el día regodeándome en mi nuevo estado de enamoramiento, pero después vi el reloj: las diez y cuarto. Mike estaba a punto de llegar de un momento a otro. Los dichosos impresos.

Mierda. Podía pasar de eso. ¿Qué tía quiere rellenar impresos cuando está ocupada recordando la mejor noche de su vida?

Mike llegó con una hora de retraso. Nada raro en él, por otra parte. Tal vez fuese lo bastante grandullón y cachas como para vencer a una pandilla armada hasta los dientes con tan sólo un movimiento del dedo meñique, pero era totalmente incapaz de llegar puntual a ninguna parte, lo cual constituye a mi entender una cualidad mucho más útil en la vida.

Lauren estaba saliendo de su apartamento en el momento en que le dejaba pasar.

—¿Qué tal, Lau? —gorjeó.

Lauren respondió frunciendo el labio y chasqueando el _piercing_ de su lengua, malhumorada, antes de desaparecer rápidamente escaleras abajo.

—Le pongo un huevo —comentó con una sonrisa de satisfacción y se dejó caer en el sofá, poniendo sus largas piernas sobre una pila de revistas de belleza amontonadas en la mesa de centro.

—Oye, quita tus sucios zapatos de ahí —le recriminé.

No iba a permitir que se pusiera cómodo. Tenía trabajo pendiente. Las revistas aguardaban mi atención. No me interesaban las modelos de las portadas, sino las ofertas de trabajo que venían al final. Tenía que poner en marcha mi carrera profesional. Había empezado la búsqueda antes de abandonar la academia. Los profesores nos habían animado a comenzar con las llamadas de teléfono antes de los exámenes. Decían que era una buena experiencia. Pues tenían razón. Hasta el momento, había tenido una gran experiencia en gente colgándome el teléfono en las narices.

—Bien, prepara un poco de café y luego ponemos esto —dijo Mike mientras sacaba una cinta de vídeo del bolsillo de su cazadora y la acariciaba con cariño.

—¿Qué es?

—Espera y verás —respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa que me irritó sobremanera.

Preparé un poco de té y, cuando llevé las tazas y me senté, Mike puso la cinta. Empezó con un hombre, un tipo alto y musculoso con el rostro empapado de sudor y un gesto de implacable determinación. Luego apareció un rótulo: «El 99,99% no necesitan presentarse».

—¿Presentarse a qué? —pregunté.

«Los Royal Marines», respondió un nuevo rótulo.

—¿Los Royal Marines?

Mike asintió y una enorme sonrisa de colegial le iluminó la cara.

—¿Quieres alistarte en los _Marines_?

—Shh… Mira esto. Es genial.

Entonces miré. Treinta minutos de tíos arrojándose desde lo alto de acantilados, en unos fiordos helados y desde helicópteros, entremezclado con explosiones de bombas, disparos de ametralladoras y la imagen de un soldado entregando una muñeca de trapo a una niña refugiada con la cara sucia solo para demostrar que el cuerpo de élite de las Fuerzas Armadas británicas no se olvidaba de su lado más humano y solidario.

Me volví para observar a Mike y le miré bajo una nueva luz. A decir verdad, le vi en pleno uniforme de combate con el rostro cubierto de pintura de camuflaje. La única vez que le había visto con la cara negra fue en sus tiempos de mecánico y el «es el alternador, bonita» no hace derretirse a una chica lo mismo que «ya está a salvo, señorita. Hemos asegurado el perímetro.» Pues sí, estaba guapísimo de uniforme.

—¿Hablas en serio, Mike?

Asintió. Y me soltó el rollo. Cómo llevar la boina verde siempre había sido el sueño de su vida (una novedad para mí), cómo los Marines eran la primera unidad en hacer esto, la única en hacer aquello y la mejor del mundo cuando se trataba de conseguir lo otro. No me preguntéis qué, me desconecté.

Pero Mike no se dio cuenta. Continuó, dale que te pego, hasta que al final se le acabaron las increíbles hazañas de los Marines y sacó los impresos. Los ojeé. No entendí por qué necesitaba mi ayuda. Eran bastante sencillos y se los rellené. Con mi mejor letra además.

—Gracias, Bella —comentó, cuando acabé—. Eres una joya.

—No tiene importancia. Sólo espero que no manden analizar la letra a un experto en grafología, porque si no te van a identificar como una morena cariñosa a quien le gustan las deportivas rosas y el capuchino con mucha espuma.

Frunció el ceño, preocupado. No había caído en ello.

—Mira, seguro que no. ¿Qué tal está Joanne?

—¿Quién? Ah, Joanne. Está bien. Se va este fin de semana a un curso para mantenerse en forma. Me viene de perlas además. Esta noche he quedado con tu amiga otra vez. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Jessica.

—Eso es. Por lo que más quieras, ni una palabra a Joanne si la ves. Si se entera, me mata. —Me guiñó el ojo como si fuera uno de sus colegas.

¡Qué jeta! Engañaba a su novia con una de mis amigas y pretendía que yo —su ex a quien había puesto los cuernos a diestro y siniestro— fuese su cómplice en esta conspiración. ¡Alucinante!

Mientras yo echaba humo en silencio, preguntó:

—¿Qué tal te va con ése con el que sales?

—¿Ben? Genial, gracias. Maravilloso. Perfecto.

Estaba exagerando un poco, pero después de lo de anoche, me sentía muy optimista.

Mike no mostró el menor interés por mi estado de felicidad. Se levantó para marcharse y preguntó:

—Por cierto, ¿sigues queriendo ser una no sé qué de belleza cuando seas mayor?

—Una terapeuta de belleza —le informé con cierto esnobismo—. Sí, ¿por qué?

—Sólo por saberlo —respondió mientras abría la puerta—. La jefa del chisme de belleza del hotel está buscando a alguien. Le dije que la llamarías. Se llama Georgina. Pero necesita a alguien para empezar ya y no sé cómo andas con el trabajo.

Pues veamos. Hice aproximadamente unas cincuenta llamadas a cincuenta institutos de belleza y me dijeron, muy educadamente eso sí, que me fuera a la porra aproximadamente unas cincuenta veces. No tenía ingresos y las facturas se me amontonaban.

¿Que cómo andaba? Vosotros ¿qué creéis?

Me contuve para no dar un puñetazo al aire y, en cambio, en el tono más despreocupado que pude, respondí que la llamaría cuando tuviese un minuto libre. Nadie quiere parecer desesperado. Sobre todo si lo está.

—¿Cómo sabes que está buscando a alguien? —pregunté—. No habrás vuelto a trabajar allí, ¿verdad?

—No, por Dios, no digas tonterías. No, yo y Georgina somos, pues… ya sabes… —levantó una ceja e hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

Cuando se marchó, me pregunté si de verdad quería un empleo en el mismo lugar donde Mike había echado tantos polvos y no de talco precisamente. Además, ¿de verdad quería trabajar con una mujer con la que él andaba… bueno, va sabéis?

A ver, una chica tiene que preservar su dignidad, ¿no?

Tras la cita en el cine, no volví a ver a Ben por un tiempo. Era un tío encantador y muy formal y acepté sus excusas: estaba hasta arriba con los exámenes, los ensayos del grupo iban viento en popa y tenía tropecientas canciones en la cabeza a las que debía dar forma, y patatín y patatán…

Además, yo también tenía mi propia vida. La búsqueda de trabajo iba fatal y me estaba volviendo histérica. Estaba aplazando llamar a Georgina, la amiga de Mike, pero considerando la cantidad de sobres marrones que se amontonaban en la encimera de la cocina, no podía retrasarlo mucho más tiempo. Nadie más parecía interesado en recién diplomadas. Todos buscaban a personas con al menos dos años de experiencia. Pero, vamos a ver, si no se da trabajo a las recién diplomadas, ¿cómo diablos van a conseguirse los dos años de experiencia?

Pero primero tenía que sonsacar a Ben una cita como fuese. Después de llevar dos semanas sin verle, me estaba volviendo paranoica y empezaba a creer seriamente que ya no le importaba y que salía con otra. ¿De verdad era un cabrón mentiroso y falso? ¿Se había acabado nuestra relación? Pronto lo averiguaría. Al final le convencí para que viniese a casa a cenar y eso significaba que tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

Empezando por recorrerme las tiendas en busca de un libro de cocina vegetariana.

Había suficientes velas como para alumbrar una catedral. Las coloqué en grupitos parpadeantes por todo el salón. También me vestí para la ocasión. Eso resultó extraño: nunca me había arreglado para quedarme en casa. Encima de mis braguitas de la (buena) suerte, llevaba un vestido diminuto y transparente formado esencialmente por unos tirantes tan finos como espaguetis y posiblemente de una talla demasiado pequeña. Pero no se daría cuenta bajo la sensual luz de las velas. Además, no pensaba dejármelo puesto mucho rato.

—¿Te han cortado la luz? Está un poco oscuro aquí, ¿no? —dijo nada más entrar.

Encendió la luz, matando en el acto la minuciosa preparación de tantas horas. Los hombres —incluidos los supuestamente sensibles como Ben— no entienden lo de las velas, ¿verdad?

Se quitó la chaqueta y se desabrochó a continuación tres botones de la camisa.

—Joder, qué calor hace aquí —comentó—. Fuera hace muy bueno. ¿Por qué está encendida la calefacción?

¿Qué puedo decir? Que soy muy friolera y el vestido que llevaba era tan fino que no abrigaba ni a un ratón. Los hombres —incluidos los sensibles, etc.— no entienden lo de poner la calefacción haga el tiempo que haga, ¿verdad?

Lo atraje hacia mí para besarle pero, después de un rápido y casto beso en la boca, se apartó.

—¿Tienes algo de beber? —preguntó—. Me vendría bien un zumo o algo así.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Era cierto, ya no le gustaba. ¿Debía reconocer mi derrota y dejar que siguiera adelante con la ruptura? ¿Era ése el verdadero motivo de su visita? Intenté ser optimista. Tal vez tenía mucho trabajo en la cabeza y necesitaba relajarse un poco. Tal vez sencillamente tenía calor y sed y necesitaba beber algo.

—¿Un zumo de manzana? —pregunté de manera erudita.

—Perfecto —respondió.

—He cocinado algo también —dije, mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina.

—Genial. Estoy hambriento. Y agotado. Tal vez un poco de combustible me espabile un poco.

Volví al salón con el zumo y decidí llevar a cabo una sutil investigación sobre la cuestión de «a ver si todavía le gusto».

—Por nosotros —dije mientras alzaba mi cerveza.

—Por nosotros —respondió con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba su vaso contra mi botellín.

¡Bien!

¡Genial!

No iba a brindar por nosotros si pensaba romper, ¿verdad? Claro que no. Yo tenía razón. Nos llevábamos bien y esa noche daríamos el primer paso de una larga serie que daríamos juntos.

Para empezar, le ofrecería la mejor cena en la historia de la cocina vegetariana. Había estado estudiando mi nuevo libro de cocina toda la semana y me había puesto muy nerviosa. A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de cocinar, así sin más. Lo único que había logrado averiguar era que incluso los libros de cocina con títulos que acababan con las palabras «para principiantes» se me antojaban manuales de complejos experimentos científicos.

Llegué a la conclusión de que sólo había una solución. Comida a domicilio. Elegí el Sabor de Nawab, no porque hubiera comido unos platos deliciosos ahí —no había comido ninguno—, sino porque ponía «recomendado para vegetarianos» en el menú que encontré en el felpudo de mi casa. Calculé el tiempo para que trajeran la comida media hora antes de que Ben llegara. Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era vaciar los envases en unas pequeñas fuentes y calentarlas en el microondas. Muy ingenioso.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

Más o menos todo, a raíz de lo que sucedió, empezando por el microondas, que eligió esa precisa noche para morir. Me dije a mí misma que no cundiera el pánico, invité a Ben a que se relajara, que no tardaría mucho, bla bla bla y encendí el horno. Después vacié los envases en las pequeñas fuentes y metí todo en el horno. Tiré los envases vacíos en una bolsa de plástico, grité a Ben que se relajara, que no tardaría mucho, etc. Y salí corriendo escaleras abajo para ocultar la prueba incriminatoria en el contenedor de la basura.

El desastre número dos se produjo cuando corría escaleras arriba y caí en la cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada y no tenía la llave. Ningún problema. Sólo tenía que llamar a la puerta y Ben me abriría. Por supuesto no resultó así de sencillo. James, el vecino de arriba, tenía la música puesta —creo haber mencionado que le gusta ponerla muy alta—. Por muy fuerte que aporreara la puerta, Ben no me oía. Corrí escaleras arriba y llamé a la puerta de James, pero, naturalmente, tampoco él me oyó. Así que bajé de nuevo las escaleras y llamé a la puerta de Lauren. No sé por qué, pero bueno, era una puerta a la que todavía no había llamado. Tal vez me ayudaría a encontrar la solución. Pero no estaba en casa. O tampoco me oía.

Sólo me quedaba una cosa por hacer. Permanecer de pie en el rellano y dejar que cundiera el pánico. Porque en ese punto recordé que había encendido el horno al máximo, por lo que, de no entrar en casa muy pronto, mi perfecta comida casera y vegetariana se convertiría en puro carbón en un santiamén. Luego tuve un segundo pensamiento mucho peor. ¿Había tirado la bolsa de plástico del Sabor de Nawab con los envases vacíos o los había dejado en la encimera de la cocina?

¡Dios mío! Me sentí como un ladrón que hubiera estado horas borrando sus huellas y recordara de repente que se había dejado el pasaporte en el felpudo. Intenté tranquilizarme, pero la única idea que me daba vueltas por la cabeza era: «¡Ahhh!»

Luego tuve la genial idea de volver escaleras abajo hasta la calle desde donde me puse a lanzar piedrecitas contra mi propia ventana. Nada, sin respuesta. Entonces asalté los contenedores de la basura y saqué un par de latas abolladas de coca cola para arrojarlas contra la ventana. Ahí fue cuando paró el coche de policía.

Cuando el poli bajó del coche, me miró como si yo estuviese desquiciada hasta el punto de resultar peligrosa. He de reconocer que estaba bastante alterada. Tenía los pelos de punta, se me había corrido el rímel por toda la cara dejando rastros sudorosos y mi vestido tan sexy estaba salpicado con restos de basura.

—Mi novio está allí arriba —expliqué—. Me he dejado las llaves dentro de casa.

—¿Has probado a tocar el timbre? —preguntó.

—Lo he probado todo —respondí, a punto de llorar.

—Vamos a intentar llamarle por teléfono. —Sacó su móvil del bolsillo—. ¿Cuál es su número?

No resultó una idea tan brillante. Ben no contestó.

No estaba en su casa, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

Un segundo poli bajó del coche y dirigió a su colega una mirada como para decirle: «venga, tenemos que detener a delincuentes de verdad». Hice un gesto de súplica y les rogué que subieran conmigo para golpear la puerta con sus viriles puños de policías. No me importaba lo cabreados que estuvieran. Nada, absolutamente nada equiparaba la frustración que yo sentía entonces.

Vaya, lo siento, sí había algo. La humillación que sentí cuando echaron la puerta abajo de una patada.

Nos encontramos en el rellano ante mi casa y uno de los polis estuvo convencido de que olía a quemado. Pero si él podía olerlo desde el descansillo, ¿cómo es que Ben no lo olía dentro del apartamento? ¿Estaba Ben allí? ¿Era ésta mi casa? ¿Acaso acababa de escapar del manicomio del barrio una mujer con mi descripción?

—¿Está segura de que está ahí dentro? —preguntó el poli número uno.

Asentí, vacilante.

El poli número dos hizo un gesto con la cabeza al poli número uno y pasaron al protocolo «salvar vidas».

La puerta se vino abajo con dos fuertes patadas y los agentes se precipitaron dentro del apartamento donde salía humo de la cocina mientras Ben se desperezaba después de haber estado durmiendo como un… bueno, como un estudiante.

¿Acaso pareció sorprendido?

No. Reservó eso para cuando el poli número dos salió de la cocina después de haber apagado el horno y abierto las ventanas.

—Me encanta el Sabor de Nawab —dijo el poli, sujetando la bolsa de plástico—. Es de lejos el mejor restaurante de comida para llevar.

Mientras el cerrajero de urgencias recogía sus herramientas y guardaba el dinero, me volví hacia Ben y le dije:

—Siento mucho haberte mentido.

—No pasa nada —me consoló—. No pasa nada si no sabes cocinar.

Pero me sentí derrotada. Derrotada, agotada y totalmente quemada. Literalmente. No sólo mis planes para una velada perfecta se habían ido al traste, sino que también había salido a la luz mi falta de honestidad. Me sentí fatal y no pude mentirle más.

—No es sólo eso. Tampoco soy vegetariana —confesé.

Entonces sonrió.

—Tranquila. Yo tampoco.

Me quedé de piedra y vislumbré un atisbo de esperanza.

—¿En serio? Y ¿por qué dijiste que lo eras?

—Pues… Porque estaba bromeando. Soy vegetariano por los cuatro costados. Sólo intentaba que te sintieras mejor.

Entonces ¿por qué me sentía peor?

Nos llevó mucho tiempo limpiar la comida quemada y recoger la porcelana rota —había puesto la comida en fuentes no aptas para el horno, ¿verdad? y se habían hecho pedazos con el calor—. Las velas que había colocado con tanto esmero durante horas también se habían quemado… Tenía suerte de que el apartamento, con Ben dentro, no hubiera ardido en llamas. El humo y el hedor a curry quemado habían desaparecido en gran medida, pero mi abatimiento seguía flotando en el ambiente.

No obstante, poco a poco mi autocompasión fue convirtiéndose en ira.

Estaba enfadada conmigo misma por ser tan idiota y, mientras él se quedaba ahí mostrándose tan indulgente y comprensivo, también estaba cabreada con Ben Me había costado un huevo no sólo conseguir que viniese sino preparar la cita perfecta. ¿Y que había hecho él mientras tanto? Había venido y se había quedado dormido No me importaba cuántas noches hubiera estado empollando hasta las tantas ni cuántas canciones hubiera tenido que sacar de su cabeza: yo estaba que echaba chispas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, con gesto preocupado.

—Mira, Ben, para serte sincera, no creo que lo nuestro vaya a funcionar —le dije con tristeza.

Quería tanto que las cosas funcionaran, pero tenía la sensación de que aquella cadena de desastres había sido una señal. Una señal de que lo nuestro se había acabado. Aun así, no estaba segura de si lo pensaba de verdad o si lo había dicho dejándome llevar por la frustración del momento.

—Si ni siquiera nos hemos dado una oportunidad —alegó— ¿Sabes una cosa, Bella? Creo que hay algo muy especial entre nosotros ¿No lo sientes?

¿Y sabéis que? Ojalá no hubiese dicho eso porque sus palabras cambiaron el _chip_ en mi cabeza. De pronto volví a tener catorce años, la edad cuando la emoción reside en la seducción. Y ahora habíamos llegado a la línea de meta.

Tomé una decisión. En un plano ideal, Ben era maravilloso, fascinante y mágico. Pero Ben en carne y hueso no funcionaba. Ahora le tenía, pero ya no le queria. Era tan jodidamente simple como eso. He reflexionado mucho sobre ello desde entonces y me pregunto si las cosas habrían sido diferentes si hubiera mostrado mas calma. ¿Me habría seguido interesando? ¿Quién sabe? Lo único que sé seguro es que, en ese momento, había tomado una decisión.

—Lo siento, Ben —le dije con determinación—. Tú y yo somos como el día y la noche. No funcionará nunca.

—Pero son nuestras diferencias lo que vuelve fascinante nuestra relación. No eres como nadie que haya conocido. No te pareces en nada a las chicas con las que me crié o las que van a la universidad.

Y la manera en que me miró —tan dulce y tan sexy— casi me hizo ceder, pero a ver, tenía de nuevo catorce años, ¿lo recordáis?

Lo nuestro se había acabado.

Caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí.

Pero no se movió.

—Mira, ha sido una noche de mierda, un puto desastre —intentó razonar—. Tal vez pienses de otra manera por la mañana.

—Ben, no es por nada que hayas hecho. Eres un tío genial, pero…

Pero ¿qué? No lo sabía, ¿verdad? Sólo intentaba que se sintiera mejor.

—Mira, esto es como _Love_ _Story_ —dije.

Frunció el ceño.

—La parte del final —proseguí—. Cuando Ali MacGraw muere.

El ceño siguió fruncido.

—Ya sabes, era como una señal. De que quizá las cosas no iban a salir bien entre Ryan y ella.

No sabía muy bien a dónde quería llegar, pero pareció entender lo esencial. Recogió su cazadora y se volvió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo cuando llegó a mi altura y dijo:

—Terminé la canción, ¿sabes?

—¿Cuál? —pregunté.

—Aquella a la que le di tantas vueltas cuando viniste a mi casa… Creo que es la mejor que haya escrito nunca. He traído la letra. Pensaba enseñártela esta noche, pero… —Se calló y se encogió de hombres con tristeza.

¿Acaso esperaba que cambiara de opinión? No lo hice. En cambio, dije:

—Tal vez la oiga en la radio algún día. Suerte con el grupo y con todo. Lo digo en serio.

—Gracias —murmuró mientras abandonaba mi apartamento arrastrando los pies y bajaba las escaleras con el aspecto del último hombre en el mundo capaz de convertirse en una estrella de rock.

A la mañana siguiente me sentí fatal. Aunque siguiera pensando que Ben y yo éramos demasiado diferentes para que lo nuestro saliera bien, romper con alguien es casi lo peor que se puede hacer. Te hace sentir miserable y mezquina, aunque odies al tío. Todavía estaba molesta con Ben por dormirse en el sofá de mi casa mientras a mí me daba un ataque de nervios, pero no le odiaba, ni por lo más remoto.

Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer para espantar el sentimiento de culpa era limpiar la casa. El apartamento todavía apestaba a comida india quemada y pequeños hilos de cera de las velas cubrían la alfombra y los muebles del salón. Por lo tanto me metí de lleno en la faena.

Cuando ataqué el sofá con la aspiradora, una hoja de papel que estaba metida entre los cojines se quedó atascada en el tubo del aparato. Batallé para intentar sacarla, pero cuanto más tiraba, más se rompía. Apagué la aspiradora y saqué el último jirón de papel. Me di cuenta de que se trataba de la canción de la que me había hablado Ben. En una cara se veía lo que quedaba de ella, garabateada con su letra apenas legible. Di la vuelta a la hoja y apareció una palabra subrayada tres veces: «Coldplay». ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿El título de una canción? ¿O había encontrado al final un nombre para su grupo? «Qué más da», pensé y arrugué el trozo de papel y lo tiré a la papelera. A ver, estaba haciendo una limpieza general, ¿no?

¿Sabéis cuántas veces he pensado en ese trozo de papel desde entonces? Cosas como que si lo hubiese guardado, ahora podría subastarlo en _eBay_ y comprarme un nuevo y precioso Mini Cooper.

* * *

><p><strong>¿A que lo pillasteis? ¿El nombre de la banda con el de los integrantes? pues si, describi totalmente al grupo de coldplay, salvo el nombre de Ben, que en este caso sería Chris originalmente, pero como es una historia de <em>twilight<em> decidí hacerlo más familiar usando nombres del libro.  
><strong>

**_1 Conocida salchicha ahumada para picar._  
><strong>

_**2 Exclusivo bar de copas de Londres.**_

_**3 En el Reino Unido es habitual vender helados en furgonetas.**_

_**4 En el Reino Unido se puede conducir a partir de los 17 años con un carné provisional hasta aprobar el examen.**_

_**5 Título de la canción, que significa «me das asco».**_

_**6 Célebre asesina en serie británica de los años sesenta, la más odiada de Inglaterra. Conocida junto a su pareja sentimental Ian Brady como los «asesinos del brezal».**_

_**7 Famoso presentador de concursos de preguntas en televisión y una eminencia en Historia.**_

_**8 Los hermanos gemelos Kray fueron celebres gánsteres londinenses que mantuvieron en jaque a toda la policía en los años 1960 y cuya vida fue llevada al cine en la película Los Kray de Peter Medak.**_

_**9 Centro de investigaciones militares del Reino Unido.**_

_**10 Joven chef británico de moda.**_

_**11 Cocinero que se hizo famoso por sus programas de televisión y sus libros de cocina fácil y rápida.**_

_**12 Apodo que le puso el personaje de Ali MacGraw al de Ryan O'Neal, implicando que era un niño «bien» y estudiante de buena familia.**_

_**13 Letrista de Elton John.**_

_**14 Una especie de pastel que se sirve con los asados.**_

_**15 Famosa y querida cocinera de televisión.**_

_**16 Compilación de los mayores éxitos, producida por tres de las grandes discográficas, que sale a la venta cada tres meses.**_


	7. 5 centímetros

**Hola,**

**Si, este capitulo es corto, pero como ya os habeís dado cuenta, estoy alternando la realidad con el pasado de Bella. Espero lo disfruten.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>5 centímetros<strong>

Son las cuatro y media. Alice duerme profundamente en la silla que está a mi lado, de modo que la comadrona adolescente habla en voz muy baja. Me cuenta algo acerca de la nueva mamá que está en la habitación contigua.

—Va a llamarle Calum. ¿A que es un nombre precioso?

—Sí, precioso —asiento—. ¿Es su segundo o tercer hijo?

—El primero —susurra la comadrona adolescente.

—Eso no es justo. Yo creía que las primerizas tardaban un montón en dar a luz. ¿Qué pasó con su parto? ¿Sólo duró un par de horas?

—Hora y media, para ser exactos —puntualiza, mientras se endereza al acabar la exploración—. Bien, muy bien.

—¿En serio? —exclamo—. ¿Ya puedo empujar?

Me regala su leve y diabólica risita.

—No, ¡por Dios!, aún no. Pero ya llevas la mitad del camino. Estás de cinco centímetros.

Se me cae el alma a los pies. La chica de al lado ha parido en noventa minutos y yo sólo voy por la mitad del maldito camino. Estoy tan, tan cansada. Y con Alice dormida, ni siquiera he tenido con quién hablar.

La matrona adolescente me dirige una mirada llena de compasión.

—No te desanimes —dice—. Esto puede acelerarse en cualquier momento. Mi primer parto duró diez horas, pero en cuanto alcancé los cinco centímetros sólo duró media hora más.

¿Cómo? ¿La comadrona adolescente tenía un hijo?

¿Y había dicho su «primer parto»?

—¿Tienes un hijo? —pregunto, incapaz de disimular mi sorpresa.

—¡Ajá!, tengo cuatro —se ríe—. Y todos varones.

Pero si no aparenta más de quince años.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunto.

—Oye, que te haya palpado el útero no te da derecho a pensar que hemos intimado lo suficiente como para confesarnos nuestra edad.

Vuelve a reírse y esta vez yo también.

Al menos sigo sin sentir nada de cintura para abajo y el tremendo dolor que padecí al principio ha desaparecido. Pero eso implica que no puedo andar. No sé qué es peor. Estar paralizada de dolor o por la epidural.

La comadrona adolescente sienta su pequeño trasero en mi cama.

—¿Has pensado ya en un nombre? —pregunta mientras me da una palmadita en la mano.

—Pues, sí. ¿Cuál era el tuyo, por cierto?

He querido preguntárselo hace mucho. Ahora necesito saberlo, sobre todo cuando ya no puedo pensar en ella como en la comadrona adolescente.

—Louise. Ya me pareció que no te habías enterado muy bien cuando llegaste aquí.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Tenías muchas preocupaciones. Y bien, los nombres. ¿Cuáles estás barajando?

Alice se rebulle en la butaca y bajo la voz.

—Pues, es algo difícil porque quiero ser original pero sin pasarme de cursi.

—Te entiendo.

—Así que… —Hago una pausa para dar un poco de suspense. —He pensado en Reneesme si es niña y Anthony si es niño.

Se echa a reír.

—Muy original y para nada cursi.

—En serio, no tengo la menor idea. Aunque es posible que le ponga el nombre de mi madre.

—Ay, qué bonito. ¿Va a venir? ¿Vive cerca de aquí?

—No, murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años.

Odio contarlo. Odio cuando no saben dónde mirar ni qué decir.

—Pero vendrá mi madrastra —intento decir en el tono más desenfadado que puedo para disipar la incomodidad de la comadrona adoles… de Louise, quiero decir—. La llamaré más tarde, cuando esto haya llegado a buen término.

—Bueno, ésa es una forma de decirlo —dice—. ¿Trabajas en una inmobiliaria o algo parecido?

—Algo parecido —respondo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal les parecio?<strong>

**Nos leemos.**


	8. Un pequeño desliz

**Hola,**

**Aqui va de nuevo otro capítulo de las excéntricas aventuras de Bella Swan. No olviden dejarme saber que piensan del capitulo. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un pequeño desliz.<strong>

Telefoneé a Georgina, la amiga de Mike, el lunes después de que rompiéramos Ben y yo. Necesitaba algo para no pensar en toda aquella experiencia, pero sobre todo me di cuenta de que —a la mierda la dignidad— necesitaba un empleo. Mi relación con el mundo de la luz y del gas dependía de ello.

Cuando llegué para hacer la entrevista, Georgina me hizo pasar a su despacho. Lo primero que pensé nada más verla fue que lo mejor sería inventarme cualquier excusa y largarme. Estaba impresionante: alta y delgada con unos pómulos prominentes increíbles, en los que se podía doblar una hoja de papel. Tras examinar mi curriculum durante un minuto, me dirigió una sonrisa muy blanca y dijo:

—Bella, me alegro de conocerte por fin. Cualquier persona que me recomiende Mike es merecedora de que le dedique algo de mi tiempo.

Le devolví la sonrisa, preguntándome por qué la recomendación de Mike tenía tanto peso en el mundo de la estética.

—¿Cómo es que le conoces? —preguntó.

—Uy, conozco a Mike desde hace años —contesté sin contestar. Si él no la había informado acerca de lo nuestro, ¿por qué había de hacerlo yo? No tenía la menor intención de contarle que yo era el felpudo en el que Mike se limpiaba los pies tras un durísimo día de juergas con mujeres. Estaba sentada ahí para responder a preguntas profesionales.

—Bien, hablemos de ti —dijo, dando una palmada con sus manos perfectamente arregladas.

Me estremecí ante el ataque, aterrorizada ante la idea de haber olvidado, de alguna manera, todo lo aprendido en la academia. Pero no tenía que haberme preocupado. El interrogatorio duró menos de cinco minutos y no fue muy a fondo.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta? —dijo al terminar.

¿No odiáis que os hagan esa pregunta? Me estrujé las meninges y al final creo que le pregunté algo sobre las vacaciones o los turnos de trabajo o George Chase. No estoy muy segura de los detalles.

Entonces la mujer dijo:

—Creo que encajarás muy bien con nosotras, Bella…

¿Me estaba dando el puesto?

—¿Puedes empezar el lunes?

Me lo estaba dando.

Pero ¿no iba a pedirme que hiciera una prueba con ella? Te piden que realices un tratamiento, sólo para demostrar que sabes lo que haces y no vas a arrancar la piel de la clienta junto con el vello de sus piernas. En la academia, nos habían insistido en que no trabajáramos nunca con un instituto que no pidiera una prueba. Así que, como es natural, contesté:

—Sí, claro, por supuesto. Estoy ansiosa por empezar. Gracias.

—No me des las gracias a mí, dáselas a Mike.

Hala, otra vez. Miró el reloj, farfulló que estaba muy ocupada y a continuación pasamos a cotillear durante aproximadamente una hora. O más bien, lo hizo ella. Georgina hablaba por los codos. Me habló de las clientas: ricachonas que dejaban propinas ridículas. Me habló de las compañeras de trabajo. Kata: «gilipollas», «caprichosa» y «croata». Liza: «escocesa», «muy cortada» y «una pavisosa de aquí te espero». Y Victoria: «técnicamente soy su jefa, pero en la práctica llevamos el negocio juntas».

En la academia nos habían recalcado que la discreción era una de las cualidades más importantes de una esteticista. Estaba segura de que Georgina tenía otras virtudes, pero de discreta, nada de nada.

—Victoria es divertidísima —comentó—. Fue ella quien me presentó a Mike. Habían estado un poco liados. Entre tú y yo, resultaba raro meterte en algo donde ya había estado tu amiga, pero, oye, no dejas que algo así te desanime cuando se trata de un tío como él, ¿a que no?

Me forcé a reír con ella, pero en mi interior sentí náuseas. Así que Mike se había tirado a las dos mujeres. ¿Habían coincidido las dos en el tiempo? ¿Habían coincidido conmigo? Puaj. Qué pensamientos tan horribles. No quería seguir con esa conversación.

Pero aun así, prosiguió:

—Tú y Mike… —preguntó—, ¿estuvisteis… ya sabes?

Grité para mis adentros, pero por fuera le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa.

—No, sólo somos amigos, nada más.

No era del todo mentira. En ese momento, sólo éramos amigos.

—Oh, me dio la impresión de que estaba un poco enamorado de ti. Tal vez sea ésa la manera de mantener vivo su interés. Tendré que seguir tu ejemplo y actuar con más frialdad —dijo, com si yo acabara de revelarle el secreto de la eterna juventud.

—¿Te sigues viendo con él? —pregunté, aunque no sé porque me sorprendía; al fin y al cabo se trataba de Mike, la máquina sexual.

—Si quieres llamarlo así. Pero estoy segura de que hay otra.

Pues, sí, pensé. Estaban Joanne y Jessica y ésas sólo eran las dos que yo conocía. Pero me encogí de hombros como si no tuviese la menor idea.

Volvió a mirar el reloj.

—¡Dios mío!, mi medias piernas y axilas lleva esperando media hora —farfulló y se levantó de un salto—. Un placer conocerte, Bella. Hasta el lunes, a las diez. No llegues tarde.

Junto con la discreción, nos habían explicado que otra cualidad esencial para una buena esteticista era la puntualidad. Y como dije, estoy segura de que Georgina tenía otras virtudes.

—No puedo hacerlo, papá —grité por teléfono.

—Claro que puedes, cariño. Vas a dejarlas sin aliento.

—Exactamente. Las dejaré sin aliento y sin vida. ¿Qué pasa si les causo quemaduras de primer grado con la cera? ¿Y si les rompo la columna vertebral? Eso puede ocurrir con un masaje de espalda, ¿sabes? ¡No puedo hacerlo!

—Escucha, respira hondo y tranquilízate. Estás histér…

—¡no estoy histérica! ¡no puedo hacer el trabajo! ¡va a ser un absoluto desastre! ¡lo sé!

—De acuerdo, muy bien. Entonces ¿por qué no te pasas todo el día en la cama? ¿E incluso todo el resto de tu vida?

—Muy bien. Eso haré.

—Muy bien… Pero no me llames cuando te hayas quedado sin dinero.

—¡No lo haré! —grité al tono de comunicando.

Pobre Charlie. Sólo había llamado para desearme suerte en mi primer día de trabajo. No contaba con encontrar a una maniaca depresiva al borde del suicidio al otro lado de la línea. ¿Qué puedo decir? Era mi primer empleo serio en toda mi vida. ¿Quién no se pondría un pelín nerviosa?

Quince minutos más tarde, Mitzy y él estaban aporreando mi puerta. No sé qué había hecho para merecer la presencia de esa mujer. No hablo en broma. Siempre me había mostrado bordísima con ella. La última vez que la había visto, había comido su almuerzo de tres platos, acto seguido me había quejado de unas profundas náuseas y me había marchado sin ni siquiera darle las gracias. Y aun así, allí estaba ella, hablándome con dulzura a través del buzón como si tuviera mucha práctica en disuadir a victimistas suicidas de saltar desde la azotea.

—Todo irá bien —susurró con voz tranquilizadora—. Serás una esteticista fantástica. He tenido más tratamientos de belleza que cenas calientes así que sé de lo que estoy haablando.

Sólo conseguía distinguir su boca por la rendija. Llevaba un pintalabios magenta y brillante. Ya no debía de estar tan histérica porque tomé nota mentalmente para preguntarle de qué marca era.

—Déjanos pasar, Bella. Preparamos un poco de té y lo hablamos con calma.

—No hay nada que hablar —respondí, haciendo pucheros—. No puedo hacer ese trabajo.

—Claro que puedes. Has sacado matrícula en los exámenes.

—Y ¿qué pasa si la cago y lesiono a alguien? —gemí—. ¿Qué pasa si todo sale fatal?

—Eso no va a pasar —continuó Mitzy—. Y si pasara, pues te marcharías y volverías a empezar. Es tan simple como eso.

Entonces oí a mi padre por primera vez. Parecía bastante cabreado, como si coger el coche y venir hasta mi casa no hubiera sido idea suya.

—¿Es eso? —dijo—. Al primer contratiempo, que tire la toalla. ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?

—No, Chase, no digas tonterías. Sólo digo que todos cometemos un error de vez en cuando, y si algo sale mal, tú estarás ahí a su lado. Creo que eso es lo que necesita oír de ti ahora mismo.

—No, lo que necesita oír es que alguien le diga que madure un poco. Ese es el problema con la gente hoy en día. Somos demasiado blandos. —gruñó.

En ese momento, por alguna extraña razón, me vino a la mente la señora Locket, una de mis profesoras. Me había visto mientras luchaba con la cera de un labio superior y me había llevado a un aparte. Era muy dulce y cariñosa. «Dominas perfectamente la técnica, Bella», había sonreído, «sólo tienes que relajarte y dejar que tus conocimientos se pongan a trabajar. Créeme, vas a ser una esteticista fabulosa.» Su dulzura funcionó y nunca volví a tener el más mínimo problema. Me la imaginé tomando la estrategia de mano dura de mi padre: «¿Tú llamas a eso un labio superior depilado, so imbécil redomada? Hazlo otra vez y como no esté tan suave como la piel del trasero de un bebé, ¡te vas a la puta calle!». Puede que también funcionase, pero no lo sabremos nunca, claro.

Mi padre y la señora Locket venían de dos planetas diferentes, tan alejados el uno del otro como el mío y el de Ben.

—Venga, vámonos —se despidió echando humo—. No vale la pena hablar con ella cuando está así.

—¡Y no vale la pena que yo hable contigo nunca más! —vociferé.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Es una niñata malcriada. ¿Te vienes?

Podía oír cómo hacía ruido con las llaves del coche.

—Por favor, Chase, déjame intentarlo una última vez.

—Te espero en el coche. Tienes un minuto.

Observé los labios trémulos de Mitzy por la rendija mientas buscaba alguna palabra mágica que lo solucionara todo. Pobrecita. Estaba atrapada entre un novio malhumorado y su hija igual de borde. Nadie podría haberla culpado si nos hubiese abandonado a los dos en ese instante.

Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, dijo:

—Créeme, todo irá bien.

Se calló porque mi padre había empezado a tocar el claxon con impaciencia. «Qué cabrón». No había pasado ni medio minuto.

—Mira, tengo que irme —dijo—, pero te prometo que, para cuando acabe el día, recordarás todo esto y te hará gracia y te preguntarás a qué vino tanto numerito…

Sabias palabras… Pero yo no escuchaba. No es que me estuviese comportando como una niñata malcriada o nada por el estilo. Sólo quería que mi padre volviese y fuese bueno conmigo.

Tal vez fuera la zorra que me había arrebatado a mi padre y le había puesto en mi contra, pero tenía que darle la razón en una cosa. Estaba en lo cierto respecto al trabajo, aunque se equivocó con los tiempos. No fue al final de mi primer día de trabajo cuando me pregunté por qué había armado semejante follón. Fue al cabo más o menos de… media hora.

Georgina se había cogido el día libre así que Victoria se encargó de mí. Georgina tenía razón, era muy graciosa. Me presentó a Kata (muy maja y para nada borde) y luego me enseñó todo el instituto. Aunque pertenecía al hotel, era un negocio aparte, como una franquicia en un gran almacén, y si bien la gran mayoría de la clientela se alojaba en el hotel, el precio de los tratamientos no se cargaban a sus cuentas. Se pagaba directamente al instituto de belleza. Y como se trataba de un hotel de cinco estrellas, se cobraban precios de cinco estrellas.

Alice me telefoneó aquella noche. Siempre llamaba ella, lo cual me parecía lo justo. Sus recibos de teléfono corrían a cargo de la gigantesca compañía de seguros de Jasper mientras que las mías corrían de mi bolsillo.

Hablamos un poco de mi nuevo trabajo y luego me preguntó por Ben. La había mantenido al tanto con regularidad y entusiasmo sobre los últimos acontecimientos de mi relación con él y puede que me mostrara demasiado efusiva y optimista sobre lo bien que nos iba.

—Rompimos la semana pasada —le anuncié.

—Pero pensaba que os iba fenomenal. ¿Qué pasó?

—Uy, es muy complicado —respondí, un tanto a la ligera.

—Vale, cuéntame —apremió.

Me lo pensé un momento. Lo presentase como lo presentase, no iba a quedar muy bien parada. Pero tal vez había una manera.

—Pues, verás… era sólo que… en fin… todo era un poco…

—Déjame que lo adivine. Te dejó de gustar, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí, algo así.

—Por Dios, Bella, tienes que madurar. Llevas haciendo lo mismo desde que tenías catorce años.

Entre lo de la niñata malcriada de papá y esto, os aseguro que no me sentí nada bien y me puse a pensar que no era posible que dos personas estuvieran equivocadas a la vez. Pero no quería discutir con Alice como lo había hecho con mi padre así que cambié de tercio.

—Mira, no funcionó y punto. Cambiemos de tema. Cuéntame algo bonito.

—Te echo de menos —me dijo despacio—. Echo de menos cuando nos quedábamos en casa en pijama comiendo helados y llorando al final de _La boda de mi mejor amigo_.

¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Alice, nunca hemos hecho eso.

—Lo sé y por eso me da mucha pena.

—Pero ¿por qué? Pronto volverás a casa y podremos dedicarnos a llorar y comer helados en pijama —bromeé.

—No, no lo haremos —respondió de manera inquietante—. Han prorrogado el contrato de Jasper.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —pregunté, mientras me invadía el pánico.

—Dos años —susurró.

—Dos años… —repetí, también en un soplo.

Creo que es posible que estuviese llorando. Sé que yo lo estaba.

Al cabo de mi tercera semana en el instituto de belleza, ya me había adaptado completamente. Georgina y Victoria eran muy majas y Kata también me caía bien. Era tan simpática y servicial que me quedé de piedra cuando la despidieron al terminar la semana. «Se mostraba grosera con las clientas», fue la explicación seca que dio Georgina. Sospeché que Georgina llevaba tiempo queriendo deshacerse de ella y sólo quería asegurarse de que yo ya funcionaba antes de hacerlo.

El lunes siguiente, Liza, la chica escocesa, no se presentó. Victoria la llamó al móvil.

—¿Dónde estás, Liza? —preguntó con brusquedad. Después, tapó el aparato con la mano y nos dijo—: Está en Escocia, ¡no te jode! Dice que no va a volver.

Georgina estaba furiosa.

—Si se cree que le voy a mandar la liquidación a Escocia, está muy equivocada. Que venga aquí a por ella.

—No lo hará —sentenció Victoria—. Tenía el presentimiento de que nos iba a dejar tiradas. ¿Qué hacemos con sus clientas? Hoy tenía el día completo.

—Yo no tengo tanto trabajo, puedo coger a alguna —dije, actuando como la nueva con muchas ganas de trabajar.

Georgina ojeó la agenda y luego miró a Victoria.

—¿Le damos a Bella la de las once?

Victoria miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Alexia? Sí, una muy facilita —dijo con una sonrisa—. Es una clienta habitual —me dijo—. Deja buenas propinas.

—Gracias —gorjeé.

¡Dios, qué dispuesta estaba!

Alexia era una mujer espectacular, de quitar el hipo y caerse de espaldas. Entró pavoneándose, luciendo un traje sastre de color marfil y dominándome desde unas piernas que bien podrían llamarse zancos. Ese era uno de los motivos de su visita: depilarse las piernas. La escruté y calculé que llevaría el suministro de un año de cera llegar de una punta a la otra.

Mientras le hacía la manicura, me pregunté si era como la mayoría de nuestras clientas, es decir la mujer rica de algún rico hombre de negocios.

—¿Se aloja a menudo aquí? —pregunté, tanteando el terreno con un acercamiento suave. No quería comportarme como alguna peluquera chismosa que pretende que le cuenten toda su vida entre el champú y la crema acondicionador. Peluqueras, ¡puaj! Nada que ver con una terapeuta de belleza.

—Más o menos una vez por semana —respondió—. Cuando me requieren los negocios.

Arqueé discretamente una ceja. Se me daba bien lo de la discreción.

—Me dedico al mundo de los espectátraseros de entretenimiento.

—¿La televisión?

—La tele, eso es —sonrió.

Acabé sus uñas y levantó la mano a la luz.

—Una manicura francesa exquisita —ronroneó—. ; Dónde te tenían escondida?

—Es que soy nueva —dije, parpadeando y feliz por el cumplido.

Me disponía a depilarla antes de terminar con una limpieza de cutis.

Nunca llegué a la limpieza de cutis.

La conduje hasta la cabina y la dejé para que se desnudara y se quedara en ropa interior.

—Recuéstese en la camilla y tápese con esto —le dije mientras le tendía una toalla muy mullida—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Georgina estaba en la caja, borrando citas de la agenda con una goma. «Cancelaciones», pensé.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, genial. Es muy maja —contesté.

—¿A que sí? —dijo con una sonrisa—. Muy bien, venga, venga, venga, a trabajar.

Y me echó con un movimiento de la mano.

En la cabina, Alexia se había tumbado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. La toalla le cubría las piernas y le llegaba hasta las tetas, que parecían desafiar la ley de la gravedad. Me pregunté —discretamente, por supuesto— si eran postizas. Decidí que no era asunto mío mientras preparaba la cera para volver esas infinitas piernas suaves como la seda. Doblé la toalla hasta la mitad de sus muslos y tuve que respirar hondo. La mujer era muy peluda. No era el habitual vello femenino, sino gruesas matas negras que le cubrían las espinillas y las rodillas. Pero no se inmutó cuando me puse manos a la obra. Depilarla con cera era como utilizar diminutas pinzas para arrancar gruesos y oxidados clavos y debió de dolerle una barbaridad. Pero era evidente que estaba acostumbrada.

Al cabo de un rato —mucho más de lo que se suele tardar—, le devolví unas piernas preciosas e imberbes y doblé la toalla un poco más para atacar muslos e ingles…

¿Sabéis una cosa? Debí de haberlo visto venir.

Si había tenido que recobrar mi aliento al ver sus espinillas, me entraron ganas de gritar al descubrir lo que me esperaba. No un pequeño chillido sino ¡un grito sonoro y estremecedor!

Se había esmerado para tenerlo todo bien recogidito, pero era imposible ocultar lo que tenía entre las piernas debajo de su triángulo de lencería. Tragué saliva para ahogar el grito. Me obligué a apartar la vista del paquete sorpresa de Alexia, pero sólo llegué hasta su rostro. Ahora tenía los ojos abiertos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, algo sorprendida.

Pero esta mujer tenía un brillo especial en los ojos. ¿Esta mujer? ¿Este hombre? Dios mío, no lo sabía. Fuese lo que fuese, sus ojos se estaban burlando de mí.

—No, nada —tartamudeé—. Es que me ha dado un dolor… aquí… —Me golpeé el estómago—. Creo que es el apéndice. —Rápidamente cambié mi mano a donde supuestamente está el apéndice.

—Pobrecita —dijo ella/él/lo que fuese—. ¿Quieres ir a echarte un momento?

Me pregunté, desesperada, qué debía hacer ahora. No podía depilar a esta persona. Holstein me había dado una buena base, pero, a no ser que me hubiese quedado dormida en la clase decisiva, nunca habíamos tratado de cómo depilar las partes sensibles de un hombre.

De acuerdo, una situación así ya no me desconcertaría ahora. He depilado, limpiado y sacado brillo a varios travestís desde entonces, pero con menos de un mes de experiencia y siendo todavía una novata, no estaba preparada.

—Eh… Claro… Sí… Volveré enseguida —le dije mientras huía de la cabina.

—No te lo vas a creer —susurré entre dientes a Georgina que seguía en la caja.

—¿Qué? —me respondió también entre dientes.

—¡Ahí dentro hay un hombre!

—¡No!

Asentí con frenesí.

—¡Es un hombre! ¡Vestido de mujer!

Apareció Victoria de otra cabina de belleza. Me miró, luego a Georgina y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa? —dije, cayendo al fin en la cuenta—. ¿Lo sabíais?

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo Georgina, riéndose también—. Sólo queríamos darte una pequeña sorpresa.

—Es nuestra manera de darte la bienvenida al maravilloso mundo de la belleza femenina —consiguió pronunciar Victoria entre risas.

—Eso fue una cabronada —dije tontamente, sintiendo como me ponía colorada—. Me lo teníais que haber dicho.

—Lo siento —dijo Victoria—. Mira, estaba a punto de empezar a darle el masaje de espalda a la señora Connolly. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Yo acabaré a Alexia.

—Como quieras —farfullé y me dirigí hacia la cabina número dos y la señora Connolly.

Achacadlo a la mezcla de conmoción y humillación que yo sentía en ese momento, pero no presté la más mínima atención a lo que Georgina estaba haciendo cuando salí huyendo de mi clienta. La caja estaba abierta, su bolso descansaba en el mostrador y lo que parecía un fajo de billetes enrollados estaba siendo traspasado de un sitio a otro.

Once meses más tarde seguía allí. Era una esteticista modélica. Era puntual, trabajaba duro y siempre me mostraba más que dispuesta. De hecho, era tan buena que, después de que se marcharan Liza y Kata, Georgina concluyó que no necesitaba contratar a nadie más. Donde antes había necesitado a cuatro esteticistas, ahora se las apañaba con tres.

Desde luego que yo era muy buena, pero también era una ingenua como una casa. Trabajaba tan duro que no me di cuenta de que se estaban aprovechando de mí. ¿Quién se encargaba de más de la mitad de la clientela? ¿A quién le tocaban las difíciles? ¿Quién hacía el turno de noche cuando el salón de belleza permanecía abierto hasta las diez? ¡Bingo! Yo, yo, yo y yo. Pero no dije nada. Era mi primer empleo y todavía tenía miedo de joderla. Además, me dije que por lo menos era una buena experiencia. Dios mío, qué pardilla era.

Las cosas empezaron a cambiar cuando, una mañana, Georgina me llamó a un aparte. Tenía un gesto que no le conocía.

—¿Por qué me mentiste? —me interpeló.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—En la entrevista. Me mentiste.

—No.

Hice memoria, intentando recordar desesperadamente alguna trola que hubiese deslizado en mi currículum.

Arqueó una ceja y sentenció:

—Mike y tú, así que sólo amigos, ¿eh?

Boqueé una y otra vez.

—Ya sé todo sobre lo vuestro. Un pajarito del servicio de habitaciones me lo ha contado todo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No lo sé… No pensé… No me pareció relevante —conseguí balbucear.

Tenía razón. ¿Qué tenía que ver mi relación con Mike con mis aptitudes como esteticista? Pero ella también tenía razón. Me había preguntado si habíamos estado liados y había dicho que no.

—De todos modos, no estábamos juntos cuando me entrevistaste —proseguí, ansiosa por justificarme—. Ya se había acabado hacía muchísimo tiempo.

—Lo sé —dijo y su voz se dulcificó—. Mi informador me ha dicho que Mike se tiraba a todo bicho viviente en aquella época. Pero tú eres muy joven. Ya aprenderás. Hace falta tener experiencia para conservar a un hombre como él.

Me puse colorada, sí, y también furiosa. ¿Quién se había creído que era? No era mucho mayor que yo. Y se le estaba dando muy pero que muy bien eso de conservar a Mike, ¿verdad? En los últimos meses había perdido la cuenta del número de tías que se estaba tirando a sus espaldas. Así que ¿quién era ella para tratarme como si yo fuese una tontita ingenua?

Lo que era, claro está.

Después de eso, me empezó a molestar la manera en que me trataban. Y por primera vez comencé a plantearme en serio si yo era la única de la que Georgina y Victoria se aprovechaban. Tenía la sensación de que también engañaban a los dueños del negocio.

El día que pillé a Georgina con la caja abierta y su bolso en el mostrador no había sido la única vez que había notado que pasaban cosas raras. Para un salón de belleza tan pequeño, gastábamos una cantidad alucinante de gomas de borrar.

Os lo explicaré. Cuando se hacía una cita, se anotaba a lápiz. Si se anulaba, se borraba. Pero algo me decía que esas dos mujeres borraban algo más que las citas canceladas.

Decidí llevar la cuenta de las mujeres que yo atendía. Al cabo de unos días, eché un vistazo a la agenda de citas. Habia calculado que podía haber atendido a unas treinta y dos clientas. Según el libro, sólo eran veintidós. Sólo cabían dos posibilidades para explicarlo:

1. Georgina y Victoria eran unas cabronas y unas ladronas.

2. Yo no sabía contar.

Yo era la que cargaba con el grueso del trabajo. Sólo me ayudaban cuando acompañaba a la clienta hasta la caja para pagar. Entonces siempre llegaba una de las dos para decirme: «No te preocupes, Bella, yo me encargo». Supuse que todo pago en efectivo iba directamente a sus bolsillos. Y si timaban a los dueños del negocio con el dinero de mis clientas, ¿qué no harían con las suyas?

Yo trabajaba como una imbécil mientras ellas no movían el trasero y se embolsaban los beneficios. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Agachar la cabeza y cerrar el pico, eso era lo que podía hacer.

Pero Georgina no mantuvo el pico cerrado. Después de nuestra pequeña charla acerca de Mike, aquello se convirtió en una obsesión para ella. Por lo visto, esta mujer «experimentada» no confiaba plenamente en sus encantos para conservarlo después de todo. Cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, me interrogaba. «¿Que si cuánto tiempo habíamos salido juntos?», «¿Que si me había dicho alguna vez que me quería?», «¿Que si habíamos hecho un trío en alguna ocasión?»

Con esto último perdí la compostura.

—¡Georgina, por favor! Entre Mike y yo todo se terminó hace tiempo. Se acabó. Además tú le conoces. ¿Por qué le aguantas?

—Porque le quie… —se detuvo—. ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez lo que pasa con él? ¿Os seguís acostando?

—Eso es ridítrasero. Se acabó.

—Entonces ¿por qué quedáis tan a menudo?

—No es nada ilegal. Somos amigos.

—No me vengas con ésas. No puedes ser amiga de tu ex, cariño. Esas cosas no pasan. ¿Por qué le sigues viendo?

—Somos amigos, por el amor de Dios. Y… Y…

—¿Y qué? —preguntó triunfal, convencida de que estaba a punto de sonsacarme una confesión.

Pero no era así.

—Nos vemos a menudo porque le estoy ayudando con el tema ése de los Marines.

Aunque había transcurrido un año desde que le había rellenado los impresos, Mike todavía estaba lejos de convertirse en un Royal Marine. Primero, porque había perdido los impresos. Por lo que tuve que rellenar una nueva tanda de documentos. Luego perdió esos papeles… Y los encontró. Después se desgarró un tendón y no pudo asistir al primer PCRM (Primer Curso de la Royal Marine —sí, ya me había aprendido toda la jerga para entonces). Luego aplazó el siguiente porque quería estar en inmejorables condiciones físicas… Un montón de excusas que, estoy segura, no tenían nada que ver con el hecho de que estaba totalmente cagado.

—¿Qué cosa de los Marines? —preguntó Georgina.

No me lo podía creer. Mike estaba obsesionado con los boinas verdes y no se lo había contado a ella.

—Está intentando alistarse en los Royal Marines —dije.

—Vaya, conseguiste mantener eso muy en secreto, ¿eh? —dijo con brusquedad.

Luego se alejó haciéndose la ofendida y dejándome con el presentimiento de que ya no seguiría trabajando allí por mucho tiempo.

Tenía razón, pero antes de irme me llevé una sorpresa: una inesperada oportunidad para prorrogar mi estancia en el instituto de belleza. Lo explicaré.

Un día entré en una cabina y descubrí a Georgina y Victoria repartiéndose un montón de billetes que reposaban en la camilla. Salí inmediatamente, pero en cuanto cerramos por la noche, me invitaron a tomar una copa. Estaba convencida de que iban a decirme, de la manera más amable posible, que las cosas no funcionaban y que tal vez era hora de que me buscara otro empleo. Pero me pillaron totalmente desprevenida cuando me contaron todo sobre el chanchullo que se traían entre manos. Casi me atraganté con mi coca-cola _light_.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Georgina.

—Yo… es… eh… —balbuceé, aturdida.

—¿A que es brillante? —gorjeó Victoria, dejando entrever a dónde querían llegar.

—Mira, llevas con nosotras casi un año —dijo Georgina—. Confiamos en ti.

—En una buena semana duplicarías tus ingresos —vibró Victoria, la ladrona profesional—. Libres de impuestos.

—¿Quieres participar? —Georgina soltó al final la pregunta tras marear la perdiz durante diez minutos.

La elección era sumamente clara. Podía duplicar mis ingresos y tener una oportunidad de disfrutar de unas vacaciones de verdad ese verano…

O podía irme a casa y pasar algún tiempo en compañía de las ofertas de empleo.

De manera educada, Georgina dejó que pasaran dos semanas antes de despedirme. Por supuesto, no quería que pensara que mi despido tuviera algo que ver con mi rechazo de su ofrecimiento. No, era porque el número de citas había disminuido drásticamente y los dueños querían hacer recortes, patatín y patatán… Y yo le respondí que lo entendía, que había sido una experiencia maravillosa y bla bla bla… Y me marché con mi sueldo, la paga de vacaciones y una carta de recomendación.

En mi descargo diré que no me puse a llorar hasta que ya había recorrido la mitad del camino hasta el metro.

Para cuando llegué a casa me encontraba en un estado deplorable. El piso me parecía tan vacío. Echaba tanto de menos a Alice. Llevaba varios días sin llamarme. Jasper se la había llevado a Tailandia durante otro largo fin de semana. No contento con abducirla hasta el otro lado del mundo, el cabrón no paraba de arrastrarla en mini escapadas de cinco estrellas. Dicho sin pelos en la lengua: la sobornaba. Alice odiaba la vida de expatriada y en todas sus últimas llamadas hacía hincapié en lo triste que se sentía al tener que quedarse allí otros dos años más. Por supuesto yo intentaba animarla con el típico rollo de que era una oportunidad única en la vida, la ocasión para conocer otras culturas diferentes, ampliar horizontes y hacer unas compras impresionantes, pero lo que de verdad quería decirle era que volviese a Londres cagando leches y que dejara ganar a Jasper su primer millón él sólito.

Me quedé sentada en el salón de mi casa esa noche como un alma en pena: sin trabajo, sola y sintiendo un enorme rencor hacia Jasper. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan fabuloso? ¿Por qué no podía ser tan inútil como el resto de los mortales?

Hacia las ocho de la tarde empezaba a perder las ganas de vivir. Tenía que hacer algo. Me obligué a levantarme del sofá y a ponerme los zapatos. Iba a salir. Al cine. No había ido nunca antes sola al cine, pero me pareció algo menos desesperado que salir a cenar sola. Y al menos estaría a oscuras.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, me topé con Lauren, que subía. Parecía tan hecha polvo como yo.

—¿Estás bien, Lauren? —pregunté.

—Me han dado plantón —refunfuñó—. ¿Y tú?

—Me han despedido del trabajo.

—Mierda. Me ganas. ¿Te apetece ahogar tus penas conmigo?

—Voy a ser un rollo de compañía.

—Me encantan los rollos de compañía. Me hacen parecer más interesante. ¿Subes?

Sopesé rápidamente la perspectiva de ir al cine sola o de mantener una conversación aceptable con mi pizpireta vecina. Luego la seguí escaleras arriba hasta su apartamento.

Había estado en casa de Lauren tomando una copa en varias ocasiones a lo largo del último año. Ambas nos sentíamos a gusto juntas y hablábamos de todo un poco. Por supuesto, charlábamos de las relaciones de pareja, pero nunca como esa vez. Tal vez se debiera al hecho de que ya íbamos por la tercera botella de vino.

—Mi vida sentimental es un auténtico desastre —lamenté—. Malditos hombres.

—Una vez lo intenté con un tío en la universidad —dijo Lauren—. Sólo por seguir el único sabio consejo que mi madre me ha dado jamás.

—¿Cuál es?

—Que no se puede decir que no a algo sin probarlo antes. Aunque ella se refería a la berenjena.

—¿Y cómo fue?

—Un poco viscosa la manera en que la cocinó.

—No, me refiero al sexo.

—Los quince minutos más repugnantes de toda mi vida. Y viscoso también. Las partes del hombre. Una asquerosidad. ¡No sé para qué se montan tanta historia!

—¿Para hacer hijos? —sugerí.

—Hay que decirles a las mujeres que pueden conseguir todo el material para hacerse la inseminación artificial en casa en los almacenes Woolworths por un par de libras. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo. Vale, sé que soy minoría, pero es que no me atraen para nada.

—Pues a mí no me atraen nada las mujeres. Quiero decir que como amigas son fantásticas, y para ir de compras y cosas así… Pero por lo demás… Creo que no.

Bebimos en silencio durante un momento.

Después dijo:

—Claro que sabes lo que te diría mi madre.

—¿Qué?

—No lo sabrás si no lo pruebas.

—Joder, me vas a cocinar una berenjena ¿o qué?

Por alguna razón, esa chorrada le hizo muchísima gracia a Lauren y le dio la risa floja. Tal vez fuese por el vino pero, al ver que le resultaba tan desternillante, me partí de risa yo también. Nos caímos en el sofá, una junto a la otra con la sensación de que las carcajadas no cesarían nunca.

Cuando acabaron, sentí su aliento en el cuello, pero algo, tal vez fuese el vino, me paralizó e impidió que me reincorporara.

—¿De verdad que conseguiste un equipo para hacer la inseminación artificial en el supermercado? —pregunté.

—Sí, señora. Y también tengo un tubo de esperma en el congelador. Un amigo gay me lo sugirió. Le gustaría ser padre algún día, así que ¿quién sabe?

—¿En serio? —No sé por qué me asombré. Lauren era lo bastante alocada como para probar cualquier cosa—. ¿Te lo harías tú misma?

—¿Y por qué no? Lo considero un seguro de cara al futuro. En caso de que me entrara la vena maternal.

Y mientras yacía ahí, medio borracha, pensé que era una jodida y genial idea.

—Todavía llevas puesto el uniforme —me recordó Lauren.

Bajé la mirada y comprobé que, en efecto, seguía con la bata blanca, incluida la insignia con mi nombre.

—Qué barbaridad —exclamé—. Iba a ir al cine ¿vestida así?

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Me encantan las chicas con uniforme. Me resulta muy, muy… sexy.

—Eso es porque yo soy muy, muy sexy —dije, arrastrando las palabras.

Retrospectivamente, aquella fue la segunda cosa más imprudente y precipitada que he dicho en toda mi vida.

—Tienes toda la razón —susurró—. ¿Me das un beso?

—Vale.

Y, por si os lo preguntabais, ésa fue la primera.

Cuando me desperté en el sofá, estaba congelada. No tardé mucho en averiguar por qué. No llevaba nada de ropa encima. Lauren dormía a mi lado, medio desnuda también. Era casi la una de la madrugada.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Habíamos echado un polvo? ¿Un polvo lésbico? Me estrujé el cerebro, intentando recordar, pero sólo conseguí que me estallara la cabeza en lo que era el principio de una resaca.

Podía recordar vividamente la primera parte. El beso. No podía creerme que estuviese ocurriendo. Me sentía la mujer más sexy del universo. Todo el mundo me deseaba, desde los hombres a las mujeres, pasando por los travestís, y aunque no tuviese novio ni mejor amiga ni trabajo, no importaba porque ¡era la mujer más sexy del universo!

Las cosas se volvían más confusas después. Tenía un vago recuerdo de Lauren desabrochándome la bata mientras yo permanecía tumbada pensando… ¿Pensando qué? Bueno, estaba tan ocupada pensando «¡ahhh!, estoy a punto de echarme un polvo lésbico» que no me quedó mucho hueco en la cabeza para pensar en otra cosa.

Y después ¿qué? Me quedé en blanco.

¿Qué había pasado? Mi desnudez era una pista. Aunque tal vez me hubiese quitado la ropa para enseñar a Lauren la marca de nacimiento que tenía encima del trasero.

Decidí no despertarla para preguntarle. Recogí mis cosas y me marché de puntillas y aguantando la respiración hasta que estuve en mi apartamento ya con la puerta cerrada. Para entonces tenía la cabeza a punto de reventar. Tomé una aspirina con un vaso de agua y me fui a la cama. Y mientras me quedaba dormida, decidí que lo mejor sería no volver a pensar en lo que había pasado… nunca… nunca… más…

Me pasé toda la mañana del sábado con un único pensamiento rondando mi cabeza.

¿Qué rayos había pasado la noche anterior? Estaba casi segura de que Lauren se lo había hecho conmigo aunque yo no le hubiese devuelto el favor. Dios mío, ¿significaba eso que yo ahora era lesbiana? Quizá lo había sido siempre sin saberlo. Pero a mí no me gustaban las mujeres. ¿No?

Preparé un baño y permanecí en el agua durante una hora. Pero ni siquiera medio frasco de gel para baño logró borrar la confusión mental que sentía.

Cuando el agua se estaba tornando tibia, llamaron a la puerta. No hice caso, pero quien quiera que fuese, insistió una y otra vez. Al cabo de cinco o seis timbrazos, me envolví en una toalla y atravesé el apartamento mojándolo todo hasta el telefonillo.

—Sabía que estarías en casa —dijo Mike—. Ábreme.

—Me pillas saliendo de la bañera. Ni siquiera estoy vestida.

—Nada que no haya visto antes. Venga, ábreme la puerta.

Cuando llegó arriba, yo seguía con la toalla puesta, pero era tan enorme que tenía más probabilidades de avistar Plutón a través de un rollo de papel de periódico que vislumbrar fugazmente un trocito de mi cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —refunfuñé.

—Esas no son formas de recibir a un amigo. Pon agua a calentar y te lo contaré.

—Pon tú agua a calentar. Yo voy a vestirme.

Cuando volví a aparecer al fin, me echó un vistazo.

—Todavía tienes mala cara. Toma, te he preparado un café. Creo que te vendrá bien.

Acepté la taza de café, agradecida y contenta de que supiera manejarse en mi cocina. Le miré y pensé que era una lástima que hubiéramos tenido un lío porque sería un compañero de piso muy aceptable. Si no conseguía un trabajo muy pronto, iba a necesitar a alguien para ayudarme a pagar el alquiler.

—Georgina me despidió ayer —le dije con cierta desolación.

—¿Qué me dices?… ¿Por qué?

Le conté lo de su chanchullo. Y también que seguía pensando que todavía había algo entre los dos. Me miró tímidamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. ¿Qué le contaste sobre nosotros?

—Nada, te lo juro. Ni siquiera me preguntó sobre ti.

—Entonces ¿por qué te has puesto nervioso?

—Georgina me montó una anoche… Ella… eh… descubrió lo mío con… —Y se calló.

—¿Lo tuyo con quién?

—Con Victoria.

—Ya sabía lo vuestro. Me lo dijo cuando me entrevistó para el puesto.

—Ya, pero no sabía que ella y yo… pues…

—¡No me creas!

Asintió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de niño travieso.

—Sólo un par de veces… Para recordar viejos tiempos, qué sé yo…

Ahora sonreí también. Se había hecho justicia.

—¿Se disgustó mucho? —pregunté, esperanzada.

—Se volvió loca.

Bajó el cuello del jersey y me mostró dos profundos arañazos. Hice una mueca de dolor.

—Tranquila, me he librado de ella de una buena vez. Tenía ya una fijación casi enfermiza. Además hay demasiadas mujeres en mi vida ahora mismo.

—Ay, pobrecito, debes de andar tan agobiado.

No pilló el sarcasmo.

—No lo sabes tú bien. Joanne encontró una nota de Jessica el otro día. Ahora me mantiene a raya.

—Me sorprende que te dejara venir a verme.

—Le dije que me iba al gimnasio —respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción—, lo que haré en cuanto termine el café. Hay una chica, Bree, que acaba de apuntarse. Le he prometido que le daría un poco de… entrenamiento personalizado.

—Demasiada información para mí, gracias. De todos modos, me imagino que no has venido sólo para contarme tu desenfrenada vida sexual.

—No, ya tengo una cita para el PCRM. Dentro de dos semanas —explicó—. Estaré tres días en Lympstone. No quiero dejar mi coche en mi calle. Me preguntaba si podría dejarlo en tu plaza de aparcamiento.

No había remplazado mi coche después de que me dejara tirada en Heathrow, así que había una plaza de aparcamiento libre delante de mi casa.

—No veo por qué no. —respondí—. ¿Puedo conducirlo?

Me miró con los ojos fruncidos. Le importaba muchísimo más su BMW que cualquier mujer.

—Tengo que llamar a Joanne cuando te hayas ido al gimnasio —reflexioné como si tal cosa—. Hace años que no hablo con ella. Tengo tantas cosas que contarle.

—Vale —accedió—. Pero no vayas muy rápido. Y cuidado, no pases sobre las bandas sonoras. Destrozan los amortiguadores. Bueno, dejaré las llaves aquí antes de irme, ¿vale?

Justo cuando se disponía a levantarse y marchar, alguien llamó a la puerta. Me levanté y entreabrí la puerta. Era Lauren. Mientras estaba sumergida en la bañera, había temido el momento en que tuviese que volver a verla cara a cara. Pero no me imaginé que sería en ese preciso momento. Con Mike a tres metros detrás de mí.

—Hola… ¿Quieres que hablemos? —preguntó.

—No, de verdad, no hay nada de qué hablar —solté, con fingida tranquilidad—. Además no es buen momento.

Meneé la cabeza en dirección a Mike.

Miró por encima de mi hombro.

—Ah, tienes compañía… —bajó la voz hasta susurrar—. Es sólo que… Bueno, te fuiste sin despertarme. No es una buena señal. En general.

—Es que se te veía tan plácida —mentí—. Mira, todo está bien, en serio.

—Vale. Es que… Pues, sería horrible que hubiese mal rollo entre nosotras. Entonces, no pasa nada, ¿seguro?

—No, no pasa nada —dije, un poco seca.

—¿Seguro? Entonces ¿seguimos siendo amigas?

Por supuesto asentí, cada vez más consciente de los ojos de Mike clavados en mi espalda, pero a la vez deseosa de que Lauren supiera que quería seguir siendo su amiga. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había ocurrido, lo deseaba de corazón. Lo único que pasaba era que, después de lo de anoche, no quería volver a verla jamás. Eso era todo.

¿Estaba algo confundida? Podría decirse que sí.

—Después hablamos, Lauren —dije, dejándolo en mi mente para dentro de varios años.

—De acuerdo, está bien. Después —asintió y cruzó el rellano hasta su casa.

Cuando volví a sentarme, estaba roja como un tomate. Mike empezó enseguida el interrogatorio. Espero que nunca me detenga la policía para interrogarme, porque está claro que me derrumbaría en cuestión de segundos.

—Muy bien, desembucha —dijo Mike—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Nada.

—Mentirosa. ¿A qué vino eso de que «¿seguimos siendo amigas?»?

—Es una antigua estudiante de Bellas Artes. Hablan así de raro —farfullé. Por la cara que puso, me di cuenta de que no le engañaba—. Fíjate qué tarde es, Mike —continué, probando otra estrategia—. Pobre Bree, estará pensando que le has dado plantón.

—Ella puede esperar. Ha pasado algo entre vosotras dos. ¿El qué? ¿Una pelea? No, no os habéis peleado. Mírate, no sabes dónde meterte de la vergüenza como una… ¡Oye! Conozco esa cara. Es la que pongo cuando me han pillado… Os habéis enrollado, ¿a que sí?

El que me ruborizara todavía más le confirmó la sospecha.

—¡Te la has tirado! ¡Dios mío! Todo ese tiempo tú sabías que quería montármelo contigo y con otra tía. Y nada más romper conmigo, hala, vas y lo haces. No me lo puedo creer.

—¡Quieres callarte! —grité—. Vale, nos hemos… besado y acariciado un poco. Pero fue algo que pasó una sola vez. Preferiría que quedara entre nosotros… ¿Sí?

—Mis labios están sellados. Y, ¿cómo fue? ¿Eso de besaros y acariciaros?

Buena pregunta. No tenía la más remota idea, ¿verdad?

—Mira, no es asunto tuyo —respondí.

—Está bien… ¿Qué te parece si una noche la invitas aquí y los tres nos…?

—¡Mike, hazme el favor de comportarte! Tú y yo jamás volveremos a acostarnos juntos. Jamás.

—Vale, vale. —Reflexionó un momento y luego añadió—: ¿Y si sólo os miro?

—Mike, al gimnasio, ahora mismo.

Se levantó.

—Vale, te llamaré cuando venga a dejar el coche.

—Claro —dije, con una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Puedo hacer otra cosa por ti?

—Supongo que una mamada rápida es algo que queda totalmente descartado, ¿verdad?

Le eché fuera con tanta fuerza que me rompí dos uñas.

Después, he de reconocer que me reí.

Me habían despedido y había tenido mi primera (sin confirmar) experiencia lésbica. ¿Cuántos terremotos más podían pasarme en el transcurso de unos pocos días?

¿Qué tal lo que me pasó a continuación?

Era domingo. Me había pasado el fin de semana en un estado de absoluto muermo y completa soledad. Supongo que en esos momentos es cuando se necesita más que nunca a la familia, ¿no? Como mi familia se reducía a un solo individuo, era inevitable que le llamase muy entrado el día.

—¿Qué haces, Charlie? —pregunté.

—Nada, estoy encendiendo una barbacoa.

—¿Una barbacoa?

—Sí, lo sé, tiene gracia, ¿eh? Estoy aprendiendo algunas cositas nuevas en mi vejez. ¿Te apetece venir a comer una salchicha quemada?

—Vale —dije.

Recibí mi primer choque al entrar en la casa. Tuve la sensación de hallarme en un plato de _C__Jessging Rooms1_.El florido papel pintado que se había aferrado a las paredes había desaparecido. Al igual que el tresillo raído, el diminuto televisor y el mueble para televisión chapado en pino.

Ahora las paredes presentaban un apenas perceptible tono beige. Dos enormes y mullidos sofás en otro tono de beige, pero complementario, descansaban sobre la nueva alfombra. Que también era beige. En la esquina había un televisor con una enorme pantalla del tamaño de un campo de fútbol. Casi esperaba a que el imbécil de Llewelyn-Bowen_2_ surgiera de un salto de detrás del sofá, me diera una palmadita en el hombro y me preguntara lo que me parecía.

«Caray» fue todo lo que pude decir cuando Mitzy me hizo pasar a la habitación.

—Oh, no te gusta, ¿verdad? —dijo, con gesto abatido.

La verdad es que no quería que me gustase. Había cogido el salón familiar de mi padre —mi salón familiar— y lo había transformado en… algo realmente espectacular.

—No, me parece fantástico —respondí—. Lo que pasa es que me ha pillado por sorpresa.

—Me alegro mucho. Me preocupaba tanto lo que ibas a pensar. Tu padre no quería cambiar nada, pero todo tenía un aspecto tan…

¿Cochambroso? ¿Cutre? ¿Como un miserable piso de soltero?

Era demasiado diplomática para decir algo así. En su lugar optó por:

—Pensé que le vendría bien un lavado de cara.

Como con todas las cosas relacionadas con Mitzy, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Odiaba la manera en que se había metido en nuestras vidas y puesto todo patas arriba con sus grandes dotes culinarias y su gusto impecable por el beige. Pero no quería ser negativa. A lo largo del pasado año me había esforzado para llevarme bien con ella. No había hecho las paces exactamente. Se trataba más bien de una tregua provisional. Mi padre y ella habían ayudado al no volver a mencionar la palabra que empieza por «M». Tal vez vivieran como un matrimonio, pero no habían mostrado la menor intención de hacerlo oficial.

Mitzy me condujo hasta la cocina para ofrecerme algo de beber. Abrió la nevera, que durante años no había contenido más que una botella de leche y un trozo de queso y que ahora rebosaba de suculentos productos frescos. Me dio una lata de coca-cola _light_ yobservamos a papá por la ventana. En realidad no podíamos ver a mi padre: sólo su mano mientras apartaba espesas nubes de humo negro.

—No me puedo creer que hayas conseguido que haga una barbacoa —dije.

—Uy, le encanta. Creo que se ha despertado en él el instinto de hombre de las cavernas.

—No parece que le esté encantando. Parece más bien que se está asfixiando.

Procuré decirlo como una chanza y para que no pareciera lo que pensaba en realidad, es decir: «Mira lo que tiene que aguantar este pobre hombre sólo para que tú puedas vivir el sueño suburbano». ¿Lo veis? Estaba madurando. No habría sido ni la mitad de diplomática un año atrás.

Mitzy empezó a trocear verduras para la ensalada.

—Bueno… ¿Has conocido a alguien interesante últimamente? —preguntó. Siempre preguntaba lo mismo.

—No, he estado demasiado ocupada para esas cosas.

Le solté mi respuesta estándar lo más desenfadada que pude. En los últimos meses había salido a tomar unas copas de mierda con unos tíos de mierda. No es la típica conversación más oportuna para una charla intrascendente, ¿a que no?

—Bueno, eres joven. Tienes toda la vida por delante —dijo, poniendo fin a esta conversación como siempre hacía.

Cortó el pepino en perfectos dados y preguntó:

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Has depilado a alguna famosa últimamente?

—El trabajo va bien, gracias. —Con todas las molestias que se había tomado Mitzy para que yo acudiera al trabajo ese primer día, decidí que no podía decirle que mi trabajo ya era agua pasada—. Aunque creo que no me queda mucho tiempo allí —añadí, abonando el terreno para cuando les contara la verdad—. El negocio va de capa caída.

—Vaya… Es una lástima.

Volvió a trocear las verduras. Fin de la charla intrascendente.

—Esas salchichas huelen a quemado que alimentan —dijo al fin—. ¿Comemos fuera?

La comida resultó deliciosa. Las salchichas tenían un crujiente color negro, pero la selección de Mitzy de cuatro exquisitas ensaladas y dos botellas de vino blanco muy frío lo compensaron con creces. Y por primera vez, mi padre estaba relajado —para ser honesta, quizá porque yo también lo estaba—. Al final del almuerzo, Mitzy entró en casa para preparar café. Me quedé con mi padre y juntos contemplamos la puesta de sol.

—Me gusta lo que ha hecho con el salón —dije.

Me miró con recelo. A pesar de que me estaba portando fenomenal, debía de estar esperando a que le segara la hierba bajo los pies.

—Es realmente… —busqué una palabra adecuada, digna de Llewelyn-Bowen, y se me ocurrió—… relajante.

—Se le da bien, ¿verdad? —dijo mi padre.

Observamos cómo el sol se ponía otro centímetro más.

—Hoy pareces feliz, Bella.

—Sí… Lo estoy. Ha sido un fin de semana un poco raro… Pero termina bien.

Extendió la mano sobre la mesa y apretó la mía.

Mitzy apareció de nuevo con una bandeja llena de tazas de café.

—Porras, me he dejado los bombones de menta.

—Voy yo —me ofrecí, con ánimos de ser amable de repente.

—Gracias. He comprado Bendicks. Están en el armario junto a la nevera.

Me levanté de un salto y entré en casa corriendo como la perfecta hijastra.

Encontré los bombones sin mayor dificultad. Pero también encontré otra cosa. La caja se cayó del armario sobre la encimera de la cocina cuando saqué los bombones de la estantería. Era una caja de cartón sencilla y pequeña, sin ninguna etiqueta: no era el tipo de envase para guardar comida. Sintiendo curiosidad, levanté la tapa. Estaba llena de un montón de tarjetas blancas y duras. Y una letra impresa y florida anunciaba: «Chase Swan y suzy mitten tienen el placer de invitarle…» No leí el resto. Salté directamente a la fecha… Faltaban menos de seis meses. Saqué la invitación de arriba y observé la delicada hoja dorada en el ribete de la tarjeta: una patada con ribete dorado en el estómago.

Oí a mi padre a mis espaldas.

—¿Los has encontrado?

Me di media vuelta y le miré; mi padre reparó en lo que tenía en la mano.

—Verás, íbamos a contártelo, cariño.

—¿De veras? —escupí—. ¿Cuándo exactamente?

—Ahora mismo. Mientras tomábamos el café. Bella, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Bella…!

Fuese lo que fuese lo que dijo a continuación, se ahogó con el ruido del portazo de la puerta de entrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, ¿Qué les parecio? Gracias a todos los lectores. Para los que me siguen con <em>Uncover<em>, se que se preguntarán ¿Por qué escribe tanto de esta historia y poco de la otra? lo lamento, es solo que la idea cruzo mi mente y escribo como posesa, igual es mucho trabajo, ya que ésta es la adaptación de un libro, pero no se preocupen, lo bueno viene en pequeñas cantidades. No olviden dejarmen sus reviews, es importante para mi saber que opinan. Nos leemos.**

**_1 Programa de televisión donde los vecinos intercambian las casas y redecoran una o varias habitaciones._**

**_2 Famoso diseñador de interiores y presentador del reality CJessging Rooms._**


	9. 6 centímetros

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>6 centímetros<strong>

Mi reloj me indica que son las cinco y media. Tras una buena noche, los repartidores de leche se disponen a emprender su ronda, los pájaros a empezar su concierto matutino de gorjeos, los quiosqueros a colocar los periódicos de la mañana y… Lo siento, no se me ocurre ninguna otra cosa que ocurra a estas horas tan tempranas. Y eso se debe a que, normalmente, yo estoy dormida a esta hora y no tengo ni idea de quién más estará levantado a las cinco y media de la mañana.

Me han dado una nueva dosis de epidural y Louise —también conocida como la comadrona adolescente— ha estado pasando de cuando en cuando para ver cómo evolucionaba. De hecho acaba de salir, después de darme la gran noticia: he dilatado otro centímetro más. Siete horas de parto y sólo he dilatado seis patéticos centímetros.

Alice se despereza en la silla.

—Lo siento, Bella. Debí de echarme una cabezadita. ¿Qué tal vas?

¿Una cabezadita? Ha dormido ocho horas de un tirón o casi.

—Fatal —respondo, malhumorada—. Estoy cansada e incómoda y sólo quiero que esto acabe de una puñetera vez.

—¿Quieres algo para leer? —hurga en uno de sus bolsos y saca un montón de revistas—. Toma, _Hello!_ Puedes mirar las fotos y nada más.

Me la da y descubro sus rostros muy sonrientes en la portada. No es la foto más grande de la página, pero destaca como un faro.

Ben y Gwyneth en el estreno de su última película.

—¿Quién se lo habría imaginado? —comento—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Les presenté yo realmente. Te acuerdas de que fui yo quien quiso ir a ver _Dos_ _vidas_ _en_ _un_ _instante_ —le digo, no por primera vez.

—Mmm, la verdadera celestina. Oye, sé que seguís siendo amigos, pero imagínate lo que te pagarían por contar vuestro lío —dice Alice, tampoco por primera vez.

—Jamás. Además sólo les interesa si tienes algo malvado que contar y él siempre se mostró muy bueno conmigo. Incluso cuando le dejé, pobrecito.

Me dirige una mirada de soslayo.

—¿Y no te arrepientes de eso ahora? Debes de sentirte como el tío ése de la compañía de discos que dijo que no a los Beatles.

—Por Dios, Alice, no era un asunto de negocios.

—No, por supuesto, cielo… Pero pudo haberlo sido.

—Eres una interesada. ¿Así ves tú a Jasper? ¿Como un contrato muy jugoso?

—Eso es muy diferente. Lo nuestro es amor verdadero. —Y me regala una de sus sonrisas de satisfacción—. Con una generosa asignación para ir de compras.

—Pues lo de Ben y yo nunca fue amor verdadero. Tal vez me precipitara cuando rompí con él… Pero, no, nunca habría funcionado.

Me moví, incómoda, en la cama. Quizá estaba dormida de cintura para abajo, pero todavía podía notar la pesadez de mi barriga.

—Así que no te arrepientes de nada, ¿no?

—Nada de nada —le digo con la mano en la barriga.

Y lo pienso de verdad.

Creo.

La vibración de su móvil me arranca de mi pensamiento. Alice lo saca de su bolso y comprueba la pantalla. Luego suelta un pequeño gañido y balbucea:

—¡Jasper! Saldré fuera. Vuelvo enseguida.

Y así desaparece sin más, dejándome sola con mis nuevos y agitados pensamientos.

¿Me arrepiento de algo? Quizá de algunas cositas. Pero son tan pocas que ni merece la pena contarlas.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien ¿Qué les parecio? Recibo sus reviews.<strong>


	10. El número 3

**Hola,**

**Si, como ven, un capítulo bastante largo, pero supongo que recompensará varios dias de descanso ¿No? Con este capítulo me tomo un descanso de una semana, actualizaré el próximo viernes. Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>El número 3.<strong>

Empecé en mi nuevo trabajo unos pocos días antes de la boda de mi padre con Mitzy. Creo que fue una buena cosa. Cada vez que me ponía atacada de los nervios al pensar en la boda de esos dos tortolitos del carajo, podía distraerme angustiándome por mi nuevo empleo.

La relación con mi padre se había tensado después de que saliera hecha una furia de su casa tras descubrir las invitaciones de boda. Intenté arreglar las cosas y comportarme como si me alegrara por él y Mitzy, pero todavía quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. No creo que hubiera mostrado gran entusiasmo si le hubiera pedido que me diera la mano en mi primer día de trabajo. Estaba sola.

Habia conseguido un empleo en NaturElle, una nueva cadena de institutos de belleza. Todos sus productos procedían de plantas, semillas o barro biológico y todo lo referente al negocio era verde, incluida la decoración. Francamente, no sabía cómo la depilación con cera y los tratamientos faciales podían salvar el planeta —ya había tenido esa discusión con Alice un par de años antes—, pero estaba dispuesta a aportar mi granito de arena a cambio de una paga mensual.

Que era algo mayor de lo que cobraba en el hotel —a ver, ya era una esteticista experimentada—. Y, al ser experimentada, NaturElle me dio a mi propia auxiliar. ¿Qué os parece? ¡Tenía personal a mi cargo!

A decir verdad, eso era lo que más me atemorizaba mientras cogía el metro en Holborn en ese primer día. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no tenía ni idea y despellejaba viva a una clienta y luego me responsabilizaban a mí por tenerla a mi cargo? ¿O si resultaba que la auxiliar sabía más que yo? Lo mirase como lo mirase, era una pesadilla.

Pero no lo fue. Para cuando llegó el mediodía de mi primera jornada, comprendí que me iba a encantar trabajar allí. Para cuando acabó el segundo día, tuve la sensación de que esa elección profesional era una verdadera bendición. El instituto se encontraba a la vuelta de High Holborn y la mayoría de nuestras clientas acudía en un descanso en el trabajo de oficina. El trabajo de oficina, según todas las chicas que atendía en la camilla, era lo peor que había. ¿Quién quería verse confinada a un cubítrasero con los ojos clavados en la pantalla de un ordenador, maltratada por un jefe inseguro, bebiendo insípidos cafés en vasos de plástico, patatín y patatán…? Eso era lo que todas aseguraban que era, al menos. Y, sorprendentemente, el hecho de que se pasaran el tiempo quejándose de ello mientras yacían en la camilla en mi cubítrasero sin ventana no restaba un ápice al hecho de que me encantara mi trabajo.

Si me hubiese parado a pensar un poco, me habría dado cuenta de que todos los trabajos suelen ser bastante rutinarios y repetitivos. Cuidar a enfermos, conducir taxis, poner ladrillos o presentar las noticias… Los titulares de hoy se entremezclan con los de ayer y los de anteayer después de que se borrara la novedad de haber salido en la tele. Decidme un solo oficio que nunca termine siendo rutinario y aburrido y ofrezca una variedad y un número de recompensas ilimitadas.

Bueno, había uno, al menos según el tío que nunca se hartaba de hablarme de ello.

Para el 0,01% de los tíos que superaban el durísimo proceso de selección de los Royal Marines, me repetía Mike una y otra vez, la vida se convertía en una aventura sin fin que consistía, fundamentalmente, en saltar desde helicópteros y salvar a seres humanos.

Cuando por fin le llegó el momento de acudir a su PCRM (Primer Curso de los Royal Marines —¿cómo se os puede olvidar?—), creo que yo estaba más emocionada que él. Significaba que por fin tendría que dejar de machacarme con lo de convertirse en un Marine y en uno de verdad…

Y yo tendría un momento de paz.

Tal y como lo acordamos, dejó su coche delante de mi casa la mañana en que se marchó. Le recibí con gritos de «¡Atención fir!», que le había oído gritar a un sargento espeluznante en alguna película bélica.

—¿Qué? —respondió con una mirada en blanco.

—Ya sabes… Lo que gritan en la plaza de armas.

—Es «¡Atención firmes!» —bramó, casi arrancándome las cejas—. Lo otro lo dicen los americanos. Los US Marines son algo totalmente diferente. ¿Sabías que…?

—Que sí —dije, interrumpiéndole antes de que empezara a soltarme una clase magistral que seguramente ya había oído mil veces—. ¿Te da tiempo a tomarte un café antes de marchar?

—Eh… Sí… Supongo que sí.

Parecía dividido en dos. Por un lado estaba desesperado por irse y meterse en lo que diablos se fuera a meter y, por otro lado, parecía también desesperadamente nervioso. He de decir que también estaba impresionante. Había conseguido unos mústraseros prácticamente a prueba de balas, algo que me imaginaba resultaría útil allí donde iba.

—Te deseo suerte, Mike —dije al darle una taza de café—, aunque no creo que la vayas a necesitar. Tanto entrenamiento ha dado sus frutos. Tienes una pinta impresionante.

—Ya, pero no sólo es cuestión de forma física, Bella —dijo, exasperado—. ¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he contado?

Claro que no, pensé para mí.

—Claro que sí —respondí—. Pero si quieres, puedes contármelo otra vez.

Me sentía caritativa ahora que había encontrado el trabajo de mis sueños.

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Ya iba por la lección número 37 de la Royal Marine, la quye abarcaba temas como la fuerza mental, la preparación psicológica y «echarle un par».

Mientras le escuchaba (más o menos), le examiné detenidamente. Era otro, desde luego. Había perdido su chulería habitual y se mostraba nervioso.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté—. Pareces un poco tenso.

Se desplomó en el sofá.

—Estoy un poco tenso. Este es un paso muy jodido, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, pero lo harás fenomenal, estoy segura —le animé.

—¿Lo estás?

—Claro que sí. Toda tu vida te ha llevado hasta este momento. Me lo dijiste tú mismo. —Al menos cincuenta mil veces. Y no añadí: «¿Qué opina Joanne de esto? Seguro que está contentísima por ti».

Me preguntaba qué pensaría su novia acerca de entregar a su chico a las fuerzas de élite de Su Majestad.

—¿Quién? —preguntó, con otra mirada en blanco—. Ah, ella… Nada. Ya no salgo con ella.

—Vaya, lo siento. ¿Y por qué?

—Descubrió que me había tirado a la tía ésa del gimnasio.

—¿Bree? —pregunté, recordando los nombres mucho mejor que él, al parecer—. ¿Y qué pasa con Georgina?

—Ya te lo dije, es agua pasada… Ya sabes… Después de lo de Victoria.

Y se encogió de hombros de impotencia.

Claro, lo había olvidado. Dios mío, ¿significaba eso que Mike estaba realmente sin novia?

—Entonces… ¿no hay nadie que llore por su pequeño soldadito? —pregunté.

—Sólo Jessica…

Sí, claro, Jessica.

—¿Te sigues viendo con ella? —pregunté, intentando recordar cuándo la había visto por última vez.

—Pues, cuando no quedo con Danielle.

—¿Quién?

—Mi peluquera.

—¿Tu peluquera? Pero si llevas el pelo al ras.

Encogió de nuevo los hombros, aunque esta vez además esbozó una sonrisa petulante. Ya empezaba a tocarme las narices.

—Mira la hora que es —dije—. Tu tren.

Apuró el café y se levantó. Pero no se movió.

—Vamos, Mike —le animé—, estás más que preparado para esto.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, inseguro.

—Mírate. Estás hecho un toro. Y tu sangre debe de ser pura testosterona ahora mismo.

—Y… Pero los Marines… ¿De verdad es lo mío?

—Por supuesto. Y piensa en todas las tías que te vas a ligar con ese uniforme.

Eso le animó. Le despaché por la puerta y, una vez que se hubo marchado, cogí las llaves de su coche. No había vuelto a conducir desde que mi Hyundai muriera y había algunos sitios a los que quería ir. Tenía la intención de pasar los siguientes cuatro días en el coche de Mike.

Cuando regresé a casa al cabo de dos horas con el maletero atestado de la compra, la última persona a la que esperaba ver era la que se hallaba en la puerta de mi casa con el petate detrás.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté.

—No he podido hacerlo —farfulló a modo de confirmación.

No me lo podía creer. De acuerdo, considerando lo nervioso que estaba cuando se fue, no debió de sorprenderme tanto, pero aun así… Ni siquiera había conseguido coger el tren.

Podía haberle tratado con desprecio, pero sabía muy bien lo que le había pasado. Al fin y al cabo, yo era la chica que había pasado noches en blanco agobiada ante mi primer día de trabajo en un instituto de belleza. ¿Cómo podía culparle por pensárselo dos veces a la hora de emprender una carrera que implicaba viajar a lugares extremadamente peligrosos donde gente muy mala y con armas muy reales acechaban para matarle? Tal vez la directora de NaturElle podía dar miedo a veces, pero, que yo supiera, no iba armada.

—Pasa, Mike —dije—. Te haré un sándwich.

Volvió a despachurrarse en el sofá y me metí en la cocina para prepararle uno de mis sándwiches de tres pisos; le regalé palabras de consuelo mientras vertía la mayonesa en el pollo, el beicon y la lechuga.

—No te machaques con eso, Mike. Es comprensible que te fallaran los nervios. Necesitas un par de días para aclarar las ideas. Después les llamas y les dices que te pusiste malo. No necesitan saber que te echaste atrás. Has invertido demasiado tiempo en esto para renunciar ahora.

Deposité el sándwich en un plato y se lo llevé al salón donde acababa de cerrar su teléfono. Se animó un poco cuando dejé el almuerzo delante de él.

—Sabía que uno de mis sándwiches especiales te levantaría el ánimo. —comenté.

—¿Qué? Ah, eso. Sí, gracias. Me siento mejor, sí…

Estaba radiante de felicidad por dentro.

—Era Danielle al teléfono.

—Tu peluquera —dije, con cara de póquer a la vez que se me borraba la alegría.

—La verdad, me ha animado un huevo.

Vaya, pensé.

—Me ha dicho que era muy comprensible que me fallaran los nervios. También que no fuera demasiado duro conmigo mismo. Que no tenían por qué averiguar que me había echado atrás. Puedo llamarles esta noche y decirles que pillé un virus estomacal letal. Sí, eso mismo voy a hacer. No pienso renunciar ahora. He trabajado demasiado duro para abandonar. Danny es fantástica. Siempre dice lo que necesito oír cuando estoy hecho polvo. Bien, ¿y ese sándwich?

Mientras se atiborraba, puse una cara inexpresiva. O lo más inexpresiva que pude considerando las ganas que tenía de hacerle tragar el sándwich, pedazo a pedazo, hasta que se ahogara.

Mitzy me había pedido que fuese su principal (y la única, a decir verdad) dama de honor. Podía habérselo pedido a su hermana o a cualquier combinación de mejores amigas, pero, no, me lo pidió a mí y sólo a mí. Y ¿cómo podía negarme sin parecer una auténtica cabrona? Así que hice lo que tenía que hacer. Lucí mi sonrisa de «cuánto me alegro por ti» (que había estado ensayando desde que descubrí las invitaciones) y le ofrecí el «sí» más falso de toda mi vida.

Así fue como acabé en casa de mi padre la mañana de la boda, para ayudar a una mujer, que no me caía especialmente bien, a prepararse para alejar a mi padre todavía más de mí de lo que ya había conseguido hacer.

—¿Puedes hacerme las cejas? —preguntó mientras le pintaba las pestañas—. Si tu padre va a mirarme a los ojos hoy, no puedo tenerlos como un par de orugas peludas.

—¿Por qué no me lo pediste antes de que te maquillara? —pregunté, molesta.

—Lo siento, no lo pensé —vociferó mientras buscaba las pinzas de depilar.

Dios mío, pensé, mirando el reloj, qué tonta es esta mujer. Estaba tardando un montonazo en arreglarse y yo todavía estaba en vaqueros. Me daba a mí que no me iba a quedar tiempo para arreglarme yo.

Pero ¿cuál de las dos era la esteticista experimentada? Eso es, debería de haber sido yo. Yo tenía que haberle preguntado si quería que le depilase las cejas antes de ponerle el maquillaje. Pero no se lo sugerí. No, así que apreté los dientes y me dispuse a arreglarle las cejas sin emborronarlo todo. Por supuesto, fracasé estrepitosamente, por lo que tuve que retirar el maquillaje y empezar desde cero otra vez. Después, decidió que quería echarse purpurina en el pelo, algo que, evidentemente, se me había olvidado traer por lo que tuve que salir corriendo a la farmacia a comprarla. Para cuando acabé, se había hecho ya muy tarde y por mucho maquillaje que le pusiera, no podía disimular lo nerviosa que estaba.

Sí, sí, era todo culpa mía. No sólo era la profesional, también era su dama de honor, y me correspondía a mí tranquilizarla y solucionar los problemillas de última hora con calma y buen humor. Pero, ¿lo reconocería? Tal vez sí y tal vez no y quizá sois unas personas mucho mejores y más maduras que yo lo era entonces.

Fuera, el conductor de la limusina tocaba el claxon con impaciencia, como si fuera su boda la que corríamos el peligro de perdernos. Mi padre había alquilado un Daimler para llevar a Mitzy hasta el juzgado y luego hasta el lugar de la recepción. «A ver, si no puedes ir con estilo al acontecimiento más importante de tu vida, ¿cuándo puedes hacerlo?», había argumentado. Para mis adentros, di gracias a Dios de que al menos no hubiera alquilado una carroza con caballos o algo parecido, al estilo lady Di o reina de Jordania.

Rápidamente me enfundé mi traje de pantalón y corrí hasta el cuarto de baño donde me maquillé como si fuera Rolf Swan1 terminando un cuadro. Después, me incliné hacia delante, agaché la cabeza y di un buen meneo a mi cabellera, como hacen en los anuncios. Volví a levantar la cabeza y me miré al espejo con expectación…

Bien, cuando hacen eso en los anuncios, el pelo de la modelo parece caer de manera natural en un precioso y sexy despeinado peinado. En mi caso, parecía como si hubiera estado con la cabeza boca abajo y la hubiese arrastrado por una maraña de alambres. Me puse el sombrero —sí, sí, tenía sombrero—, y decidí no quitármelo en todo el día.

Regresé a la habitación de Mitzy y llamé a la puerta. Cuando abrió, sólo pude quedarme mirándola…

Cuando la había dejado unos minutos antes, todavía estaba en albornoz. Ahora su vestido de seda de color marfil le ceñía el cuerpo hasta los tobillos. Unas diminutas flores adornaban los finos tirantes y conformaban el único adorno. Era elegante, sobrio y absolutamente espectacular. Ella estaba absolutamente espectacular.

Bajé la mirada a mi traje de pantalón azul marino y me sentí una vieja de cien años.

—Estás guapísima —le dije y lo pensaba de verdad.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó, nerviosa—. Me importaba tanto acertar. Quiero que éste sea el día más feliz de la vida de Chase.

—Creo que lo será —respondí, mordiéndome fuertemente el labio inferior.

Un recuerdo, uno que llevaba años enterrado en las profundidades de mi subconsciente, eligió ese preciso momento para emerger a la superficie: un tiovivo en el parque, mi madre dándome vueltas y yo con tres años chillando de alegría. Yo llevaba un vestido de novia blanco, uno de esos vestidos elegantes de niñas. Según mi padre, lo llevaba a todas partes hasta que se puso negro y acabó hecho jirones. Y allí estaba yo en el tiovivo, abrazada a mi madre mientras me decía que era la novia más guapa del mundo y yo le contestaba que cuando fuera mayor me casaría con ella.

Conservaba muy pocos y valiosos recuerdos reales de Reneé. Pero éste me daba ahora vueltas a la cabeza y resultaba tan vibrante y real como si se proyectara en una pantalla de cine. Quería correr a mi antigua habitación, cerrar la puerta de un golpe detrás de mí y sollozar. Pero no había tiempo para eso, ¿verdad? Tenía que acompañar al juzgado a mi futura madrastra. Lo quisiera o no, éste era el momento de Mitzy.

Fue entonces cuando tuve mi fogonazo de lucidez, mi punto de inflexión. Éste era el momento de Mitzy y yo no iba a hacer nada que se lo estropease. De hecho, decidí en ese instante que haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que todo saliera perfecto entre ellos. Como al principio había hecho todo lo posible para separarles, pensé que tenía mucho que hacer para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Empecé procurando controlar mis ojos que se iban llenando de lágrimas. No resultó muy allá y Mitzy, a quien no se le escapaba nada, se unió a mí.

—Vamos a ser tan felices, los tres juntos —balbuceó.

¿Sabéis qué? Supe que tenía razón. Seríamos felices y al final me alegraba de que hubiera entrado en nuestras vidas. Pero no podía decírselo, claro. ¿A que no? No pude decirle ni una palabra porque yo también estaba gimoteando. Así que me limité a darle un abrazo muy, muy fuerte.

Y cuando por fin nos separamos, la miré y solté un grito de terror. Se le había corrido todo el maquillaje.

—¿Qué diantres está pasando? —bufó mi padre entre dientes en la puerta del juzgado—. Dios, ya sabía yo que era un error dejarte a solas con Mitzy.

Llegábamos terriblemente tarde y entendía que pensara lo peor.

—No fue así en absoluto, papá —expliqué—. En realidad pasó algo muy…

Iba a decir «especial», pero ya no estaba ahí para oírme. Ya había cogido a su espectacular novia de la mano y la arrastraba por el interior de la sala. Les seguí por la puerta y aguardé junto a los otros diez invitados mientras el oficial dirigió a la feliz pareja una mirada de contrariedad y chasqueó la lengua con estridencia.

Yo poseía (en secreto, por supuesto —¿quién se atrevería a reconocerlo?—) todos los _singles_ de Mariah Carey y Celine Dion, por lo que me considero una entendida en cuestiones románticas. Y según mi opinión de experta, aguardar de pie en esa fría oficina del juzgado y escuchar a un malhumorado oficial recitar la ceremonia deprisa y corriendo como si estuviera comentando la última recta de una carrera de caballos no tenía nada de romántico. Aunque a nadie más pareció molestarle. Todos sonrieron abiertamente cuando mi padre besó a Mitzy. Sin embargo yo observé la escena con un sentimiento de culpa, alegrándome sinceramente de que mi padre y Mitzy parecieran tan felices pero preguntándome si yo no estaría traicionando a mi madre, cuya imagen todavía tenía presente en mi memoria.

En cuanto el oficial acabó, nos echó fuera con premura como si tuviera veinte bodas más esperándole en un vaivén continuo. Fuera en las escaleras, el fotógrafo, es decir Harry, el amigo de mi padre que tenía una vistosa cámara, retrataba a la feliz pareja. Luchaba por abrir una pequeña caja de confetis cuando gritó:

—Bien, ahora una foto de la familia del novio.

¿Qué familia?, pensé, mientras miraba a mi alrededor con ansiedad en busca de cualquier hermano/hermana/primo al que hubiésemos perdido de vista hacía mucho tiempo.

—Eso quiere decir tú, Bella, boba —dijo Harry, provocando carcajadas entre los presentes.

Me coloqué junto a mi padre con torpeza. Mitzy alargó la mano y me atrajo más cerca de modo que acabé entre los dos; se esforzaba mucho y, a pesar de mis sentimientos encontrados, yo seguía determinada en no estropear las cosas y sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa. Cuando Harry terminó de hacer las fotos, me volví hacia mi padre y le dije:

—Enhorabuena. Te deseo que seas muy feliz.

—Ay, ven aquí y danos un abrazo —respondió, me agarró y me atrajo hacia él.

Sabía a qué venía eso. No quería que le viese llorar. Pero pude sentirle. Su cuerpo temblaba como suele hacerlo el cuerpo de los hombres cuando intentan reprimir un sollozo. Me abrazó un momento y luego me susurró algo al oído:

—Eres una chica muy especial, Bella. Ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti, ¿sabes?

Así que él también pensaba en mamá. Estaba anonadada. Apenas hablaba de mi madre y no la había mencionado en muchísimo tiempo. Sin embargo ambos compartíamos un momento que sólo podíamos compartir nosotros. Eso desencadenó mis emociones. Empecé a derramar unas enormes lágrimas, y en cuanto lloré, se apartó, dio unas palmas y exclamó:

—Vamos, todo el mundo, nos espera una fiesta.

Y me dejó ahí como una tonta en las escaleras del juzgado.

¡Hombres! Estaba descubriendo a marchas forzadas que eran todos más o menos iguales. Te atraen, te hacen papilla el corazón y luego te dejan tirada.

Mi padre había convertido la ostentosa limusina en un transporte de personal hasta el lugar de la recepción. Tendrían que haber ido sólo él y la novia, besuqueándose en la parte trasera, pero nos empujaron a Stella, la hermana de Mitzy, y a mí a los pequeños asientos plegables delante de ellos. Stella me escrutó de hito en hito y luego decidió entablar una conversación trivial.

—Estás muy guapa, Bella —dijo al fin—. ¿A que está muy guapa, Suzie?

Nunca la había visto antes, así que no tenía ni idea si era sincera, aunque por el tono de su voz, sospeché que no. Pero no la cuestioné, en gran medida porque me sorprendió oírle llamar a su hermana «Suzie».

—¿Te llama Suzie? —se me escapó.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Yo puedo también?

—Claro. Todas mis amigas lo hacen —dijo, riéndose—. Solo Chase me llama Mitzy.

Ya, pensé, y sólo tú le llamas «Chase».

En fin, me sentí aliviada al saber que no tendría que volver a llamarla por ese estúpido nombre.

—¿A qué te dedicas, Bella? —preguntó Stella, prosiguiendo con la conversación banal.

—Soy terapeuta de belleza —respondí.

—Vaya —dijo, impresionada. Fin de la conversación banal, por lo visto.

Al observarlas, parecía mentira que fuesen hermanas. Suzie (¡me encantaba poder llamarla por un nombre normal!) era muy femenina y le iba todo ese rollo, la música pop, las películas románticas y estaba abonada a las revistas del corazón _Heat_ y _Hello!_ En cambio, Stella lucía canas y daba la impresión de que no forraría ni siquiera la bandeja de su gato con algo tan hortera como una revista del corazón. Eran sencillamente el día y la noche.

—¿Y tú a qué te dedicas? —pregunté.

—Al comercio minorista. Pero también estudio lenguaje corporal —anunció.

Eso me desconcertó. Estaba a punto de preguntarle en qué consistía eso cuando Suzie se echó a reír.

—¡Deberías ver la cara que has puesto, Bella! —dijo entre risas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté, buscando desesperadamente algo inteligente qué decir a Stella, quien fulminó a Suzie con la mirada.

—No te preocupes, Bella —continuó Suzie, mientras se secaba una lágrima con cuidado para que no se le corriera el rímel que se había vuelto a poner—. Stella es cajera en WH Smith.

Incómoda, miré a una hermana y luego a la otra a la vez que aumentaba la tensión entre ambas en el coche.

—Está bien, adelante, búrlate —lloriqueó Stella—. Siempre lo haces.

—Lo siento —dijo Suzie, intentando ponerse seria sin conseguirlo en absoluto—. Lo siento, es que sonaba gracioso, nada más.

—No creo que haya nada gracioso en una licenciatura de psicología.

—Stella está haciendo un curso de la universidad a distancia —explicó Suzie.

—Vaya, eso suena muy interesante —dije, intentando parecer sincera, porque ahora me daba un poco de lástima.

—Y lo es —me informó Stella—. Nuestro comportamiento corporal, la forma en que nuestros gestos contradicen lo que estamos diciendo en realidad, es muy complejo. El lenguaje corporal afecta todo lo que hacemos. —Ya estaba lanzada—. Puede conseguirte un empleo o hacer que lo pierdas. Puede detener guerras o desencadenarlas. Todo tipo de cosas. Y quien entienda el lenguaje corporal lleva ventaja en la vida —concluyó con una última mirada a su hermana.

—Muy bien —desafió Suzie—, entonces ¿qué te dice mi lenguaje corporal ahora mismo?

—Me dice que estás buscando pelea, pero no voy a entrar al trapo. Hoy no, al menos.

—Te equivocas. No estoy buscando pelea. En realidad necesito un cigarrillo desesperadamente.

—No se puede fumar en el coche —saltó el conductor, fusilándonos con la mirada por encima del hombro—. Lo siento —añadió, sin parecerlo lo más mínimo.

—Deberías dejarlo —le dijo Stella con arrogancia—. Aparte de todo lo demás, estropea la piel. La envejece muchísimo.

En ese momento me entraron ganas de reírme. Stella no era la persona más indicada para servir de ejemplo a su hermanita. O dicho de otro modo: no estaba en condiciones de prestar su rostro a las cremas Olay ni de broma.

Saltaba a la vista que las dos hermanas no se llevaban bien y no parecía que la tregua que habían alcanzado para el día de la boda fuera a durar mucho. Stella miró por la ventana, aparentemente fascinada por las tiendas cutres delante de las que pasábamos, como si se trataran de los exclusivos comercios de Bond Street o algo parecido. No lo aguantaba más y sentí que tenía que decir algo para relajar el ambiente. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de una puñetera boda.

—Oye, Stella… —empecé con tono desenfadado—, ¿eres la mayor o tú y Suzie tenéis más hermanos?

No contestó.

Al otro lado del vehítrasero, Suzie se echó a reír otra vez. ¿Y yo? De pronto deseé haber rechazado la invitación de mi padre para llevarme y haber cogido el autobús.

Al final Suzie se recompuso lo bastante como para contestar por su hermana.

—No, Bella, sólo somos las dos —dijo—. Y yo soy la mayor, le llevo cinco años.

¿Quién necesitaba encender la calefacción en el coche? Mi sonrojo nos calentó a todos de sobra.

La recepción tuvo lugar en Regency Rooms, uno de esos lugares que habían conocido días mejores, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su fantasmal pasado. Pero mi padre y Mitzy se habían gastado mucho dinero en la fiesta y me sorprendió sobremanera cómo habían conseguido ocultar las grietas del local con un _catering_ más que decente, un grupo musical aceptable y ruidoso y algunas vistosas luces de discoteca. Aquella fue mi segunda lección de vida ese día. La primera, evidentemente, era no volver a calcular jamás la edad de una persona por el número de arrugas y canas. O más bien, mantener la boca cerrada.

En el juzgado sólo habíamos sido diez personas, pero en la fiesta nos juntamos más de cien. Había mucho ruido, mucha gente y mucha diversión. Sí, en contra de mis peores expectativas, me lo pasé muy bien. Bailé, comí una barbaridad, me tomé unas cuantas —bastantes— copas y hablé con muchas personas a las que no había visto en muchos años. Y observé cómo mi padre parecía más feliz de lo que le había visto nunca. Se fundía con la gente, se reía y bailaba igual que Justin Timberlake —bueno, tenía la misma energía aunque no exactamente el mismo estilo—. Aquello decidió definitivamente mi cambio de parecer respecto a él y Suzie. Su felicidad era contagiosa y ¿cómo no iba a sentirla yo también? ¿Dije que me lo había pasado muy bien? No, megagenial.

Y conocer a Jacob no tuvo nada que ver con ello, por supuesto.

Ocurrió cuando me fui a descansar. Quería tomarme un respiro de tanto bailoteo y me senté en la mesa más cercana, encontrándome con Stella quien, saltaba a la vista, no estaba de humor para fiestas.

—¿Te traigo una copa? —pregunté—. ¿Un Bacardi Breezer, tal vez?

Pensé que sugerirle una colorida bebida para adolescentes compensaría mi anterior metedura de pata. A juzgar por cómo sacudió la cabeza con mala leche, me había equivocado.

Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí a la barra. No necesitaba otra copa, pero sí necesitaba alejarme del Rostro de la Muerte. Para toda una experta en lenguaje corporal como ella, mi huida rumbo a la barra sin duda le había informado de que no me entusiasmaba su compañía.

Mientras esperaba al camarero, me fijé en un chico sentado en un taburete, que mecía un botellín de cerveza. No le conocía, lo que le convertía en amigo o pariente de Suzie. Tenía unas facciones marcadas, de tío duro, a juego con un corte de pelo al cero. A primera vista daba algo de miedo, pero era imposible no quedar atrapada por sus ojos cafés y luminosos.

Volvió la cabeza levemente y me miró de soslayo. Esbozó una sonrisa y de pronto dejó de dar miedo y de parecer un tipo tan duro. Sólo guapísimo. Le devolví la sonrisa y presté atención al camarero.

—¿Te traigo una copa? —preguntó el extraño con las facciones marcadas.

—No hace falta, gracias —contesté—. Hay barra libre.

—Lo sé —dijo, moviendo su botellín de cerveza hacia mí—, pero podemos fingir que no y que soy un tío supergeneroso.

Entonces me eché a reír y dejé que me pidiera un cubata de whisky y coca cola.

—¿Con quién has venido? —pregunté.

—Con Harry —respondió—. Me dijo que necesitaba que le echara una mano con las fotos, como si fuera David Bailey. Dado que sólo tiene una cámara, me siento un poco de más.

—Al menos, tienes acceso a la barra —dije para consolarle.

—Ajá, pero odio las bodas cuando no conozco a nadie. Aunque la novia está espectacular, ¿verdad?

—Mmmm, ¿te parece? —pregunté.

—Ya te digo, si te van las maduritas. Que a mí no me van.

—Y entonces a ti ¿qué te va? —pregunté, sinceramente sin intención de ligar. ¿Cómo habría podido ligar, si de haberse celebrado el concurso de _Miss_ _Adefesio,_ habría competido con Stella por el primer puesto?

—Las de tu tipo, a decir verdad —respondió, dedicándome de nuevo su sonrisa ganadora—. Sí, no soy muy exigente.

Estaba a punto de propinarle un puñetazo en las narices cuando se echó a reír.

—Es broma. Estás muy guapa —dijo.

«Mentiroso», pensé.

—Estoy horrorosa y los dos lo sabemos —le dije.

—Para nada. Me encanta ese sombrero. Bonitas… plumas —añadió.

Me encogí de vergüenza y deseé quitármelo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, estaría todavía más ridícula.

—La gente siempre se pasa un poco a la hora de arreglarse en las bodas, ¿verdad? Mira ese pequeño trío de ahí.

Con la cabeza señaló la pista de baile donde las tres mejores amigas de Suzie llevaban tantas lentejuelas que hacían palidecer a la mismísima bola de la discoteca.

—Al menos se han esforzado —dije en su defensa, aunque tuviese que entrecerrar los ojos cada vez que las miraba.

—Es cierto —dijo el extraño de facciones marcadas fijándose de nuevo en mí—. Bueno y tú, ¿de qué lado estás? ¿Del novio o de la novia?

—Del novio —respondí.

—Ah, Charlie. Harry me lo ha contado todo sobre él. Menudo tío, ¿verdad?

—Sí, me han contado lo mismo —sonreí enigmáticamente. No quería desvelar quién era en realidad. Si tenía algo que decir sobre mi padre, quería oírlo.

—Si todo lo que me han contado es verdad, no entiendo por qué se casa —prosiguió—. Será porque la tía está forrada.

—¿Lo está? —exclamé, casi atragantándome. Sabía que había salido bien parada de su divorcio, pero ¿de ahí a «forrada»? Eso era nuevo para mí.

—¿No lo sabías? —dijo—. Está superforrada. Su ex es el dueño de una importante imprenta en el East End. Ella le dejó en pelotas al divorciarse.

—Bueno, no se sabe realmente cómo fue todo —dije, saliendo en defensa de Suzie por primera vez, aunque resultaría que no sería la última—. A la gente siempre le encanta chismorrear cuando una pareja se separa. A mí no me parece el tipo de mujer cazafortunas.

—Nunca lo parecen. Al menos no está con Chase por su cuenta corriente. La verdad, algo tendrá o si no, no se casaría con él, digo yo. ¿De qué le conoces?

—Bueno, de por ahí… —dije. Sí, lo sé, tenía que haber sido sincera con él, pero, a pesar de estar de toma pan y moja, me estaba empezando a tocar las narices. Se iba de la lengua con una absoluta desconocida y ésa no era la mejor cualidad para un hombre.

—Yo no pienso casarme. Nunca —anunció con una carcajada—. Ahora que lo he dicho, no podrás acusarme dentro de cinco años de no haber jugado limpio.

«Gilipollas», pensé. «¿Quién querrá casarse contigo de todas formas?»

Me esforzaba por encontrar alguna réplica ingeniosa cuando se bajó del taburete y dijo:

—Me voy al baño. Vigila mi cerveza, ¿vale?

Escupiré dentro, más bien, pensé mientras se alejaba. ¿Quién diantres se había creído que era? Pero algo me retuvo en la barra. ¿El efecto hipnótico de sus ojos? Quizás. Pero sobre todo Stella. Me disponía a regresar a la pista de baile cuando se acercó a mí.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —pregunté, intentando mantener una conversación educada.

—Muy bien, gracias —mintió sin ni siquiera intentar parecer convincente.

Permanecimos un momento en silencio. Me sentía muy incómoda, de modo que, para hacer algo, apuré mi copa de un trago, con la esperanza de que me convirtiera como por arte de magia en una persona más interesante y habladora. Lo único que conseguí fue que la habitación me diera vueltas. Una señal indudable de que estaba alcanzando mi límite.

—No pude evitar fijarme cómo charlabas con ese chico —dijo Stella, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción—. Y bueno, tal vez él no se haya dado cuenta, pero para cualquier experto en el lenguaje corporal, salta a la vista que… te gusta el chico.

—Qué va —protesté—. A decir verdad, me parece un auténtico…

Me interrumpió con un bufido.

—La manera en que te inclinabas hacia él. Son cosas básicas, ¿sabes?

—¡No podía oírle bien! —argumenté—. ¡Hay mucho ruido aquí! —grité para subrayarlo.

—Pero me pude dar cuenta de que el muchacho se resistía a todos tus estímulos —continuó, ignorándome (o tal vez desoyéndome)—. Su postura corporal lo dejó más claro que el agua.

—Pues ¿por qué no lo condensas en un par de gotas y me lo cuentas? —dije, adoptando la postura corporal de «que te jodan» con las manos en las caderas y sacando mandíbula.

—No te pongas tan a la defensiva —respondió—. Sólo me ha llamado la atención su postura corporal cerrada, nada más. En ningún momento ha vuelto los hombros directamente hacia ti y siempre ha mantenido los brazos cruzados durante toda la conversación. Además rehuía mirarte a los ojos. Miraba constantemente por encima de tu hombro hacia la pista de baile.

—Venga ya, no digas tonterías. —No aguantaba sus chorradas ni medio minuto más—. El motivo por el que miraba hacia la pista de baile es porque hablábamos de las personas que se encontraban ahí, ¿sabes?… bailando.

Me dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Sé que la verdad a veces duele, pero créeme, es mejor que lo sepas. Creo sinceramente que no eres su tipo.

Evidentemente me tensé de golpe.

—Mira tú por dónde, me consta que soy su tipo —anuncié—. Si no, ¿a cuenta de qué me habría invitado a salir la semana que viene?

Nada más soltar la trola, me arrepentí. En parte por lo cutre que resultaba intentar sacarle ventaja a una mujer tan sola e infeliz como Stella, pero sobre todo porque el objeto de nuestra conversación eligió ese preciso momento para regresar a la barra.

—Me pitan los oídos —dijo—. ¿Hablabais de mí?

Por suerte Stella mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver si ha llegado mi taxi. Cojo el tren de vuelta a Leeds esta noche.

Mientras se daba media vuelta para irse, examinó al extraño de facciones marcadas y añadió:

—Ha sido un placer conocerte…

—Jacob —completó.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Jacob en cuanto se alejó.

—La hermana de la novia —le informé.

—¿Su hermana? —repitió sin poder creérselo.

Ambos miramos la pista de baile donde Suzie y mi padre se habían unido a las tres amigas. Ahora los cinco estaban bailando… Y no resultaba muy bonito que digamos.

—Se parece un poco a _Dirty_ _Dancing_ —comentó Jacob, clarísimamente en mi línea de pensamiento—. Tu padre está haciendo de Patrick Swayze que no veas.

Me reí y a la vez casi me atraganté. ¿Había dicho «tu padre»? Sabía quién era. ¿Lo había sabido desde siempre?

—¡Qué bromista eres! Te encanta tomar el pelo, ¿eh? —continuó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más ibas a quedarte conmigo?

A modo de respuesta, puse mi mejor cara de pececito de colores, es decir abriendo y cerrando la boca sin decir ni mu.

—No pasa nada —dijo, con una sonrisa—. Me está bien empleado por ser tan bocazas con una desconocida.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —conseguí preguntar.

—Le pregunté a Harry quién eras de camino al baño. No iba a perder más tiempo hablando contigo sin saber quién eras. Quiero decir, tal vez estabas con alguien o casada, o qué sé yo.

¿Era el alcohol? ¿O su sonrisa? ¿Acaso sus ojos? Vale, era un poco chulito, pero empezaba a gustarme. Y al menos no había oído la mentira que le había soltado a Stella.

—Me ha contado un montón de cosas de ti —prosiguió—. Pero se le olvidó decirme que también eres adivina.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Le dijiste a esa mujer que iba a invitarte a salir…

«¡No! Tierra trágame.» Me sentí ruborizar de nuevo.

—… Y es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer. Qué raro.

Ya. De nuevo carita de pececito de colores.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Estás guapísima cuando te pones colorada.

Alargó la mano y me acarició la mejilla.

No sabía si derretirme con su caricia o darle una buena bofetada. Considerando que empezaba a costarme mantenerme en pie, opté por derretirme. Entonces se inclinó hacia mí y me besó. Un beso largo y profundo. Era quizá el hombre que mejor besaba en el mundo. Para ser sincera, no sabría decirlo. Había alcanzado ese estado de embriaguez donde los labios ya no sienten nada.

El lunes después de la boda, mi padre y Suzie se marcharon de luna de miel: dos semanas a Tenerife. No era exactamente el Caribe, había pensado cuando hicieron la reserva, pero luego Suzie me enseñó el folleto del hotel. Gran Meliá Bahía del Duque. Impresionante, ¿eh? Creo que tenía una estrella por cada letra de su nombre. Reservaron una suite en un ala especial del hotel que les ofrecía piscina climatizada propia, mayordomo y hasta seguramente un helicóptero con matrícula personalizada. Saltaba a la vista que iba a costar mucho más que las típicas excursiones a las Islas Canarias.

Pero, tal y como me había informado Jacob tan amablemente, mi nueva madrastra estaba forrada.

La mañana en que partieron de viaje, me acerqué a casa de mi padre —o más bien de mi padre y de Suzie tal y como se había convertido oficialmente ahora—. Pensé que tal vez dispondríamos de una hora para tomarnos un café antes de que se fueran, pero me equivoqué con los horarios de su vuelo y sólo dispusimos de diez minutos antes de que llegara el taxi.

—Eres tan despistada, Bella —me regañó mi padre con brusquedad, como si él tuviese una licenciatura en Buena Organización y Administración del Tiempo—. Ya es hora de que empieces a ser más responsable. No puedes ir por ahí pensando que al final todas las cosas a tu alrededor saldrán adelante, porque no es así.

—Bueno, lo siento —respondí. Por Dios, ¿por qué estaba tan tenso? No me disponía a colocarle tres puentes en el corazón. Sólo había ido a despedirme.

No dijo nada. Simplemente me fulminó con la mirada y se frotó la cara, nervioso.

—¿Qué te pasa, papá? —pregunté—. Está claro que algo pasa.

—Está bien, ya que lo preguntas, eres tú, Bella. Tú eres el problema.

—¿Qué he hecho yo? —pregunté, alucinada.

Después de aquel momento mágico en el juzgado, pensé que habíamos hecho las paces, que habíamos hecho borrón y cuenta nueva después de tantos malos rollos (bueno de los míos) desde que Suzie había aparecido en nuestras vidas. Al parecer, me había equivocado. Miré a Suzie en busca de una pista, pero tenía los ojos clavados en sus zapatos (unas veraniegas sandalias de tacón rosas). Tiene gracia en qué detalles estúpidos se fija una.

—Estás por todas partes, Bella, eso es lo que te pasa —arremetió mi padre, preparándose visiblemente para el golpe decisivo—. Vas a la deriva, sin ton ni son. Tu vida es un desastre.

Aquello fue un mazazo. Habíamos tenido nuestras peleas a lo largo de los años, pero nunca se había mostrado tan despiadado conmigo. ¿Y de qué estaba hablando? Para una vez que yo pensaba que tenía mi vida más o menos encarrilada con un nuevo trabajo y todo.

Contuve las lágrimas y reaccioné hecha una furia.

—¿De qué hablas? —estallé con brusquedad—. Acabo de empezar en un nuevo trabajo. Ahora ya soy una esteticista _senior_ y…

—Y malgastas todo tu sueldo en el alquiler. ¿Qué pasó con eso de buscarte una compañera de piso? Al carajo, seguro. Me apuesto a que ya te has gastado hasta el último penique del cheque que te di sólo en calentar el apartamento.

Quería responderle, pero ya había pasado al punto siguiente de su lista.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu vida sentimental? —preguntó.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —respondí, furiosa.

—Oh, creo que sí, cuando veo cómo te emborrachas y te morreas con desconocidos en mi boda. Mira, tu vida ha descarrilado por completo desde que dejaste a Mike.

Me quedé muda. Sólo pude dejar que las lágrimas corrieran por mi cara. Entonces mi padre se suavizó. Sólo un poco, pero se suavizó.

—Mira, estoy preocupado por ti, nada más —dijo—. Hace tiempo que quiero hablar contigo de estas cosas, pero…

—Bueno, Chase. Tal vez tenías que haber hablado con ella antes —interrumpió Suzie cariñosamente—. No me parece bien que le sueltes todo esto a Bella cinco minutos antes de que nos marchemos.

Y en ese preciso instante el taxi tocó la bocina desde la calle. Mi padre me miró y luego a Suzie, y después, de mal humor, cogió la maleta y a duras penas la sacó al descansillo. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la casa, Suzie me abrazó y me dijo.

—No le hagas mucho caso. Está un poco confuso esta mañana. Nada más.

—¿Y por qué está confuso? —pregunté, todavía tambaleándome.

Era una buena pregunta. Era un hombre recién casado con una mujer hermosa y estaba a punto de marcharse de luna de miel a un hotel de cinco estrellas. Tendría que sentirse en el séptimo cielo.

—Bueno, ya sabes… —empezó y me observó un momento antes de proseguir—. Ha estado pensando un poco en tu madre. No pasa nada, así que no hagas un drama de ello, sólo que la echa de menos.

Sabía que había mencionado a mi madre por primera vez en muchos años en el juzgado así que tal vez no debí de sorprenderme. Sin embargo me sorprendí. Y me pregunté cómo debía de sentirse su flamante esposa con el hecho de que su marido recordara con melancolía a su primera mujer cuando la tinta en su certificado de matrimonio ni siquiera se había secado. «Pobre Suzie», pensé, lo que sin duda era un pensamiento inédito.

En ese momento oímos a mi padre que regresaba al vestíbulo y Suzie bajó la voz y me susurró:

—Estas vacaciones le ayudarán a aclararse. Me aseguraré de ello —dijo rápidamente—. Y será mejor que no le menciones nada de lo que te acabo de decir, ¿vale?

Mi padre volvió al salón para recoger la última maleta. Le miré y me sentí más rara que nunca. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? Acababa de mostrarse realmente horrible conmigo, así que no habría sido absurdo que le mandara a la mierda y le deseara un luna de miel de mierda llena de cucarachas en el _jacuzzi_. Pero por otro lado, ahora tenía conocimiento de todos los datos y sólo deseaba abrazarle muy fuerte y decirle que sabía cómo se sentía. Miradnos a los dos, peleando como dos chiquillos. Y para colmo, la única persona que se comportaba con cierto grado de sensibilidad era la mujer con la que acababa de casarse. Allí había algo que no estaba bien. Cualquier idiota podía verlo.

Así que hice lo que haría cualquier idiota en las mismas circunstancias.

Farfullé el adiós más breve posible y abandoné la casa sin mirar atrás.

Llevaba en casa una hora cuando tiré la toalla y telefoneé al móvil de mi padre. Ya era hora de arreglar las cosas.

«Hola», oí que decía. A duras penas, porque la línea estaba llena de interferencias.

—Papá, siento muchísimo lo de antes —me apresuré en decir—. Sólo quería desearte una feliz luna de miel.

—¿Quién es? ¿Hola? No…

La línea volvió a crujir y oí una voz de fondo.

—¿Papá? —repetí—. ¿Papá, me oyes? ¿Te vuelvo a llamar?

—Sí, perdón. Ahora mismo lo apago.

—¿Qué vas a apagar? —grité.

—¿Bella? No, no estoy hablando contigo —chilló—. Estamos pasando el arco de seguridad y tengo que dejar el móvil en la bandeja de los rayos-x… hablaré contigo…

—Papá, escúchame, sólo quería decirte que te quie…

Demasiado tarde. Había colgado.

Jacob me llamó un par de días más tarde y accedí a salir con el ¿Por qué? ¿Porque quería volver a besarle con los labios sobrios para comprobar si de verdad era bueno o porque todavía me dolía la pulla de mi padre sobre mis «morreos borrachos con desconocidos» y quería asegurarme de que Jacob fuese menos un desconocido para mí? No lo sabía con seguridad, pero sí sabía que la única forma de averiguarlo era salir con él y ver qué pasaba.

Habíamos quedado en un _pub_ cerca de mi casa, pero aun así me arreglé. Parecía que iba a una boda. A decir verdad, considerando las lentejuelas de mi vestido, sin duda era lo que debía de haber llevado a la boda —la primera vez que Jacob se fijó en mí—, pero no importaba. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de deslumbrarle como es debido.

Con tan buena fortuna que me topé con Lauren nada más salir del apartamento. Había conseguido evitarla desde… ya sabéis, aquel incidente, pero ahí estaba, subiendo las escaleras mientras yo cerraba la puerta de mi casa.

—Hola, forastera —sonrió—. ¿Qué tal te va?

—Muy bien. Fenomenal —fanfarroneé—. La verdad es que tengo algo de prisa.

—¿Vas a alguna parte en especial?

—He quedado. Con un chico, ¿sabes? Bueno, evidentemente no puedes saberlo, pero…

—Tranqui. Has quedado. Con un tío. Eso está genial. Estás guapísima.

Se la veía tan relajada que no entendí por qué le había dado tanta importancia. A decir verdad, sí lo sabía. Esa chica y yo habíamos (posiblemente) intercambiado fluidos corporales. No es que pensara que hubiese algo malo en ese tipo de cosas, sencillamente no quería volver a verla nunca más. Eso era todo. ¿Vale?

Mientras alcanzaba el descansillo, la puerta de su piso se abrió de par en par.

—Hola, ya has llegado —dijo la chica al otro lado—. Te estaba esperando.

Lauren esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Ruby, había un tráfico espantoso. Bella, te presento a Ruby, mi novia.

Ruby no tenía pinta de lesbiana. Pero claro, ¿qué pinta se supone que han de tener? ¿Marimachos con el pelo muy corto y una cerveza en la mano? Ruby era alta, delgada y guapa. Tenía el pelo castaño y largo y no llevaba _piercings_ (ninguno visible al menos). Me dirigió una sonrisa extraña. Dios mío, ¿sabía lo que había o no pasado aquella noche? ¿Me estaba volviendo paranoica? Desde luego que lo era. Me sonreía porque acababan de presentarnos. ¿Qué clase de imbécil era yo? Como si estas dos no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer que hablar de mí.

—Me alegro de conocerte, Bella —gorjeó Ruby—. Lauren me ha hablado mucho de ti.

¡Ayyy!

—Que bien —balbuceé—. Tengo que irme pitando.

Y pitando salí…

…Todo el camino hasta el _pub_. Llegué ahí unos aceptables diez minutos tarde, después de dar la vuelta a la manzana dos veces para recobrar el aliento y también para asegurarme de que llegaba unos aceptables diez minutos tarde. Jacob ya estaba en la barra.

—Así que no me has dado plantón —dijo levantándose.

«Qué buenos modales», pensé para mí.

—Voy al servicio —continuó—. Pide tú las bebidas. Yo quiero una Bud.

Molesta, me disponía a sacar la cartera cuando soltó una carcajada.

—Era broma…

Me reí y cerré el bolso.

—… Sólo los yanquis y los maricas beben Bud. Yo me tomaré una pinta de John Smith's.

Dios mío, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Resultó una noche excepcionalmente larga, pero sólo porque acabé pasándomelo tan bien que no quería irme a casa. Jacob era un cachondo mental y no creo haberme reído tanto en toda mi vida. Cuando la barra estaba ya a punto de cerrar, yo tenía las mandíbulas agarrotadas, me dolían las costillas y el rímel se me había corrido por toda la cara hasta la barbilla. Éramos los últimos en el _pub,_ sentados en una pequeña mesa en un rincón, medio ocultos detrás de un montón de vasos vacíos. Pues sí, estaba bastante pedo. Una vez más.

Cuando abandonamos el local, me costaba mantenerme en pie. Jacob había estado bebiendo como si estuviera haciendo acopio de reservas por si acaso debiera enfrentarse alguna vez a una prohibición como la ley seca de los años veinte, y sin embargo parecía tan sobrio como al principio de la noche.

—Si vamos a seguir quedando, voy a tener que hacer algo con tu aguante —dijo mientras me medio llevaba escaleras arriba hasta mi apartamento—. Menuda chica eres.

—No, no lo soy —respondí con voz ronca, no porque intentara ser sexy sino porque sencillamente no podía hablar—. Soy toda una mujer.

—Desde luego —dijo mientras abría la puerta y guardaba la llave en mi bolsillo.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y tarde un (largo) rato en reponerme. Después, le miré a los ojos y le pregunté:

—¿Te apetece un café?

Sonrió. Lo interpreté como un sí.

Y por muy borracha que estuviera, estoy casi segura de que fue el mejor café de toda mi vida.

Al cabo de dos meses de trabajo en NaturElle, empecé a pensar que mi padre llevaba algo de razón cuando me había echado la bronca ese día. ¿Iba a la deriva sin ton ni son? ¿Era mi vida un absoluto desastre? Me lo planteaba porque rápidamente mi trabajo pasó de encantarme a no gustarme nada.

Ahora sé por qué. Como he cambiado de trabajo desde entonces, me doy cuenta de que me sentía infeliz en NaturElle porque se trataba de un cuchitril: si bien la recepción estaba en la planta baja, las cabinas de tratamiento se hallaban en los sótanos. Así que después de dos meses sin ver prácticamente la luz del día entre las nueve de la mañana y las seis de la tarde, empecé a sentirme como un tejón deprimido.

Las mujeres acuden a los institutos de belleza para hacerse diversos tratamientos, pero también para desahogarse. Todo el mundo lo sabe y siempre me había gustado ese aspecto de mi trabajo. Que alguien compartiera conmigo sus problemas en el trabajo o sus males de amor mientras le arrancaba el vello de las piernas me hacía sentir como una terapeuta de verdad y no sólo una esteticista.

Pero en NaturElle, escuchar tanta miseria humana pudo conmigo. Como ya comenté, la mayoría de nuestras clientas eran oficinistas y lo único que hacían era quejarse. Una y otra vez. Por supuesto, yo las escuchaba e intentaba aconsejarlas y cuando ya no se me ocurría qué decir (más que «¿por qué no te largas y me das un respiro?»), pues hacía los sonidos adecuados. Pero me costaba, y mucho, y cada vez más.

Intenté centrarme en lo positivo. Al menos mi padre y yo habíamos hecho las paces. No habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema desde que volvió de Tenerife, todo moreno y enamorado, pero al menos tampoco habíamos vuelto a discutir. Una parte de mí era partidaria de mantener una conversación a calzón quitado él y yo, pero la mayor parte de mí gritaba: «¡A la mierda! Sé todo lo que él quiere que seas y todo irá bien». Me esforcé por ser madura, responsable y amable con Suzie, lo que resultó bastante fácil ahora que me caía bien.

Así que, en la superficie al menos, la relación con mi padre iba bien.

Y también mi relación con Jacob.

No sabía que tener un novio pudiera ser tan divertido. Mi relación con Mike había sido divertida, pero sus continuas infidelidades habían emborronado los recuerdos. Además yo era demasiado joven para saber lo que era una relación de verdad. Ben había sido una historia imposible fruto de un mal _casting_. Lauren ni siquiera contaba porque no era un tío y lo que había ocurrido entre nosotras (si es que ocurrió algo) había sido tan insignificante y trivial que ni siquiera estaba en la lista.

Pero ahora tenía a Jacob. Tenía treinta años. Era todo un hombre. Era seguro de sí mismo y tenía mucho mundo. También era guapísimo y tan, tan divertido. Y además estaba el sexo. Ahí donde Mike había sido del tipo a echar un polvo rápido, Jacob tenía más imaginación… Yo no tenía ni idea de que mi cuerpo tuviera tantos puntos donde sentir… un hormigueo.

¿Que si estaba emocionada? Y tanto. Empezaba a pensar muy en serio que Jacob era el hombre de mi vida.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía a Jessica, mi antigua compañera de la academia, y cuando me llamó para quedar a tomar algo, dije que sí. Muy mala idea. Cuando eres una esteticista algo estancada, lo último que necesitas es quedar con otra esteticista deprimida. Estaba trabajando en un salón de belleza en Golders Green y lo estaba odiando. Era evidente que lo único que quería era quejarse del trabajo, así que por mi salud mental, enseguida cambié de tema y le hablé de Jacob.

—¿A qué se dedica? —preguntó.

—No te lo vas a creer —respondí—. Tiene su propia empresa de contenedores.

—¿Contenedores? —farfulló (lo que más o menos había sido mi propia reacción cuando me lo dijo).

—Contenedores Jacob —anuncié tan orgullosa como si yo fuese la dueña.

—Vaya trabajo más raro. Nunca te paras a imaginar a nadie llevando una empresa de contenedores.

—¿Qué te habías creído? Que aparecen y desaparecen una vez llenos como por arte de birlibirloque? —dije riéndome (lo que más o menos había sido la respuesta de Jacob cuando le mostré mi sorpresa)—. Los suyos están en todas partes —proseguí con orgullo—. De un color amarillo vivo con «Contenedores Jacob» escrito en los laterales. Ahora que te lo he contado, seguro que te fijarás en ellos. Ya te digo, es como salir con alguien famoso.

Se echó a reír y comentó:

—Entonces le debe de ir muy bien. No me extraña que te guste.

Le iba bastante bien hasta donde podía darme cuenta, pero no era el motivo por el que me gustaba.

—Es superdivertido. Nunca había conocido a nadie que me hiciese reír tanto.

—Vaya, a mí no me vendría mal alguien así —balbuceó—. ¿Por qué tiene tanta gracia?

—No lo sé, la tiene —respondí con evasivas. Es una pregunta difícil de responder, ¿no? Es como tener que explicar por qué nos gusta el chocolate. Nos gusta y punto.

—A ver, cuéntame lo último que te dijo que te hizo gracia —me retó.

De pronto mi mente se quedó en blanco mientras buscaba desesperadamente algo divertido que hubiese dicho Jacob.

—Vale, vale —dije al fin—. Esto tiene muchísima gracia. Me estaba hablando de un amigo suyo con el que va al fútbol. Son grandes forofos del West Ham United. Resulta que, un día, este amigo lleva a su hijo con ellos. Tiene ocho años y es un chiquillo muy callado. Escucha todos los himnos sin decir ni mu. Hay un jugador que, por lo visto, siempre se está metiendo con el arbitro, los otros jugadores, con todo Dios, en fin…

—¿Quién es? —interrumpió Jessica.

—No lo sé. Odio el fútbol. Da igual. Los aficionados siempre le gritan: «¡Eres un puto quejica!». Un sábado, Jacob se fue a casa de su amigo y se disponían a marcharse a ver el partido. Llega la mujer de su colega y empieza a reprender al chaval. «Tu habitación está hecha una leonera», «mira cómo tienes la camiseta». Ese tipo de cosas. Entonces el chavalín se vuelve hacia su madre, la señala con el dedo y le suelta: «¡Eres una puta quejica!».

Y empecé a descojonarme. Tuve que sujetarme las costillas y me caían las lágrimas por las mejillas. Me reía tanto como cuando me lo había contado Jacob por primera vez.

Cuando me repuse lo suficiente como para mirar a Jessica, ella me miraba.

—Encantador —dijo, muy estirada—. No veo qué hay de gracioso en un chico de ocho años siendo un grosero y un mal hablado.

Aquello me pareció un poco fuerte viniendo de ella, una chica que se acostaba con los novios de otras.

«Ya». Se me había olvidado.

No tendría que haber dicho nada, pero ese comentario de niña buena que no había roto un plato en su vida me tocó las narices.

—¿Y qué tal está Mike? —pregunté.

—¿Cómo sabes lo mío con Mike? —dijo, poniéndose muy colorada.

—Me lo contó él.

—Ah. Me dijo que quería mantenerlo en secreto porque quería alistarse en los Marines y no se les permite tener novia. O algo así. Me pareció un poco raro, la verdad.

—Vaya gilipollez más grande —expliqué con el tono más condescendiente que pude—. La razón por la que quería mantener lo vuestro en secreto es porque sigue saliendo con Joanne… ¿O era Victoria? ¿o Bree?

Enseguida me arrepentí de haber sido tan bocazas (otra vez). Yo pensaba que sabía que Mike también se veía con otras. Entonces, ¿por qué parecía tan hundida?

Me apresuré en buscar cómo dar marcha atrás cuando preguntó:

—¿Quién es Victoria? ¿Y Bree?

No contesté. En cambio dije:

—¡Qué cosas digo! ¿Joanne? Ésa era la chica con la que salía antes de que empezarais a salir. ¿Te acuerdas? Te hablé de ella entonces. Eso acabó hace la tira de tiempo.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Quién es Victoria y quién es Bree? —insistió otra vez.

—Unas amigas, nada más —dije en tono desenfadado—. Lo siento, Jessica, sólo quería tomarte un poco el pelo. No debí hacerlo. Eso me pasa por salir con Jacob. Es tan bromista. Me lo habrá pegado. En serio, sólo son amigas.

Pero Jessica no se lo tragaba. Mientras me fulminaba con la mirada, le mentí lo mejor que pude y, en silencio, maldije a Mike por su promiscuidad. Decidí que la próxima vez que le viera, le mataría.

Lo cual ocurrió mucho antes de lo esperado. Al día siguiente, me estaba aguardando en la puerta de NaturElle cuando emergí a la luz, entrecerrando los ojos como una minera recién salida del pozo. Era un típico día otoñal, llovía a cantaros y las calles rebosaban de gente apremiada a coger el metro para volver a casa. Pero lo último que parecía preocuparle era empaparse y ser empujado de un lado a otro. No parecía estar de muy buen humor.

—Podría matarte, ¡joder! —espetó.

—¿Cómo dices? —Estaba un poco sorprendida. Y ésa iba a ser mi postura.

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Bella Swan. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué necesidad tenías de contárselo todo a Jessica a las primeras de cambio…?

—¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme de ese modo? —le chillé.

La verdad es que de repente me sentía muy mal con lo que había hecho. Siempre se había tomado con tanta calma sus rollos con varias chicas a la vez que nunca me había imaginado que fuese a molestarse tanto cuando las cosas se le torcieran. Pero pensé que un ataque era mi mejor defensa y decidí devolvérselas aunque me dejara la voz en ello.

—La que tendría que estar furiosa contigo soy yo, Mike —contraataqué—. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decirle? Si te vas a tirar a medio Londres y pretendes que te encubra, ¡tendrás que mandarme informes actualizados o algo así porque no puedo seguirte!

—Vale. No grites —vociferó, secándose las gotas de lluvia en la nariz. Miró incómodo a los transeúntes que ralentizaban el paso para observarnos—. Anda, vamos ahí dentro.

Me cogió del brazo y me empujó al Café Nero que estaba junto al instituto de belleza. Se sentó a mi mesa, se acercó a la barra y pidió dos cafés. «¡Qué morro!», pensé. ¿Qué sabía él si no había quedado con mi novio y tenía prisa en volver a casa para arreglarme? ¿Qué le hacía pensar que tenía tiempo para tomarme un café con él mientras me berreaba por haberle metido en un lío? Estuve a punto de largarme, pero volvió demasiado pronto. Típico. Para una vez que quieres que te atiendan muy, pero que muy despacio, van y se muestran de lo más eficiente.

Se sentó frente a mí y limpió la lluvia de su cara.

—Joder, qué palo —dijo tristemente.

No dije nada. Todavía no había decidido la postura que iba a adoptar, sobre todo cuando ya no parecía tan cabreado, sino más bien decaído.

—Se acabó —dijo.

—¿Con Jessica?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—No quiere volver a verme nunca más.

—Lo siento.

No sabía qué otra cosa decir. Bueno, salvo: «¡¿Por qué no intentas mantener la bragueta cerrada por una vez en tu maldita vida, pedazo de mústrasero descerebrado y follador en serie?». «Lo siento» me pareció más conciso.

—Ya, bueno tampoco ha sido culpa tuya —dijo.

Eso era lo bueno de Mike. Nunca le duraban mucho los cabreos. Me preocupaba que se convirtiera en soldado. ¿No se supone que han de mostrar siempre un cabreo profesional? Me lo imaginaba llegando a una zona en guerra y soltar: «Esos iraquíes no son tan malvados en el fondo. La mayoría son buena gente. ¿Por qué no pasamos de toda esta mierda y nos vamos a comer un curry?»

—Si te soy sincero, es un alivio —prosiguió—. Era una tía muy rarita. Siempre quería hacerlo con velas y pétalos de rosa y cosas así por toda la casa. ¿Qué les pasa a las tías con las velas?

Me encogí de hombros y no dije nada.

—Tengo algo mucho más importante de lo que preocuparme —dijo—. Tengo el PCRM el mes que viene.

—¿Te has vuelto a apuntar?

—Ya ves. Tengo que estar preparado esta vez… Ahora que lo pienso, me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar.

—Por supuesto —dije enseguida. Eso es lo que se hace con los amigos, ¿no? Ayudarles cuando te necesitan, eso es cuando no se está demasiado cabreado el uno con el otro, algo que evidentemente ya no estábamos—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Más impresos que rellenar?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Me levanto todos los días a las cinco de la madrugada para salir a correr antes de ir al gimnasio. Ocho kilómetros. Pero me entreno para correr doce.

—Está genial —dije, preguntándome qué pintaba yo en todo eso.

—Verás, necesito que alguien me haga de liebre, alguien que me ayude a mantener el ritmo.

—No pienso correr contigo —exclamé.

—No digas tonterías. No tienes que correr —se rió—. Irás en bicicleta. —Observó mi boca que se había abierto sin soltar sonido alguno y añadió—: Está bien, puedes coger la mía.

¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? ¿Me estaba confundiendo con Nelly Colmes? Punto número uno: yo no me levantaba a las cinco de la mañana. Punto número dos: no me levantaba a las cinco de la mañana para montar en bici y recorrer ocho kilómetros, ya ni hablemos de doce. Odiaba madrugar casi tanto como hacer deporte. Era capaz de coger un taxi para ir a la tienda de la esquina si pensara que nadie se daría cuenta.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Victoria? —le sugerí—. O a la otra, ¿cómo se llamaba?… Bree.

—¿Bree? ¿Quién es Bree?

—Bree, la tía del gimnasio. Estará en forma, digo yo.

—Ah, ¿ella? No puedo pedírselo. Apenas la conozco.

—Pero si me dijiste que te veías con ella —dije, pensando que me estaba volviendo loca.

—¿Que me veo con ella? Para nada —respondió.

Mierda, había cometido el error elemental de proporcionar a Jessica información falsa. Tal vez no fuese un cabrón traidor después de todo.

—Me la he tirado un par de veces —explicó—. Pero eso no significa que seamos íntimos ni mucho menos.

Ya.

Se le veía tan ensimismado en sus problemas que permanecí callada.

—Vale. Si no quieres ayudarme con el trote_,_ ¿me ayudarás con los conocimientos prácticos? Ya sabes, ayudarme a repasar las preguntas y las respuestas. ¿Te va bien el domingo?

—Lo siento, no puedo. He quedado este domingo.

—¿Has quedado? —La palabra parecía habérsele atragantado—. ¿Con quién?

—Se llama Jacob.

—¿Quién diantres es Jacob?

Parecía todavía más cabreado ahora que cuando me echó la bronca por haberme chivado a Jessica.

—Un tío que conocí. Llevamos saliendo ya un par de meses, así que supongo que es mi novio, pero todavía no es una relación tan formal.

—Vale, a ver si lo pillo. ¿Prefieres salir con un tío que apenas conoces que ayudarme a mí, a quien conoces desde hace años, con la cosa más importante que haya hecho jamás?

—Yo… Oye, las cosas no son así… Es que…

Me quedé sin palabras.

Me hacía sentir como la persona más egoísta sobre la faz de la Tierra. La clase de amiga que en una cena se recuesta en su silla y mira cómo te ahogas, mientras se bebe un vaso de agua para tragar la comida.

—Pues muchas gracias, Bella. Sólo recuerda esta conversación la próxima vez que tu coche te deje tirada en un aparcamiento desierto en plena noche.

Y acto seguido, salió corriendo bajo la lluvia.

Mientras me arreglaba para mi cita con Jacob el domingo siguiente, no pude evitar sentirme culpable por lo de Mike. Algo de razón tenía. En los viejos tiempos, ¿cuántas veces le había llamado para que me sacara de un apuro? Y siempre a horas intempestivas además. Y siempre había acudido en un santiamén. Recuerdo aquella vez cuando Alice y yo oímos ruidos en plena noche y le despertamos, convencidas de que había un fantasma o un acosador golpeando nuestra ventana. Se pasó tres noches en nuestro sofá, acabando con una tortícolis de caballo. Y no se quejó ni una vez, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar un collarín.

Para cuando llegó Jacob, me sentía muy, muy mal. Mike tenía docenas de amigos a quien podía haber pedido ayuda y ¿a quién había acudido? Eso es, a mí. Pero se la negué. Me prometí a mí misma que lo arreglaría inmediatamente.

Bueno, inmediatamente después de mi cita romántica.

Jacob me había invitado a almorzar.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté, mientras cogía el bolso—. ¿A ti qué te gusta? ¿Comida francesa? ¿Italiana o india?

—¡¿India? Por favor —dijo con una sonora carcajada—. Te voy a llevar a comer comida de verdad.

No era exactamente un restaurante de comida rápida. Era un restaurante de verdad, con mesas, sillas y manteles, pero a la hora de la verdad, eso es lo que era: un restaurante de comida rápida.

—No había venido nunca —dije, ajustando mi chaqueta en los hombros.

—¿A que mola? Siempre está hasta arriba, y eso lo dice todo. Yo me voy a pedir el bacalao frito, pero también tienen fama las gambas rebozadas. Deberías probarlas.

Estábamos sentados en el centro del restaurante. El local estaba lleno y había un ambiente alegre y desenfadado. Sin embargo eso no impidió que me sintiera incómoda.

—¿Por qué no te quitas la chaqueta? —preguntó Jacob, mientras estudiaba el menú.

Pensé en el diminuto vestido negro que llevaba debajo y luego observé a los demás comensales, vestidos adecuadamente para comer pescado frito con patatas fritas, es decir no había ni un solo vestidito negro ni unas solas e inestables sandalias a la vista.

—Tengo algo de frío —respondí, estremeciéndome mientras sentía cómo las glándulas sudoríparas de mis axilas funcionaban a pleno rendimiento.

Ahí dentro hacía un calor de muerte.

—Así que no eres muy aventurero con la comida, ¿eh? —pregunté después de haber pedido.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Me encanta comer bien —clamó—. Sólo que no me gusta nada que sea extranjero, nada más.

Me reí muy fuerte. No sé si él también. Si he de ser sincera, tenía demasiado calor como para fijarme en otra cosa.

Pero eso no impidió que nos lo pasáramos genial. Por una vez, Jacob no me hizo reír. No, por primera vez me habló de sí mismo. Me habló de sus padres. De su padre, que había sido capataz en la fábrica de Matchbox en Hackney hasta que cerrara; de su madre, que seguía siendo cocinera en un comedor escolar; y de su hermano, que era enfermero y con el que no se llevaba bien desde hacía años. La típica vida de una familia corriente, pero tal y como Jacob lo contaba, resultaba fascinante. Me incliné hacia delante, saboreando cada una de sus palabras, con la sensación de empezar a conocerle a fondo.

Y sentí que me estaba enamorando.

Terminó contándome cómo se había metido en el negocio de los contenedores. Había dejado la escuela a los dieciséis años sin ninguna cualificación y consiguió un empleo en una empresa de contenedores. Con dieciocho años, conducía uno de los camiones y con veintidós le hizo una oferta al dueño. Pidió un préstamo y Contenedores TK se convirtieron en Contenedores Jacob.

Alucinante, pensé. Qué forma de arriesgarse con tan sólo veintidós años. No era mucho mayor entonces de lo que yo era en ese momento y sin embargo era incapaz de imaginarme dirigiéndome a la dueña de NaturElle para hacerle una oferta.

—Le conté a una amiga a lo que te dedicabas —le dije—. Le pareció un tipo de trabajo muy poco habitual.

—No es ni la mitad de raro que esas chicas que cubren a desconocidas medio desnudas con aceites pegajosos y frotan su cuerpo durante una hora con música de ballenas de fondo.

—Ja, ja. No te cachondearías tanto si yo te diera uno de mis masajes especiales —respondí.

—Tiene gracia que digas eso. ¿Qué vas a hacer luego?

—¿Darte uno de mis masajes especiales?

Acabamos la comida en un pispas, volvimos a mi casa y nos quedamos allí hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando me llegó la hora de ir a trabajar y dar a desconocidas medio desnudas un poquito de lo que le había dado a Jacob la víspera. Pero, ojo, sólo un poquito. No quisiera que os equivocarais con la clase de masaje que suelo ofrecer.

Tres meses más tarde, iba a tener una nueva cita con Jacob. Me llevaba al cine. Podría pasar una noche bajo los puentes con los indigentes y aun así me lo pasaría genial. Sí, lo de «enamorarme» se me había quedado corto. Había encontrado el amor verdadero.

El teléfono sonó mientras me arreglaba. Era Jacob.

—Lo siento, voy a tener que dejarte tirada, cariño.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté, nerviosa, pensando en algún problema familiar.

—No, todo está bien. Es el curro. Tengo un rollo de reunión. Pensé que podría escaquearme, pero no puedo.

—¿Una reunión? —pregunté, sorprendida. ¿Para qué tenían que reunirse la gente del negocio de los contenedores? Recordé enseguida a Mike, el mentiroso, y me volví recelosa.

Pero me dio todos los detalles. Los permisos del Ayuntamiento, las licencias para las aceras, las disposiciones legales y de salubridad: todo era tan complicado y aburrido que era imposible que se lo inventara. Cuando colgué, sentí más lástima por él al tener que pasar una noche con una panda de consejeros casposos que por mí misma. Y, en el fondo, estaba bastante contenta por disfrutar de una noche tranquila, en casa. Salíamos tanto últimamente que estaba agotada.

En cuanto me preparé un café y me tumbé en el sofá delante de la tele, alguien llamó a la puerta. Sería Lauren que vendría a por un poco de azúcar o de leche o a por un desenfrenado polvo lésbico. No, gracias a Dios, había buen rollo con mi vecina. Habíamos quedado un par de veces desde que coincidíamos en las escaleras. Ruby estaba con ella la mayor parte del tiempo y ambas se mostraban muy normales y simpáticas y terminé por considerar toda mi incomodidad y mal rollo como lo que era: una gilipollez.

Me precipité hacia la puerta, la abrí y recibí la mayor sorpresa de mi vida. Una sorpresa incluso mayor que si hubiera sido Lauren, en pelotas, con un juego de consoladores gigantes en la mano gritando: «¡Vengo a por ti!».

—¡Alice! —exclamé—. ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo aquí?

Acto seguido, me lancé a su cuello y la abracé tan fuerte que casi la estrangulé, lo que supongo no es lo que se necesita después de doce horas en un avión desde Tokio.

—¿Jasper sabe que estás aquí? —pregunté, una vez que había arrastrado su maleta dentro de casa, la había sentado y preparado una taza de café.

Negó con la cabeza. Empezó a llorar y le costaba hablar. Yo seguía preguntándome qué diantres había pasado.

—Se marchó de viaje de negocios —masculló entre sollozos—. Otra vez. Ahora a Manila. Quería que le acompañara, pero, sinceramente, ¿para qué diantres iba a hacerlo? ¿Para llevarle de la manita? —Había recuperado el habla. Me senté a su lado en el sofá y me dispuse a escuchar—. No me necesita, Bella. Soy como un repuesto que no sirve para nada. La mayor parte del tiempo, me siento infeliz. No tengo amigos de verdad… No tengo nada que hacer. Y si me quejo, o me sale con cosas para que yo haga, lo cual me resulta tan condescendiente, o se enfada conmigo y me dice que no entiendo la presión que tiene.

La escuché e intenté consolarla, pero ¿qué podía decir? Compartía totalmente su punto de vista y ése era el problema. Si le dijera: «Jasper es un cabrón», ¿qué pasaría cuando inevitablemente cambiara de parecer e hiciera las paces con él? No era fácil. Pero no importaba mucho que yo anduviera perdida, porque ella no estaba de humor para escuchar consejos de nadie. Sólo quería desahogarse.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más absurdo de todo? —musitó—. Antes de que le ofrecieran lo de Japón, querían que se fuese a Nueva York. ¡Nueva York! Me habría encantado esa ciudad, lo sé. Hablan inglés, por el amor de Dios. Y tienen la serie _Friends_ que no está doblada al puto japonés.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté. Era la primera vez que oía lo de Nueva York.

—Lo rechazó, claro. Por mí. Yo había hecho algún comentario estúpido acerca de los norteamericanos, de que casi el noventa por ciento no tenía pasaporte y que había que boicotearlos. Me tomó la palabra. ¡La madre que lo parió!

Bueno, supongo que Jasper debe de ser un idiota redomado. ¿Cómo podía pensar que una chica que lo había boicoteado todo, desde las pieles hasta el atún enlatado, no hablaba en serio cuando proponía hacer lo mismo con los norteamericanos?

De nuevo, hice lo más sensato y mantuve la boca cerrada.

Tenía mucho que contar sobre Jasper y dejé que lo soltara sin dar mi opinión. Me dijo que era egoísta, que estaba obsesionado por el trabajo y que sólo le importaba el dinero. Podía habérselo dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero era mejor que llegara a esa conclusión ella solita, ¿no os parece?

—Bueno, ya no le des más vueltas —le dije, sonando un poco como su madre—. Te voy a preparar un buen baño y puedes quedarte ahí todo el tiempo que quieras.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que todavía no te has conseguido una compañera de piso? —medio gritó, en plan mi padre—. ¡Estás malgastando todo el dinero que te ha dado tu padre en el alquiler! Joder, ¿cuándo vas a madurar y comportarte como una persona responsable, Bella?

Salí de la habitación muy ofendida y le preparé un baño, reprimiendo de manera muy madura un urgente deseo de añadir gel de baño con algunas gotitas de ácido sulfúrico que guardaba en el armario para ocasiones como ésta.

Jasper tardó dos días en encontrarla. Me imagino que siempre supo dónde estaba, pero decidió dejarla sola un par de días. Dado el estado en el que estaba cuando llegó, seguramente yo también habría hecho lo mismo.

Cuando contesté al teléfono y era él, Alice gritó «dile que no estoy» en una voz tan alta que no necesitába la tecnología telefónica para llegar hasta Tokio.

«Dile que se ponga», había sido la respuesta de Jasper sin ni siquiera esperar a que yo dijese una palabra.

Habló con él, por supuesto. Y si bien empezó la conversación como si fuera Alice, la Reina del Hielo, para cuando acabó, hablaba con una cursilería empalagosa. «Te quiero tanto, Jasper. Yo también quiero estar a tu lado para siempre. Nada volverá a separarnos nunca.» Y bla bla bla, ¡Puaj! Si hubiese tenido a mano una bolsa para vomitar, la habría llenado dos veces antes de que colgara.

Me juré solemnemente en ese momento que si alguna vez me ponía así de embobada con Jacob, jamás me permitiría hablar como una de esas tarjetas ñoñas de San Valentín.

—Entonces, ¿vas a volver? —pregunté cuando al final colgó, después de conseguir que la despedida durara más que el resto de la llamada.

—No —dijo, sonriendo.

—¿Y todo ese rollo que le has dicho? Daba la impresión de que ibas a coger el primer vuelo de vuelta.

—_Au_ _contraire,_ querida. Es Jasper quien va a tomar el primer vuelo hacia aquí. Lo está dejando todo y vuelve. ¡Por mí!

Recordé lo grande y vacío que me había parecido el apartamento cuando Alice se había marchado la primera vez. Es curioso cómo nos acostumbramos a las nuevas situaciones sin darnos cuenta. A lo largo de los meses, me había expandido hasta llenar el espacio vacío. Me gustaba vivir sola.

Ahora que mi mejor amiga había vuelto… lo odiaba. Dios mío, no me había fijado antes lo vaga y desordenada que era Alice. Dejaba su ropa tirada por todas partes, no guardaba nunca la comida en la nevera, su maquillaje andaba esparcido por todo el cuarto de baño en vez de tenerlo todo recogido en un neceser encima de la estantería, como el mío. No me malinterpretéis. Me alegraba muchísimo de volver a verla. La había echado tanto de menos y no quería enfadarme con ella por cosas tan nimias como unas braguitas tiradas por el sofá. Por consiguiente, pasé tanto tiempo mordiéndome la lengua que no sé cómo no me hice sangre.

Me quejé de ello con Suzie una noche que fui a visitarla.

—¿Cuánto hace que ha vuelto? —preguntó.

—Parecen dos años, pero sólo lleva aquí dos semanas, te juro, más vale que Jasper mueva el trasero y deje allí las cosas o se arriesga a encontrarla muerta cuando llegue.

—Lo superarás, Bella. ¿Por qué no te das un respiro y pasas más tiempo en casa de tu novio? Se llama Jake, ¿no?

—Jacob —corregí y sentí cómo me animaba al momento. Me costaba creer que estaba por las nubes de felicidad. Aunque en las dos últimas semanas había pasado mucho tiempo poniéndome al día con Alice, sacaba mucho tiempo para pasar con Jacob. Empezaba a pensar seriamente que el sentía lo mismo por mí como yo por él.

—¿Cuándo vamos a conocerle? —preguntó Suzie—. Tu padre se muere de ganas. Todavía lo ve como ese desconocido que besaba a su niña en su boda. Creo que debes acabar con su sufrimiento y mostrarle a qué chico más majo le has echado el guante.

—Le traeré muy pronto —dije—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi padre?

Miré el reloj. Tenía que madrugar para ir a trabajar y no podía quedarme hasta muy tarde.

—Buena pregunta —masculló, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Recordé lo alterado que estaba mi padre antes de que se fueran de luna de miel. Aunque le había visto poco desde que regresara, parecía más feliz y pensé alegremente que las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce. Pero ahora Suzie me tenía preocupada.

—No, no pasa nada —dijo—. Ya sabes cómo es tu padre. Le gusta salir por ahí. Ya es mayorcito. No tiene que decirme donde está las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Vamos, Suzie, no me vengas con ésas —dije—. Conozco a mi padre. Pero ya no puede vivir como si estuviese soltero. Si ha hecho algo…

—No digas tonterías —interrumpió con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano—. Todo está bien. Tu padre ha sido más bueno que el pan.

—Más le vale, sino le mato.

No me podía creer que hubiera salido de esa manera en defensa de Suzie, pero allí me veis.

—Aquí pasa algo, Suzie. A mí no me engañas.

Dio un sonoro suspiro y dijo:

—Si te soy sincera, tu padre ha estado un poco… diferente desde la boda. Un poco irascible. Tú misma lo viste el día que nos marchamos. Me dice que sale a tomarse una copa rápida con los amigos y luego no vuelve a casa hasta las tantas. Sé que está en el casino, porque conozco a una de las camareras. No me importa. Como ya dije, ya es mayorcito. Y antes de casarnos, solíamos hacer ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo. Pero ése es el problema. Solíamos hacerlo juntos.

—¿Has hablado de esto con él?

—Lo he intentado, pero no se abre.

—Pues a mí no me ha dicho nada —dije.

Quería que le quedara muy claro que no estaba al tanto de nada que ella no supiera. Y por mucho que quisiera a mi padre, estaba cabreada con él. Su comportamiento parecía exactamente el mismo que el de antes de conocer a Suzie. Estaría muy bien para un soltero, pero había renunciado a su derecho a comportarse como un ser egoísta. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo se atrevía a darme lecciones sobre madurez y responsabilidad?

—¿Te ha contado lo de sus ganancias? —preguntó Suzie despacio.

Negué con la cabeza y tragué saliva, temiendo lo que estaba por oír.

—Perdió la mitad una noche en las mesas de juego.

—¡¿La mitad? —exclamé. Incluso después de lo que ya llevaba gastado y lo que me había dado, eso sumaba una cantidad muy superior a cincuenta mil libras.

—La cosa se pone todavía peor, me temo —continuó—. Volvió a la noche siguiente con la otra mitad, decidido a resarcirse y… Ya puedes imaginarte el resto.

Sentí cómo me iba poniendo cada vez más pálida.

Permanecimos calladas un rato. Suzie, pensativa y yo sintiéndome fatal. Cuando había aparecido en nuestras vidas por primera vez, estaba convencida de que era una cazafortunas. Aunque lo hubiese sido, jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de desplumar a mi padre. Demostró ser capaz de hacerlo muy bien él solito.

—En fin, sólo es dinero, ¿no? —dijo Suzie al final—. Y como él siempre dice, no está peor ahora que cuando lo ganó. Mira, lo siento, Bella. No tenía que haberte preocupado con todo esto. Los hombres son seres muy raros, en el mejor de los casos. Tal vez esté pasando la crisis de los siete años de casados antes de tiempo.

Se rió, pero con la boca pequeña. Sus ojos no sonreían en absoluto.

A la mañana siguiente, no me desperté del mejor humor. Una vez que llegué al trabajo, las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar. Hacía tiempo que estaba harta de ese trabajo, pero ese día, parecía que todo había decidido conspirar en mi contra.

Todo empezó con la máquina de cera. Juro que comprobé el botón de la temperatura dos veces. El termostato estaría funcionando mal, porque cuando empecé con mi primera clienta, estaba lo bastante caliente como para freír su espinilla. Me sentí mal por ella, pero la mujer se pasó. En vez de decir «uy, está un poco caliente», se levantó de la camilla gritando como una posesa. Sinceramente, estoy segura de que hay víctimas de torturas que han mostrado más compostura que ella. Y con semejante escándalo, no era de sorprender que las dos chicas que aguardaban fuera recordaran de pronto que tenían otros compromisos y se largaran.

Pero allí no acabó la cosa. Una mujer con las manos cubiertas de vetas naranjas vino a quejarse de sus manos anaranjadas. La víspera, le había aplicado un _spray_ bronceador y le había advertido especialmente para que no se lavara las manos en las siguiente doce horas, porque el agua podría afectar al color.

—No me dijiste nada de eso —protestó cuando se lo recordé—. Además, ¿cómo pretendes que la gente no se lave? —continuó, mientras se sacaba los zapatos para mostrarme sus pies naranjas.

Yo estaba segurísima de que se lo había dicho y estaba segura también de que le había entregado el folleto que explicaba, en letras mayúsculas, que no había que lavarse. Siempre repasaba con las clientas los cuidados postratamiento, incluso bromeaba sobre ellos para que no pensaran que defendía la falta de higiene… O quizá, sólo quizá, se me había pasado decírselo. Últimamente mi concentración dejaba un poco que desear. Ya no estaba tan segura.

—John Lewis sólo está a dos estaciones de metro de aquí. La sección de guantes está en la planta baja —sugerí—. Y si eso no resulta, siempre puedes buscar trabajo como el nuevo rostro de Tango2. Perdona, como las manos y los pies de Tango.

No, no dije nada de todo eso. Pero ojalá lo hubiese hecho porque se marchó hecha una furia.

—Me dedico a las relaciones públicas, ¿sabes? Al _Daily_ _Mirror_ le encantará esta historia —dijo antes de desaparecer.

Vivien, la directora, no estaba impresionada para nada y tuve mi primera bronca NaturElle. Y no fue nada respetuosa con el medio ambiente.

Las cosas fueron a más después del almuerzo, cuando la secretaria más deprimida del mundo se desplomó en mi camilla. Era como realizar un tratamiento facial a una carta de suicidio parlante. Quería decirle que sabía cómo se sentía. Me consolé pensando en la velada que me esperaba con Jacob. O al menos eso hice hasta que me llamó por teléfono para anunciarme que tenía otra reunión con los del Ayuntamiento esa noche. Le dije que no pasaba nada, que además tenía que lavarme el pelo. Si iba a tener que quedarme en casa como una pringada abandonada, era mejor hacerlo al menos con el pelo limpio y lustroso.

¿Se nota mucho que sentía lástima de mí misma?

Volví a mi apartamento en busca del consuelo de Alice. La encontré sentada en el suelo del salón, enviando besos a porrillo por el teléfono a ya sabéis quién. Había prendas y ropa interior suyas esparcidas por todo el sofá y latas vacías y envoltorios de caramelos por doquier a su alrededor. Ah, y también sus zapatos estaban encima del televisor. Dios sabe lo que pintaban ahí encima. No me quedé ahí para preguntárselo. Salí inmediatamente por donde había entrado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nada.

Permanecí en el descansillo y respiré hondo para intentar tranquilizarme. Vale, había tenido un día espantoso, pero no era motivo para pagarlo con mi mejor amiga en el mundo entero. Pero mientras lo pensaba, caí en la cuenta de que su condición de mejor amiga en el mundo entero la convertía exactamente en la persona idónea con quien desahogarse.

Me disponía a volver a casa hecha un basilisco cuando Lauren y Ruby salieron de su casa.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —preguntó Lauren—. ¿Has perdido la llave?

—No, sólo intento recobrar el aliento antes de entrar en casa —dije, con una sonrisa forzada—. Por cierto, ¿sabías que Alice ha vuelto?

—No pasa inadvertida —se rió—. Esa chica entra y sale todo el rato. Y tampoco le gusta cerrar la puerta despacio.

—Lo siento. No será por mucho tiempo. Jasper vendrá pronto a rescatarnos.

Movió la mano como para decir que no pasaba nada. Qué tía más enrollada, pensé. Qué guay por su parte no armar un escándalo. No podía pedir una vecina mejor. ¿Cómo pude estar tensa con ella? Vamos a ver, si estás pedo y vas a experimentar un polvo lésbico con alguien, ¿con quién mejor que con Kisrty? Tampoco es que nos hubiéramos emborrachado y echado un polvo lésbico. No me acordaba seguro. En fin, me alegraba de que ahora hubiese buen rollo entre nosotras.

—Nos vamos al Reglan —dijo, mientras se dirigían a las escaleras—. ¿Te apetece venir?

Mi acto reflejo fue decir que no, pero luego me lo pensé. Allí fuera había un _pub_ lleno de pequeños recovecos y un ambiente amistoso, mientras aquí dentro había un apartamento lleno de la porquería de otra persona y con esa otra persona a juego.

—Me encantaría —dije y me fui con ellas.

Conseguimos una mesa en un rincón sin mayor dificultad. Lauren y yo nos sentamos mientras Ruby fue a pedir las primeras copas.

—Gracias por invitarme, Lauren —dije—. No habría aguantado otra noche con Alice y su caos. Voy a tener que hablar con ella.

—Oye, ¿no pretenderás discutir con ella y no volver a hablarle en la vida? Porque si piensas hacer eso, no vengas a mi casa para emborracharte y llorar tus penas y utilizarlo como pretexto para liarme con tus artimañas. Ahora conozco bien tus trucos, bonita.

Incluso en la penumbra del _pub,_ pudo ver cómo me ruborizaba. Se rió de mi desazón y añadió:

—Tranqui, tía, sólo estaba bromeando. Y bien, ¿qué le vas a decir entonces?

—Probablemente nada. Sólo es un poco desordenada, tampoco es para tanto. Además no se quedará por mucho tiempo —dije eso con la mayor impasibilidad posible. El problema con Lauren era que no sólo se mostraba indolente, sino que en realidad lo era: había nacido con los genes de la indolencia. Al contrario que yo, que había heredado clarísimamente el gen malhumorado, tenso y quisquilloso de mi padre.

También había nacido con su incapacidad para ocultar las emociones. Eso quedó patente cuando Ruby depositó mi copa delante de mí y me preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa? Parece que llevas todo el peso del mundo sobre tus espaldas.

—Bella tiene problemillas con la guarra de su compañera de piso —explicó Lauren.

—Está ahí temporalmente, ¿no? —dijo Ruby—. Son las peores. Creen que no tienen que impresionarte con sus dotes domésticas porque no piensan quedarse mucho tiempo. Seguro que te saca de quicio.

—Qué va, para nada —repliqué vanamente—. Me encanta que haya vuelto Alice. Sólo que me había olvidado de que podía ser, ya sabéis, un pelín desordenada. —De pronto me sentí fatal por despotricar contra mi mejor amiga y deseaba desesperadamente cambiar de tema—. En fin, me alegro de salir con vosotras —dije—. Me encanta salir con lesbianas. Sois tan guays.

«¡Aahhhh!». ¿Dé dónde había salido eso? ¿Quién estaba al mando de mi voz esa noche?, me pregunté. Porque desde luego, no era yo.

—Lauren me había dicho que eras un poco rarita —dijo Ruby con una sonrisa—. ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy esteticista —respondí mientras me abanicaba la cara colorada con un posavasos—. Pero no estoy segura de si por mucho tiempo. Ahora mismo no lo estoy disfrutando mucho.

—Sé cómo te sientes. Yo odio mi trabajo —dijo Ruby.

—¿Qué haces?

—Soy cuidadora infantil, de niños con necesidades especiales —contestó.

—El jefe de Ruby es un cabronazo y la paga es una mierda —explicó Lauren—. Pero acaban de ofrecerle un curro que te cagas.

—¡Qué guay! —le dije—. Adelante, píllalo.

—Ya me gustaría. Es el mejor centro para Síndrome de Down en todo el Reino Unido. Pero está en Cheshire. Y sin querer faltar a Cheshire, Lauren no vive allí.

—Desde luego que no —confirmó Lauren.

—¿Qué haces cuando el curro de tus sueños y la chica de tus sueños entran en conflicto? —preguntó Ruby.

—Eliges, cielo, eliges —dijo Lauren, poniéndole la mano en el muslo.

—Ya, creo que ya he elegido —respondió Ruby. Y para no dejar la menor duda sobre cuál había sido su decisión, se volvió hacia Lauren y la besó. No un casto besito en la mejilla, sino un morreo de verdad. Y _con_ _lengua,_ por lo que pude apreciar.

Joder.

Nunca había estado en un _pub_ con dos tías haciendo _eso_.

Enseguida recordé que era de mala educación mirar fijamente a la gente y me agaché y fingí que, de repente, tenía que atarme los cordones de mis deportivas.

En cuanto me agaché, me di cuenta de que llevaba en realidad botas con cremallera, así que me incorporé y pude comprobar que el morreo se había vuelto más ruidoso. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Adónde mirar? Para tener algo que hacer, rebusqué en mi bolso, por nada en particular. No creo que me hubiera sentido más incómoda si Lauren me hubiera estado besando a mí… Lo que había estado haciendo no hacía tanto tiempo, pero al menos aquello había ocurrido en la intimidad de su apartamento, y además, ya no me comía más el coco con eso, ¿verdad?

Saltaba a la vista a cualquiera que estuviese observando la escena con la boca abierta (por ejemplo como yo) que esas dos chicas estaban enamoradas y les importaba una mierda quién lo supiera. Yo estaba convencida de que todo el _pub_ estaría viéndolas. Sin embargo al ojear la sala me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente equivocada. No había ni una sola persona mirando en nuestra dirección. Alucinaba. Debía de llevar una vida muy recatada porque dos chicas besándose parecía claramente algo a lo que el mundo entero estaba acostumbrado y además, visiblemente, algo que les aburría ya. Dios mío, necesitaba salir más a menudo.

Tomé una decisión. Iba a decir a Jacob que quería ir a discotecas de moda y bares exóticos. Iba a salir por el SOHO y a rodearme de locas reinonas y lesbianas morreándose a gusto y gente con el rostro lleno de _piercings_ y el pelo de todos los colores. Y a él le encantaría mi lado aventurero y podría hablar de ello en ese preciso instante porque acababa de entrar en el _pub_.

Eh… ¿qué hacía Jacob entrando en el _pub_? ¿No tenía una reunión con el Ayuntamiento? Se dirigió a la barra seguido por un grupo de seis o siete tipos. Un par de ellos llevaban traje y corbata, pero los demás vestían ropa más informal. Es decir el atuendo informal de cualquier _hooligan_ futbolero: pelo ralo, polo Hackett y botas Dr. Martens. Tenían un punto macarra. Pensé que debían de estar en el negocio de los contenedores. No era un negocio para blandengues, al fin y al cabo.

Pero ¿por qué me había mentido? Vale, no iba con una rubia despampanante colgada del brazo, pero una mentira era una mentira. Tal vez había una explicación muy sencilla. O tal vez no era más que un mentiroso. Decidí que mi mejor táctica sería agacharme y observarle discretamente desde mi recóndita mesa, para ver si podía descubrir lo que se traía entre manos.

—¡Jacob, aquí! —grité, antes de poder aguantarme.

No creo que pudiera haberse quedado más flipado aunque hubiese ido con una rubia colgada del brazo. Se quedó helado, luego se repuso, esbozó una sonrisa forzada y se acercó.

—Vaya sorpresa más agradable —dijo y yo de verdad quise creer que lo decía en serio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, intentando que la pregunta sonara natural—. Pensé que tenías una reunión de trabajo.

—Y la tengo —respondió, mientras se sentaba a mi lado—. ¿Ves a esos tipos trajeados? Son consejeros. Intentaban liarnos con un montón de papeleo burocrático. Así que con otros colegas pensamos que nos vendría bien cambiar de entorno. Creo que después de un par de birras harán la vista gorda sobre algunas cosas.

«Suena convincente», pensé mientras observaba cómo el camarero conducía a los hombres por una puerta que llevaba a la planta de arriba.

—¿Adónde van? —pregunté intentando ocultar, en vano, cierto recelo en mi voz.

—No queremos discutir asuntos confidenciales sobre la eliminación de la basura con personas como tú escuchando la conversación, ¿verdad? —bromeó—. No, llamé y pedí al dueño que nos dejara utilizar uno de sus salones privados. Además ¿tú no ibas a quedarte en casa esta noche?

—Sí —dije—, pero Lauren me invitó a tomar una copa.

—¿Lauren?

—Ya sabes, mi vecina de enfrente.

Me volví hacia ella. Dispuesta a presentarle. Por suerte, ella y Ruby habían terminado de darse el lote, aunque seguían muy abrazaditas y el pintalabios de Ruby se había corrido por la mejilla.

—Deja que te present… —me detuve porque Jacob se había levantado muy de golpe y con una mirada que no le conocía.

—Lo siento —interrumpió, sin parecerlo en absoluto—. Será mejor que me vaya o acabarán sin mí. —Se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla—. Te llamaré. Mañana.

Y desapareció corriendo tras sus colegas.

¿Qué le molestaba? Evidentemente había algo. ¿Me había mentido? Tal vez tuviera a otra tía en la planta de arriba. Qué diantres, tal vez había varias tías ahí arriba y éste era un local secreto donde celebraban sus orgías. No tenía ni idea y mi perplejidad debió de reflejarse en mi rostro porque Lauren se separó de Ruby y me acarició el brazo.

—No te preocupes, cielo —dijo—. Estamos acostumbradas.

—¿Acostumbradas a qué? —pregunté, sin entender nada.

—A los homófobos, a los mojigatos, como quieras llamarlos. Todavía hay unos cuantos.

—No, qué va, Jacob no es ningún mojigato. Es un tío sensacional. Es que tenía prisa. Tiene una reunión con esos consejeros que acaban de entrar —expliqué, intentando que pareciera un asunto de la mayor importancia, casi de gravedad ministerial, y para nada como de un tío que había salido corriendo al piso de arriba para montarse una escabrosa sesión de sexo en grupo.

Lauren y Ruby menearon la cabeza y se echaron a reír. ¿Qué resultaba tan divertido? Quizá sabían quién era. Que era el Jacob de Contenedores Jacob.

—¿Dónde está la gracia? —pregunté.

—¿Tú crees de verdad que esos tipos son del Ayuntamiento? —dijo Ruby.

—Sí… ¿Por qué no iban a serlo?

—Trabajo para la junta municipal de Camden. Creo que conozco a ese tipo de tíos.

—¿Y cómo son?

—Mojigatos —respondió Lauren por su novia.

—Mira, Jacob no es un mojigato —protesté—. Es totalmente del tipo «vive y deja vivir».

—Oye, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. No es que sea tu novio o nada… —se calló mientras reparaba el gesto de mi cara—. Espera, es tu novio, ¿verdad?

Asentí débilmente.

—Ups… Soy una bocazas americana. Lo siento. Será mejor que vaya a por otras copas. ¿Lo mismo, chicas?

El tema de Jacob no volvió a mencionarse.

Varias semanas más tarde, tras cumplir con el plazo del preaviso, llegó Jasper. Alice consideró que el hecho de que su ambicioso y prometedor novio lo dejase todo por ella cuando estaba en la cumbre de su carrera era de lo más romántico y demostraba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Yo pensé que sólo demostraba que él era totalmente incapaz de hacer nada sin que ella le llevara de la mano, ¿pero qué podía saber yo?

Vino directamente al apartamento desde el aeropuerto, soltó el equipaje en medio del salón y se echó a los brazos de Alice. Parecía _Lassie_ _vuelve_ _a_ _casa_. No, más bien _Lassie_ _vuelve_ _a_ _casa_ _tras_ _estar_ _un_ _año_ _sin_ _comer_ _y_ _se_ _encuentra_ _un_ _saco_ _entero_ _lleno_ _de_ _galletas_ _para_ _perros_ _Winalot_ _esparcido_ _por_ _el_ _suelo_ _del_ _salón._

Me fui a la cocina porque entiendo que una pareja necesite un poco de intimidad y tengo mucho tacto con esas cosas.

—Cuando hayáis acabado de sobaros el uno al otro, ¿os apetece un sándwich? —grité desde la puerta.

Sin respuesta.

Me pregunté si no sería mejor invitar a Lauren y a Ruby a salir a tomar una copa. Al menos ellas de vez en cuando interrumpían sus morreos para tener algo de conversación.

Finalmente se detuvieron para respirar y entonces los tres pudimos hablar. O más bien Alice y yo escuchamos mientras Jasper hablaba. Estaba en algo llamado _«Garden_ _leave_»3. Tardé un rato en comprender que no tenía nada que ver con arriates herbáceos y por suerte no metí la pata diciendo algo como «Pero Jasper, si tú no tienes jardín en tu moderno _loft_ de Clerknwell».

Jasper nos dijo que tenía grandes proyectos. El hecho de que no fuera a trabajar durante seis meses le daría tiempo más que suficiente para invertir los millones que había ganado en Japón y convertirlos en megamillones. Por lo visto, eso implicaba dar con la inversión inicial adecuada, una que necesitara una inyección de capital de riesgo y patatín y patatán…

Observé a Alice y constaté que había desconectado como yo, pero tenía los ojos como platos y con un brillo especial. Joder, ¿qué le había hecho? No me hubiera sorprendido lo más mínimo si hubiese blandido de su bolso un ejemplar del _Financial_ _Times_ y empezado a recitar las cotizaciones de la bolsa o algo parecido.

No es que quisiera cambiar de tema ni nada, pero…

—¿Vais a volver a tu casa esta noche? —pregunté a Jasper como si tal cosa.

—No, nos quedaremos aquí si no te importa —me dijo Jasper como si me dejara elección alguna—. Mi casa lleva vacía tanto tiempo que los de la limpieza tardarán seguramente todo el día y toda la noche en volverla habitable.

«¿Le habría mandado a Alice darse una vuelta por ahí con una bayeta y un frasco de limpiamuebles?», me pregunté.

Mantuve la boca cerrada y me consolé pensando que se trataba de una sola noche más. A la mañana siguiente se marcharían. Me fui a la cocina para hacer café/dejarles más tiempo para sobarse y, sinceramente, no me sacó tanto de quicio descubrir que los zapatos de Alice habían encontrado, de alguna manera, el camino desde la tele hasta la encimera de la cocina.

Al día siguiente Jacob llegó cuando Jasper y Alice cargaban su equipaje en un taxi. Habíamos quedado a menudo desde la noche en que apareció en ese _pub_ y cualquier recelo que aún pudiera albergar había desaparecido la siguiente vez que quedamos, cuando insistió en contarme con todo lujo de detalles sus negociaciones con el Ayuntamiento. Sinceramente, resultó tan aburrido que no parecía posible inventarse algo así.

Mientras le presentaba a Alice y a Jasper, me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que conocía a alguno de mis amigos y también que yo no conocía a ninguno de los suyos. La verdad es que estábamos tan embobados el uno con el otro que no habíamos tenido tiempo para nadie más. Los nuevos amores son así, ¿no?

Mientras los tres permanecían de pie en el salón observándose con cierta incomodidad, dije:

—Jacob, ésta es Alice, mi mejor amiga. Ah, y éste es Jasper… Se estaban marchando.

Intenté ocultar cualquier triunfalismo en mi voz cuando pronuncié eso último.

Instintivamente Jasper extendió la mano para dar a Jacob un fuerte apretón de manos, tipo La City. ¿Fue imaginación mía o Jacob vaciló un momento antes de estrechársela? No tuve oportunidad de reflexionar sobre ello, porque Alice —siempre tan cariñosa— se tiró al cuello de mi novio para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—No me puedo creer que no te haya conocido hasta ahora —soltó, muy efusiva—. Bella me ha hablado tanto de ti. Está claro que eres maravilloso porque lleva viviendo en una nube desde que regresé a casa y no deja de hablar de ti y…

Y siguió así dale que te pego un buen rato.

Cuando por fin terminó y Jacob consiguió apartarla, le dedicó una mirada carente de expresión, semejante al gesto de Jack Nicholson al final de _Alguien_ _voló_ _sobre_ _el_ _nido_ _del_ _cuco_ después de que le hayan extirpado la mitad del cerebro. «Ya», pensé, «a veces Alice es un poco cargante y apabullante». Pero en cuanto miré a Jacob, vi que había algo más, aunque no era capaz de descifrar qué.

—Vámonos, Al —gruñó Jasper—. El contador del taxi está corriendo.

Habia llegado la hora del adiós. Después de haber pasado las últimas semanas echando chispas por la presencia de Alice, de pronto me vine abajo. Mi mejor amiga de toda mi vida se marchaba. Otra vez. Nunca se me habían dado muy bien las despedidas, pero a Alice se le deban peor todavía. Fue la primera en echarse a llorar.

—Madre mía, miraos las dos —dijo Jasper—. Además, conociéndoos, estaréis hablando por teléfono en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

Tios. No entienden eso de hablar-por-teléfono-sobre-nada-durante-varias-horas-al-día, ¿verdad? Si una mujer tuviese que esperar a tener algo concreto que contar antes de llamar por teléfono a sus amigas, pues sería un hombre, ¿no?

Una vez que se marcharon, preparé café y me pregunté qué pensaba Jacob de ellos. Se había mostrado incómodo, pero tal vez siempre era así cuando conocía a gente nueva —aunque se había mostrado todo menos incómodo cuando me conoció en la boda—. Quizá sencillamente no le habían caído bien. Para ser sincera, no me importaba mucho lo que opinara de Jasper, pero sí me importaba que le gustara Alice. Había sido parte de mi vida por tantísimo tiempo que parecía parte de mí.

—Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido Alice? —pregunté cuando regresé al salón.

—Parece maja —dijo, sin sonar muy convencido.

—No te ha caído bien, ¿eh?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Oh, no lo sé. Se te veía un poco raro cuando te dijo hola.

—¿Hola? Fue un poco más exagerado que eso. Tu amiga es un poco desinhibida, ¿no? Yo soy un poco más _british_ con estas cosas. Y ¿de dónde es?

—De por aquí —le dije—. Estudiamos juntas.

—No, me refiero a su familia. Es un poco… morena.

—Ah sí, su madre es mestiza medio jamaicana, creo. O una cuarta parte. Nunca me acuerdo. ¿A que es guapa?

No respondió y me pregunté en qué estaría pensando. Tal vez le gustaba. Estaba acostumbrada a que eso ocurriera. Alice era guapísima y no había conocido a ningún heterosexual que no se hubiese sentido atraído por ella. Tenía el rostro enmarcado por unos preciosos tirabuzones negros con unos ojos negros a juego y unos carnosos labios que invitaban a besarlos. No era de extrañar que Jasper no pudiera quitarle las manos de encima. Hacían buena pareja, a decir verdad. No sólo él era indiscutiblemente apuesto, sino que sus ojos negros y su tez ligeramente tostada combinaban a la perfección con ella.

—Es que parecías un poco raro con ellos, nada más —añadí, para romper el silencio.

—Para serte sincero, no me han dado muy buena impresión. Él es judío, ¿verdad?

—Joder, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Vamos a ver… Piel oscura, esa nariz y una carrera en las altas finanzas internacionales. Yo diría que ésas son señales bastante claras. Y además es un tacaño.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? —dije, asombrada. Sí, Jasper era muy receloso con su dinero, a no ser que se lo gastara en Alice, pero no conseguía entender cómo Jacob pudo descubrirlo.

—Por cómo se preocupó por el contador del taxi. Eso es puro judío.

Ese comentario me hizo sentir más que incómoda.

—No tendrás nada en contra de los judíos, ¿verdad? —dije, riéndome.

Me esperaba a que me lanzara un cojín instándome a no decir tonterías y diciéndome que _Seinfeld_ era la mejor serie de televisión de la historia, lo que demostraba que, además de ser unos cerebritos para los negocios y ser increíblemente hospitalarios, los judíos eran la gente más divertida del inundo.

Pero no hizo tal cosa. En lugar de eso, frunció la nariz y dijo:

—Nunca seré amigo de un judío. Nunca he conocido a ninguno en quien se pueda confiar.

No sabía dónde meterme. ¿De verdad había dicho eso? Yo había visto _La_ _lista_ _de_ _Schlinder,_ de modo que me parecía que sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre el antisemitismo. Pero nunca me había topado con ello de primera mano. Y nunca me lo había planteado en serio. Pero de pronto tuve que pensar en ello. ¿Qué problema había con los judíos? bueno, estaba el tema ése de cortarle el prepucio a los niños, algo que da miedo sólo con pensarlo… Pero todas las culturas tienen algunas tradiciones extrañas, ¿no? A ver, fijaos en los cristianos (entre los que me incluyo, más o menos): sorbemos un poco de vino y fingimos que es la sangre de un tipo que lleva muerto dos mil años. ¿Qué pensarían de eso unos extraterrestres si lo vieran? No, decidí que los judíos no eran ni mejores ni peores que nadie.

Tal vez Jacob había tenido alguna mala experiencia con un judío. Sí, debía de ser algo así. Por supuesto, tendría que habérselo preguntado y llegar al fondo del asunto, pero no lo hice. Toda esa situación me hacía sentir muy incómoda y, cuando cambió de tema, le dejé.

—¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche? —preguntó.

—¿Te apetece ir al cine? Ponen esa peli con Meg Ryan que quiero…

—Sólo hay una persona por aquí que yo quiero —interrumpió mientras me cogía para dar el golpe de gracia—. Mejor nos quedamos aquí.

Un poco cursi, ya lo sé, pero me encantó que sólo le interesara yo. Además, lo había oído en la radio la semana anterior: quedarse en casa era lo que se llevaba ahora.

Nos acostamos y nos quedamos en la cama hasta que tuvimos que levantarnos para ir a trabajar a la mañana siguiente. Y tal y como me hizo sentir, no había lugar en el mundo donde hubiera preferido estar.

El trabajo al día siguiente. Sólo podría definirlo con una palabra: ¡Puaj!

—Lo siento, Bella, pero es la cuarta queja que llevamos en cuatro días —me dijo mi jefa, que parecía todo menos afligida.

—No sé de qué está hablando, Vivien. Llevo más dos semanas sin hacer ninguna electrólisis a nadie.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Que ella miente?

—No. Sí. No lo sé.

—Bueno, pues habrá que esperar a que vuelva Angie para ver si recuerda a esa mujer. Espero que no por tu bien.

Vivien estaba furiosa y era evidente que ya había tomado una decisión. La clienta en cuestión había llamado por teléfono para decir que había acudido para una electrólisis y que le había quemado el labio superior de tal forma que había amanecido al día siguiente con el labio lleno de llagas. A mí me sonó un poco a cuento chino porque, para empezar, había tardado tres días en llamar, pero además no estaba dispuesta a venir y enseñárnoslo. Le había contado a Vivien que estaba demasiado traumatizada para salir de casa y nos exigía que le diéramos gratis un tratamiento completo (lo que sumaría cientos de libras) o nos llevaba a los tribunales.

Había visto a otras mujeres intentarlo en el pasado. Eran chicas que buscaban sacarse por el morro una pedicura o algo así, aunque nunca se había dado el caso de algo tan fuerte como quemaduras de tercer grado y «os veré en los tribunales». Recordaba vagamente a la mujer porque tenía un nombre curioso (la señora Anal; Angie y yo habíamos estado contando chistes verdes después durante mucho tiempo), pero por mucho que lo intentara, sólo recordaba que le había depilado las axilas con cera. Mientras se marchaba, Vivien, por desgracia, había desparramado el café sobre la agenda de modo que sólo podía apelar a la memoria. Y ahora todo dependía de Angie.

Quería solucionarlo sin más dilaciones pero Angie libraba un par de días. Cuando me dispuse a dar un masaje a mi siguiente clienta, estaba tan deprimida por todo este asunto que decidí no dejar mi destino en manos de la poco fiable memoria de Angie. Ya había tenido bastante: de clientas quejicas e intrigantes, de trabajar en un sótano, de Vivien, de todo. Acabé el masaje, busqué a Vivien y renuncié. Mi jefa no sabía si poner cara de susto o de alivio.

Me costaba creer que mi padre fuera a cumplir cincuenta años. La mayoría de mis amigas pensaba que tenía un padre la mar de joven, moderno y guay y nunca me había molestado en seguirles la corriente. Pero, ¿cincuenta tacos? A no ser que seas Mick Jagger, no es una edad sinónima de «moderno» y «guay», para nadie; de eso estoy segura.

Suzie había organizado una fiesta sorpresa para él. Había reservado una mesa para veinte personas en el Thai Palace y me dijo que llevara a quien quisiera. Llevaba esperando este momento desde hacía mucho tiempo. Siempre me han gustado las fiestas, me encanta la comida tailandesa y era la oportunidad para que mi padre y Suzie conocieran por fin a Jacob. Invité a Alice y a Jasper también. Aunque Jasper no le había caído de mil maravillas a Jacob (por decirlo con educación), pensé que no pasaría nada. Le pediría a mi padre que le sentara con Alice a un extremo de la mesa y nos pusiera a Jacob y a mí al otro y yo revolotearía de un lado a otro. Yo sería como una de esas chicas de moda en unos de esos modernos locales del West End a los que quería que Jacob me llevara y en absoluto como Bella celebrando los cincuenta años de su padre en el restaurante tailandés del barrio.

Jacob me telefoneó la mañana de la fiesta.

—Lo siento, Bella, pero son las semifinales y no me puedo escaquear. Si te digo la verdad, nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos y es el mejor partido que nos ha tocado nunca. Llevo jugando con estos tíos diez años y me matarían si les fallara ahora.

Cualquiera habría pensado que era el goleador estrella del West Ham Hotspur (o lo que fuera) y que habían alcanzado la semifinal de la Copa de primera división (o lo que fuera). Pero sabía lo que significaba el fútbol para él y tenía que respetarlo. Además, aunque no me interesara, el fútbol era lo que le mantenía tan en forma, y eso sí me encantaba.

—Mira, lo siento, de veras. Y te echaré mucho de menos esta noche —continuó.

—Ya, ya… —dije, sin intentar ocultar mi desilusión.

—Por favor, no te pongas así.

—Es que estoy decepcionada, Jacob. Me hacía tanta ilusión que tú y mi padre os conocierais. Creo que os llevaríais muy bien.

—Lo siento mucho, pero se trata de la semifinal. Si sólo fueran los cuartos de final, iría, te lo juro. Pronto lo haremos, te lo prometo. Pásatelo bien esta noche, ¿vale?

—Me tomaré unas gambas al chili por ti —intenté bromear.

—Por favor, no lo hagas. Odio la comida tailandesa.

Qué rarito. ¿Quién odia la comida tailandesa?

—Odio la comida tailandesa —me susurró Suzie—. Habría preferido mil veces un italiano.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo reservaste? —murmuré también, preguntándome cómo era posible que hubiese tanta gente a la que no le gustara la comida exótica y que tal vez Jacob no fuese tan rarito después de todo.

—Es la noche de tu padre y a él le encanta —explicó.

—Ay, qué bonito de tu parte. —respondí.

Sonrió, pero pareció tan falsa como la camarera con el vestido tradicional tailandés que nos atendía en la puerta a nuestra llegada. Era una pelirroja con acento de Birmingham.

—Venga —dijo—, coge tu copa y vamos a brindar.

Una idea genial si lo que pretendíamos era alzar nuestras copas a una silla vacía. Alrededor de la mesa había rostros familiares. Billy y Sue, los mejores amigos de mi padre; Harry y Owen y sus respectivas esposas, y otros que conocía de toda la vida. Pero no había ni rastro de mi padre. ¿Dónde diantres se había metido?

Lo descubrí al cabo de un momento. Estaba apoyado en la barra al fondo del restaurante. A su lado estaba la pelirroja de Birmingham. No me dio la sensación de que hablaran de las copas de los comensales, no a juzgar por cómo se inclinaba hacia ella para susurrarle algo al oído y cómo ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con una risita coqueta.

Rápidamente volví la mirada hacia Suzie para ver si había reparado en ello también. Si así era, se le daba muy bien disimular. Se reía a carcajadas ante una broma que Billy había contado ya diez veces.

¿A qué diantres jugaba mi padre? Ésas no eran formas de tratar a una mujer a la que había jurado amar para siempre hacía apenas unos meses. Con todas las molestias que se había tomado para organizar una velada perfecta. Le había costado lo suyo invitar a todos sus amigos sin que él sospechara nada. Además estrenaba vestido y había ido a la peluquería y yo había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde haciéndole la manicura y maquillándola. Cuando me levanté para reunirme con Alice y Jasper en la otra punta de la mesa, no me sentía la chica de moda en absoluto. Sólo sentía pena por Suzie.

—¿Qué les pasa a tu padre y a Suzie? —preguntó Alice cuando me senté a su lado—. Apenas se han dirigido la palabra en toda la noche.

—Me alegro de que lo digas —respondí—. Ahora sé que no son ideas mías.

—Pero, ¿qué decís? Yo los veo fenomenal. —dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

«Imbécil», pensé. No, no estaba siendo justa. Evidentemente había que ser chica para reparar en esas cosas. Mi padre ya había vuelto junto a Suzie. Pero aunque estuvieran sentados el uno junto al otro y ambos se rieran, era ante diferentes bromas y sus cuerpos divergían. Podía meterse entre ellos la Gran Muralla de China que no habrían parecido más alejados el uno del otro. Ante el avezado ojo de una mujer, claro está.

—Miradlos —dijo Jasper—, se están partiendo de risa, se lo están pasando bomba.

—¿Han discutido por algo? —preguntó Alice, ignorando el comentario.

—Que yo sepa, no. Pero estaba tirándole los tejos a esa camarera en la barra.

—Los tíos no pueden aguantarse, ¿eh? Incluso los que son ya lo suficientemente creciditos para tener más juicio —masculló entre dientes.

Y a pesar de que estaba hablando de mi padre, no me quedó más remedio que darle la razón. Entonces Jasper se echó a reír.

—Vosotras dos necesitáis dejaros de chorradas y sentar un poco la cabeza —dijo.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? —replicó Alice, molesta.

—Os tendrías que oír a las dos. Buscáis problemas donde no los hay. Pasáis demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada. Deberíais tener más ambición en la vida. Utilizad vuestro talento para empezar a ganar dinero de verdad.

—Tú estás obsesionado con el dinero —dijo Alice, mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

«Por fin le ha visto el plumero», pensé.

Pero acto seguido la pifió.

—Me encanta eso en un hombre —añadió.

Recordé los días cuando atacaba a la escoria capitalista y me pregunté si podía tratarse de la misma chica que miraba a Jasper embobada y con los ojos destellando el símbolo de la libra esterlina. Después me pregunté si era eso lo que Jacob le reprochaba a Jasper: que sólo le moviera el dinero y nada más.

A Jacob le iba bien económicamente, pero no dejaba que el dinero mandara en su vida. Tenía otras cosas que le hacían feliz. Como yo, por ejemplo. Sí, sabía muy bien a que tío elegiría yo mil veces. Desde luego no al futuro multimillonario sentado a una silla de la mía, sino al chico que no había venido porque tenía que jugar un estúpido partido de fútbol.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Bella? —preguntó Jasper.

—No —respondí con sinceridad— ¿Qué decías?

—He tenido una idea. Algo para que lo penséis Alice y tú. Algo que os hará mover ese trasero perezoso y además nos conseguirá a todos un buen dinerito.

—¡No somos unas holgazanas! —replicó Alice, propinándole un nuevo golpe—. Nos estamos tomando un respiro mientras decidimos qué queremos hacer en la vida.

—Además, ¿a ti qué te importa? —dije con cierto desdén.

¿Quién se había creído que era? ¿Mi padre? (que, casualmente, ya estaba bastante pedo y se había arrastrado al otro lado de la mesa para sentarse junto a Diane, la mejor amiga de Sue, que, de todas las mujeres de punta en blanco, casualmente también, era la que mostraba el escote más generoso).

—Ya te lo he dicho —dijo, como si lo estuviera repitiendo por quinta vez, lo que tal vez era el caso—. Tengo dinero para invertir y quiero haceros a las dos una propuesta…

Se calló cuando alguien golpeó la mesa con una cuchara. Billy se había puesto de pie. Había llegado la hora del discurso.

—Ha llegado el momento de brindar por el cumpleañero —anunció—. Suzie, ¿quieres hacer tú los honores o los hago yo?

—Adelante, Billy —dijo, obligándose a sonreír—. Estoy demasiado achispada para poder hilar una frase sin trabucarme.

«¿Achispada o echando chispas?», me pregunté.

—De acuerdo, me cuesta creer que esto esté pasando —empezó Billy—. A ver, yo pronuncié el discurso como padrino en tu primera boda, Chase, y también en tu segunda boda, y ahora estoy de nuevo de pie en tu cincuenta cumpleaños. Te vas a hartar de verme. —Hizo una pausa para las risas que se produjeron—. En fin, para mí este año en que cumples los cincuenta debe de ser el mejor. Justo cuando pensabas que ya todo estaba acabado, vas y te anotas una nueva vida cojonuda. Por ti, Suzie. Le has quitado años a este vejestorio. —Una nueva pausa y miró a Suzie, que ya no sonreía. Estaba demasiado ocupada observando el brazo de mi padre que, de alguna manera, había ido a parar al respaldo de la silla de Diane—. Pero bueno, Chase, no cantes victoria demasiado pronto. Recuerda, a partir de ahora es todo cuesta abajo. —Otra pausa para más risas, y luego el remate final—. Brindo por el mejor amigo que pueda pedir un tío. ¡Por Chase Swan!

Todos levantamos nuestras copas. Yo además alcé las cejas, pero mi padre no estaba mirando. Sólo tenía ojos para las tetas de Diane.

Mientras Billy volvía a sentarse, Suzie se levantó rápidamente y Sue también. ¿Acaso tocaba otro discurso? No, dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a los aseos. A juzgar por el movimiento de la barbilla de Suzie, sospeché que mi concienzudo maquillaje estaba a punto de irse al garete.

Como era de esperar, Jasper no se percató de nada de todo eso. Intentó retomar la conversación donde la había dejado. Sin embargo, su charla tendría que esperar, porque yo tenía un matrimonio que salvar. Me levanté y me dirigí a la punta de la mesa donde estaba mi padre. Le agarré por el brazo y le arrastré hasta una esquina del restaurante donde estaba el pequeño guardarropa.

—¿Qué haces, Bella? —farfulló, arrastrando las palabras e intentando mirarme a la cara—. ¿Quieres darle un abrazo de cumpleaños a tu viejo?

—Cállate, papá —interrumpí con brusquedad—. ¿A qué diantres estás jugando? Suzie está llorando en los servicios por tu culpa.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque te estás comportando como un cerdo. Ver cómo le tiras los tejos a ese escote sobre dos piernas me da asco. ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

—¿A ti qué te pasa? —dijo con una risita—. Mitzy ni siquiera te cae bien.

—Se llama Suzie y, para que lo sepas, si me cae bien. Además esa no es la cuestión. Es tu mujer y debes de mostrarle más respeto, joder. Ahora mismo vas a ir y ser bueno con ella.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Y las manos fuera de Diane!

Volvió a asentir. Creo que las palabras ya le superaban.

Le empujé de vuelta al restaurante y observé cómo se tambaleaba hasta la mesa.

Debí de causarle cierta impresión porque, a los diez minutos, Suzie y él se estaban besando y hacían las paces en la barra. Decidí que era mejor dejarles solos, pero que en cuanto se le pasara la borrachera, hablaría con él muy en serio.

Pensaba tener esa conversación con mi padre, en serio, pero resultó imposible dado que mi padre se hallaba ahora en Dubai. Le habían ofrecido un trabajo allí y se marchó una semana después de la fiesta. Por lo visto, Dubai era la nueva Marbella y los hoteles de cinco estrellas brotaban como setas. El trabajo consistía en un contrato de tres meses para hacer algún curso de policía para subir de rango.

—Pero papá, ¡Dubai! Vas a estar tan lejos… —le dije, preocupada, cuando me llamó para despedirse.

—Sí, pero es dinero fácil, y libre de impuestos. Estaría loco si no lo aceptara.

Fue un gran alivio saber que se marchaba. Sabía que teníamos una conversación pendiente, pero no me apetecía nada. Me dije que así tendría tres meses para conocer la versión de Suzie antes de meterme a fondo con mi padre.

Puede que mi padre hubiera desaparecido, pero tenía a Mike hasta en la sopa. Al cabo más o menos de una semana después de que mi padre se fuera, llamó a mi puerta sin avisar, como de costumbre.

—¿Qué haces en casa, vaga? —dijo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Sigues sin curro?

—_Garden_ _leave_ —respondí.

—Si tú no tienes jardín.

—Joder, no tienes ni idea de nada, Mike.

—No mucho. Bueno vas a poner agua a calentar ¿o qué?

Se abrió paso y se dejó caer en el sofá. Tenía un montón de revistas en el regazo. La de arriba mostraba en la portada a una mujer con un diminuto maillot. Pero no era lo que pensáis, era una revista de deportes.

—¿En qué andas ahora? —pregunté—. ¿Quieres ser el próximo Mister Universo? ¿No deberías ser un Marine a estas alturas?

—No. Los boinas verdes son unos maricas. Se me ha ocurrido una idea mejor.

No debía de sorprenderme. Mike cambiaba de carrera profesional más a menudo que la gente cambia de muda. Aun así estaba alucinada de que echara por la borda todo el trabajo duro que había invertido en ello. ¿Y yo qué? El papeleo sin fin, la ayuda con sus malditas preguntas, llevarle de la manita… Ahora estaba cabreada.

—Eres una maldita veleta, Mike —exclamé—. Eres incapaz de seguir con algo hasta el final, ¿eh?

Lo cual no tenía desperdicio viniendo de una chica incapaz de permanecer en un mismo trabajo más de diez minutos seguidos.

Pero no cayó en eso. En cambio dijo:

—Mira, pensé que si iba a ponerme en forma, pues que mejor sería hacerlo por un sueldo decente. Voy a convertirme en entrenador personal.

Lo anunció con la misma convicción con que me había asegurado que iba a ser mecánico de primera, director de hotel, consultor de seguridad y Royal Marine…

Suspiré, preguntándome qué sería lo siguiente. ¿Cirujano del corazón? ¿Primer Ministro? ¿Dalai Lama?

—Hablo en serio, Bella. Pueden ganar en una hora más de lo que yo gano en una noche trabajando de portero en un garito cutre. Y es mucho más seguro porque los clientes no van por ahí armados. Por regla general.

En eso tenía razón, pero no confiaba en su capacidad para llevarlo a cabo.

—Puedes ganar un pastón. Y puedes doblarlo si entrenas a famosos —prosiguió con entusiasmo.

—Alucinante —dije—. Seguro que te caen unas cuantas famosas, con todos tus contactos.

No es que Mike no tuviera sentido del humor. Entendía los chistes de «toc toc» y los de irlandeses. Pero no se le daba bien la ironía.

—Ya, de todos modos, tampoco sé seguro cuánto es lo máximo que se paga —continuó—, pero sea lo que sea lo que llegan a cobrar, yo me apunto.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto? —pregunté.

—Bueno, Bree, una chica que conozco del gimnasio, es amiga del director y él dijo que con mi físico me sería fácil encontrar trabajo como entrenador personal.

—¿Bree, como esa chica a la que te tiras?

—Sí —dijo riéndose—. Te hablé de ella, ¿verdad? Por Dios, no vayas allí. La chica está como una cabra. Casi me rompe la mandíbula anoche con un pedazo de gancho izquierdo que tiene.

—¿Qué le habías hecho tú para que te diera un puñetazo? —exclamé.

—¿Que qué le hice? Joder, ¿por qué tienes que pensar que fue por algo que yo hice?

—Una corazonada. Venga, suéltalo.

Se rió.

—Fue una sola noche. Con Rally. Es socorrista en el gimnasio. ¿Y yo qué sabía que eran amigas?

Así que no fue por nada que había hecho…

—Por lo que veo estás muy integrado con las empleadas del gimnasio, ¿eh?

—Sí, conozco a algunas muy bien. —Pausa para una mueca de satisfacción—. Además, el director me decía que debería hacer ese curso de entrenador personal del YMCA, así que me apunté la semana pasada.

—Qué bien, te deseo suerte —dije, con un tono que esperaba dar a entender que era asunto cerrado, fin. Porque si se había creído que podía arrastrarme por otro absurdo camino hacia ninguna parte, estaba muy, pero que muy equivocado.

—Gracias —dijo, sin pillar la indirecta—. Me preguntaba si me ayudarías con algunas de las cosas que necesito para los exámenes. Hay todo un rollo complicado sobre el cuerpo… Ya sabes, los grupos de mústraseros, el ácido láctico y… Tú tuviste que aprenderte todo eso para aprobar tus exámenes, ¿no?

Mike estaba tan ensimismado que me costaba creer que podía recordar siquiera a lo que me dedicaba, ya no digamos lo que había tenido que estudiar para aprobar. Me quedé tan flipada que tuve que sentarme y me dejé arrastrar.

—¿Qué necesitas saber? —pregunté.

—Pues ya sabes, lo del corazón que tiene diez cámaras o lo que sea…

Teníamos para rato.

En las semanas que siguieron, quedé a menudo con Mike. Tal y como me lo había imaginado, le costó bastante comprender lo que tenía que estudiar. En nuestra primera clase, dibujé el esquema de un cuerpo y le pedí que marcara los principales mústraseros. Me recosté y observé cómo escribía «brazo», «pierna» y «cuerpo» al lado de las flechas. Ah, y también «trasero».

Pero tenía buena disposición y trabajó duro, y muy pronto aprendió a distinguir el bíceps del tríceps y un par de cosas más. Y no me importaba ayudarle. Disfrutaba haciendo alarde de todos mis conocimientos en el único tema donde me sentía una experta y además tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Con tanto tiempo libre, tendría que haber quedado con Jacob muy a menudo, ¿verdad? Pero, no. Nuestra relación parecía haberse estancado. No me apetecía sacar el tema con él porque no quería parecer posesiva y desesperada, pues no lo estaba. Pero me gustaba tantísimo que sólo quería pasar cada minuto de mi vida a su lado, nada más.

—Lo siento, Bella, pero a mí me da que hay otra —me dijo Alice una mañana, mientras repasábamos nuestras opciones laborales y no veíamos en la tele el _reality_ de Trisha tal y como podía dar a entender nuestra postura apoltronada en el sofá.

—¿Qué? —exclamé—. ¿Tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Le has visto con otra?

—No, pero tienes que reconocer que todo ese rollo de «lo siento, cariño, tengo una reunión con el Ayuntamiento, entrenamiento de fútbol, bla bla bla» no suena nada bien.

—Dios mío, no puede estar con otra —gemí—. Me hundiría en la miseria.

—Eso es tan típico de ti —respondió Alice—. Es lo mismo que te pasó con Ben, pero al revés.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ben te quería, así que tú decidiste que tú ya no le querias. Jacob no se muere de ganas por verte, así que tú sí. Siempre quieres lo que no puedes tener —explicó—. Además no sé qué le ves.

—No estás siendo justa. Ni siquiera le conoces.

—Bueno, no se puede decir que se mostrara muy amable la única vez que le vi, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué nunca hemos salido todos juntos?

—No hay ninguna razón —mentí—. Es que está muy ocupado, nada más. O quedando con otra mujer. Lo que sea.

—¿Por qué no vas a su casa una noche y le das una sorpresa? Entonces, mientras se va a preparar café o lo que sea, aprovechas para echar un vistazo, a ver si descubres algo.

—¡Yo jamás haría una cosa así! —protesté, y además con gran firmeza. Obviando por completo el hecho de que ya había hecho eso mismo un par de noches antes, pero no estaba en casa. Pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo, ¿verdad?—. Quizá lo mejor sea que lo asuma de una vez —continué—. Tal vez soy demasiado aburrida para él. Mírame, ni siquiera soy capaz de conseguirme otro curro, así que ya ni hablemos de poder conservar al mejor tío con el que he salido nunca.

—Eso no es cierto. Ni siquiera te has puesto a buscar otro empleo. A ver, ¿a ti qué diantres te pasa? ¿Por qué no te pones las pilas y sales a la calle con una actitud más constructiva?

—Porque mi mejor amiga, la reina de la ociosidad, siempre anda metida aquí viendo la tele todo el día. Por eso.

—Pues hoy he venido con un buen motivo. Quiero discutir una idea contigo. En realidad es una idea de Jasper. Intentó sacar el tema en la fiesta de tu padre, ¿recuerdas? Cree que tú y yo deberíamos montar un negocio juntas.

—¡Genial —exclamé—. ¿A qué esperas? Ve a ponerte tus medias de red mientras yo bajo a la calle a traer a unos tíos. Pero quiero dejar algo claro desde el principio. Nada de sexo anal.

—Ya vale, no te pongas sarcástica, ¿quieres?

—Bueno, entonces ¿de qué negocio estás hablando? ¿Qué diantres podríamos hacer tú y yo…?

—Tú eres una esteticista cualificada, ¿no?

Me había olvidado de ese detalle. Hacía tiempo de eso.

—Sí —respondí, vacilante.

—Vale, ya sé que abandoné el curso, pero sí aprendí un par de cosas. Además hice un curso de reflexología en Japón y otro de uñas, que estuvo genial. También di masajes, ya sabes, el rollo ése japonés, _reiki_. Y _shiatsu_.

—¿Hiciste todo eso? Yo pensaba que te aburrías como una ostra allí.

—Ya. Como una ostra. El que hiciera un par de cursillos no significa que tuviese mucho que hacer.

—Vale, entonces ¿cuál es la idea?

—Montamos un salón de belleza juntas. De lujo, de cinco estrellas, por todo lo alto. Cuando estaba en Tokio, visité un montón de _spas_ e institutos de belleza. Eran alucinantes, no has visto nada igual. Es el tipo de lugar que Londres pide a gritos y…

—¿Y tú te has vuelto completamente loca? —tuve que interrumpirla antes de que se le fuera la olla del todo—. ¿Dónde vamos a montar un lugar así? ¿En una carpa en el jardín? Ay, pero qué tonta soy, no tenemos jardín. Ni tampoco una carpa. Vamos, Alice, piensa un poco, ¿de dónde sacaríamos el dinero para…?

—De Jasper, por supuesto. Está como loco por invertir. Lo ha pensado muy bien.

—Me alegro de que alguien lo haya hecho —mascullé.

—De verdad quiere ayudarnos y no me parece que tengas una buena actitud. Estás siendo muy negativa y aguafiestas. Con la ilusión que yo tenía de contártelo.

—Lo siento —dije—. Pero ¿no crees que eso demuestra por qué los amigos no deben hacer negocios juntos? Ni siquiera hemos abierto y ya estamos discutiendo.

—Sí, pero tendremos todas las peleas ahora. Para cuando abramos ya no quedará nada de qué discutir. ¿Qué opinas?

—¿Quieres que te dé una respuesta ahora mismo? Vale, pues olvídalo. Es una locura. Ni tú ni yo tenemos ni idea de como se lleva un negocio. No funcionará. Jamás.

—Sabía que al final dirías que sí. Le diré a Jasper que empiece a buscar un local.

—No digas tonterías. Es nuestro emporio de belleza. Si alguien ha de buscar un local, lo haremos tú y yo.

—¡Bien! ¿Has visto lo que acabo de hacer?

Clarísimamente. Al parecer, me había apuntado.

—Estás superpreparado, Mike. Lo harás fenomenal, estoy segura.

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, tuve la sensación de oír un disco rayado. ¿No había pronunciado este discurso antes? Sí, eran las mismas palabras de ánimo que con su fallido intento de ingresar en los Marines. Y aquí estaba yo otra vez, animándole en la víspera de su examen para ser entrenador personal.

—Sí, me siento bien con todo esto —dijo, sin convencer a nadie—. Y es todo gracias a ti, ¿sabes?

—No digas tonterías. Tú eres el que te lo has currado.

—No, no lo habría podido hacer sin ti. Has estado genial.

Me alegró el corazón. No era frecuente que Mike repartiera cumplidos.

—Has tenido… eh… un montón de cosas en qué pensar además —farfulló—. Creo.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Mike?

Me miró y añadió:

—Bueno, tienes el pelo que está hecho una pena y todo eso y nada, pensé que sería porque tienes cosas en la cabeza.

«Vaya, muchas gracias», pensé. Mi pelo estaba hecho una pena porque había pasado tanto tiempo ayudándole que no había podido lavármelo en muchos días.

—¿Y qué cosas tengo yo en la cabeza? —pregunté, con voz fría.

Se encogió de hombros y se ruborizó.

—No lo sé… Nunca hablas de ello, pero no debe de ser fácil para ti… Ya sabes, tu madre ha muerto y todo eso.

No sabía si reír o llorar. Nunca se había preocupado por mi bienestar, y ahora estaba sacando a relucir lo de mi madre. Qué capullo/tío más sensible. No sabía decidir cuál de los dos.

Incómodo, se movió en el sofá y tartamudeó:

—Yo pensé que tal vez… eh… te gustaría… ya sabes… hablar de ello.

En ese momento me derretí un poco.

—… porque de verdad que tienes mala cara —añadió.

Fatídico error.

—Muchas gracias, Mike. Pero sinceramente, no, no hay nada de lo que yo quiera hablar. No contigo al menos.

—Vale, no te mosquees. Es que mi madre me dijo que te lo preguntase, nada más. Tampoco es para tanto.

—Bueno, pues tal y como te he dicho, no quiero hablar de nada —respondí con brusquedad.

—Joder, las tías, ¡cómo sois! Siempre os estáis quejando para que hablemos más y cuando lo hacemos, nos queréis matar por intentarlo. Nunca acertamos, ¿eh?

Los tíos no pillan la necesidad que tiene una chica de hablar de lo que siente, pero con sensibilidad y en el momento que ella elija y, cuando eso no ocurre, no entienden su derecho de mandar a la mierda a la persona que se lo ha preguntado.

—¿Le has echado de menos, Suzie? —pregunté, mientras ponía los pies en el nuevo y elegante reposapiés.

Madre mía, Suzie había hecho maravillas con la casa. Se me pasó por la cabeza mudarme ahí de nuevo en vez de malgastar todo mi dinero en un alquiler. Me trajo el almuerzo, un sándwich de beicon con lechuga y tomate y una taza de té, e incluso había puesto en la bandeja unos pequeños cuencos con patatas fritas y aceitunas.

Esto era felicidad. Sinceramente, ¿quién necesita libertad e independencia cuando el viejo cuchitril que tanto ansiabas abandonar se ha convertido en un palacio con servicio de camarera?

—Sí, le he echado de menos —dijo, mientras se quitaba el viejo esmalte de uñas con un algodón—. Creo que el cambio le habrá sentado bien, para serte sincera. La ausencia aquilata el amor y todo ese rollo. Hablamos casi a diario y parece que está mucho más feliz.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Yo? ¡Claro que sí! —se rió y echó el pelo hacia atrás—. He vuelto a ser soltera. Me lo he pasado en grande. Salgo a comer con mis amigas, me paso el día en el _spa,_ y todas esas cosas.

Su alegría me pareció un poco forzada, pero no quise presionarla. Además, yo había ido a ver a mi padre.

—¿Cuándo vuelve a casa? —pregunté.

—Estará al caer. Llamó hace un buen rato para decir que ya había aterrizado.

—Antes de que se marchara a Dubai, estaba muy preocupada por él… por vosotros —dije, al final decidida a presionar.

—Sí, bueno… yo también —respondió—. Tuvo una pequeña crisis. No habla de las cosas, se lo traga todo. En realidad va al casino sólo para olvidar. Y cuanto más tiempo está sin hablar, peor se pone. En el fondo, todo tiene que ver con tu madre. Fue el gran amor de su vida, ¿sabes?

Sí, claro que lo sabía. Pero hablar de mi madre con Suzie no me parecía correcto. No es que mi madrastra no tuviera derecho a sacarla a relucir, sino que no me parecía justo para ella. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esa losa?

—No me malinterpretes, Bella. Sé que me quiere —dijo, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos—. No tengo la impresión de estar compitiendo con ella ni nada por el estilo. Yo perdí a mi madre cuando tenía veintiséis años, asi que sé lo que ambos habéis pasado. Crees que con el tiempo lo superarás, pero esos sentimientos nunca te abandonan, ¿verdad?

—Esos sentimientos no le impidieron ser un mujeriego todos esos años, ¿a que no? —dije, añadiendo enseguida—. Hasta que apareciste tú, claro.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Creo que fueron los sentimientos hacia tu madre los que le llevaron a ser tan mujeriego.

—¿Y eso?

—Todo es una huida, no poder asumir las cosas… Mira, yo no soy ninguna psicóloga. Dejaré ese tipo de cosas para mi hermana. Pero he intentado por todos los medios que se abriera, para que hablara de lo que esconde ahí dentro.

Pensé en todas aquellas veces en las que quería hablar con mi padre y no lo había hecho. Porque no quería hacerle daño o, para ser sincera, para no hacerme daño yo. Si no se habla del tema, pues todo está bien, ¿no?

—Sinceramente, creo que soy la primera persona con la que Chase ha hablado sobre sus sentimientos —continuó—. Todavía hay mucho dolor en carne viva. Y si yo se lo he sacado un poco a la fuerza, no me puedo quejar de que luego se muestre un poco brusco conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Sí que puedes —dije. Tal vez habláramos de mi padre, pero no tenía derecho a tratar a Suzie como su felpudo—. No dejes que te trate mal, Suzie.

—Oh, no te preocupes por mí. Soy más dura de lo que parezco.

No me cabía la menor duda. La observé mientras desenroscaba un nuevo bote de esmalte y aplicaba una capa en sus uñas limpias. Era un color rojo cereza escarlata, un color para dar la bienvenida a casa a Chase.

—Bueno, ya basta de hablar de mí y de tu padre —concluyó tras una pausa—. ¿Cómo te van a ti las cosas con…?

—¿Jacob? Hace un par de semanas que no nos vemos —respondí—. Ha estado muy liado con el trabajo. Dice que el mundo entero quiere reformarlo todo en _lofts_ y todos necesitan contenedores. —Me había acostumbrado tanto a contar esa versión últimamente que tuve la impresión de poner el piloto automático.

—Bueno, deberías traerlo a casa pronto ahora que tu padre ha vuelto. El otro día se lo comentaba a Harry. ¿Recuerdas que fue él quien lo llevó a la boda? Pensé que tal vez sabría algo.

—¿Saber algo de qué? —farfullé, preguntándome a donde quería ir a parar.

—Oh, eso ha sonado muy mal, ¿verdad? Sólo quería decir que sentía curiosidad. Un poco cotilla, vamos. Lo siento, Bella, no es asunto mío.

—No pasa nada —dije, serenándome—. Y bien, ¿qué tuvo Harry que decir?

—Nada de interés. Parece un chico majo, pero no le conoce tanto. Es el amigo de un amigo de…

Oímos el sonido de la llave en la puerta y Suzie dio un salto de la butaca con una mano sin pintar y haciendo aspavientos con la otra para que se le secaran las uñas. Pero no le importó mucho, pues salió corriendo al vestíbulo para recibir a su marido.

Mi padre parecía un hombre nuevo. Literalmente. Estaba delgado, el pelo se le había puesto muy rubio por el sol y lucía una piel tan morena como la de un árabe. Había vuelto hacía una hora. Y habíamos dedicado ese tiempo a abrir regalos. Por lo visto había fundido todos sus dólares libres de impuestos en ostentosas joyas para las dos mujeres de su vida y ambas estábamos resplandecientes.

—Tienes un aspecto fantástico —le dije en cuanto Suzie desapareció en la cocina. No le había visto tan feliz ni tan sano en muchos años.

—Me lo pasé genial allí —dijo—. Nunca he visto tanto lujo como allí. Tengo que llevaros a las dos de vacaciones allí. Pero me alegro de volver a casa. No sabes lo que tienes hasta que se encuentra a cinco mil kilómetros, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, yo también te he echado de menos, papá.

Se calló un momento y luego dijo:

—Siento mucho mi comportamiento antes de marcharme —balbuceó—. Creo que eran los nervios. Ya sabes, ser un recién casado después de tantos años. Me desconcertó un poco. —Levantó la vista y me sonrió. Caray, estaba guapísimo. El bronceado le sentaba de maravilla—. Un día entenderás lo que quiero decir, Bella, cuando recorras ese pasillo.

—Yo no confiaría mucho en ello —respondí con tono abatido—. El único pasillo que voy a recorrer yo es el que tenga escrito de la letra G a la M en la oficina de empleo.

—No digas bobadas. Con ese tío, Jacob, todo saldrá bien. Y si no, ya encontrarás a otro y además también vas a conseguir un trabajo fantástico. Confía en mí, todo irá bien. Para todos nosotros.

Sus ojos centelleaban y podía sentir el calor de su sonrisa. Y le creí. Sobre todo cuando se arrastró por el sofá y me dio el mayor abrazo desde que era una niña.

—Papá, hay algo que quiero decirte.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sólo que yo te…

—Toma, Chase. Un filete con patatas fritas como no habrás visto jamás —anunció Suzie mientras surgía de la cocina con una bandeja atestada—. Seguro que no te daban nada así en Dubai.

Y el momento para decirle a mi padre que le quería se había esfumado.

Otra vez.

Unos meses más tarde, el 13 de Septiembre para ser exactos, llegó el punto de inflexión que estaba esperando respecto a mi relación con Jacob. Recuerdo la fecha exacta, porque es mi cumpleaños. Además cumplía veintiún años, nada menos.

Había estado todo el día recibiendo regalos. Un enorme ramo de flores de Lauren y Ruby. Mi padre y Suzie habían venido a casa con una botella de champán y una preciosa pulsera de plata, con cuya elección, estoy segura, no tuvo nada que ver mi padre. También hubo más flores de Jessica y Alice llegó con una cesta llena de bombones caros, velas perfumadas y preciosas perlas de baño. Tenía todo cuanto debía ofrecer el veintiún cumpleaños de una chica.

La noche estaba reservada a Jacob. Me llevó a cenar a un pequeño restaurante italiano en Islington. No era nada del otro mundo —salvo el hecho de que nos cambiaba del restaurante de pescado frito con patatas fritas/salchicha con patatas fritas/empanada con patatas fritas al que acostumbraba a ir—. Al final de la cena, Jacob carraspeó y se puso un poco tenso.

—Oye, Bella, he estado pensando… —empezó.

_Dios_ _mío_. Sentí cómo se me helaba la sangre. ¿No pensará en cortar conmigo? ¡No puede hacerme esto! No el día de mi cumpleaños. Me invadió un sentimiento de pánico.

—Quiero pedirte algo. Llevamos saliendo ya bastante tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Sí… —respondí despacio, preparándome para lo peor.

—Bien, pues, verás, ¿quieres comprometerte conmigo?

¿Que si quería comprometerme?

¿Lloraban los bebés? ¿Se cagan los osos en los bosques? ¿De verdad no costaba nada el amor de Jennifer López? Tuve ganas de saltar y dar golpes al aire. Todos mis temores y mi paranoia se esfumaron en cuestión de un segundo. _¡Me_ _ama!_ _¡Le_ _amo!_ _¡Voy_ _a_ _ser_ _su_ _prometida!_ Quería ponerme a gritar de alegría.

—Eh, ¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Qué piensas? Si te parece una mala idea…

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que estaba esperando mi respuesta.

—Me encantaría ser tu prometida —balbuceé. Me apretó la mano y sonrió, el rostro más aliviado.

Esperé a que deslizara su mano en el bolsillo y sacara un pequeño estuche negro, uno que le habría llevado horas elegir. No el estuche, claro, sino el enorme diamante de tamaño _Big_ _Mac_ en su interior. No es que yo fuese una de esas chicas superficiales y obsesionadas por las joyas ostentosas que fantaseaban con presumir del pedazo de brillante en su dedo, sino que deseaba realmente un pedazo de brillante. Sólo para subrayar lo especial del momento.

Pero no movió un dedo.

—Genial —dijo en cambio—. Eres una joya, Bella. ¿Tú y yo juntos? Vamos a conquistar el mundo.

Entonces nos besamos y yo aparté la diminuta pizca de desilusión por la ausencia de diamante en mi dedo. Había mucho tiempo para ir de compras, además. Y todas las chicas sabemos que, a no ser que queramos arrastrarnos hasta la tienda al día siguiente para cambiarlo, es mejor acompañar a nuestra pareja cuando nos quiere comprar un regalo.

Mientras me llevaba a casa en coche, sólo deseaba pasarme toda la noche con él. Pero no era posible. Él tenía que madrugar porque le entregaban con urgencia un nuevo camión y yo tenía que prepararme para una entrevista. Sí, sí, una entrevista. De trabajo.

—Siento mucho que no podamos pasar la noche juntos —me dijo—. Pero quiero quedar contigo mañana. Vamos a ir a comprarte un anillo. Para asegurarnos de que no nos equivocamos. No quería meter la pata comprándolo yo sólito.

_¡Dios_ _mío!_ ¿Acaso existían hombres más perfectos? Él era el hombre ideal, no cabía la menor duda.

Cuando llegamos al final de mi calle, dije:

—Puedes dejarme aquí si quieres.

—No digas tonterías. Te dejaré en la puerta.

—No hace falta, en serio —protesté—. Mi casa está tan solo cincuenta metros más arriba y nunca hay sitio para aparcar.

—Por culpa de los putos contenedores —dijo con una sonrisa y se detuvo en la esquina.

Tras un largo y profundo beso, bajé del coche y me dirigí hacia mi casa. No sin echar miradas atrás hacia Jacob, que, como buen caballero, no pensaba marcharse hasta verme llegar a mi casa sana y salva. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando me sonó el móvil. Lo saqué del bolso, comprobé la pantalla y apreté la tecla verde.

—¿Ya me estás echando de menos, Jacob? —pregunté.

—Ya ves —respondió—. Esta noche no debería acabar ahora, ¿sabes?

—Ya lo sé, pero mañana no queda lejos.

—No puedo esperar a que llegue, cielo.

Y en ese momento ocurrió. Un ruido a mis espaldas, un brazo agarrándome y sujetándome fuerte por el tronco y algo frío en el cuello. Me sentí aterrorizada e intenté soltarme, pero ese brazo me apretaba cada vez más fuerte.

—¡Dame el puto teléfono, hija de puta, o te rajo el cuello! —gritó una voz en mi oído. Sentía su aliento caliente y húmedo en la mejilla y su pecho contra mi espalda mientras me sujetaba con fuerza. Me había aplastado el brazo derecho contra el cuerpo, pero tenía el brazo izquierdo libre, sujetando todavía el teléfono móvil contra mi oído. Se lo tendí y dije:

—Toma, cógelo, por favor. Pero déjame en paz.

Siempre había sido un poco cobarde, pero, sinceramente, no había sabido lo que era el miedo hasta ese momento. Me dejó ciega, petrificada, sin poder respirar. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Qué me iba a hacer?

Entonces oí otra vez. «¿Bella?… ¿Bella? ¿Qué diantres está pasando?». Era Jacob, al otro lado del teléfono. El atracador aflojó la presión, pero no me quitó la navaja del cuello. Me quedé petrificada mientras se giraba hasta mirarme a la cara. Un tío negro, no mucho más alto que yo. ¿Cuántos años tendría? No tuve la oportunidad de averiguarlo porque mientras alargaba su mano libre para cogerme el teléfono, se tambaleó hacia un lado, dando un traspié. Se tropezó con sus propios pies y no se detuvo hasta que chocó contra una farola.

Tardé un segundo en percatarme de que había llegado la caballería. Jacob había salido corriendo del coche y se había echado encima de mi agresor. Me quedé ahí parada, observando la escena, todavía petrificada: los dos chicos estaban ahora frente a frente. Con su metro ochenta Jacob era el más alto, pero el atracador era quien sujetaba la navaja y apuntaba ahora a Jacob.

—Deja que se vaya, Jacob —dije con voz temblorosa—. Tiene una navaja. —Algo que era una perogrullada, me doy cuenta ahora.

—Quédate ahí, Bella —dijo Jacob sin mirarme—. No te muevas.

—¡Lárgate, tío! —dijo el atracador con voz nerviosa—. ¡Apártate, hijo de puta, o te rajo!

Amenazó con la navaja a Jacob, pero mi novio no movió un mústrasero.

—Venga, machote —le provocó—. Inténtalo.

—Por favor, Jacob, deja que se vaya —supliqué. Yo sólo quería que aquello acabara de una vez. Quería que el atracador diera media vuelta y desapareciera en la noche y me dejara a solas con mi salvador.

Pero claro, eso no ocurrió, ¿verdad? No, Jacob dio un paso al frente hacia el chaval negro, quien automáticamente arremetió contra él con la navaja. Me tapé los ojos con las manos y chillé para ahogar el ruido de la reyerta.

Cuando por fin me atreví a mirar, no podía creerme lo que estaba viendo. Esperaba encontrarme a Jacob tumbado en el suelo, desangrándose. En cambio era el atracador quien yacía en la acera. Jacob lo dominaba y no dejaba de darle patadas. En el estómago, en las piernas, en la cabeza. Su pie volaba hacia delante y daba con la parte del atracador con la que se encontraba, fuese la que fuese. Seguí mirando, conmocionada, horrorizada y, me avergüenza reconocerlo ahora, también eufórica. Porque, si bien me daba asco cualquier forma de violencia salvo la de pega que se veía en el cine, en ese momento estaba encantada de que fuera Jacob quien llevara la voz cantante.

Al final se detuvo. Después reparé en algo que brillaba en su mano: la navaja. Bajé la vista hasta el arma. Él hizo lo mismo y luego la guardo en el bolsillo de su cazadora. Detrás de él, el agresor se levantó, tambaleando, y se apoyó en la farola. Tenía la cara hinchada y ensangrentada. Permaneció ahí un instante hasta recobrar el aliento. Después dio media vuelta y se alejó tropezando. Jacob no le siguió. Sólo lo hizo con la mirada hasta que desapareció a la vuelta de una esquina.

Entonces Jacob se me acercó y me desmoroné en sus brazos, sollozando. Sentí mis piernas desfallecer y lo único que impidió que me cayera al suelo fue el abrazo de Jacob.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor? —preguntó con cariño—. ¿Te ha hecho daño?

—Creo que no —dije con voz ronca, entre sollozos.

—Venga, te acompañaré a casa.

Me cogió por la cintura y me ayudó a caminar hasta la puerta. Mientras subíamos las escaleras despacio, me detuve.

—La policía —balbuceé—. Hay que avisar a la policía.

—No hace falta.

Mientras le miraba sin entender nada, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cartera negra. La abrió y la levantó. Observé el abono estudiantil para el autobús que descansaba detrás de una ventana de plástico y a la foto en la esquina: la cara de mi agresor.

—Aquí tienes, mi amor —dijo Jacob a la vez que me tendía una taza humeante—. Le he puesto dos de azúcar. Lo necesitas, estás en estado de _shock_. —El valiente hombre de hierro que me había salvado la vida (y que ahora era mi prometido) me había preparado una taza de té. Se sentó en el sofá y me abrazó—. No pienso dejarte sola esta noche, no después de lo que acaba de pasar —continuó—. Llamaré a Greg. Puede ir a recoger el camión en mi lugar. Me quedaré aquí contigo.

Me derretí. No quería que se fuera nunca de mi lado. Mientras Jacob estuviera conmigo, nada podría hacerme daño. En ese momento sentía tantas emociones juntas. Tenía náuseas, ganas de llorar y miedo cada vez que recordaba la agresión y la navaja en mi cuello. Pero también me sentía extrañamente feliz porque ahora ya estaba a salvo.

—Has estado alucinante, ¿sabes? —le dije—. Deberías llamar a la policía ahora. Un bestia como ése no debería andar suelto por la calle.

—Sí, ¿y qué diantres van a hacer los polis? —espetó con desprecio.

—Bueno, lo detendrán y…

—Y se presentará ante uno de esos jueces liberales y blandengues que le condenará a un par de horas de trabajos comunitarios o le enviará a seguir una terapia porque tiene «problemas emocionales». Mira, el sistema está podrido. ¿Dónde está la justicia para las víctimas? Ese degenerado podría haberte matado, Bella.

«Sí, ese degenerado podría haberme matado». Sólo con pensarlo rompí de nuevo a llorar.

—Dios mío, me habría matado si tú no hubieras estado ahí. ¡Qué cabrón! —grité, ahora furiosa—. ¿Qué diantres le pasa a este maldito país, Jacob? ¿Por qué no somos capaces de solucionar lo de las personas como él?

—Podríamos hacerlo si el Gobierno tuviera huevos para eso. Mira, no te preocupes. Ese mierda no se va a salir con la suya.

—¿Cómo? ¿Vas a llamar a la policía? —¿Había cambiado «le parecer?

—Es una pérdida de tiempo. No, yo me encargaré de él. Se dónde vive, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —pregunté y sentí cómo el miedo iba sustituyendo a la ira mientras recordaba cómo ya le había dado una paliza de muerte al chaval.

—Ojo por ojo, dice la Biblia. No es ninguna tontería. Yo y algunos colegas que piensan como yo nos encargaremos de ello. Será mejor que llame a Greg antes de que se vaya a la cama, para que organice la recogida del camión.

Sacó su teléfono móvil de la cazadora y mientras le observaba hacer esa llamada, reflexioné sobre lo que acababa de decir. Tal vez tuviera razón. Tal vez la policía y el Gobierno no fueran a hacer nada para que hubiera más seguridad en las calles. Nunca me había parado a pensar en ello. Al fin y al cabo, la delincuencia era algo que les pasaba a los demás, a mí no. Y eso era política y yo no hacía política. Pero evidentemente las calles no eran nada seguras: acababa de comprobarlo en primera persona. Y si los políticos no iban a hacer nada, quizá teníamos todo el derecho del mundo a tomarnos la justicia por nuestra propia mano.

Guardó el teléfono en la cazadora y me miró:

—Se me ha ocurrido una idea —dijo—. Quiero que te vengas a mi casa.

—¿Esta noche? ¿Y qué pasa con mi entrevista?

—No, cariño. A vivir. Quiero que te mudes en serio. ¿Para qué vamos a esperar? Después de todo, estamos prometidos. —Me sonrió y no me cabía el corazón en el pecho. Por muy frágil y conmocionada que todavía me sintiera, estuve a punto de sacar corriendo mi maleta del armario y ponerme a empaquetar mis cosas ahí mismo.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté despacio para asegurarme de que lo había oído bien.

—Segurísimo. Nunca me ha gustado mucho que vivieras aquí.

—Hay atracadores por todas partes, Jacob. Incluso por donde tú vives.

—Pero este apartamento… —Y se calló, sin saber muy bien cómo expresarlo.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Bueno, tienes a otro como él en el piso de arriba, ¿no?

—¿A un atracador? —exclamé. ¿Qué sabía él sobre James, mi vecino de arriba? Todo lo que yo sabía es que su único delito era que ponía su maldita música a tope.

—No, es uno de ellos —dijo.

Le miré sin entender nada.

—Un negrata.

Me dejó muda. ¿De verdad había dicho eso?

No había terminado tampoco.

—Tienes a esos turcos en la planta de abajo y no me gusta la pinta de esa chica que vive enfrente.

—¿Lauren? —pronuncié, tras recobrar la voz—. ¿Qué tienes en contra de los americanos?

—Nada, pero sí en contra de las bolleras. La vi con su chica cuando entré en el _pub_. Asqueroso. A ti también se te veía bastante incómoda, si mal no recuerdo.

—Lo estaba —dije—, pero porque…

—Me sorprende que salgas con ella. —Ahora se había soltado la melena y no parecía importarle lo que yo pensara—. Es una vergüenza porque hasta hace poco éste era un barrio de blancos. Y míralo ahora. Está lleno de negros, pakistaníes, supuestamente buscando asilo, la mayoría de ellos gitanos. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, hay que aguantar además a lesbianas y maricas de vecinos. Ése es el drama de este país. Están echando de sus propias casas a la gente inglesa, honrada y decente. Y como se te ocurra decir nada, te tachan de racista. Me pone enfermo.

Se calló. ¿Había acabado o sólo se trataba de una pausa para recobrar aliento?

—Pero eso es racismo, ¿no? —susurré con voz débil—. Las personas sólo somos personas y…

—Ahí es donde te equivocas. Esa gente no es como nosotros. Tú misma lo dijiste: llamaste a ese engendro de atracador un bestia y eso es lo que es.

—Sí, pero no porque sea negro —chillé, escandalizada.

—Mira, corazón, los negros suman el cuatro, el cinco por ciento de la población, pero ¿qué porcentaje de atracadores son negros? Yo te lo diré: el noventa y cinco por ciento, Bella. ¡El noventa y cinco por ciento! Yo diría que eso ya lo dice todo sobre los negros.

No podía discutir con él, pero sólo porque no tenía ni idea de las cifras reales. Como dije antes, no me interesaba la política. En cambio, rompí a llorar.

Extendió los brazos y me atrajo hacia él.

—Escucha, ese cabrón va a pagar por lo que ha hecho, y una vez que te hayas venido a vivir conmigo, te juro que no te volverá a pasar nada así nunca más.

Pero yo no lloraba por eso. Estaba hecha polvo porque apenas unos segundos antes había estado contando mentalmente los pisos que tendría mi tarta de bodas. Pero ahora quedaba bien a las claras que si alguna vez me casaba de blanco con él, se referiría al color de los invitados. Mi héroe se estaba convirtiendo en un violento y vengativo racista ante mis ojos y me entraron ganas de vomitar.

Me aparté de él. Ya no quería que me tocase.

—Entonces, ¿vas a recoger tus cosas? —preguntó.

No respondí. Me levanté y me dirigí a mi dormitorio. Pero no para hacer la maleta. Sólo necesitaba alejarme de él. Pero él no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado envalentonado como para fijarse en cómo podía tomármelo yo. Mientras me sentaba en la cama pensando en qué diantres iba a hacer ahora, él siguió hablando.

—Después de una experiencia como la que acabas de vivir, tienes que volver a levantarte enseguida. Necesitas pensar que estás haciendo algo para devolverle el golpe. Deberías venir a una de mis reuniones.

¿Qué? ¿Con el Ayuntamiento? ¿Cómo iba a ayudarnos eso?

—No he sido del todo sincero contigo, Bella —dijo y apareció en el marco de la puerta—. Esos tíos con los que fui al _pub_ hace un par de semanas, no son consejeros. Lo se, no debería haberte mentido y lo siento. Pero tenía que estar seguro de ti antes de contártelo.

—¿Qué está pasando, Jacob? —pregunté, con la cabeza que me daba mil vueltas.

—Somos activistas políticos. Éste fue una vez un país hermoso y orgulloso, antes de que dejaran que entrara la escoria, antes de que intentaran convertirnos a todos en buenos «europeos». _Gran_ Bretaña, ¡un huevo! Nos apartamos y dejamos que nos pisoteen los judíos, los negros y los refugiados gitanos. Se están riendo de nosotros, Bella. Pero se acabó. Tenemos planes. Te digo una cosa, deberías venir a una reunión. Recuperarás tu confianza.

Fue todo un discursito y sonaba como Tony Blair. Bueno como Tony Blair con un pequeño bigote y un brazalete con una esvástica.

—¿Sois como el BNP* o algo así? —pregunté.

—¿El BNP? —se rió—. Son Conservadores que no tienen huevos. Se vendieron hace mucho. No, nosotros somos diferentes. No haremos compromisos sólo para ganar un puto escaño en alguna consejería de chichinabo.

Vale, no era del BNP. Era mucho peor.

No había vuelta atrás.

—Será mejor que te vayas —dije.

—No pienso dejarte, no esta noche. Ven conmigo a mi casa y…

—No, vete, por favor —insistí con voz más firme.

—¿Qué pasa? —Estaba alucinado. Creo que era la primera vez que le pasaba por la cabeza que tal vez él y yo no vivíamos en el mismo planeta.

—No lo sé… Necesito tiempo para pensar. Necesito estar sola.

Tenía que haberle dicho cómo me sentía y hablar claro con él, pero no podía.

—¿Me vas a echar a la calle después de que te haya salvado la vida? —De pronto estaba enfadado, no contra los negros o los gays, sino contra mí—. ¿Qué diantres te pasa?

Vacilé un momento y luego se lo dije.

—Te estoy muy agradecida por lo que has hecho, de verdad. Pero… Mira, se han dicho muchas cosas… Y yo no estoy segura… de… estar de acuerdo contigo.

Dios mío, ¡qué patético había sonado eso!

—¡Joder, no me lo puedo creer! —espetó—. ¿No estás segura de estar de acuerdo?… ¿Qué diantres crees tú que acaba de pasar ahí fuera?

—Ya lo sé, pero eso no significa…

—Olvídalo, Bella, olvídalo. —Se dio media vuelta para marcharse—. Y la próxima vez que un negro te ponga una navaja en el cuello, ¡no cuentes conmigo! —gritó y se fue dando un portazo.

Mi efímero compromiso se había terminado.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien ¿Que les parecio? ¿Que opinan sucedera de ahora en adelante? Por cierto, no se preocupen, las amantes de BellaEdward, Edward aparecerá y será el héroe de ésta historia. Simplemente quise hacer una historia distinta a todas las románticas de éstos dos personajes que he leído, así que mi intencion es que se desprocupen y disfruten de la historia, de las aventuras de Bella, Edward aparecerá y como dije, esta es una historia Bella/Edward. Pero para las amantes del team Jacob, supongo que les di algo de gusto ¿No creen? al menos Bella estuvo en una relación con él. Recibo toda clase de comentarios y opiniones, nos leemos.**

**_1 Artista, músico, pintor y presentador de televisión australiano afincado en Gran Bretaña._**

**_2 Refresco de naranja._**

**_3 Literalmente « licencia para el jardín», pero término legal que significa «licencia remunerada»._**


End file.
